Tünde szerelem
by KarenBrighton
Summary: Aragorn/Legolas/Haldír szerelmi háromszögnek indul, de persze a Vándor a herceghez húz... Hogy végül Haldír is megtalálja-e az igaz szerelmet, majd a végén kiderül. A történet AU, mivel nálam Haldír túléli a Helm szurdoki csatát.
1. Chapter 1

Hamarosan leszáll az éj… Ennek ellenére Aragorn háborgó lelke nem talált nyugalmat, és tudta, hozzá hasonlóan érez az a maroknyi ember, aki túlélte az elmúlt órák poklát. Nem tudta, hány órája, hogy a rémálom elkezdődött, de azóta nem látott mást, mint Rohan embereinek pusztulását. Mindenki harcolt a gonosz ellen, fiatal fiúktól egészen az aggastyánokig, még akkor is, ha nem volt remény a túlélésre. Még akkor sem mertek igazán bízni, amikor a tündék végül mégis melléjük álltak, és Haldír vezetésével komoly erőt küldtek a megsegítésünkre.

Órák óta járta a csatamezőt, hátha még túlélőkre bukkan. Egyre kevesebb volt a remény, mégsem volt ereje bemenni a várba, és ott szembenézni a valódi veszteségükkel. Itt még úgy érezte, van értelme talpon maradni, még akkor is, ha a csatamezőt vér borítja, még akkor is, ha látja, hogy a túlélők halomba rakják az ork tetemek ezreit, hogy elégessék őket, a saját halottaikat pedig a várba viszik, hogy megadhassák nekik a végtisztességet.

Sóhajtva megállt, hogy körülnézzen, és ahogy az erőd fele tévedt a pillantása, látta, hogy valamin megcsillan a lemenő nap fénye. Messziről tünde páncélnak tűnt, és ahogy a vörös palástot is látta már körülötte, felismerte Haldírt. Egy pillanatra felrémlett benne, milyen öröm és remény ébredt a szívében, mikor a lórieni tünde és az általa vezetett csapat megérkezett a szurdokba. Az a Haldír, akit most látott, csak árnyéka volt alig egy nappal korábbi önmagának. A várfalnak támasztva a hátát mozdulatlanul ült, Aragorn inkább érezte, mint látta, hogy üveges szemmel mered maga elé. Idáig érezte a fájdalmát. Összeszorult a szíve, és vett egy reszketeg levegőt. Megértette, mit érez. Idehozta az embereit, a testvéreit, a barátait, és alig egy maroknyi kivételével valamennyit lemészárolták. Ezt neki… nekik… még nehezebb felfogni, mint az embereknek. Hisz a tündék halhatatlanok… el sem tudták képzelni ezt a pusztítást, mikor elindultak, hogy velük harcoljanak Szauron erői ellen.

Vérzett a szíve, ahogy elindult a barátja felé. Nem tudta, mit mondhatna neki, de azt tudta, hogy ilyenkor egy barát közelsége, egy kézszorítás, egy ölelés képes visszahozni valakit a valóságba, bármilyen mélyre is rántotta a sötétség.

Mikor odaért a tündéhez, leguggolt elé, és megfogta a kezét.

\- Haldír…

A tünde néhány másodpercig még nem vett tudomást a jelenlétéről, de végül felnézett rá.

\- Bátran harcoltál – szorította meg a kezét Aragorn. – Büszke vagyok rá, hogy a barátom vagy.

\- Nincs mire büszkének lennünk, Estel – mondta Haldír, és lehunyta a szemét, hogy ne is lássa a borzalmat.

Aragorn újra megszorította a kezét, mire a tünde újra felnézett rá.

\- Nem lett volna szabad így végezniük - sóhajtott.

\- Megbántad, hogy mellénk álltatok? – kérdezte csendesen Aragorn.

\- Estel… én bármikor az életemet adnám… a jóért vívott harcban – mondta Haldír, miközben lesütötte a szemét. – Mandos csarnokaiban nem vár ránk más, csak hideg, és sötétség… de én vállalom, ha ezzel segíthetek… neked. De az ő haláluk – nézett újra végig a pusztításon -, az én felelősségem. Jobban kellett volna vigyáznom rájuk.

\- Haldír… önkéntesek voltak, akárcsak te. Nem te kényszerítetted őket ide, ahogy téged sem kényszerített senki, nem igaz?

Haldír megrázta a fejét. – Elrond úr, és Galadriel úrnő mindent eldöntöttek a fejünk felett. Ahogy mindig. Pedig ők biztosan látták előre, mi fog történni.

Aragorn döbbenten nézett a barátjára. Sosem hallotta még másként, mint imádattal és csodálattal beszélni az úrnőjéről, Lórien uralkodójáról, Galadriel úrnőről, aki a három legnagyobb tünde úr egyike volt. De ugyanakkor megértette az elkeseredettségét is, azok után, amit megéltek, és persze nagyon jól ismerte Elrondot, tudta, hogy a tünde tényleg hajlamos mások feje felett döntéseket hozni.

\- Haldír, szükségünk volt rátok. A szurdok elbukott volna nélkületek. Ha nem vagytok itt, nem tartunk ki, amíg Gandalf megérkezik a segítséggel.

\- Tudom – bólintott rá a tünde. – De megérte? Nézd! Az emberek még arra sem képesek, hogy az elesett harcosaimnak megadják azt a tisztességet, amit az ő embereiknek.

Aragorn meglepődve nézett körül, és látta, hogy a barátjának igaza van. Az elesett tündék holttesteit a várfalon kívülre gyűjtötték.

\- Gondoskodom róla, hogy ne így legyen! – mondta határozottan.

\- Hagyd! – rázta meg a fejét Haldír. – A parancs nem szül tiszteletet, sem hálát… sem barátságot. Emberek és tündék közt már… áthidalhatatlan a szakadék, tegyünk bármit. Látod, kétszáz emberem halála sem… volt elég, hogy elfeledjék, más fajhoz tartozunk. A tündék rég magukra hagyták az embereket a gonosz elleni harcban, és ezt sosem bocsátják meg nekünk. Majd én gondoskodom a halottainkról – mondta, de a végén elcsuklott a hangja. Lehunyta a szemét, és a tenyerébe temette az arcát. – Nem lett volna szabad idehoznom őket!

\- Akkor miért tetted? – kérdezte Aragorn, ahogy letérdelt a másik elé, és szelíd erőszakkal elhúzta a kezét az arca elől.

\- Mert itt akartam lenni… én itt akartam lenni!

\- Ahogy ők is… barátom, tudom, hogy mit érzel most… én is rengeteg barátot, rengeteg hűséges embert veszítettem már ebben a harcban… én is nap mint nap felteszem a kérdést, vajon megéri?

\- Az más – rázta meg a fejét a tünde.

\- Miért? – kérdezte szelíden Aragorn. – Haldír… lehet, hogy ők csak néhány évtizedig élnek… de nekem ugyanúgy nincs jogom… sőt, éppen emiatt még annyira sincs jogom azt kérni tőlük, hogy kockáztassák az életüket ebben a… reménytelen háborúban – mondta a férfi, és most ő volt, aki lehajtotta a fejét.

\- Amíg te vezeted ezt a háborút Estel, addig van remény – mondta Haldír, és a hangjába végre visszaköltözött némi élet. Aragorn fel is kapta a fejét rá, és a tünde ragyogó kék szemében csillogó hit és elszántság meglepte.

\- Bár úgy lenne – csóválta meg a fejét Aragorn.

\- Így van, Estel. Soha ne kételkedj ebben! És most… bocsáss meg, de… gondoskodnom kell az embereimről. A túlélőkről… és a halottakról – sóhajtott Haldír, majd mindketten felálltak, és a várkapu felé indultak.

\- Segíthetek valamit? – kérdezte Aragorn, ahogy közeledtek.

\- Nagyobb szükség van rád a sebesültek között. Tartsd észben, Estel, a király keze gyógyító kéz… használd!

\- Nem vagyok király – rázta meg a fejét Aragorn. – Talán sosem leszek.

\- Te vagy a gondori trón jogos örököse – fogta meg a karját a tünde. – És a szíved egy király szíve. És most menj, tegyük mindketten a dolgunkat! – mondta, és határozott léptekkel elindult a maroknyi életben maradt tünde íjász fele.

Aragorn továbbra is összefacsarodott szívvel nézett utána, de végül vett egy nagy levegőt, vetett még egy pillantást a csatamezőre, aztán bement a várba.

Aragorn úgy gondolta, megfogadja Haldír tanácsát, és megkeresi a sebesülteket, hátha ott még hasznossá teheti magát. Tudta, pihenni még úgysem lesz képes hosszú ideig, hisz benne tombol még a csata feszültsége, és persze ugyanúgy kínozta a veszteség miatti önvád, ahogy a barátját. Van joga kockára tenni emberek százainak, ezreinek életét? Egyértelműen nincs. De mi van a másik oldalon? Ha Sauron győz, az emberi faj elbukik, és lassan teljesen kihal. Akkor most mi a két rossz közül a kevésbé rossz megoldás?

Már közeledett a célja fele, mikor valaki a nevén szólította. Megfordult, és látta, hogy Legolas jön mögötte, alig néhány méterrel, egy idős, sebesült férfit támogat, akinek egy ork penge keresztülszúrta a lábát. Odalépett hozzájuk, hogy segítsen, de a figyelmét nem kerülte el barátja aggódó pillantása. Mivel nem voltak egyedül, Legolas tünde nyelven szólította meg.

\- Merre jártál? Aggódtam érted.

\- Odakint voltam – intett a fejével a kapu fele. – Túlélőket kerestem.

\- Már mindenkit behoztunk, akiben volt egy leheletnyi élet – sóhajtott Legolas, de Aragorn azt is látta, hogy a tündét csupán azért nem taglózták le a történtek, mert szándékosan lefoglalta magát, hogy az agya még ne tudjon a veszteségen töprengeni.

\- Hol segíthetek? – kérdezte Aragorn.

\- Rengeteg a sebesült, a segítségedet mindenhol szívesen látják – mondta Legolas, miközben elérték a rögtönzött ispotályt, és a sebesültjüket óvatosan lefektették egy földre terített koszos pokrócra.

\- Te megmondtad előre, hogy ez lesz – mondta csüggedten Aragorn. – Megmondtad előre, hogy mind meghalnak. Alig háromszázan, tízezer ellen… mészárlás volt, semmi más.

\- Kétségbe estem. Sajnálom, barátom – tette a vállára a kezét Legolas. – Hinnem kellett volna benned, ahogy mindig hittem. Többé nem fordul elő.

\- Ezúttal rossz utat választottam – fordult el Aragorn, de a tünde nem hagyta, hogy ellépjen mellőle.

\- Ha nem így teszünk, Edoras elesik, és a háborút valószínűleg elveszítjük – mondta halkan Legolas. – Aragorn, az út, amin jársz, a helyes út, soha ne lépj le róla!

A férfi sóhajtott, és visszafordult a barátjához.

\- Köszönöm, Legolas! Nélküled, most… én esnék kétségbe.

\- Mindig itt vagyok, ha szükséged van rám – mondta a tünde, miközben áttetsző két szemét lesütötte, és lehajtotta a fejét.

\- Ez az én szerencsém – szorította meg a barátja karját Aragorn. – De most… szükség van ránk – nézett körbe, de ahol csak egy talpalatnyi hely volt, sebesültek feküdtek, vagy ültek a hátukat a falnak döntve, a lelki és a fizikai fájdalom könnyekkel csíkozta az arcukat. Legolas rábólintott, és mindketten elvegyültek az emberek között, keresve azt a helyet, ahol a legtöbbet segíthetnek.

Jó pár órával később, odakint már lassan hajnalodott, mikor a legsúlyosabb sebesülteket ellátták, Aragorn arra riadt, hogy egy kéz óvatosan megérinti a vállát. Felnézett, és Legolas hihetetlenül kék szemével találkozott a pillantása. Megdobbant a szíve egy pillanatra, főleg, mikor a gyönyörű szemekben aggodalmat látott.

\- Aragorn, pihenned kellene! – mondta Legolas.

\- Még olyan sok a sebesült – fordult vissza a férfi ahhoz a fiatal fiúhoz, akinek a karján egymás alatt több csúnya, mély vágás is húzódott.

\- Velük már boldogulnak a gyógyítók.

\- Nem akarok most egyedül maradni, Legolas – váltott át tündére Aragorn. – Képtelen lennék… beleőrülnék… a képekbe. A múlt… és a jövő… képeibe.

\- Veled maradok – ajánlotta Legolas, de aztán a saját merészségétől megijedve hozzátette – ha szükséged van rám.

\- Mindig… szükségem van rád – mondta alig hallhatóan Aragorn, de tudta, a barátja éles fülével pontosan hallotta, amit mondott. Egy kicsit bele is pirult a mondatba, még szerencse, gondolta, hogy épp háttal térdel a tündének, így az nem láthatja a zavarát. De ugyanakkor igaz is volt, amit mondott. Nagyon sokszor Legolas jelenlétéből, a támogatásából, a megingathatatlan hitéből és kitartásából merített erőt, és ha a tünde sokat látott szép szemébe nézhetett, akkor ő is mindig tisztán látta maga előtt az utat.

\- Akkor gyere! – szorította meg újra a vállát Legolas. – Keressünk egy helyet, ahol alhatunk, és… mossuk végre le magunkról az orkok vérét.

\- Jövök – fejezte be Aragorn a fiú sebeinek kötözését, mondott még neki néhány bíztató szót, majd felállt, és Legolasszal együtt kisétáltak a szabadba.

A fürdőben persze nem találtak egy dézsa tiszta, meleg vizet, minden hordóban orkvértől fekete mocskos víz nézett vissza rájuk. Az elkeseredett arcukat látva egy fiatal lány megígérte nekik, hogy szerez nekik legalább egy vödör vizet, amiben valamennyire megmosakodhatnak, és elsietett.

Aragorn a falhoz támaszkodott, és máris elsüllyedt a gondolataiban. A tünde egy kis ideig nézte, majd összeszorult szívvel odalépett hozzá, és megérintette a karját.

\- A fájdalmad mérhetetlen, Estel…

Aragorn fel sem akart nézni, de Legolas tünde létére olyan ritkán szólította őt tünde nevén, hogy erre felsandított rá, mire a szőke folytatta.

\- Árad belőled a szenvedés és a bűntudat.

\- Bocsáss meg, barátom… próbálok… uralkodni magamon – vett egy nagy levegőt Aragorn.

\- Ne! – szorította meg a kezét Legolas. – Nem kell elrejtened az érzéseidet. Ha bárhogy… segíthetnék… én megtenném.

Ezúttal Aragorn volt, aki nem mert a másikra nézni, miközben válaszolt.

\- A fényed elmondhatatlanul sokat segít.

Legolas szomorúan elmosolyodott. – Akkor veled maradok – szorította meg a barátja karját, mire Aragornt elöntötte az a jól megszokott melegség, ami mindig, ha Legolas megérintette őt.

\- Köszönöm – nézett fel végre Aragorn, és egy alig látható, halvány, de hálás mosoly volt az arcán.

Közben a lány visszaért, és két vödör langyos vizet cipelt magával. A két férfi azonnal odalépett hozzá, hogy megszabadítsa a terhétől, és hálásan megköszönték a fáradozását. Tudták, hogy ez a kevés kis víz talán arra elég lesz, hogy a testüket megtisztítsák a vértől, de a lelküknek édeskevés lesz.

\- Megsérültél – lépett oda Legolas Aragornhoz, mikor az levette az ingét, és láthatóvá vált az oldalán lévő nem túl veszélyes, de azért mély vágás.

\- Semmiség – rázta meg a fejét a férfi, és hogy elterelje a barátja figyelmét, gyorsan mosakodni kezdett.

Jó idő kellett nekik, mire a bőrükre száradt bűzös ork vért lesikálták magukról, és a víztől Aragorn sebe újra vérezni kezdett.

\- Engedd, hogy bekössem! – lépett oda hozzá újra Legolas. Mikor a másik tiltakozni akart, megfogta a kezét. – Annyi sok sebesültet elláttál ma éjjel… most engedd, hogy én is megtegyem veled!

Aragorn végül sóhajtva beleegyezett, így visszasétáltak a gyógyítókhoz, és rezzenéstelen arccal tűrte, hogy a tünde bekösse a sebét. Néhány perccel később kiléptek újra a szabadba, és éppen beleütköztek Gamlingba, Theoden király személyi testőrébe.

\- Gamling, van valahol egy csendes hely most a várban?

\- Uram, megbocsáss, de a vár tele van a sebesültekkel, és ahova nem jutott belőlük, ott síró özvegyek és árvák gyászolják elvesztett szeretteiket. Talán csak az istállókban, a lovak között lelhettek most nyugalmat.

A két férfi összenézett, és egyként bólintottak rá a javaslatra.

\- Merre? – kérdezte Aragorn, és Gamling fáradtan útbaigazította őket.

Alig negyed órával később Aragorn és Legolas beléptek az istállóba, és behúzták maguk mögött az ajtót. A csend, a látszólagos háborítatlanság azonnal gyógyító esszenciaként fogta körül őket. Az ott lévő néhány ló a többnapos erőltetett vándorlástól még mindig fáradtan emelte fel a fejét, de aztán visszasüllyedtek a csendes apátiába, amiből a váratlan érkezők felriasztották őket. Tűnődve sétáltak beljebb, meg-megsimogatták egy-egy kíváncsi ló pofáját, míg a helyiség végében friss, illatos szalmakupacra találtak.

\- A királyi nyoszolya – tűnt fel egy elkínzott félmosoly Aragorn arcán.

\- Csak képzeld köré a baldachint – sandított rá Legolas, mire mindketten elmosolyodtak, de csak egy pillanatra.

\- Tényleg velem maradsz? – nézett Aragorn bizonytalanul a barátjára.

\- Igen – bólintott rá egyszerűen Legolas. – Őrzöm az álmod.

\- Neked is pihenned kell – kapta fel a fejét Aragorn.

\- Igen, fogok is – nyugtatta meg Legolas. – Feküdjünk le, és…

\- És legalább néhány órára próbáljuk elfelejteni, ami történt?

\- Igen.

Aragorn csak megrázta a fejét, és miután kissé szétterítette a szalmát, leült.

\- Képtelen vagyok…

Legolas odasétált elé, és leguggolt. – A fényem majd távol tartja az árnyakat – mondta halkan, mire Aragorn megfogta a kezét, odahúzta maga mellé, és elheveredtek a szalmán.

\- Aludj! – súgta Legolas a másiknak, mire Aragorn egy sóhajjal lehunyta a szemét, és mire felötlött volna benne az ellenkezés, már magával is ragadta az álom.

Legolas csak nézte a férfit, ahogy alszik, majd felénken megcirógatta az arcát. Fájt a szíve érte, és elmondhatatlanul féltette. Az az üresség, amit ma többször is látott a férfi szemében, megrémítette. Bármit megtett volna érte… a Vándor volt az élete értelme jó ideje már. Már azelőtt is, hogy a szövetség elindult volna kétes kimenetelű útjára Elrond házából. Fogalma sem volt, mikor szeretett bele. Sokszor találkoztak Völgyzugolyban, mikor Aragorn ott nevelkedett, és Lórienben is. Legolas, mint Thranduil király fia sokszor vitte apja üzeneteit a legkülönbözőbb tünde birodalmakba, és hol itt, hol ott összetalálkozott Aragornnal. De a férfi akkor Arwenhez tartozott, így ő csak a távolból figyelhette… Most viszont Arwen elhajózott… az apja szigorúan elküldte… és Aragorn egyedül van. Olyan szívfájdítóan egyedül. Legolas bármit megtett volna, hogy enyhítse ezt a magányt, és hogy könnyítsen azon a terhen, amit a sors Aragornra mért. Ezért is volt mellette, mióta újra elkezdődött a háború.

Akkor azonban csak nézte, cirógatta a haját, és ahogy azt ígérte neki, őrizte az álmát, ami talán enyhülést hoz az átélt tébolyból. A tünde pontosan tudta, hogy ez az alvás nem csak a testnek hoz gyógyulást, de talán a léleknek is.

Nem tudta, Aragorn mit érez iránta, és nem is volt fontos. Tudta, amíg a férfinak szüksége lesz rá, mint barátra, mint harcostársra, mint akármire… ő mellette lesz. Sokszor tűnődött azon, hogy fel kellene fednie az érzéseit a barátja előtt, hisz eleshetnek bármelyik csatában, és akkor örökre magával viszi ezt a titkot Mandosba, de mindig visszarettent. Aragorn küldetése sokkal fontosabb, mint hogy ilyen kis apróságokkal foglalkozzon, mint az ő szívfájdalma. Egyszerűen csak próbált segíteni, ahol tudott. Most éppen azzal, hogy őrzi a férfi álmát.

Mindeközben Haldír visszatelepedett a várfal tövébe, pontosan ugyanoda, ahol estefele Aragorn rátalált. Kegyetlen éjszakája volt, még a csata után megmaradt kevéske kis életerejét is kiszívta. Elképzelhetetlenül nehéz volt a néhány túlélő testvére szemébe nézni, még akkor is, ha tudta, nem vádolják őt semmivel. Ennek ellenére látta a szemükben az üresség mögött megbúvó fájdalmat, értetlenséget, a hatalmas veszteséget. Nem tudott mit nekik mondani. Nem voltak szavak, amik vigaszt jelenthettek volna. A halál nem része egy tünde életének, és amikor mégis szembe kell néznie vele, letaglózza a fájdalom.

Sokáig vitáztak azon, mihez kezdjenek az elesettekkel. Néhányan ragaszkodtak hozzá, hogy vigyék haza őket, és ott adják meg nekik a végtisztességet, de Lórien messze van… több napba került, míg ideértek, és így, súlyos terhekkel megpakolva még sokkal több napba kerülne visszaérni. Végül mindannyian belátták, hogy itt kell végső búcsút venniük az elesettektől. Rögtönöztek egy szertartást, aminek keretében elégették a testeket, de a szívük szemernyit sem lett könnyebb.

Ahogy pirkadt az ég alja, Haldír biztonságba helyezte az embereit, hogy pihenjenek egy keveset, ő maga pedig visszatért arra a hatalmas kődarabra, amin este is ücsörgött, megpróbálva szembenézni a történtekkel. Most egy pillanatra felnézett a feje fölé, és megállapította, hogy a bástya egy darabja szakadt le a magasból, bizonyára az ork hajítógépek áldásos tevékenységének köszönhetően.

Aztán visszaült, és újra elmerült a gondolataiban.

Ha tudta volna, hogy ez lesz… esze ágában sem lett volna idevezetni Lórien nemes gyermekeit. A Valák kegyelmére… hisz a csapat negyedrészét sem viheti haza. De mégis… mit tehetett volna, hogy megmentse őket? Harcoltak… mindannyian. Becsülettel, büszkén, bátran. A régi szövetség emlékére, ami hajdan volt, emberek és tündék közt. Talán utoljára. Holnap hazaküldi őket. Menjenek, meneküljenek… hajózzanak el nyugatra, amint tehetik. Tovább nem kockáztathatja a testvérei életét, határozta el egy sóhajjal.

Aztán a gondolatai Estel felé keveredtek. Fájdalmasan összeszorult a szíve, ahogy eszébe jutott az az ölelés, amivel a férfi fogadta, mikor megérkeztek. Csodálatos érzés volt, bár a tündék között nem volt szokásban ez a fajta üdvözlési mód, Esteltől elviselte, sőt… kifejezetten jólesett neki. Ahogy érezte az erejét, az örömét, a teste melegét… elmondhatatlan érzés volt. Ő maga csak ezért, Estel miatt vállalta ezt az őrült küldetést. Itt akart lenni, hogy segítsen neki, bár fogalma nem volt, mit tehetne, azon kívül, hogy ő is az életét adja ezért az őrületért, ahelyett, hogy szépen felülne egy hajóra, elvitorlázna Valinorba, és az örökkévalóságra elfeledné Középföldét.

De ő képtelen volt elmenni. Nem addig, amíg Estelnek minden segítségre szüksége van, hogy megmentse a világát. Mikor utoljára találkoztak Estellel, segítséget kérni jöttek Lórienbe, és Mithrandír halálhírét hozták, ami fájdalmas gyászba borította az Aranyerdőt. Sokáig figyelte akkor Estelt, és tudta, hogy a gyász sötét óráiban csak az ő ereje adhat erőt a többieknek, a szövetség még megmaradt tagjainak, hogy teljesíthessék a küldetésüket. Szeretett volna már akkor velük tartani, de nem hagyhatta el az őrhelyét Lórien határán. Az ő küldetése ez volt, védeni a birodalmat.

Mikor azonban az úrnője önkénteseket kért, akik segítenek az embereknek a harcban, elsőként jelentkezett, mert tudta, hogy Estelnek minden segítségre szüksége van. És mert a távozásuk után olyan nehéz szívvel gondolt Estelre. Aggódott érte… kimondhatatlanul. Sok éjszakai őrségben csak ült egy fa ágán, és a férfit látta maga előtt. A nemes arcélét, az acélszürke szemét, az olyan ritkán látható, elbűvölő mosolyát. Roppant nehezére esett belátni, de egy idő után kénytelen volt beismerni, hogy beleszeretett egy emberbe. Sosem gondolta, hogy vele ez megtörténhet… hisz Estel halandó, még akkor is, ha dúnadan, így legalább háromszor annyi ideig él, mint egy egyszerű ember. A tündékre nem volt jellemző, hogy egy emberrel essenek szerelembe, bár nem volt példa nélküli, tekintve mondjuk Elrond úr példáját, aki maga is féltünde.

Haldír sóhajtva megcsóválta a fejét, és nézte a felkelő napot. Vörösen virradt a hajnal, ami még mindig jelezte a korábbi vérontást, de az elkövetkező idő szemernyit sem tűnt könnyebbnek. Sóhajtva felállt, és besétált az erődbe, hogy megkeresse az embereit, és közölje velük a döntését.


	2. Chapter 2

Aragorn felriadt nyugtalan álmából, és mikor kinyújtott keze nem találta maga mellett Legolast, már azt is megértette, hogy miért vált sötétté az álma. Kinyitotta a szemét, és felfedezte a tündét, alig két méterre, a falnak döntötte a hátát. Lehunyt szemmel ült, de az arcán ülő fájdalmas kifejezés jelezte, hogy nagyon is ébren van.

\- Legolas – telepedett át mellé a férfi. – Jól vagy?

\- Igen – erőltetett egy halvány mosolyt az arcára a szőke. – Jól vagyok.

\- Én nem úgy látom, barátom – fogta meg a kezét Aragorn.

\- Nem kell aggódnod miattam – rázta meg a fejét Legolas.

\- Tünde szemed nem tud hazudni – tartotta fogva barátja pillantását Aragorn. – Tegnap te vezettél ki engem a sötétségből… most itt az ideje, hogy viszonozzam.

\- Fontosabb dolgunk is van, Aragorn. Theoden király bizonyára már keres téged.

\- Úgy egy órácskát még nyugodtan kereshet – rázta meg a fejét határozottan a férfi. – Legolas… számtalan testvéred halálát kellett végignézned. Olyanokét, akikhez ezeréves barátság fűzött. Megértem, hogy fáj…

\- Nem kellett volna idejönniük! – tört fel a tündéből a fájdalma.

\- Akkor mi most mindannyian halottak lennénk – karolta át a vállát Aragorn. – Igen… nagy árat fizettünk… de nekünk még dolgunk van, ne feledd! Meg kell vívnunk ezt a háborút Középföldéért… és nekem szükségem van a segítségedre.

\- Utolsó leheletemig küzdeni fogok, Aragorn! – ígérte Legolas. – De most kell nekem egy kis idő…

\- Tudom. Talán segítene… ha… beszélnél a többiekkel… akik életben maradtak.

\- Talán segíthetek nekik valahogy – mondta a tünde, majd összeszorított szemmel lehajtotta a fejét. Aragorn magához ölelte egy percre, majd megszorította a karját.

\- Menjünk!

Lassan talpra álltak, leporolták magukról a szalmát, és kiléptek az istállóból. Odakint épp felkelt a nap, így Aragorn rájött, hogy majdnem egy egész napot átaludt. Szüksége volt rá, hisz a csata előtt napokig nem pihent semmit, és a küzdelem is végtelenül kimerítette, de az is tudatosodott benne, hogy több időt nem vesztegethetnek. Elköszönt Legolastól, és a király keresésére indult.

Aragornra nehéz órák vártak. Minden vita, minden ellenkezés felesleges volt Theodennel, hisz ő már eldöntötte, mit akar. Nem hallgatott rá, sem Gandalfra, érvelhettek bárhogy amellett, hogy ha bukni hagyják Gondort, minden eddigi erőfeszítésük felesleges volt. Aragornt bosszantotta ez a dolog, de tudta, Theoden Rohan királya, kénytelen meghajolni az akarata előtt. És megértette őt is. Népe jó részét gyászolja, a maradékot szeretné biztonságban tudni.

Egy idő után Gandalf abbahagyta a király győzködését, és Aragorn csodálkozva nézett rá. Akkor azonban, ahogy találkozott a pillantásuk, megértette, hogy a mágus már gondolatban máshol jár, épp átformálja a terveit Theoden döntése nyomán. Váltottak egy sokatmondó pillantást, amiben Gandalf nyugalomra intette a barátját, mire Aragorn sóhajtott, rábólintott Theoden döntésére, majd kisétált a teremből.

Tűnődve, a jövőn gondolkodva rótta a vár útjait, mikor egy szőke alakot látott a szeme sarkából elsuhanni.

\- Haldír! – szólt a tünde után, aki azonnal megtorpant, és megvárta Aragornt. – Jobban érzed magad?

\- Igen – sóhajtott a tünde, és bár a szemében még mindig ott tombolt a gyász, próbálta elrejteni a másik elől. – Köszönöm a támogatásod, Estel. Sokat segített.

\- Nincs mit, barátom – szorította meg Haldír karját Aragorn, mire az egy pillanatra lesütötte a szemét, majd egy sóhajjal másfele terelte a figyelmét.

\- Hazaküldtem az embereimet – közölte.

\- Rendben – bólintott rá Aragorn. – Hálásan köszönjük a segítségeteket. Tudom, sosem tudjuk… kiegyenlíteni… amit…

\- Estel – szakította félbe a tünde Aragorn mentegetőzését -, ha sokkal korábban megtesszük ezt… hogy mellétek állunk… a veszteség talán nem lett volna ekkora. Sem a miénk, sem a tiétek. De ezt a hibát már elkövettük. Ha rágódunk rajta, az nem segít. A Várakozás Csarnokaiból nincs visszatérés… Ez a büntetésünk… amiért azt képzeltük, mi felette állunk Középfölde kicsinyes háborúinak…

\- Igazad van, Haldír… csak… azt hiszem, sosem fogom megbocsátani magamnak, ami történt.

\- Estel, értük én voltam a felelős. Neked épp elég az a teher, amit a te válladra raktak. Bárcsak segíthetnék valahogy!

\- Nem tudsz – rázta meg a fejét Aragorn. – És örülnék, ha biztonságban tudnálak legalább téged. Menj az embereiddel, és óvd őket útközben. A szívük biztosan visszavágyik az Aranyerdőbe.

\- Az embereim már elmentek. És… nem állt szándékomban velük tartani.

\- Haldír – hajtotta le a fejét csüggedten Aragorn. Nem akart még több áldozatot, nem akart még több halott tündét látni… már az ő lelke is a tűrőképessége határait feszegette.

\- Szükséged van minden segítségre, Estel. És bár tudom, hogy… hogy… a herceg melletted van… talán segít, ha… még egy éles szemű tünde vigyázza a látóhatárt.

\- Nem akarom, hogy bajod essen, Haldír! – csóválta a fejét tovább Aragorn. – Olyan sokat tanultam tőled… a fák neveit, a gyógynövényeket… olyan sokkal tartozom neked. Nem hálálhatom meg azzal, hogy…

\- Békeidőben más volt a világ, Estel – szakította félbe Haldír. - De most ne várd tőlem, hogy gyáván elfutok, mikor te bajban vagy.

Aragorn egy pillanatig tűnődve nézte beszélgetőpartnerét. Haldír ragaszkodása végtelenül jólesett neki, de akkor először sejlett fel benne a gyanú, hogy ebben több van, mint a több évtizedes barátságuk, ami az Aranyerdő ősöreg fái között köttetett.

\- Bocsáss meg, Estel, de… mennem kell – mondta hirtelen a tünde, mintha megsejtette volna, merrefele kalandoznak Estel gondolatai, és már el is lépett volna a férfitól, de az elkapta a csuklóját. Ahogy a tekintetük találkozott, Aragorn egy pillanatra meglepődött. Olyat látott a mindig kissé gőgös, magabiztos, határozott tünde arcán, amit még soha. Haldír zavarban volt

\- Haldír… - csóválta meg a fejét sóhajtva. – Köszönöm, hogy aggódsz értem… és bár jobb szeretném, ha… minél messzebb tudhatnálak ettől a pokoltól… ha tényleg maradni akarsz… hálás vagyok a segítségedért.

\- Maradok – bólintott rá Haldír, majd szelíden kiszabadította a kezét, és elmenekült.

Aragorn tűnődve nézett utána, majd továbbra is csóválva a fejét, felsétált az egyik őrtoronyba, és a messzeséget kémlelve boncolgatta azokat a gondolatokat, amiket a barátja burkolt célozgatásai, és a pillantása váltott ki belőle.

Évtizedek óta ismerte Haldírt, mindig szerette és tisztelte, és valóban hálás volt neki mindazért a tudásért, amit gyerekkorában és ifjúkorában tőle kapott. Bár az igazi nevelője és tanítója az Elrond házából való Glorfindel volt, számtalanszor rótta Lórien határait is Haldírral, akivel hamar barátok lettek. Annak idején azonban semmi furcsát nem vett észre a tündén, sőt, még legutóbbi találkozásuk alkalmával sem, amikor a szövetség útja az Aranyerdőn vezetett keresztül, és éppen Haldír és testvérei voltak őrségben, mikor megsértették a birodalom határát. Váltottak ugyan egy észrevehetetlen mosolyt, de Haldír tette a dolgát, és az úrnője elé vezette a látogatókat.

Aragorn nagyot sóhajtott. Egészen addig meggyőződése volt, hogy az ő szívét valaki más rabolta el. Egy másik csodálatos teremtmény, egy másik ezüstszőke tünde, Legolas.

Akaratlanul is összehasonlította a két férfit. Mindkettő gyönyörű, tökéletes, de jellemben egymásnak tökéletes ellentétei. Legolas szerény volt és csendes, szinte csak akkor szólt, ha kérdezték a véleményét. Aragorn tökéletesen tudta, hogy a testvérein és rokonain kívül csak vele és Gimlivel képes elengedni magát annyira, hogy közvetlen legyen, és akár még viccelődjön is. Sokan ezt rátartiságnak hitték, sokan gondolták úgy, hogy a Bakacsinerdő hercege egyszerűen csak nem ereszkedik le senkihez, főleg nem halandóhoz, de Aragorn tudta, hogy ez nem igaz. Haldír azonban büszke volt, sőt, idegenekkel kifejezetten arrogáns, de Aragorn azt is tudta, hogy mindezek alatt jószívű és védelmező. Mindenkinek segít, aki hozzá fordul a gondjával, és emellett ő is erős, és rendíthetetlen támasz annak, akit barátjául fogad.

Aragorn öklével a mellvédre csapott, és képtelen volt elhinni, hogy bármi is megingathatta a Legolas iránt érzett örökérvényűnek hitt szerelmét.

Egy pillanatra felötlött benne Arwen képe, aki oly hosszú ideig elhomályosította a szemét, akinek a jelenléte nem hagyta, hogy észrevegyen egy sokkal fényesebben ragyogó kincset. Hálás volt Elrondnak, hogy fogta a lányát, és kíméletlenül felpakolta egy nyugatra tartó hajóra, így ő most már tényleg szabad, és lehetősége van azt választani társául, akit tényleg szeretne.

De vajon miért bizonytalanodott el? Hisz Haldírt mindig barátjának gondolta, nem többnek. Vajon a tünde újkeletű vonzalma irányába elég ahhoz, hogy ő maga is fontolóra vegye, akár többet is érezhetne iránta, mint korábban? Bosszúsan megcsóválta a fejét, majd lesietett a lépcsőkön, és mivel épp látta Legolast az ispotály felé haladni, utána sietett.

\- Legolas! – szólt utána. A tünde megállt, és megvárta. – Jobban vagy? – kérdezte, majd összeszorult a gyomra egy pillanatra, ahogy rájött, ugyanezt kérdezte alig egy órája Haldírtól. Hisz körülötte mindig csak szenvednek az emberek, főleg azok, akik igazán közel állnak hozzá.

\- Igen – bólintott rá a szőke, de gyorsan másra is terelte a témát, mielőtt még a barátja újra faggatni kezdi. – Beszéltél a királlyal?

\- Igen. Theoden döntése, hogy visszamegyünk Edorasba.

\- De Gondornak segítségre lenne szüksége – nézett rá értetlenül Legolas. - Ha Rohan nem…

\- Rohan és Gondor között túl mély a sértettség, túl sokszor hagyták már cserben egymást – csóválta meg a fejét Aragorn. – Amíg Gondor nem kér segítséget, Rohan nem fog elindulni.

\- De Gondor nem fog…

\- Majd kitalálunk valamit, Legolas – bólintott határozottan Aragorn.

\- Mikor indulunk?

\- Holnap reggel.

\- Rendben.

\- Beszéltél… a lórieni tündékkel? – kérdezte óvatosan Aragorn.

\- Mélységesen megrendítették őket a történtek. Haldír hazaküldte őket. De félnek… félnek megvinni a rosszhírt az otthoniaknak.

\- Ezt megértem – sóhajtott Aragorn.

\- Haldír itt maradt – nézett Aragornra a szőke tünde.

\- Tudom. Beszéltem vele az imént.

\- Miért?

\- Segíteni szeretne – mondta Aragorn lesütött szemmel, és magán érezte Legolas vesébe hatoló égkék pillantását.

Vajon féltékeny? Vajon tudja egyáltalán, mit érzek iránta? Vajon ő csak barátként gondol rám? – tűnődött Aragorn, de nem mert a másik szemébe nézni. Vajon mit szólna Legolas, ha bevallaná neki, hogy szereti? Vajon képes a tünde egy halandót szeretni? Bár, ha a mindig büszke Haldír is beleesett ebbe a csapdába, aki márpedig nem sokat tartott soha az emberekről, akkor Legolastól nem is lenne annyira meglepő.

\- Minden segítségre szükségünk van – mondta végül Legolas. – Készüljünk fel az útra. A sok sebesült még jobban le fog lassítani bennünket.

\- Minél előbb Edorasba kell érnünk – csóválta meg a fejét Aragorn. - Sauron figyelme már Gondor fele fordult, nem késlekedhetünk sokáig. Ha Minas Tirith elesik, mindennek vége.

\- Az osgiliathi helyőrség még védi a várost – tűnődött el a tünde.

\- Kérdés, hogy meddig képes kitartani. Az orkok tengernyien vannak… és Osgiliath kicsi. Kevesen vannak… tudom, hogy a kapitánya az élete árán is védi a várat, de akkor is… alig maroknyi embere van, és ha áttörik a védelmüket, akkor már semmi sem áll az orkok útjába, hogy nekimenjenek a Fehér városnak. Addigra ott kell lennünk.

\- Úgy lesz, Aragorn – bólintott rá a tünde, majd magára hagyta a férfit. Aragorn tovább is tűnődött volna, ha nem jelenik meg mellette Gamling, aki végül belevonta az út előkészületeibe, így lefoglalta magát az önmarcangoló gondolatok elől.

Az indulás és az út első része pánikszerű volt, mint mindig, de jó néhány óra után a fásultság ült ki az arcokra. Aragorn sok mindenen tűnődött, de mivel egyelőre tehetetlen volt, ami az elkövetkező csatákat illeti, inkább másfele terelte a figyelmét. Óhatatlanul újra két szőke tünde képe tolakodott az agyába.

Legolas itt ügetett mellette, alig néhány méterre, mögötte Gimlivel. Fáradhatatlanul ugratták egymást, és persze megunhatatlanul versengtek a megölt orkok számában. Aragorn maga elé mosolygott, ahogy hallgatta Gimli bosszankodását, amit a tünde egy kissé epés beszólása váltott ki belőle.

Haldír néhány lóval lemaradva mögötte jött. Csendben beszélgettek Gamlinggal, de a beszélgetés fonala el-elakadt közöttük. Aragorn ezen is csak mosolygott. Úgy tűnt, Haldír Rohan egész népéből egyedül Gamlingot tűntette ki a bizalmával, és Aragorn tudta, hogy a tündét ezúttal sem csalták meg az ösztönei, hisz ő maga is kedvelte Gamlingot. Aztán azon mosolyodott el, hogy ha Haldír egy kicsit több időt töltene emberek között, képes lenne egészen felengedni. Aztán megcsóválta a fejét a képtelen ötlet hallatán, és inkább előbbre ügetett Éomer mellé, hogy megvitasson vele néhány kérdést Edoras védelmével kapcsolatban.

Ahogy közeledtek Edorashoz, Aragorn megborzongott. Legolas észrevette ezt, és felzárkózott mellé a lovával.

\- Rossz érzést kelt bennem az üres város látványa – sóhajtott Aragorn. – Mintha a jövőt vetítené előre.

\- A jövő azon múlik, hogy mi képesek leszünk-e helyt állni, Aragorn – mondta a tünde, de ő sem vette le a szemét a lassan közeledő városról, a domb tetején álló Aranycsarnokról. – És pár óra múlva a város megtelik élettel. Talán kicsit megnyugtatja a lelked a látvány.

\- Igen, bizonyára úgy lesz – bólintott rá Aragorn, de a lelkére telepedő sötét érzések csak nem akartak odébb állni.

Késő éjszaka érték el Edorast, így az emberek gyorsan visszatértek otthonaikba, és nyugovóra tértek.

Alig néhány órával később Pippin ez alaklommal is végzetesnek bizonyuló kíváncsisága borzolta a kedélyeket, ahogy az aprócska kis hobbit kilopta Gandalf kezéből a palantírt, magukra vonva ezzel Sauron figyelmét, és a Nagy Szem pillantását.

Aragornt megviselte ez a dolog, hogy Pippint mentve közvetlenül Sauron szemébe nézett, így, miután Gandalf visszaszerezte a veszélyes eszközt, és életre pofozták a hobbitot, a Vándor öntudatlan álomban töltötte az éjszaka hátralévő részét. Legolas le nem vette róla a szemét, reggelig csak hallgatta az akadozó légzését, és bármit megadott volna azért, hogy odabújhatott volna mellé, hogy a közelsége most is elűzze a férfi rémálmait.

A következő nap Gandalf úgy döntött, Gondorba lovagol, és nem visz magával senki mást, csak Pippint, mintegy megleckéztetve a minden lébe kanál apróságot.

A napjuk a tehetetlen várakozás jegyében telt, mindannyian kísértetként kóvályogtak a városban, és ha valahol úgy látták, segítségre van szükségük az embereknek, megtették, ami tőlük telik.

Ahogy eljött az éjszaka, Aragorn egy ideig próbált pihenni a nekik szánt teremben, de mivel a többieket nem akarta felébreszteni, feladta, és kisétált az éjszakába. Kisétált a domb szélére, és a szeme sarkából egy tünde köpenybe burkolózott alakot vett észre. Nem kellett gondolkodnia, melyikük lehet az, hisz Legolas alacsonyabb, törékenynek tűnő alakját bármikor felismerné. Odasétált hozzá, és megállt mellette. A tünde nem nézett rá, a távolba szegezte a pillantását.

\- A hegyek lejtőin árad lefele a gonosz – mondta halkan. – Elborítja az emberek lelkét, és kiszívja belőlük a reményt.

Aragorn nehéz szívvel sóhajtott, nem tudott mit mondani, de úgy tűnt Legolas ez alkalommal mellőzi a kíméletet, és a barátja nyakába zúdítja minden megérzését.

\- Sebes szárnyakon repül a félelem, és a visítása marokra szorítja az emberek szívét.

\- Nazgúl? – kapta fel a fejét Aragorn, mire a tünde rábólintott.

\- Igen.

\- Minél előbb oda kell érnünk – hajtotta le a fejét Aragorn. Így, hogy tudta, Sauron a nazgúlokat is beveti Minas Tirith ellen, még inkább reménytelennek tűnt az egész. Főleg, ha az angmari boszorkányúr is ott lesz, a kilencek vezére, akit élő férfi meg nem ölhet.

\- Gandalf holnap délre elérheti Gondort – fordult el Legolas a látóhatártól.

\- Benne van minden reményünk – bólintott rá Aragorn. - Meg kell győznie Denetort, hogy kérjen segítséget Rohantól.

\- Pihenned kellene – sandított rá a tünde.

\- Majd, ha vége lesz.

\- Aragorn, szükséged lesz az erődre! – figyelmeztette szigorúan Legolas.

\- Te sem pihensz napok óta – vetette ellen a férfi.

\- De én… nem úgy… működöm, ahogy te – mondta ki a nyilvánvaló igazságot Legolas, mire a másik elhúzta a száját, és kissé elfordult tőle.

\- Aragorn – lépett egészen mögé a szőke, és megérintette a két karját. – Ha Gandalf holnap eléri a fővárost, lehet, hogy már este útra kelhetünk. De ha ilyen állapotban leszel, nem segíthetsz senkinek.

\- Jól van, megyek! – fortyant fel Aragorn, és otthagyta a tündét.

Legolas fejcsóválva nézett utána. Tudta, látta, hogy a férfi milyen kimerült, és érezte azt is, hogy az elkövetkező napokba minden erejére szüksége lesz. Ösztönei azt súgták, hogy közeledik a vége… és csak Aragornra számíthatnak a szorult helyzetben. Egy percre még visszafordult a távoli hegyek felé, hogy tovább fürkéssze a jövőt, majd egy sóhajjal úgy döntött, megkeresi Aragornt.

A hálótermük előtti folyosón talált rá, egy oszlophoz támaszkodva bámult ki a sötétségbe Az az egy szál fáklya, ami a folyosón égett, különleges ragyogást adott a férfi acélszínű szemének, és Legolasnak erővel kellett visszafognia magát, hogy ne lépjen oda hozzá, és ne csókolja meg.

\- Aragorn – szólalt meg végül nagy nehezen. – Sajnálom, hogy ilyen erőszakos voltam…

\- Nem, barátom – rázta meg a fejét a férfi. – Én tartozom bocsánatkéréssel. Jót akartál… mégis megbántottalak. Pihenni fogok, megígérem.

\- Jó éjt! – mosolygott rá Legolas, majd besétált a terembe, Aragorn pedig vágyakozva nézett utána.

Milyen egyszerű lett volna most a karjaiba zárni, és ha csak egy kis időre is, de elfeledkezni mindenről, ami a palota falain kívül történik. Miért is nem tette meg? Félt, hogy a tünde visszautasítja. Optimistább perceiben látni vélte a kék szempárban, hogy ő sem közömbös iránta, de hol volt ő akkor az optimizmustól? Sauron sötét árnya az ő lelkére is rávetült, így nem volt képes mást látni, mint a jövő baljóslatú képeit. Sóhajtott, majd ő is besétált a terembe, és nyugovóra tért.

Másnap délután Aragorn az egyik őrtoronyban állt és a látóhatárt kémlelte, mikor valami olyasmin akadt meg a szeme, amit sosem remélt látni. Azonnal elrohant a királyhoz.

\- Minas Tirith jelzőtüzei égnek! – rontott be az Aranycsarnokba. – Gondor segítséget kér!

Theoden néhány másodpercig farkasszemet nézett vele, majd rábólintott.

\- És Rohan nem késlekedik a segítséggel.

Aragorn megkönnyebbülten lehunyta a szemét, majd összenézett Gamlinggal, mindketten bólintottak, és elsiettek, hogy megszervezzék a sereg azonnali indulását.

Kevesen voltak, és Aragorn tudta, akkor is kevesen lesznek, ha Éomer Rohan minden mozdítható emberét összeszedi, és utánuk hozza. Ennek ellenére nem adott hangot a kétségeinek, gyorsan összeszedték a város mozdítható és hadra fogható embereit, és elhagyták Edoras városát.


	3. Chapter 3

A sereg vonulásának első éjszakáján egy kis erdő mellett táboroztak le. Aragorn persze most is képtelen volt aludni, de igyekezett úgy kiszökni a táborból, hogy elkerülje Legolas mindig figyelő szemének kereszttüzét. Nem akarta, hogy a tünde aggódjon érte, de a lelke egy kis nyugalomra vágyott, távol a tábor zaklatott tömegétől. Csak leült egy nagy fa alá, a hátát a törzsének támasztotta, és mivel egész nap a jövőn gyötörte magát, ezúttal valami másra próbált koncentrálni. Felidézte magában Minas Tirith képét, a Fehér fát, és ebben némi megnyugvást talált. De csak rövid időre. A jövő sötét képe újra és újra visszatolakodott az elméjébe. Olyan útra kell lépnie hamarosan, amitől még a háta is borzongott, de ugyanakkor tudta, meg kell tennie. Erre bíztatja Gandalf, és ezt várja tőle Elrond is. Nincs választása. És talán… szövetségesekre lelhetnek.

Vagy belehalhat.

Nem sokkal később hangtalannak tűnő lépteket érzett közeledni. Egy pillanatra abban bízott, mégis Legolas talált rá, de végül szemernyi csalódást sem érzett, hogy helyette Haldírt találta maga mellett. A tünde úgy két méterre tőle állt, és aggódva figyelte Aragornt. Végül közelebb ment hozzá, és leguggolt mellé.

\- A jövő félelmet ültethet a szívünkbe, Estel, de abban áll az erőnk, hogy képesek vagyunk felülemelkedni ezeken a félelmeken – mondta halkan Haldír.

\- Nem félek, Haldír – rázta meg a fejét a férfi. – Csak… olyan döntésekre kényszerülök, amiket sosem szerettem volna meghozni. Amit… reméltem, hogy elkerülhetek. De úgy alakul a világ sorsa, hogy a szándékomtól függetlenül… elkerülhetetlennek tűnik.

\- Nem akarod elmondani? Talán adhatnék tanácsot… vagy segíthetnék valahogy.

Aragorn megrázta a fejét. – Hálás vagyok a szándékodért, Haldír, de ebben nem tudsz segíteni. Hogy is szoktad mondani? Ez az én felelősségem. És az én kötelességem. Ahogy Elrond mondta… ideje félretennem a kószát, és azzá lennem, aki vagyok. De ebben… nem segíthetsz barátom.

\- Ahogy akarod – hajtott fejet a tünde, majd lassan felállt, hogy magára hagyja, de Aragorn hangja megállította.

\- Haldír… ne menj el! – kérte a férfi, mire a tünde kis ideig félrebillentett fejjel nézte, de aztán letelepedett mellé. Átható pillantással fürkészte Aragornt, aki ettől kissé zavarba jött.

\- Jártál valaha Minas Tirithben? – kérdezte, hogy megtörje a csendet.

Haldír halványan elmosolyodott. – Nagyon rég.

Aragorn is megengedett magának egy aprócska mosolyt. Hát igen, a nagyon rég mást jelent neki, és mást Haldírnak.

\- Csodálatos város – sóhajtott Aragorn.

\- Az otthonod.

\- Nem… sosem tudhattam otthonomnak, Kicsi gyerekkorom óta Völgyzugoly volt az otthonom – csóválta a fejét a Vándor. – Talán, majd egyszer elmondhatom Gondorról is.

\- Erre a mondatra majd emlékezz a későbbiekben. Gondornak szüksége lesz rád.

\- Mindenkinek csak rám van szüksége – jött a bosszús válasz.

\- De azt senki nem kérdezi meg, neked mire van szükséged, igaz?

\- Nem számít, Haldír. Majd annak is eljön az ideje – süllyedt vissza a beletörődésbe Aragorn.

\- Estel – próbált szelíden lelket önteni Haldír a másikba, és közben óvatosan megfogta a kezét. Aragorn lenézett az összekulcsolódott kezükre, és habozott, hogy elhúzza vagy sem. Kimondhatatlanul jólesett neki a gyengéd érintés, a lelkének olyan volt, mint valami gyógyító balzsam, de nem tudta, ha engedi Haldírt közeledni, nem csak hamis illúziókat ébreszt-e benne. Nem akart neki fájdalmat okozni, semmiképpen sem többet, mint muszáj.

Haldír megérezte a hezitálását, és elengedte a kezét. Aragorn bűntudatosan hajtotta le a fejét, és sóhajtott. Máris hiányzott neki a másik érintése. Végül újra felnézett rá.

\- Haldír…

\- Semmi baj, Estel… Menj és keresd meg a herceget! Ő talán többet tud segíteni a lelkednek.

\- Pihennie kell. Miért zavarnám? – rázta meg a fejét Aragorn, csak, hogy leplezze a meglepődését, amit Haldír szavai okoztak neki.

\- Ugye te sem hiszed komolyan, hogy pihen, mikor te itt gyötrődsz? Aggódik érted.

\- Nem tudja, hogy kijöttem.

\- Mindig… tudja, hol vagy – mondta határozottan Haldír, és lassan felállt.

Aragorn tétovázott még egy pillanatig, majd követte a példáját.

\- Haldír – szólt a tünde után, aki már ellépett mellőle, de erre visszafordult. Egy hosszú pillanatig néztek egymás szemébe, de aztán a tünde lesütötte a szemét.

\- Így is túl nagy a teher a válladon, Estel… nem kell még egyet magadra venned. Csak tedd azt, amit… helyesnek érzel – mondta, majd még egy pillanatra megszorította a férfi vállát, és eltűnt az erdőben.

Aragorn megsemmisülten nézett utána. Helyes? Abban a pillanatban úgy érezte, hogy ő már rég nem tudja, mi a helyes. Csak teszi, amit várnak tőle. Gandalf, Elrond, az emberek… Elrond mindig eldöntötte helyette, mi a helyes. Hogy mikor mit kell tennie. Persze, biztosan elég tapasztalat és bölcsesség van a tünde úr mögött, de egy dolgot nem vett soha figyelembe. Hogy tündék és emberek életéről dönt egy személyben, élő, érző lényekről, és nem játékbabákról, akiknek nincs önálló akarata, érzései. Igaza van Haldírnak. Az, hogy őt közben milyen kérdések, kétségek gyötrik, hogy neki mire lenne szüksége, az nem nagyon érdekel senkit. Csak a két tündét, Haldírt és Legolast. Éppen ezért volt nehéz számára a helyzet, amibe kettejük között keveredett. Tagadhatatlanul megdobbant a szíve, ha Haldírra gondolt, mégis… ha csak egy kicsivel is, de Legolast érezte közelebb magához.

Végül megcsóválta a fejét, visszasétált a táborba, és megpróbált egy kicsit pihenni.

Másnap este egy kifejezetten baljóslatú helyen táboroztak le. A völgyből induló keskeny ösvény felől áradó jeges borzongás nyugtalanná tette az embereket, és Rohan lovait is. Senki nem tudta, csak Aragorn, és a két tünde, hogy hova vezet az az út.

Aragorn egész nap töprengett, és Elrond érkezése megadta neki az utolsó lökést a döntés fele, amit egészen addig vonakodott meghozni. Nem tette könnyű szívvel, és azzal is tisztában volt, hogy erre az őrült vállalkozásra nem rángathat magával senkit, így megvárta, míg leszáll az éj, csak akkor lopakodott a lovához, és próbált észrevétlenül kiosonni a táborból.

\- Hát te meg hová mész? – dörrent rá az utolsó sátor mellől Gimli hangja. A törp ott ült a földön, és pipázott, miközben végtelen nyugalommal nézett fel a férfira.

\- Sajnálom, Gimli, de ezúttal nem tarthatsz velem – rázta meg a fejét Aragorn.

A törp csak elmosolyodott, és valahova Aragorn háta mögé tévedt a pillantása. Aragorn is arrafele fordult, és megcsóválta a fejét, mikor meglátta Legolast, aki épp akkor ért oda, kantáron vezetve a lovát.

\- A törpök konokságából mit sem tanultál? – mosolygott rá Legolas.

\- Törődj bele, komám, veled megyünk! – pattant fel Gimli. Aragorn még egy másodpercig csóválta a fejét, de aztán megadta magát, és rábólintott.

\- Menjünk!

Lassan elhagyták a tábort, nem törődve a mögöttük összesúgó emberekkel, és rátértek az ösvényre, ami már órák óta borzongatta a hátukat.

Egész éjjel szótlanul meneteltek, nem volt kedvük még beszélgetni sem, inkább minden érzéküket kiterjesztve a környezetüket figyelték. Legolas éles, tünde érzékei fogták legjobban a sötét erők kisugárzását, időnként vett egy nagy levegőt, hogy kicsit felszabaduljon a hatásuk alól. Ilyenkor Aragorn mindig rápillantott, de a tünde egyenesen előre szegezte a szemét, és még csak meg sem rezdült.

Hajnalodott már, mikor Gimli megelégelte a dolgot, és rákérdezett, miféle hely ez. Aragornnak nem volt kedve erről beszélni, inkább azon töprengett, vajon mi vár rájuk az út túlsó végén. Helyette Legolas tárta fel Gimlinek az elátkozott sereg történetét, amitől a törpnek csak még inkább futkosott a hátán a hideg az egész helytől.

A nap már elbújt a hegyek mögött, mikor közeledni érezték az út végét. Leszálltak a lovukról, és kantáron vezetve őket poroszkáltak tovább. Mikor odaértek a barlangszerű bejárathoz, mindegyikükben megfagyott a lélegzet. Legolas olvasta az ősi betűkkel írt feliratot a bejárat körül.

\- Az út zárva van. A holtak vájták bele a sziklába, és a holtak őrzik. Az út zárva van.

Ahogy a mondat végére ért, egy jeges fuvallat tört elő a hegybe vájt barlangból, mire a lovak végleg elvesztették a bátorságukat, megbokrosodva kitépték a szárat gazdáik kezéből, és visszavágtattak arra, amerről jöttek.

Gimli úgy gondolván, hogy a lovak az egyetlen esélyük, hogy élve kijussanak innen, utánuk futott. A másik kettő még egy darabig hallotta a trappolását, de mikor elhalt a keskeny szurdokban, egymásra néztek.

Aragornt elbűvölte a tünde gyönyörű szeme, és úgy döntött, itt a lehetőség, hogy őszinte legyen a barátjához. Talán az utolsó lehetőség.

\- Legolas – lépett közelebb hozzá. – Nem tudom, mi vár ránk odabent… nem tudom… kijövünk-e a föld alól élve.

\- Aragorn, én követlek téged, bárhova mész – biztosította a tünde.

\- Tudom. De mielőtt bemegyünk… szeretném, ha tudnál valamit. Én… - egy pillanatra lesütötte a szemét, hogy bátorságot gyűjtsön, de aztán visszatalált Legolas égő tekintetéhez. – Szeretlek!

Legolas bájos arcán feltűnt egy halvány mosoly. – Én is szeretlek téged, Estel! Te vagy nekem a remény… nem csak a nevedben, hanem a szívemben is.

Aragorn szívét földöntúli boldogság öntötte el, a kezük észrevétlenül kulcsolódott össze, de mire megfogalmazódott volna benne, hogy odahajoljon és megcsókolja Legolast, meghallották Gimli morgolódását, aki még mindig az elmenekült lovakat szidta. A két férfi szétrebbent, és mire a törp felbukkant a sziklák között, már újra a barlang bejáratára meredtek.

Aragorn erőt merített az előbbi pillanatokból, és egy hirtelen elhatározással bemasírozott a föld alá, Legolas pedig, ahogy ígérte, követte őt. Gimli még morgott egy keveset, de aztán ő is utánuk trappolt.

A holtak serege végül engedelmeskedett Aragorn erejének, Isildur kardjának, és valamikori esküjének, és követték őket a háborúba. A Vándor terve az volt, hogy jóval Minas Tirith alatt feltartóztatják a kalózok fekete seregét, elfoglalják a hajóikat, és vízen még talán időben elérhetnek a Fehér Város alá, hogy befolyásolják az ott dúló csata kimenetelét.

Alig fél nappal később Aragorn az elfoglalt flotta vezérhajójának orrában állt, és kémlelte a messzeséget. A horizonton épp kelt fel a nap, de a vörös fény most nem emlékeztette másra a férfit, csak a vérontásra. Sóhajtva csóválta a fejét, de egyszer csak megérezte, hogy nincs egyedül. Halványan elmosolyodott, de egyébként nem reagált Legolas közelségére. A tünde nem sokkal később odasétált mögé, és kis időre ő is a tengerből kibukkanó napra szegezte a pillantását. Végül mégis megtörte a csendet.

\- Aragorn… amit az ösvényen mondtál…

\- Komolyan gondoltam – mondta a férfi, de mikor nem kapott választ, megfordult, és a hajó oldalának támaszkodva kereste a tünde tekintetét, Legolas azonban lesütötte a szemét. – Nem bízol bennem? – simogatta meg a karját.

\- De igen, Aragorn, bízom benned. De… te Arwent szeretted.

Aragorn megrázta a fejét, és sóhajtva eltűnődött. – Két magányos lélek Elrond udvarában… törvényszerű volt, hogy egymás mellé sodródunk, és vigaszt, reményt találjunk egymásban. De, hogy éreztem-e iránta valaha azt, amit most irántad érezek… nem, azt hiszem nem. És… ő elment, és… ez így van jól. Nem akarom letagadni, hogy közel állt hozzám… de ő a múlt, Legolas. És én nem akarok visszafele nézni.

\- És Éowyn? Ő lehetne a jelened…

\- Éowyn csodálatos nő… szép, okos, bátor… férfit megszégyenítően jó harcos… csodálom őt, de nem tudnám szeretni.

\- És… Haldír? – kérdezte halkan Legolas, miközben Aragorn mellé lépett, és a hajó oldalára könyökölve nézte az épp felkelt napot. – Haldír szeret téged.

\- Tudom – bólintott rá Aragorn.

\- Mondta?

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét Aragorn. – Egyszerűen csak érzem. A segítő szándéka, az aggodalma, a… ragyogó szeme… egyértelműen mutatja.

\- És te?

\- Haldír mindig… tudod… mindig kedveltem őt – töprengett el Aragorn. - Régóta ismerem, sok időt töltöttünk együtt. Sokat tanultam tőle… mindig közel állt hozzám.

\- Megkísértette a szíved?

\- Nem… nem tudom. Jólesett a közeledése… a támogatása… sokat gondolkodtam rajta, amióta csak felbukkant a szurdokban. Többször is lelket öntött belém néhány egyszerű szóval… ilyenkor… azt hittem… érzek valamit iránta. De rájöttem, hogy… ő nekem… igaz barát… testvér… ha szabad ilyet mondanom ember létemre… nem több.

\- Attól, hogy más fajhoz tartozunk… érezheted őt testvérnek. Haldír méltó arra, hogy így érezz. És biztosíthatlak Aragorn, ő is így érzett az évtizedek alatt… De most őszintén szeret. Össze fogod törni a szívét.

\- Nem szeretnék neki fájdalmat okozni – hajtotta le a fejét Aragorn.

\- A szíved nem húzhat kétfele, Aragorn – pillantott rá a tünde. – Nem szabad szétszakadnod közöttünk.

\- A szívem hozzád húz – mosolyodott el a férfi.

\- Akkor ezt el kell mondanod neki – mondta Legolas, miközben a pillantása visszatért a távolba. Mikor csak egy gondterhelt sóhajt kapott a másiktól, megcsóválta a fejét. – Aragorn…

\- Tudom – szakította félbe a férfi. – Így tisztességes. Csak félek.

\- Te, aki egymagad megküzdenél ezer orkkal? – sandított rá Legolas.

\- Ha az életemről van szó, nem félek semmitől, Legolas. De, hogy fájdalmat okozzak valakinek, aki fontos nekem… inkább az orkok. Még Sauronnal is inkább megküzdenék.

\- Ez elkerülhetetlen, Aragorn. De még mindig akkor kisebb a fájdalom, ha őszinte vagy hozzá. És Haldír megérdemel ennyit.

\- Igen, tudom. Beszélni fogok vele, ígérem! – adta meg magát Aragorn.

\- Rendben – mosolyodott el a tünde, majd vett egy nagy levegőt, de végül nem mondott semmit. Aragorn azonban látta a szemében a vágyat, hogy megérintse, megcsókolja őt.

\- Legolas – simogatta meg a tünde karját, de ő is nehezen vette a levegőt a visszafojtott vágytól. – Holnap ilyenkor… ha még élek… esküszöm… csak veled fogok foglalkozni. Nem érdekel semmi más… és ha valaki az utamba akar állni…

\- Aragorn – mosolyodott el a tünde -, most sokkal fontosabb dolgunk van, mint a saját… vágyaink. De… ha meg mersz halni a csatában… - villant meg a szeme a férfira.

\- Legolas… egyszer… meghalok…

\- Cssss… - emelte fel a kezét Legolas, és egy gyengéd érintéssel elhallgattatta a másikat. – Ez nem most lesz… sok-sok évig fogod uralni Gondort… míg eljön az időd – mondta határozottan, majd egy pillanatra lehunyva a szemét minden tünde érzékét kiterjesztette a környezetére, és mikor úgy érezte, nem figyeli őket senki, egy apró puszit lehelt Aragorn ajkára, majd elsietett.

Néhány órával később feltűnt a látóhatáron a város, Minas Tirith, és az előtte kibontakozó csata. Aragorn elszörnyedt a túlerő láttán, és tudta, hogy csak az általa hozott sereg segítségével nyerhetik meg ezt a csatát. Egyedül a város védelme kudarcra lenne ítélve. Sürgetni szerette volna a hajókat, de nem tehetett semmit, csak összeszorult szívvel nézte a közeledő várost.

Az orkok döbbenete leírhatatlan volt, mikor a kalózhajók végül kikötöttek, de nem a várt segítség, hanem Aragorn és társai ugrottak belőle partra. A döbbenetük már csak akkor fokozódott, mikor a szellemkatonák előrajzottak a hajókból, és lerohanták a szörnyeket. Egy másodpercig Aragorn szívét sötét elégedettség töltötte el, de aztán ő is, és a társai is belevetették magukat a csatába.

Mindeközben a városban is zajlottak az események. A megháborodott Denetor arra készült, hogy saját magával együtt a halálosnak tűnő sebet kapott fiát is máglyán elégesse. Pippin, aki felesküdött Denetor szolgálatára, elrohant Gandalfért, hogy megakadályozza a katasztrófát. Mikor a káoszban rátalált a mágusra, az felrántotta maga mellé a lóra, és elvágtattak vissza a fellegvárba. Útközben Gandalf meglátta Haldírt, és odakiáltott neki.

\- Gyere utánam a fellegvárba, szükségem lesz rád!

Haldír rábólintott, és eliramodott Gandalf után.

Mikor felértek, a máglya már égett, rajta a bolond helytartóval, és az eszméletlen Faramirral. Denetor minden tiltakozása ellenére a fiút sikerült lerántaniuk a farakásról, de azt már döbbenten és lebénulva nézték végig, ahogy a lángoló Denetor kirohan, és a mélybe veti magát.

Gandalf csak megcsóválta a fejét, majd óvatosan felemelte Faramirt a földről, és átadta Haldírnak. Mikor a tünde átvette tőle a terhet, a vállára tette a kezét.

\- Rád bízom, Haldír! Vigyázd és óvd őt! Ő Denetor úr örököse, Gondor ifjú kapitánya, az északi kószák vezére, bátor harcos. És… fontos szerepe lesz még az… elkövetkező csatában.

Haldír rábólintott, mire Gandalf megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodott, és visszasietett a város aljában kavargó káoszba.

Haldír szemügyre vette a félájult Faramir verejtékben fürdő arcát, a sebét, ami megítélése szerint majdhogynem halálos, és eltűnődött, vajon mit kezdjen vele. Kivitte a folyosóra, és csak úgy találomra benyitott egy ajtón. A király őrségének pihenőhelye lehetett, volt benn egy asztal néhány székkel, és egy rozzant ágy, a sarokban fegyverek és vértek rendszertelenül letámasztva. Óvatosan letette az ágyra a sebesültet, mire Faramir felnyögött és résnyire kinyitotta a szemét.

\- Meg… haltam? – kérdezte suttogva. Haldír megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Ha jók az értesüléseim, te nem ugyanoda kerülsz halálod után, mint én. Remélem.

Faramir felnézett rá, de a várakozásával ellentétben nem gúnyt és lekezelést látott a tünde arcán, csupán mélységes szomorúságot.

\- Mi… történt? – nézett rá Faramir. – Apám…

\- Apád valóban meghalt – mondta Haldír, miközben odasétált az ablakhoz, és kinézett az odakint dúló ádáz küzdelemre. A csatazaj tompán, de azért behallatszott a szobába. Haldír sóhajtva megcsóválta a fejét, amiért szobafogságra ítélték. Nem szerette a tehetetlenséget, főleg egy ilyen helyzetben, mikor mások erejüket megfeszítve küzdenek.

\- Nem kell őrizned engem – súgta alig hallhatóan Faramir.

\- Mithrandírtól ezt a parancsot kaptam – pillantott rá a tünde.

\- Akkor én… új parancsot adok neked – mondta ereje maradékát összegyűjtve Faramir. – Menj, és harcolj… a városomért!

\- Miből gondolod, hogy elfogadok tőled parancsot? – hunyorított rá Haldír.

\- Mert én vagyok… Gondor helytartója… és mert… nem lennél itt… ha nem akarnál harcolni… a Fehér városért.

\- Ha magadra hagylak, és meghalsz… Mithrandír nem lesz kíméletes velem.

\- Ha itt vagy… is meghalok… mit tehetnél? Menj! – mondta Faramir, majd lehunyta a szemét. Haldír még egy percig nézte, azon tűnődve, hogy vajon elájult, vagy csak alszik, de végül vett egy nagy levegőt, és kilépett az ajtón.

Az orkok már betörtek az alsó szintre, így a tündének még a várost sem kellett elhagynia, ha harcolni akart. Belevetette magát a forgatagba, és kíméletlenül irtotta az orkokat, de a szörnyek csak nem akartak fogyatkozni. Haldír látta az egésznek a reménytelenségét, de nem akarta feladni. Aragorn miatt… meg a régi szövetség miatt… meg Gandalf miatt… és még ki tudja mi másért. Fáradhatatlanul küzdött, még akkor is, ha egy levágott ork helyébe azonnal tíz másik lépett. Fogalma sem volt, mennyi idővel később futott át a döbbent csend a harcmezőn és a városon, de ő maga is meglepődött, mikor a kísértetsereg lerohanta az orkokat, majd átsuhantak a falakon, és odabent kezdték tizedelni az ellenséget.

Innentől kezdve alig néhány percig tartott az egész, és mikor Haldír látta, hogy ezt a csatát megnyerték, bár nem értette, hogy hogyan, csak sejtette, hogy Aragorn hozta ezt a meglehetősen furcsa sereget, úgy döntött, visszamegy a fellegvárba, és megnézi a gondjaira bízott sebesült harcost, hátha még életben találja.

Mikor belépett, látta, hogy a férfi még mindig eszméletlen. Odalépett hozzá, kitapintotta a pulzusát, és megkönnyebbült, mikor bizonytalanul és gyengén, de azért érezte a szívverését. Azt is tudta azonban, hogy már nem bírja sokáig. Tennie kell valamit, de nem volt túl sok ötlete. Épp azon volt, hogy elsiet, és megkeresi Gandalfot, mikor a mágus berontott a szobába.

\- Mithrandír! Haldoklik…

A mágus csak egy pillantást vetett a sápadt férfira, majd Haldírra nézett.

\- Keresd meg Aragornt! Siess!

Haldír rábólintott, és elrohant.

Fogalma sem volt, merre keresse a férfit, de tudta, legnagyobb valószínűséggel ott találja meg, ahol a legnagyobb csata folyt, hisz Aragorn mindig ott küzdött, ahol a legnagyobb szükség volt a segítségre. Ez a hely pedig minden valószínűség szerint a város falain kívül van, így a tünde a városkapu felé igyekezett. Ügyet sem vetett a még mindig döbbent, a fejüket kapkodó katonákra, meg sem állt a kapuig, és kiviharzott rajta. Egy szempillantással felmérte a csatamezőt, de sehol nem látta Aragornt.

A megérzéseire hagyatkozva indult el, hogy jobbra megkerülje a várost, és ahogy kiért a fal takarásából, még épp látta, hogy Aragorn elbocsátotta a kísértethadsereget, majd hogy odalépett a mellette álló herceghez, és egy pillanatra szorosan magához ölelte. Haldír pontosan tudta, hogy ez mit jelent. Visszalépett a kiugró fal mögé, és lehunyta a szemét. Egy pillanatra hagyta, hogy elborítsa a szomorúság, a veszteség, a vereség érzése, de aztán erőt vett magán. Egy sebesült harcos az életéért küzd, ez ezerszer fontosabb, mint, hogy ő mit érez ebben a pillanatban.

Odasietett Estelhez, aki épp végignézett a csatamezőn, próbálva felmérni a veszteségüket.

\- Estel, Denetor úr fia súlyos sebet kapott a csatában, szüksége van rád! – szólította meg a férfit, akinek egy pillanat alatt az eddigi fájdalom mellett az újabb aggodalom is megjelent a szemében, ahogy a hírt meghallotta.

\- Vezess hozzá, Haldír! – kérte, mire a tünde rábólintott. Még egy pillanatra összeakadt a tekintete Legolaséval, de aztán gyorsan elfordult, és mutatta az utat Aragornnak.

Legolas szomorú szívvel nézett utánunk, mert Haldír szeméből kiolvasta, hogy az mindent látott, de végül egy sóhajjal a másik kettő után indult.


	4. Chapter 4

Szó nélkül rohantak végig a városon, fel a fellegvárba, Haldír azonban az ajtó előtt megtorpant, és előre engedte Aragornt. A férfi félve lépett be, hisz csak remélhette, hogy még időben érkezett.

Odasietett az ágyban fekvő Faramirhoz, és letérdelt mellé. Kisimította csapzott haját az arcából, majd szemügyre vette a sebét. Nem sok reményt látott, hogy bármit is tehetne érte, de nem akarta küzdelem nélkül feladni. Boromirt elvesztette, de érte tényleg nem tehetett semmit, viszont az öccsét talán megmentheti.

\- Kellene nekem forró víz, és kötszer… és athelas kellene, az talán segít.

\- Meglesz, Aragorn – mondta határozottan Gandalf, majd Haldírhoz fordult. – Gyere velem!

Kiléptek az ajtón, de Haldír fejcsóválva nézett a mágusra.

\- Ezen a területen nem terem athelas, Mithrandír. Mire visszaérnél vele, már késő…

\- Athelas ott terem, barátom, ahol szükség van rá. Bízd csak rám! Te szerezz vizet és kötszert!

Haldír rábólintott, és elsietett.

Mikor negyed órával később visszaért, a mágus már ott volt, és néhány perccel később már a leforrázott gyógynövény gőze töltötte be a helyiséget. Aragorn időközben levette az vértet és az inget Faramirról, de a sebe így sem tűnt könnyebbnek, sőt… Haldír úgy érezte, csoda lenne, ha túlélné. Aragorn is így gondolhatta, mert miután letisztította a seb környékét, megfogta az eszméletlen férfi kezét.

\- Faramir, küzdj! Ehhez egyedül kevés leszek. Az északi kószáknak szükségük van a vezérükre, maradj velük! – kérte, majd a főzetbe áztatta az egyik kötést, és óvatosan a sebre helyezte, majd átkötötte.

Mindeközben Haldír az ajtó mellett a falhoz támaszkodva állt, megpróbálva nem tudomást venni arról, hogy az ajtó másik oldalán Legolas ugyanúgy várakozva figyeli az eseményeket. Tulajdonképpen nem lepődött meg Aragorn döntésén, a lelke mélyén számított rá. Mégis, olyan édes és bódító volt a remény, hogy egyszer majd ő tarthatja a karjaiban Estelt, úgy, ahogy nem sokkal korábban a herceg tette. Most, hogy nem volt mivel lefoglalja magát, Haldírt elöntötte a fájdalom. Üveges szemekkel nézett maga elé a levegőbe, és azon tűnődött, hogy szökhetne meg minél előbb. Hisz ugyan miért maradna tovább? Mindenkinek csak kellemetlen pillanatokat okozna a jelenlétével, de legfőképp önmagát kínozná. Ki tudja, mennyi idővel később arra riadt, hogy egy kéz megérinti a vállát.

\- Haldír… rád bíztam őt, hogy vigyázd, és óvd! – nézett szembe vele Gandalf. Nem volt a tekintetében szemrehányás, mégis Haldír érezte, hogy a mágus pontosan tudja, magára hagyta a férfit. Haldír gyűlölt magyarázkodni és mentegetőzni, mégis, jelen helyzetben a lelkiállapota nem tette lehetővé, hogy határozottan vállalja a felelősséget a döntéseiért.

\- Mithrandír… ő akarta… - kezdett bele, de az öreg egy türelmetlen mozdulattal elhallgattatta.

\- A kérésem még mindig érvényben van. Vigyázd és óvd őt, míg fel nem kel ebből az ágyból.

\- De… - próbált ellenkezni a tünde, hisz tényleg el akarta hagyni a várost, amint lehet, de Gandalf szigorúan felvont szemöldöke meggyőzte, hogy jobb lesz, ha marad. – Úgy lesz, Mithrandír – bólintott rá végül.

\- Köszönöm, barátom! – mosolyodott el a mágus, majd ellépett tőle, és a másik tündéhez intézte a szavait.

\- Legolas, ránk most máshol van szükség. Gyere velem, kérlek!

A tünde egy pillanatig fürkészve nézett Gandalfra, hátha átláthatja a szándékát, de végül egy sóhajjal beletörődött, és kisétált az ajtón. Ezer éve feladta már, hogy megértse a mágust, ez alkalommal mégis volt némi sejtése arról, hogy mi a célja azzal, hogy kettesben hagyja Aragornt és Haldírt. Arról sem voltak illúziói, hogy Gandalf nem tud semmit a kapcsolatáról Aragornnal. Sőt, meggyőződése volt, hogy a mágus előbb tudta, mit éreznek egymás iránt, mint akár ők maguk.

Haldír közben figyelte Aragornt, ahogy a férfi gyengéden letörölte a verejtéket Faramir homlokáról, majd betakarta, és leült mellé az ágyra. Néhány perc kínos csend után végül mégis megszólalt.

\- Haldír…

A tünde még figyelte néhány pillanatig a férfit, ahogy azon kínlódik, mit mondjon, majd sóhajtott.

\- Nem kell mondanod semmit, Estel.

\- De én szeretnék… - fordult meg végre Aragorn, hogy a másik szemébe nézzen. – Annyira sajnálom, hogy…

\- Ne, Estel! Nem sajnálod, és nem is kell… - hajtotta le a fejét Haldír, de aztán újra felnézett. – A szívem mélyén mindig tudtam, hogy őt szereted… a herceget. Nem lett volna szabad reménykednem. Hiba volt.

\- Bocsáss meg, Haldír – állt fel a férfi, és odasétált a tündéhez.

\- Nincs miért, Estel. A szívének sem tünde, sem ember nem tud parancsolni. Szereted őt.

\- De te szenvedsz…

\- Ezt csak saját magamnak köszönhetem. Idővel elmúlik. Ne velem törődj! Annyi minden megváltozik most az életedben… Millió dolgod lesz a városban…

\- Ez most a legkevésbé sem érdekel – rázta meg a fejét Aragorn. – Én csak egy kósza vagyok, Haldír… a vadon volt az életem. Sosem vágytam uralkodásra… az erdő volt az otthonom.

\- Ez is meg fog változni.

\- És te? Veled mi lesz?

\- Betartom az ígéretem, amit Mithrandírnak tettem – tűnődött el a tünde. – Megvárom, míg Faramir felépül. Aztán hazamegyek. Vissza Lórienbe… aztán… elmegyek nyugatra.

\- Ne menj el! – kérte Aragorn, hisz máris fájó űrként érezte a lelkében a barátja hiányát.

\- Ne légy önző, Estel! Ne kérd, hogy tanúja legyek… a boldogságodnak… Legolasszal.

\- Fájna a tudat, hogy soha többé nem láthatlak. De… megértem – sóhajtott Aragorn, belátva, hogy a másiknak igaza van. – Ha így döntesz, elfogadom. Hiányozni fogsz… de nem akarok még több szenvedést okozni.

\- Köszönöm, Estel! És most menj, máshol is szükség van rád! Rá most már vigyázok én – pillantott Faramir felé.

\- Beszélünk még? – nézett félénken Aragorn a másikra.

\- Nem megyek el búcsú nélkül. Bár talán mindkettőnknek könnyebb lenne… De megkereslek, mielőtt elmennék. Megígérem.

\- Rendben – bólintott rá Aragorn, majd kisétált, és elgondolkodott, hogy hol tudná hasznossá tenni magát.

Haldír az ablakhoz sétált, és kinézett. A nagy csata után kezdett éledezni a táj. Mindig így volt ez, mindig, mindent elölről kellett kezdeni. Haldír azonban csak néhány percig figyelte a várost, aztán inkább elveszett a gondolataiban. Látta Estel szemében a fájdalmat, de ugyanakkor tudta, hogy szívből szereti a herceget, és az is őt, így neki már nem sok keresnivalója van itt. Néhány nap, míg Faramir jobban lesz, és akkor elhagyja Gondort. Vágyakozva gondolt az Aranyerdő ősöreg fáira, és arra, hogy az otthona majd valamelyest enyhíti a szenvedését.

Éjfél körül Legolas a gyógyítók között talált Aragornra.

\- Segíthetek?

Aragorn megrázta a fejét. – Fáradt vagyok, Legolas. Pihenni szeretnék végre.

A tünde reménytelenül nézett körül, hisz a helyzet nagyjából ugyanaz volt, mint a múltkor Edorasban. Sehol nem lelhetnek egy nyugodt zugot, hogy egy kis időre megpihenhessenek.

\- Hagyjuk el a várost. Csak néhány órára – ajánlotta. – Keressünk egy erdőt, ahol megpihenhetünk.

\- Honvágyad van? – mosolyodott el halványan Aragorn.

\- Mit ér egy erdei tünde erdő nélkül? – viszonozta a mosolyt Legolas.

\- Menjünk! – állt rá az ötletre Aragorn is.

Megkeresték a lovaikat, és alig néhány perccel később kiügettek a város kapuján, majd vágtára bíztatták a lovakat. Átszáguldottak a csatamezőn, hogy minél kevesebbet lássanak belőle, és csak akkor lassítottak, mikor maguk mögött hagyták az egész rémálmot. Akkor már csend borult köréjük, csak a hold világította meg az útjukat. Lassan poroszkáltak egy távoli erdősáv felé, amit kinéztek maguknak.

\- Beszéltél Haldírral? – törte meg a csendet Legolas.

\- Igen – sóhajtott Aragorn.

\- Hogy viselte?

\- Szenved.

Legolas szeme is szomorúan csillogott a holdfényben, de Aragorn fele nyújtotta a kezét. A férfi közelebb irányította a lovát, és megfogta.

\- Haldír erős. Túl lesz rajta – szorította meg Aragorn kezét a tünde.

\- El akar menni.

\- Valinorba?

\- Igen.

\- A helyében azt hiszem, én is így reagálnék – tűnődött el Legolas, majd ahogy Aragornra tévedt a pillantása, sóhajtott. – Ott könnyebben gyógyul majd… engedd el őt, Aragorn.

Aragorn rábólintott, és egy kis időre elhallgatott.

\- Te is elmész? – fordult a tünde fele kicsivel később.

\- Egyszer majd igen – szomorodott el Legolas. – A népem ideje lejárt, a tündéknek már nincs keresnivalójuk Középföldén.

\- Ez a világ kevesebb lesz nélkületek – hajtotta le a fejét Aragorn.

\- Ez a világ már a tiétek. Ideje, hogy az elsőszülöttek átadják a helyüket Illúvatar második gyermekeinek – nézett rá a tünde, de a másik nem nézett fel. – Aragorn… ezerszer ígértem meg, hogy nem hagylak magadra. Soha. Bárhova mész, én veled leszek. Még mindig nem hitted el?

\- Elszakítalak a népedtől. A testvéreidtől.

\- Meg fognak várni – biztosította a tünde. – Odaát nem létezik idő… és a tündék amúgy is halhatatlanok… ők ott lesznek… és türelmesen várnak rám. Az én helyem most melletted van.

\- Köszönöm, Legolas! – nézett fel végre Aragorn, és a tünde mosolyától kihagyott egy ütemet a szíve.

Lassan elérték az erdőt, leszálltak a lóról, és a gondolataikba merülve bandukoltak beljebb a fák közé, míg találtak egy helyet, ahol puha mohaszőnyegre telepedhetnek. A lovakat kikötötték egy fiatal fa legalsó ágához, majd Aragorn odalépett Legolashoz.

\- Nem merem elhinni, hogy itt vagy velem. Ez olyan, mint egy álom – mondta, és megcirógatta a másik arcát, majd odahajolt hozzá, és megcsókolta. Legolas boldogan fogadta, és magához ölelte a férfit. Egy perccel később átvette Aragorntól az irányítást, és elmélyítette a csókot.

Mikor Aragorn alól kezdett kicsúszni a talaj, elhúzódott tőle, és elmosolyodott.

\- Gyere! – húzta maga után, majd tünde köpenyét leterítette az illatos mohára, és elheveredtek. Aragorn hanyatt feküdt, miközben a tünde felkönyökölt mellette, és megcirógatta az arcát. – Ez nem álom, Aragorn… de neked valóban aludnod kellene egy kicsit.

\- Egy percet sem akarok elvesztegetni abból az időből, amit veled tölthetek – tiltakozott a férfi, és lehúzta magához Legolast egy újabb csókra. A tünde örömmel engedett a szelíd erőszaknak, így újabb percekre összeforrtak, csak akkor szakadtak el egymástól, mikor már nagyon szükségük volt levegőre.

\- Még nem jött el igazán a mi időnk – cirógatta tovább a párja arcát Legolas.

\- De a végső csata minden eddiginél kegyetlenebb lesz – hunyta le a szemét Aragorn. – Féltelek!

\- Azt hittem, bebizonyítottam már, hogy elég jó harcos vagyok – nézett rá egy tipikusan önelégült tünde-pillantással Legolas, de aztán elmosolyodott. – Most ezer aggodalommal vannak tele a gondolataid, Aragorn. Még mindig az jövő sötét képei tölti ki a szíved…

\- De a közelséged segít elfeledni…

\- Itt vagyok melletted. De hallgass rám! Most pihenj! Napok óta le sem hunytad a szemed.

\- Megpróbálom – sóhajtott Aragorn. Igaz, bármit megadott volna azért, ha továbbléphetnek a szerelmével azon az úton, amin elindultak, de úgy gondolta, eddig még sosem járt rosszul, ha hallgatott Legolasra. - Bár nem biztos, hogy el tudok majd aludni ilyen közel hozzád.

\- De igen – biztosította a tünde. – És édesebb lesz az álmod, mint hosszú ideje bármikor.

\- Igen – sóhajtott boldogan Aragorn, ahogy még közelebb bújt Legolashoz, és lehunyta a szemét. A tünde mosolygott, és ő is elheveredett Aragorn mellett.

\- Legolas… kérdezhetek valamit? – szólalt meg Aragorn néhány perccel később.

\- Igen.

\- Neked… volt már kapcsolatod férfival korábban?

A tünde sóhajtott, majd újra felkönyökölt.

\- Aragorn… én már itt élek ezen a földön közel… háromezer éve. Voltam már szerelmes… igen… többször is. Hazugság lenne ezt letagadni, vagy elhallgatni előled.

\- Nem állt szándékomban bármit is számon kérni – rázta meg a fejét Aragorn. – És a múlt elmúlt, még akkor is, ha itt él a szívünkben. Csak… tudod… nekem te vagy az első férfi az életemben… és…

\- Aragorn – szakította félbe a tünde, és adott neki egy puszit. – Bízol bennem?

\- Igen.

\- Végigvezetlek egy ismeretlen úton… és nem fogod megbánni, hogy rám bíztad magad. De most aludj végre! Ha felkel a nap, vissza kell mennünk a városba.

\- Rendben – mosolyodott el Aragorn, lopott még egy csókot a szerelmétől, majd lassan tényleg álomba szenderült.

Haldír az ablaknál állt, ezüstszőke haján végigfolytak a holdsugarak, és közben halkan énekelt. Úgy gondolta, hogy amíg Faramir eszméletlen, biztosan nem zavarja, az ő lelke pedig egy kicsit talán könnyebb tőle. Egy kicsit törte a fejét, hogy mit válasszon, de végül Lúthien Tinúviel balladája mellett döntött. Hisz ő is ugyanazt a hibát követte el… beleszeretett egy halandóba. Hosszú és szomorú történet volt, mégis, a tünde figyelmét elterelte egy kis időre. Szép, szomorú hangja betöltötte a helyiséget, mintegy megtisztítva attól a rossz rezgéstől, ami a háború után maradt benne. Mikor végül a hangjának utolsó visszhangja is elhalt, egy halk suttogást hallott a háta mögül.

\- Ne hagyd abba!

Megfordult, és látta, hogy Faramir szeme félig nyitva van, és bár a bőre még mindig halálosan sápadt, nyugodtabban veszi a levegőt.

\- Itt véget ér a történet – mondta Haldír, és visszalépett hozzá.

\- Szomorú?

\- Igen – bólintott rá Haldír.

\- Hallottam… a hangodon. Mégis… gyönyörű – suttogta Faramir. Ez a néhány szó is teljesen kimerítette, így egy kis időre lehunyta a szemét.

\- Szeretnéd, hogy énekeljek még valamit? – kérdezte Haldír. Faramir csak egy apró bólintásra volt képes, de a tündének ez is elég volt. Visszasétált az ablakhoz, és egy újabb szomorú dalba kezdett.


	5. Chapter 5

Másnap reggel Aragorn és Legolas nehéz szívvel tért vissza a városba. Egyenesen a trónterembe mentek, és ahogy várták is, mindenkit ott találtak. Ott volt Gandalf, aki meglehetősen gondterheltnek tűnt, Éomer, aki Theoden halála után Rohan élére lépett elő, és Gimli, aki egyből rájuk támadt, amiért egy szó nélkül leléptek, és senki nem tudta, hol vannak. Ott volt még Gamling és Háma, ott volt Faramir első embere, aki próbálta helyettesíteni sebesült kapitányát, és még néhány főember Denetor udvarából.

Vitatkoztak, de a vitának egyből vége szakadt, mikor Aragorn felvetette az elvetemült ötletét, miszerint ha kihívják maguk ellen Sauront, és magukra vonják a Szem figyelmét, Frodónak szabad utat tudnak biztosítani Mordoron át a Végzet Hegyéhez.

Gimlinek tetszett az őrült ötlet, és Gandalfnak is, Legolas pedig, mint mindig mindenben, a legmesszebb menőkig támogatta Aragornt, így a többiek nem igazán mertek ellenkezni, még ha öngyilkos vállalkozásnak tartották is.

\- Mennyi idő, míg újraszervezzük a seregek maradékát, és útnak indulhatunk? – tette fel a legfontosabb kérdést Aragorn.

\- Két nap legalább – tűnődött el Éomer. – Ennyi idő kell – mondta, és Gamling is rábólintott.

\- A csapatok jó részét szétzilálták az orkok, és rengeteg a veszteségünk, Aragorn. Mindent át kell szervezni, ha nem akarunk fejetlenül beleugrani ebbe a csatába.

Aragornnak nem nagyon tetszett ez a késlekedés, de végül nem tehetett mást, rábólintott.

Faramir a délelőtt közepén ébredt fel újra. Haldír ez alkalommal is az ablaknál állt, csak a férfi elhaló nyögésére kapta fel a fejét, és lépett oda az ágy mellé. Látta, hogy Faramir nyelni próbál, amit kiszáradt torka meglehetősen megnehezít.

\- Szomjas vagy? Szeretnél egy kis vizet? – kérdezte, mire a másik rábólintott. A tünde még reggel hozatott egy kancsó vizet, így most töltött egy pohárba, és óvatosan megitatta Faramirt.

\- Köszönöm – súgta erőtlenül a férfi. – Mi a neved?

\- Haldír vagyok – mutatkozott be a tünde, miközben letette a poharat az asztalra.

\- Köszönöm, Haldír! – ismételte meg Faramir, mire a másik csak rábólintott, és szemügyre vette a gondjaira bízott kapitányt. Meglepően sokat javult az állapota alig huszonnégy óra alatt, úgy tűnt, valóban néhány nap elég lesz, hogy talpra álljon. Ebben jórészt a király gyógyító kezének volt szerepe, de Haldír tudta, hogy az ő jelenléte, sőt, az éneke is sokat segít Faramir gyógyulásában.

Faramir gyűjtött egy kis erőt, és a tündére nézett.

\- Mit énekeltél az éjjel?

\- Ezek népem ősi balladái – tűnődött el Haldír. – Azokból az időkből, amikor még én sem éltem.

\- Az nagyon régen lehetett – sóhajtott Faramir, mire Haldír szeme rávillant, de semmi rosszindulatot nem látott a férfi arcán. – Ne haragudj! – jutott el Faramir tudatáig is, hogy mit mondott. – Csak érzem, hogy nagyon…

\- Öreg vagyok? – sandított rá Haldír.

\- Egy tünde esetében… nem hiszem, hogy ez… a helyes kifejezés. Csak… nem találtam… jobbat. Mindenesetre… sokat segített nekem. Köszönöm.

\- Szívesen.

\- Haldír… - kezdett bele valamibe Faramir, de emlékezve a tünde előbbi pillantására inkább elhallgatott.

\- Igen?

\- Bocsáss meg, hogy… megkérdezem, de… tudnom kell… Miért vagy itt?

\- Mert Mithrandírtól azt a parancsot kaptam, hogy vigyázzak rád, míg felépülsz.

\- Nem erre gondoltam. A városban… miért jöttél ide?

Haldír megcsóválta a fejét. Érezte ebben a kérdésben a tündék és az emberek között feszülő ellentétet, a bizalmatlanságot, de tudta, hogy nincs túl sok lehetősége ezt feloldani.

\- Estel mellett harcoltam a Helm szurdokban Rohanért, és követtem őt ide, hogy segítsek neki megvédeni a Fehér várost.

\- Estel?

\- Oh… te úgy ismered őt Aragorn.

\- A királyom – jelent meg egy alig látható mosoly Faramir arcán.

\- A bátyád nem ismerte el őt királynak, csak a halála előtt – mondta keserűn a tünde.

\- A bátyám osztozott apám… elképzeléseiben. Mindig azt mondták, Gondornak nincs szüksége királyra… De mi csak megőrzésre kaptuk… ezt a birodalmat. Ők nem ismerték Aragornt… többre tartották magukat nála. Én ismerem. A Vándor néha átkelt az északi kószák területein… volt, hogy… találkoztunk. Kedvelem őt.

\- Ő… - tűnődött el a tünde, ahogy felrémlett előtte Estel alakja, de végül megrázta a fejét. – Ő jó királya lesz Gondornak.

\- Tudom – bólintott rá Faramir. – Haldír…

\- Ideje pihenned – szakította félbe a tünde. - Még nem szabad kifárasztanod magad.

\- Énekelsz nekem valamit? – kérdezte reménykedve Faramir.

\- Most nincs kedvem – rázta meg a fejét a tünde. Aragorn említése kifejezetten elkedvetlenítette. Ettől viszont Faramir is elcsüggedt.

\- Aludj! – mondta neki a tünde, és egy sóhajjal visszasétált az ablakhoz, Faramirnak pedig nem lévén más választása, lehunyta a szemét, és gyógyító álomba merült.

Este Aragorn és Legolas eltűnődött a lehetőségen, hogy újra elszökjenek a városból, de végül maradtak. Sokáig buzgólkodtak az indulás előkészítésében, így alaposan kimerülve vonultak vissza egy csendes szobába, amit nem messze Faramir ideiglenes szobájától találtak.

A keskeny ágyon egymás mellett feküdtek, a tünde most is felkönyökölve cirógatta a párja arcát, mintha nem tudna betelni a látvánnyal, az érintésével. Aragorn viszont szinte kézzelfoghatóan érezte a tündéből áradó szomorúságot.

\- Legolas… mi bánt? – fürkészte a ragyogó kék szempárt, mire a tünde megrázta a fejét.

\- Néhány napja… halottnak hittelek… mikor az átkozott farkas magával rántott a mélybe…

\- Nem álltam messze tőle – emlékezett vissza Aragorn. – De a sorsom nem érhetett ott véget. Nem… nem halhattam meg úgy, hogy nem tudod, mennyire szeretlek.

\- Mikor felbukkantál mégis… azt hittem, álmodom… elmondhatatlanul boldog voltam. Még akkor is, ha… megőriztem és visszaadtam neked Arwen medálját.

\- Észre sem vetted? – nézett csodálkozva Aragorn a másikra.

\- Mit?

\- Levettem.

\- Aragorn… én nem akarom kiszakítani a szívedből a múltat… - siklott a tünde keze Aragorn nyakára, ahonnan valóban eltűnt a mithrillből készült ékszer. Aragorn gerincén jóleső borzongás futott végig az érintéstől, de aztán megfogta a tünde kezét.

\- Én pedig nem akarom, hogy minden percben szembe kelljen nézned vele.

\- Köszönöm!

Aragorn csak egy halvány mosollyal rábólintott, majd lehúzta magához a tündét egy csókra. Nem sokkal később kényelmesen elhelyezkedtek, hogy kipihenjék magukat az előttük álló újabb nehéz nap előtt. Aragorn azonban jó idővel később nagyon sóhajtott.

\- Nem tudsz aludni? – simogatta meg a haját Legolas.

\- Aggódom Faramirért. Mióta eljöttem tőle, nem tudom, milyen az állapota.

\- Akkor talán meg kellene látogatnod. Reggel nézz be hozzá!

Aragorn nem válaszolt, csak egy újabb nehéz sóhaj hagyta el az ajkát.

\- Tartasz Haldírtól?

\- Nem, nem tartok… csak olyan pokolian nehéz a szemébe nézni.

\- Nem haragszik rád, Aragorn, ebben biztos vagyok. Ő annál sokkal nemesebb szívű.

\- Tudom.

\- Ha szeretnéd… meglátogatom én Faramirt – ajánlotta Legolas. – Nekem is… beszélnem kellene Haldírral. Azt hiszem, így… tisztességes.

\- Megtennéd?

\- Hát persze. De Faramir miatt úgy érzem, nem kell aggódnod. Mindent megtettél érte, és jó kezekben hagytad. És ha bármi baj lenne, Haldír már értesített volna. Biztosan gyógyul… de időre lesz szüksége, hogy felépüljön.

\- Igen, azt hiszem, igazad van – mosolyodott el megkönnyebbülten Aragorn. – Ideje aludni, holnap is nehéz napunk lesz – mondta, majd újra elhelyezkedett Legolas mellett, lehunyta a szemét, és lassan el is aludt.

Mikor az éjszaka közepén Faramir felébredt, csodálkozva konstatálta, hogy a tünde állításával ellentétben mégis énekel. Érzett magában annyi erőt, hogy felemelje a fejét, és egy kicsit a tünde fele forduljon. Akkor azonban elakadt a lélegzete, és úgy érezte magát, mint aki csodát lát. Haldír szőke haja folyékony ezüstként világított a holdfényben, szomorú szeme, mint két ragyogó zafír, és a hangja olyan erővel járta át Faramir testét és lelkét, hogy az kedvet érzett azonnal felkelni az ágyból, erővel kellett figyelmeztetnie magát, hogy ez még nem lenne ajánlatos.

Haldír azonban megérezte, hogy figyelik, így abbahagyta a dalt.

\- Ne! Kérlek! – könyörgött Faramir, mert úgy érezte, a csendben sokkal nagyobb erővel húzza vissza a fejét a párna, mint néhány másodperccel korábban. De Haldír csak lehajtotta a fejét, és sóhajtott. Az elmúlt órákban tulajdonképpen csak a saját kedvéért énekelt, az érzéseit próbálta boncolgatni, feldolgozni, és ehhez nem kívánt más tanúkat, mint az égen ragyogó csillagok. Faramir azonban nem adta fel.

\- Illúzió csupán, vagy valóság, hogy a dalaid gyógyítanak?

\- Minden élet a zenéből fakad – lépett közelebb hozzá Haldír, majd leült az ágya szélére. – Az idők kezdete előtt az ainuk csodálatos dalt daloltak Illúvatarnak, és ő boldog volt, mert harmónia és szeretet szőtte be ezt a dalt. És később dalban mutatta meg az ainuknak, hogy milyen lesz a teremtett világ, amit otthonául szánt első- és másodszülött gyermekeinek, a tündéknek, és az embereknek. Akkor még mindent átszőtt a muzsika, és abban a világban még nem létezett a gonosz, csak szépség, és boldogság.

\- És a holdfény?

\- A hold sem mindig létezett – csóválta meg a fejét Haldír. – Mikor az első tündék felébredtek, sötét volt, és az első pillantásuk Varda csillagokkal teliszórt égboltjára esett, és ők beleszerettek a csillagokba. Ezért is hívják sokan a tündéket a csillagok gyermekeinek. De akkor még nem létezett a hold.

\- Ott voltál? – kérdezte döbbenten Faramir.

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét a tünde. – De az úrnőm nem sokkal később született… - mosolyodott el halványan, ahogy Galadriel, az Aranyerdő úrnője eszébe jutott. Aztán egy szürke felhő is átsuhant a szemén, ahogy a közelmúlt eseményei, és Galadriel szerepe is felidéződött benne. Mindig szerette és tisztelte az úrnőjét, és mindig elfogadta a döntéseit, ez a mostani eset azonban… Haldír biztos volt benne, hogy Galadriel előre látta mi fog történni, és mégis a halálba küldte az embereit. Ezt nem könnyű megemészteni.

\- Ez annyira felfoghatatlan emberi ésszel – sóhajtott Faramir, visszatérítve a tündét a jelenbe.

\- Tudom. De Illúvatarnak más céljai vannak veletek, mint velünk. Ti a világok végén is benne lesztek a muzsikában, míg mi… mi nem tudunk semmit. De… késő éjszaka van, és nekem nem lenne szabad ébren tartanom téged. Elénekelem neked Melian történetét… de pihenned kell.

\- Hallgatni szeretném – nézett rá kérlelő szemekkel Faramir. – Bár nem értem, mégis… elbűvöl.

\- Hát hallgasd – bólintott rá Haldír. – De ha magával ragad az álom, ne tiltakozz! – mondta, és végül belekezdett a dalba.

Haldír még akkor is ott ült Faramir ágya szélén, mikor reggel kopogtak az ajtajukon. Akkor már egy ideje nem énekelt, inkább azon tűnődött, hogy egy kicsivel mintha könnyebb lenne a lelke. Mintha a dalok nem csak Faramirt, hanem őt magát is gyógyítanák.

Felállt, és odasétált az ajtóhoz, de egy pillanatra félrenézett, ahogy meglátta Legolast odakint. Végül félreállt, és egy udvarias gesztussal beengedte a herceget.

\- Bocsáss meg, hogy zavarlak benneteket – kérte Legolas. – Csupán tudni szeretném, hogy van Faramir.

\- Alszik – válaszolt tömören Haldír, és közben ezer gondolat cikázott át az agyán. Szinte biztos volt benne, hogy Faramir sorsa leginkább Estelt izgatja, de nem igazán értette, hogy akkor miért Legolas jött el hozzájuk. Estel fél tőle? De hát semmi olyat nem mondott vagy tett a múltkori beszélgetésük alkalmával, ami okot adott volna erre.

Legolas pillantása Faramir fele vándorolt, aki valóban békésen aludt, de Haldír tudta, hogy a másik tünde egy pillanat alatt fel tudta mérni a beteg állapotát, és már inkább máson jár az esze. Neki azonban nem sok kedve volt egy újabb kínos beszélgetéshez.

\- Legolas – lépett oda a másikhoz. – Kérlek, ígérd meg nekem, hogy boldoggá teszed őt!

\- Mindent megteszek, Haldír, ígérem! – nézett a szemébe a másik tünde.

\- Köszönöm. Nekem ez elég. Ha ő boldog lesz, az én lelkem is elcsitul… idővel.

\- Tényleg el akarsz menni? – kérdezte aggódva Legolas.

\- Így helyes – bólintott rá Haldír. – Mindenkinek csak bonyodalmakat okozna, ha maradnék. Egyszer majd… újra… találkozunk.

\- Igen – sóhajtott alig halhatóan Legolas, és mindketten lehajtották a fejüket. Tudták, ha ők újra találkoznak, az azt jelenti, hogy Estel elhagyta ezt a földi világot.

\- Remélem, ez minél később következik be, barátom – szorította meg Legolas vállát Haldír.

\- Köszönöm. Én pedig remélem… addigra megbocsátasz nekem.

\- Nincs mit megbocsátanom – rázta meg a fejét Haldír. – Minden beteljesedett szerelem Illúvatar kedvére való. Kívánom, hogy legyetek boldogok.

\- Önzetlen vagy, Haldír, és tiszta szívű. Valinorban örömmel fogadnak majd. A Valák áldása kísérjen utadon! – szorította meg a barátja karját Legolas, majd fájó szívvel kisétált a szobából.

Az ajtó csukódására már Faramir is felébredt. Alaposan szemügyre vette Haldírt, aki lehunyt szemmel állt az előbbi helyén, és próbálta visszanyerni elvesztett önuralmát.

\- Haldír, mi történt? – kérdezte Faramir.

\- Semmi. Pihenj csak! – rázta meg a fejét a tünde.

\- Jól vagyok – tiltakozott a férfi, majd nagy nehezen feltámaszkodott a könyökére, és lassan felült. – Kérlek, mondd el, mi történt? Valami baj van? A városban?

\- Nem kell aggódnod. A városban minden rendben. És itt van… Estel. Vigyáz a városodra.

\- Ha ő itt van, akkor a város nem az enyém – mondta Faramir, de Haldír legnagyobb meglepetésére egy halvány mosolyt, nem pedig rosszallást látott az arcán. – Szólni kívánnék vele. Nem értesítenéd?

\- Estelnek még nagyon sok a dolga – hárította el az abszurdnak tűnő kérést Haldír. – Rengeteg a sebesült, sokaknak van szüksége a király gyógyító kezére. És a seregek újjászervezése is rá vár. Most nem kellene zavarnunk.

\- Igazad lehet – látta be egy sóhajjal Faramir. – Nekem is… ő segített, igaz?

\- Igen. Nélküle talán meghaltál volna.

\- Kérlek, mondd el, mi történt! Az utolsó képem az, hogy Osgiliathért harcolok, és sorban halnak meg az embereim. A nazgúlok ellen semmi esélyünk nem volt, de mégis próbálkoztunk. De fogalmam sincs, hogy kerültem vissza a városba… és nem értem… mi történt apámmal. Tudom, hogy sosem szeretett engem… hogy azt kívánta, bárcsak én haltam volna meg a bátyám helyett… de, hogy miért akart velem halni… és miért halt meg végül… nem értem.

\- Apádnak büszkének kellett volna lennie rád – rázta meg a fejét Haldír. – De nem tudok neked magyarázattal szolgálni. Csak annyit tudok, amennyit láttam… apád halottnak hitt téged, hiába bizonygatták neki, hogy még élsz… és egy máglyán akart elégni veled.

\- Érthetetlen – csóválta meg a fejét Faramir. – De már rég feladtam a reményt, hogy megértsem őt. Ő küldte Boromírt Elrond tanácsába, mégis… engem hibáztatott a haláláért. Mintha nem ajánlottam volna fel, hogy elmegyek én… mintha nem ajánlottam volta fel az életemet ezerszer… érte… és Gondorért.

\- Ne nézz vissza a múltba. A jövő az, amin még alakíthatunk, tanulva a múlt hibáiból. És ez alkalommal nem te követtél el hibát. Fordítsd a figyelmed a jövő felé – vigasztalta Haldír a másikat, és egyben saját magát is. Önmagát is erről győzködte, hogy a figyelmét a jövő felé kell fordítania, de az egyáltalán nem volt könnyű. Faramir is ugyanezeket a gondolatokat fogalmazta meg.

\- Bölcs tanács, amit képtelenség megfogadni. De megpróbálom – sóhajtott a férfi, de a hangosan megkorduló gyomra másfele terelte a figyelmét.

\- Hozatok neked valamit enni – kapott a lehetőségen Haldír, hogy lezárhatja a komoly beszélgetést, és gyorsan kilépett a folyosóra. Magához intett egy a közelben posztoló őr, és elküldte valami harapnivalóért.

\- o -

\- Hogy vannak? – kérdezte Aragorn a mellé lépő Legolast. A férfi a fellegvárból figyelte, hogy készülődnek odalent a csapatok a másnap esti indulásra.

\- Faramir állapota meglepően jó – tűnődött el a tünde. – Bár aludt, mikor ott voltam, úgy éreztem, elég neki két-három nap, és talpra áll.

\- Ez azt jelenti, hogy Haldír három nap múlva elmegy.

\- Igen – bólintott rá Legolas.

\- Kérlek, bocsáss meg, hogy ezt mondom, de… hiányozni fog – sóhajtott tele bűntudattal Aragorn.

\- Ahogy nekem is – nyugtatta meg a tünde. - Ő igaz barát. De most el kell mennie. Jobb lesz neki így.

\- Tudom – bólintott rá Aragorn. – Gyere, tegyük magunkat hasznossá – mondta nagy levegőt véve, és elindult, hogy aktívan is részt vegyen a szervezésben.

~~ o ~~

Este Faramir addig rimánkodott Haldírnak, hogy a tünde megígérte neki, hogy másnap reggel elküld Aragornért, és a férfi beszélhet vele. Haldír egész éjjel gondolkodott, és arra jutott, hogy Faramir már eléggé jól van, nincs szüksége az ő gyámkodására, így ha Aragorn reggel megjelenik, szépen elbúcsúzik tőle, és hazaindul.

Mikor a Vándor halkan bekopogott az ajtajukon, nehéz szívvel állt fel, hogy beengedje. A férfi szemlesütve állt az ajtóban, csak nagy nehezen szánta rá magát, hogy a tünde szemében nézzen.

\- Hívtatok – szólt elhaló hangon.

\- Igen. Faramir beszélni kíván veled – engedte be Haldír a másikat, és betette mögötte az ajtót. - De előbb… előbb én. Eljött az idő, hogy elköszönjünk.

Aragorn lehunyta a szemét, mire a tünde megszorította a karját.

\- Estel, kértelek, hogy ne velem törődj! Nézz előre, nézz a jövőbe! Vívd meg a csatát, ami még előtted áll… aztán virágoztasd fel a birodalmad. Uralkodj igazságosan és szeretetben. Használd mindazt a bölcsességet, amit Glorfindeltől kaptál, és kamatoztasd az emberek javára.

\- Úgy lesz, Haldír, esküszöm neked! – bólintott rá Aragorn, de ettől cseppet sem volt könnyebb a szíve. – Tudom, hogy sok fájdalmat okoztam neked… de kérlek… emlékezz rám jó szívvel!

\- Emlékezni fogok, Estel, a világok végezetéig. Kívánom, hogy a Valák áldása legyen veled… az elkövetkező nagy csatában… és uralkodásod minden órájában.

\- Haldír – nézett Aragorn félénken a tündére. – Megölelhetlek búcsúzóul?

Haldír sóhajtott, majd magához húzta a férfit. Ahogy átölelte, próbálta az örökkévalóságra az emlékezetébe vésni a másik egész valóját. A teste melegét, az illatát, a lélegzetét, ami csiklandozta a nyakát. Végül mégis elengedte, de Aragorn elkapta a kezét, mintha kapaszkodni akarna belé. Haldír még egy hosszú pillanatra a szemébe nézett, majd szelíden kiszabadította a kezét, és kiment a szobából.

Aragorn a hűvös falnak döntötte a homlokát, és próbálta megakadályozni, hogy egy könnycsepp elszabaduljon a szeméből. Elképzelhetetlen volt a számára, hogy soha többé nem látja a barátját. Soha többé… ez olyan végleges… olyan reménytelen. Végül, mielőtt teljesen maga alá temette volna a veszteség fájdalma, úgy döntött, inkább Faramirral foglalkozik. Odalépett az ágyához, leült mellé, és megérintette a karját.

Faramir lassan kinyitotta a szemét, és egy halvány mosoly tűnt fel az arcán, mikor meglátta a királyát. A következő pillanatban azonban a tündét kereste.

\- Hol van Haldír? – kérdezte.

\- Elment – hajtotta le a fejét Aragorn.

\- Hova? Mikor? – kérdezte rosszat sejtve Faramir.

Aragorn nem válaszolt, így a másik férfi a legrosszabb félelmeit látta valóra válni.

\- Ne… Ne engedd el! Hozd vissza őt, kérlek! – könyörgött Aragornnak.

\- Nem, Faramir, nem fogom visszahozni – rázta meg a fejét határozottan Aragorn.

\- Kérlek! Nem engedhetem el őt, hát nem érted? Nem akarom, hogy elmenjen!

\- Hidd el, így lesz a legjobb – mondta Aragorn, és visszanyomta az ágyba a felkelni igyekvő Faramirt.

\- Mégis kinek?

\- Neki.

\- Neked fogalmad sincs, mi a legjobb neki – fakadt ki Faramir. – Utána kell mennem!

\- Szó sem lehet róla – mondta határozottan Aragorn. – Nem kelhetsz fel.

\- Jól vagyok! És lehet, hogy te ilyen könnyen elengedted… de én nem fogom. Utána megyek.

\- Faramir… engedelmességgel tartozol nekem – vetette be a legutolsó mentsvárát Aragorn.

\- Neked pedig segítened és támogatnod kell engem, mint néped egy tagját. Kérlek, segíts!

Mindketten meg fogjuk ezt bánni, gondolta Aragorn, de végül fejcsóválva beleegyezett. Felsegítette Faramirt, de látta azt is, hogy semmi más, csak a lelkierő tartja talpon, így nem engedte el, próbált neki támaszt nyújtani, ahogy kisétáltak a szobából, és végigmentek a folyosón.

Aragornnak fogalma sem volt, merre találják meg Haldírt, és egyáltalán megtalálják-e még, de az istállók felé vezette Faramirt. Lassan haladtak, a férfit gyengítette a még nem teljesen összeforrt sebe, és a fájdalom, de nem adta fel. Amikor az istállókhoz értek, az utolsó ház takarásából kikukucskáltak, és látták, hogy az utolsó pillanatban érkeztek, Haldír akkor vezette ki a lovát az istállóból.

\- Innen már boldogulok – mondta Faramir, és ellépett a másiktól. A falnak támaszkodva kilépett az épület mögül, és karba tett kézzel megállt.

\- Hát ennyit ér egy tünde ígérete? – nézett szomorúan Haldírra, mire az egy pillanatra lesütötte a szemét.

\- Azt ígértem Mithrandírnak, hogy itt maradok, amíg felkelsz abból az ágyból. Felkeltél. Megtartottam az ígéretem – mondta végül.

\- El sem köszöntél.

Mert egy búcsú éppen elég volt, gondolta magában Haldír, de végül ezt nem mondta ki.

\- Mert így könnyebb lett volna.

\- Miért jön mindenki ezzel a bolondsággal? – rázta meg a fejét Faramir. – Mégis hova mennél?

\- Vissza a népemhez. És elhajózom velük nyugatra.

Faramir szíve összeszorult. Annyira szerette volna maradásra bírni a tündét, annyira szerette volna, ha továbbra is mellette van, ahogy az elmúlt néhány napban. Annyira természetessé vált, hogy amikor felébred, Haldír ott van mellette, hogy amikor az éjszaka közepén felriad, Haldír szép, szomorú hangja megbékíti a lelkét. Elmondhatatlanul szerette volna, ha ez a továbbiakban is így marad. Sőt… az elmúlt este már más gondolatok is megfogalmazódtak a fejében. Szerette volna megérinteni, átölelni, a selymes szőke hajába temetni az arcát…

\- Kérlek, ne menj el! Maradj! – kérte, és bár tudta, hogy teljesen kiadta magát, és a szemében ott égnek az érzései, nem érdekelte.

\- Már nincs semmi, ami ide kötne – rázta meg a fejét a tünde.

Faramir egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét. Tudta, hogy veszített. Ezzel a mondattal nem szállhat harcba. Ha a tünde így érez, nem tehet semmit.

\- Valóban… így gondolod? – nézett fel még egyszer.

Haldír néhány pillanatig fürkészte a másikat, de végül sóhajtva rábólintott. – Igen.

\- Akkor… nem állok az utadba – hajtott fejet Faramir, és a földre szegezte a pillantását egészen addig, míg a tünde felült a lovára, és otthagyta.

Egy perccel később Aragorn odasétált hozzá, és egy szoros ölelésbe vonta.

\- Annyira szerettelek volna ettől megkímélni. Bárcsak hallgattál volna rám!

\- Meg kellett próbálnom – rázta meg a fejét Faramir. Összeszorította a szemét, nem akarta, hogy a másik észrevegye, legszívesebben elsírná magát.

\- Tudom. De most pihenned kell. Korai volt még ez a hosszú séta. Gyere, visszakísérlek a szobádba.

Ezúttal még lassabban haladtak, mint idefelé. Faramir lelkiereje elfogyott, és az utolsó erejével értek vissza a szobájába.

\- Aludj! – tette ágyba Aragorn.

\- Jobb lenne inkább, ha elterelném a gondolataimat – csóválta meg a fejét Faramir. – Úgysem bírok aludni.

\- Délutánra összehívtam egy megbeszélést – mondta Aragorn. – Ha megígéred, hogy addig pihensz, bejövök érted, és részt vehetsz rajta.

Faramir megfontolta az ajánlatot, és végül rábólintott. – Elmondod majd, mire készülsz?

\- Mindent elmondok majd, de most aludj! – mondta szigorúan Aragorn, és ahogy a másik lassan lehunyta a szemét, fejcsóválva magára hagyta.


	6. Chapter 6

Aragorn kora délután kopogott be Faramirhoz. Minden várakozásával ellentétben a férfi nem aludt, hanem üveges szemmel bámulta a plafont. Csak akkor tért vissza a jelenbe, mikor Aragorn odasétált mellé.

\- Biztos vagy benne, hogy ki akarsz jönni? – kérdezte Faramirt.

\- A csendbe beleőrülök – sóhajtott a férfi, aki órák óta csak Haldírra bírt gondolni. Elmondhatatlanul hiányzott neki a tünde, és fájt a szíve, hogy Haldír ilyen könnyen elment. Végül lassan, de segítség nélkül kiült az ágy szélére. – Aragorn… - nézett fel a másikra, mire az leguggolt elé.

\- Ha nem vagy jól, nem kell felkelned. A legfontosabb, hogy meggyógyulj.

\- Jól vagyok – tiltakozott Faramir. – Csak… azt szeretném tudni… honnan tudtad, hogy…

\- Hogy Haldír így fog reagálni?

\- Igen – sütötte le a szemét Faramir.

\- Régóta barátok voltunk. Jól ismerem őt – felelt kitérően Aragorn.

\- Nem ereszkedik le egy emberhez, igaz?

Aragorn megdöbbent a másik hangjában hallható reménytelenségen, és az önbizalom teljes hiányán. Bár a tündék sok embert a saját kicsinységükre emlékeztetnek, Faramir nem tűnt ilyen embernek. Aztán rá kellett jönnie, hogy mindez Denetor sokéves lebecsülésének, a megalázó bánásmódjának köszönhető, annak, hogy soha egy csipetnyi szeretetet nem mutatott kisebbik fia iránt, hiába próbált az minden erejével bizonyítani.

\- Van igazság abban, amit mondasz, Faramir. Haldír nem ereszkedik le egy emberhez… hanem akit méltónak talál rá… azt felemeli magához.

\- Akkor ezen a vizsgán elbuktam – hajtotta le a fejét Faramir. - Ezen is… mint már annyiszor.

\- Nem, barátom, ez nem a te hibád – rázta meg a fejét Aragorn. – Csupán… az időzítés volt nagyon rossz. Ha korábban találkozol vele… csak egy kicsivel korábban… talán minden másként alakul.

\- Ugyan… hiba volt azt hinnem, hogy elég jó lehetek neki. Én senkinek nem vagyok elég jó… nem hogy egy tündének. Nem is értem… hogy gondoltam. Apámnak igaza volt.

\- Faramir! – fogta meg a barátja csuklóját Aragorn. – Apádnak nem volt igaza. Sem ebben, sem sok minden másban. Ne becsüld le önmagad! Nagyszerű ember vagy. Bátor, hűséges, erős… és jóképű. Ha nem lenne foglalt a szívem… hm… ki tudja… - próbálta szelíden ugratni a magába roskadt férfit, mire az is elmosolyodott egy kicsit.

\- Menjünk! – sóhajtott, és lassan felállt az ágyról.

\- Segítsek?

\- Messzire megyünk?

\- Csak ide a fa alá – intett a fejével Aragorn az udvar fele.

\- Akkor menni fog egyedül is – bólintott Faramir, és kisétáltak a szobából.

A folyosón azonban Faramir fürkészőn nézett Aragornra.

\- Uram… elárulod nekem, ki ejtette rabul a szíved?

\- Nem, Faramir… egyelőre még nem. De annyit mondok, megértem, hogy Haldír… ilyen hatással volt rád. Nagyon is megértem.

\- Egy tünde? – kérdezte meglepetten Faramir, de a másiktól csak egy halvány mosolyt kapott válaszul.

\- Menjünk! A többiek már várnak ránk – mondta végül Aragorn, és elindult Faramir előtt a folyosón, aki fejcsóválva nézett utána.

Mikor kiértek az udvarra, már valóban voltak ott néhányan. Ott volt Legolas és Gimli, Éomer, Gamling, és Hama is. Volt, aki a Fehér fát körülvevő kis kőpárkányra ült le, volt, aki nemes egyszerűséggel a földre. Kimerültek voltak, kifárasztotta őket a csata és az azóta tartó folyamatos készülődés. Aragorn Legolas mellé telepedett, Faramir némi segítséggel nagyjából vele szembe.

\- Faramir, ha jók az értesüléseim, te néhány nappal ezelőtt találkoztál Frodóval – vetette fel Aragorn a témát.

\- Igen – bólintott rá a férfi. – Ithiliában fogtuk el őket. Őt, Samut, és azt a… korcsot.

\- Gollamot – sóhajtott Legolas.

\- Igen, azt – húzta el a száját Faramir. – Bár Frodó más néven szólította. Mordorba tartottak, Cirith Ungolon keresztül. Sajnos… jó néhány napig feltartottam őket. Egészen Osgiliathig hurcoltuk magunkkal a két hobbitot.

\- Ne hibáztasd magad – rázta meg a fejét Aragorn. – A gyűrű mindannyiunkat megkísértett már.

\- A bátyámat is. Samu elmondott mindent – hajtotta le a fejét Faramir. – Hogy el akarta venni a gyűrűt Frodótól, hogy Gondorba hozza. Én is… elkövettem ezt a hibát.

\- A gyűrű mindannyiunknál erősebb. Nem tehetsz róla – nézett rá Legolas, és Faramir eltűnődött, hogy vajon ez a törékenynek tűnő, bájos arcú tünde hódította-e meg az ura szívét. Ahogy alaposan megnézte őket magának, egyre inkább biztos volt benne, hogy igen.

\- Éppen ezért kell mindent megtennünk, hogy segítsünk Frodónak eljutni a Végzet hegyéhez. A gyűrűt el kell pusztítani – mondta határozottan Aragorn.

\- Mit tervezel, uram? – nézett rá értetlenül Faramir, aki egyedüli volt a csapatban, aki még nem hallott Aragorn őrült tervéről. A többiek, akik már hallották a tervet, a fejüket lehajtva, sápadtan sóhajtottak.

\- Kihívjuk Sauron seregét. A cél, hogy a Sötét Úr kiürítse Mordont, így szabaddá tesszük az utat Frodóék előtt.

\- Ez öngyilkosság, uram! – sóhajtott Hama. – Nem győzhetünk. Kevesen vagyunk, az emberek fáradtak, és félnek.

\- Nem, tényleg nem győzhetünk – rázta meg a fejét Aragorn, de az elszántság tüze a szemében nem csökkent. – De nem is az a célunk, hogy győzzünk. Ezt a háborút nem mi fogjuk megnyerni, hanem Frodó. Nekünk csak ki kell tartanunk… amíg eléri a katlant.

\- Feláldozod az embereket, uram – csóválta a fejét Gamling is. – Mikor már úgyis oly kevesen vannak.

\- Nagy árat fogunk fizetni – bólintott rá Aragorn. – De ha nem tesszük meg, ha Frodó nem lesz képes elpusztítani az Egy Gyűrűt… az emberek világának mindenképpen vége. Senki nem menekül majd Sauron gyűlölete elől. A világ sötétségbe borul majd, és úgy is marad, egészen az idők végezetéig.

Mindannyian lehajtották a fejüket egy pillanatra, de végül Éomer nézett fel.

\- Rohan melletted áll, Aragorn.

\- Köszönöm, barátom! – bólintott hálásan Aragorn. – Ha Sauron szeme minket figyel, az szabad utat biztosít a hobbitoknak. Ez az egyetlen esélyünk. A seregeink lassan indulásra készen állnak. Nem késlekedhetünk. Minden perc késlekedés Frodóék végzetét jelentheti.

\- Napnyugtára indulásra készen állunk – csóválta a fejét Gamling. – De nagy szükség lesz arra, hogy erőt önts az emberekbe, uram.

\- Rajtam nem fog múlni, Gamling – bólintott rá Aragorn, majd végignézett a társaságon, és Faramiron állapodott meg a tekintete.

\- Faramir, miért hallgatsz? Te is ellenzed a tervem?

\- Nem, Aragorn, tudom, hogy ez az egyetlen lehetséges megoldás – sóhajtott a kérdezett. Nehéz szívvel idézte fel a két aprócska hobbit alakját, akik most bizonyára azon törik a fejüket, hogyan jussanak át Mordor tízezer ork alkotta fekete seregén. Amíg ők nem tesznek semmit, nincs reményük. – És ha elbukunk, nem számít már, hogy hányan haltak meg a csatában, mert mindenki meg fog halni. Csupán az utóbbi két hétben… annyiszor néztem végig az embereim pusztulását… Minden emberem meghalt, mikor védtük Osgiliath-t, aztán, amikor apám visszazavart, hogy foglaljuk vissza a várat, újra… mind meghaltak. Ez kegyetlen érzés. Túlélni azokat, akikkel együtt kellett volna halnom. Most is ez vár ránk… és ha Frodó nem jár sikerrel, mindez… értelmetlenül.

Lehajtotta a fejét, de ugyanebben a pillanatban hallottam meg azt a hangot, amire annyira vágyott, a háta mögött megszólalni. Ezúttal azonban egy ici-pici gúny vegyült bele.

\- Nem gondoltam volna, hogy Gondor ifjú kapitánya ilyen kishitű – mondta Haldír, mire Faramirnak néhány másodpercre elakadt a lélegzete. Nem akarta elhinni, hogy tényleg a tünde hangját hallja, de ahogy felnézett, és Aragorn arcán egy elfojtott mosolyt látott, lassan már meg mert fordulni.

Egy pillanatra összefonódott a tekintetük, de aztán Faramir megrázta a fejét.

\- Te elmentél…

\- Igen – bólintott rá a tünde. - A szélnél is sebesebben vágtattam Lórien fele, mert a szívem vágyott már látni az Aranyerdő fáit… de volt valami, amit még így sem voltam képes magam mögött hagyni.

\- Mi volt az?

Haldír odasétált hozzá, és leguggolt előtte.

\- Egy könnyes-kék szempár – súgta neki, majd felnézett, és Aragorn halvány mosolyát látva vett egy nagy levegőt.

\- Estel, megengeded, hogy csatlakozzak?

\- Természetesen – bólintott rá a megszólított. – Mindig szívesen látunk, barátom.

Haldír még halványan Faramirra mosolygott, és leült mellette.

Aragorn örült, hogy újra látja a tündét, hát még annak, hogy úgy tűnt, az összetört szíve Valinor nélkül is összeforrhat. Igaz, ez még nagyon bizonytalan volt, és csak egy megérzés Aragorn részéről, de bízott benne, hogy nem téved. Akkor azonban ennél több időt nem szentelhetett ezeknek a dolgoknak. Már épp nyitotta volna a száját, mikor valaki kirohant a várból.

\- Aragorn! Aragorn uram!

\- Itt vagyok! – kiáltott oda neki a férfi.

\- Uram! Nem indulhatunk el este! Úton van még egy sereg! Legalább ötszáz ember… Meg kell várnunk őket. Reggelre ideérnek.

\- Nem késlekedhetünk ennyit – rázta meg a fejét Aragorn. – Majd utolérnek bennünket.

\- Láttam őket, Estel – szólt közbe Haldír. – Jó tempóban haladnak. Éjfél után ideérhetnek, és ha egy órát hagyjuk pihenni a lovaikat, hajnalra akkor is elindulhatunk.

\- Minden perc számít, Haldír – tiltakozott Aragorn, de mivel az összes szempár várakozón meredt rá, vett egy nagy levegőt, és megcsóválta a fejét. – Beszélek Gandalffal – mondta, majd felállt és elsietett.

Minden szempár követte az útját, egyedül Legolas ült lehunyt szemmel majd megcsóválta a fejét, és Aragorn után sietett.

Ezután, a többiek is, mint akik álomból ébrednek, vettek egy nagy levegőt.

Éomer is felállt, és az embereire nézett. – Van még dolgunk, uraim. Induljunk! – mondta, majd Gamlinggal és Hamával együtt ők is eltűntek.

Akkor már csak Gimli ücsörgött ott velük szemben, és alaposan megnézte magának az éppen csak visszatért tündét. Mikor azonban Haldír ránézett, fintorgott.

\- Tudom, tudom… - morogta. – A tündék nem állnak szóba a törpökkel a sötét idők óta.

\- Bebizonyítottad már, Glóin fia Gimli, hogy van törp, aki méltó a tündék bizalmára – mondta Haldír, a szája sarkában egy olyan aprócska mosollyal, amit Gimli nem, talán csak Faramir vett észre. A törpnek azonban kikerekedtek a szemei Haldír megjegyzésére, és mivel nem erre számított, nem is tudott mit kezdeni vele. Morogva feltápászkodott, és még akkor is dünnyögött a szakállába a saját nyelvén, mikor besétált a várba.

\- Le kellene pihenned – fordult Haldír Faramirhoz, de az megrázta a fejét.

\- Jól vagyok.

\- Egész nap talpon voltál… nem vagy még ilyen erős.

\- Tényleg jól vagyok. És jó itt… a Fehér Fa alatt üldögélni.

\- Tudtad, hogy Minas Tirith Fehér Fájának ősét Yavanna még Valinorban teremtette?

\- Igen, hallottam a legendát – bólintott rá Faramir, mire Haldír egy enyhén cinikus mosollyal lehajtotta a fejét. Faramir látta ezt, és sóhajtott.

\- Bocsáss meg! Tudod… az embereknek… rövid éltük miatt az ilyen régen történt dolgok csupán legendáknak tűnnek. Hisz sok-sok generáció élt és halt meg már azóta. Közületek sokan a saját szemükkel látták ezeket a dolgokat. De nekünk csak a nagyapáink mesélték, akik saját maguk is csupán az őseiktől hallották. Ez nem ugyanaz, Haldír.

\- Tudom – látta be a tünde is, és egy percre csend borult rájuk, amit végül Faramir tört meg.

\- Miért jöttél vissza?

\- Hisz már mondtam – sandított rá Haldír.

Faramir sóhajtott, majd megcsóválta a fejét, és lassan felállt, kisétált a kertet szegélyező kerítéshez, és letekintett a mélybe. Haldír lassan utánament, és megállt mögötte.

\- Azt mondtad, nem köt már ide semmi.

\- Így is gondoltam, de aztán… megértettem sok mindent.

\- Mit?

\- Hogy nem vágyakozhatok olyasmire, ami sosem lehet az enyém. Mert ezzel megfosztom magam olyan lehetőségektől, amikre soha nem gondoltam. És esetleg olyan dolgot találhatnék, amit sosem reméltem. Vagy legalábbis nagyon hosszú ideje nem.

\- Mégis elmentél – fordult meg Faramir. A szemében a tünde nem látott szemrehányást, inkább csak csalódást.

\- Hiba volt. De akkor még más érzések… munkálkodtak bennem. Elkeseredett voltam és csalódott.

\- És mi változott? – fordult el tőle újra Faramir.

\- Nem tudom – sóhajtott Haldír. – Csak azt, hogy képtelen voltam elmenni.

\- Ne mondd nekem, hogy… jobban vonzott a lehetőség, hogy visszajöjj… hozzám… mint hogy elhajózz nyugatra – fakadt ki Faramir, és a tünde érezte benne a feszültséget, a védekezést, azt a fájdalmat, amit ő okozott neki.

\- Valinor megvár – vett egy újabb nagy levegőt, majd ő is kerítéshez lépett, és letekintett a mélybe. – De lehet, hogy már… elkéstem azzal, hogy visszatértem. De bárhogy is alakul, itt vagyok – hajtotta le a fejét, és mindketten szótlanul kémlelték az alattuk elterülő tábort, ahol a harcosok már készen álltak az indulásra.

\- Haldír, segíts nekem! – kapta fel a fejét váratlanul Faramir. – Velük akarok tartani!

\- Nem. Szó sem lehet róla – rázta meg a fejét a tünde.

\- Ott kell lennem – nézett rá határozottan a férfi.

\- Faramir… lehet, hogy tünde vagyok… de csodákra nem vagyok képes.

\- Ezzel a sebbel hetekig feküdnöm kellett volna – győzködte tovább Faramir. – Ehhez képest három nappal később talpon vagyok. Ezt neked köszönhetem.

\- Aragornnak köszönheted – helyesbített Haldír.

\- Jó, mindkettőtöknek – csóválta meg a fejét Faramir. – De akkor is szeretnék részt venni a csatában.

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét a tünde. – Nem azért jöttem vissza, hogy végignézzem, ahogy megöleted magad. Épp elég halált láttam Rohanban. Tündékét és embereként egyaránt.

\- Nem fogom megöletni magam. De Aragornnak… Estelnek minden segítségre szüksége lesz.

\- Úton van a segítség.

\- Haldír – érintette meg félénken a tünde karját Faramir. – Harcolnom kell! Az otthonomért… a népemért… Középföldéért. Lehet, hogy a néped elhagyja ezeket a partokat, de nekünk nincs más hely, ahova mehetnénk. Sőt, ha elveszítjük ezt a háborút, akkor már ez sem lesz.

\- És mégis mit tehetnék? Mit vársz tőlem?

\- A közelséged sokat segít. Máris érzem visszatérni az erőmet – mondta Faramir lesütött szemmel, aztán zavarában elfordult, és újra a sereget vette szemügyre.

\- Mégsem bízol bennem – lépett közvetlenül mögé Haldír.

Faramir egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, ahogy érezte a tünde közelségét, a testének melegét, aztán sóhajtott.

\- Ez nem a te hibád, Haldír… vagy csak egy kicsit. Életemben sem volt senki, akiben igazán bízhattam volna. Apám mindig megvetett engem… a bátyámmal kedveltük egymást, de sosem tudott szembeszállni apánkkal… talán nem is akart. És mivel apám vándor életmódra kárhoztatott… hol itt védtem a birodalom határát, hol ott… sosem volt mellettem huzamosabb ideig senki, akit akár csak barátnak tudhattam volna. Sosem számíthattam senkire.

\- Akkor ideje, hogy megismerd ezt az érzést. Talán még nem veszítettem el teljesen a bizalmadat. De… annak is ideje, hogy ágyba kerülj. Főleg, ha ragaszkodsz ehhez az őrültséghez.

\- Ragaszkodom – bólintott rá határozottan Faramir.

\- Akkor gyere! – mondta a tünde, és visszakísérte a férfit a szobájába. Mielőtt beléptek volna, még egy őrt elküldtek Aragornhoz, hogy feltétlenül értesítse őket az indulásról, majd Haldír ágyba tette Faramirt, bárhogy is tiltakozott ellene.

\- Annyi erőt kell gyűjtened, amennyit csak lehet – mondta, de még mindig csóválta a fejét. Nagyon nem tartotta jó ötletnek, hogy Faramir is részt vegyen a csatában.

\- Tudom – bólintott rá a másik. – Maradj velem!

\- Itt vagyok – ült le mellé a tünde. – De nem tudom, hogy segíthetnék.

\- Nekem… lenne… egy ötletem – mondta Faramir, de zavarba jött, és egészen el is pirult.

\- És mondd csak, mi lenne az? – mosolyodott el halványan Haldír.

\- Gyere… gyere ide mellém! – kérte Faramir, de a saját merészségétől még jobban elpirult.

Haldír egy kis ideig összeszűkült szemmel fürkészte, és amikor a másik már majdnem biztos volt benne, hogy nemet mond, elheveredett az ágyon, és felkönyökölve tovább tanulmányozta Faramir arcát.

\- Nagyon zavarban vagy.

\- Igen – látta be Faramir. – Ne haragudj!

\- Miért?

\- Tudod… én nem sok mindent tudok a tündékről. Szinte semmit…

\- Vannak dolgok, amikben teljesen különbözünk az emberektől… de vannak dolgok, amikben nem.

\- Azt hiszem… ezzel most sokat nem segítettél – nevette el magát Faramir.

\- Sajnálom – mosolyodott el Haldír is. – De ha szánsz rá egy kis időt az életedből, talán kitapasztalhatnád.

\- Azt hiszem, rajtam nem fog múlni. De… akkor is nagyon kínos…

\- Micsoda?

\- Hogy bármikor… megbánthatlak vagy… megbotránkoztathatlak valamivel, amit esetleg nem is úgy szánok, ahogy te érted, csupán a köztünk lévő különbségek miatt.

\- Én azért egy kicsit ismerem az embereket – tűnődött el Haldír.

\- Tényleg? Ezt nem hittem volna – csodálkozott Faramir, majd megcsóválta a fejét. – Látod, máris olyat mondtam, amit nem kellett volna.

\- Nem vagyok túlságosan sértődékeny – vont vállat Haldír. – És… szeretném, ha mindig őszinte lennél. Még akkor is, ha tudod, hogy nem fog tetszeni. Az előítéleteid nem személy szerint nekem szólnak, hanem a népemnek. És talán egy kicsit… rá is szolgáltunk. Nem neheztelhetek érte, bár… nehéz beismerni, milyen súlyos hibákat követtünk el.

\- De a tündék mindig olyan végtelenül udvariasak – csóválta tovább a fejét Faramir.

\- De ez sosem mehet az őszinteség rovására. Ami pedig a kérdésedet illeti… régen, mikor még Númenor vére csörgedezett az emberek ereiben, a tündék és az emberek közt nem volt ekkora a szakadék. Volt lehetőségünk megismerni egymást… egymás természetét.

\- Nagyon más?

\- Igen – bólintott rá Haldír. - De úgy érzem… nem ez szüli a köztünk feszülő ellentéteket. Mások vagyunk, de mégsem elfogadhatatlanul mások.

\- És miből fakad ez a másság?

\- A legkézenfekvőbb dologból, Faramir – tűnődött tovább a tünde. – Abból, hogy ti halandók vagytok, mi pedig örökké élünk.

\- Tényleg ez az egésznek az oka?

\- Igen. Gondolj csak bele! Ti olyan rövid ideig éltek… és ebből kifolyólag olyan türelmetlenek vagytok. Mindent akartok, mégpedig azonnal. Mindent kipróbálni, átélni, látni, megtenni, megszerezni, minél előbb, mert holnap talán már késő lesz. És ez adja azt a hevességet, azt a lángoló… szenvedélyt, amivel az egész életeteket leélitek. Míg mi szinte csak szemléljük a világot, hisz tudjuk, a világ holnap is itt lesz, és holnapután is, és száz és ötszáz év múlva is, és mi is. Az életünk sokkal lassabb, sokkal nyugodtabb… és talán sokkal eseménytelenebb is, mint a tiétek. De úgy hiszem, ennek nem lenne szabad népeink közé állnia… hisz a ti életigenlésetek, a tűz, amivel égtek egy kis életet hozhat a mi fásultságunkba, és a mi lelki békénk talán egy kis megnyugvást adhatna a ti zaklatott szíveteknek.

\- Próbáljuk ki! – súgta Faramir a tündének, mire az elmosolyodott.

\- Ezért jöttem vissza – mondta, majd megcirógatta Faramir arcát, aki lehunyta a szemét, és élvezte a csodálatos érzést, amit a tünde érintése váltott ki belőle. De végül Haldír elkomolyodott.

\- Mi a baj?

\- Nem lenne szabad velünk jönnöd!

\- Ezt már megbeszéltük, Haldír.

\- Féltelek.

\- És azt hiszed, hogy azt a több ezer embert, aki odalent csak Aragorn parancsára vár, nem félti senki? Hidd el, szinte kivétel nélkül mindegyiknek van családja. Felesége, gyerekei, testvérei… És azt várjuk tőlük, hogy áldozzák fel az életüket valamiért, amit ők talán nem is értenek. Hogy maradhatnék itthon pont én, akinek példát kell mutatnom nekik? Gondor helytartója vagyok, Haldír, hogy várjam el tőlük, hogy harcoljanak, ha én gyáván elbújok?

\- Mithrandírnak igaza van. Bátor és nemes szívű harcos vagy. Legyen, ahogy akarod – hajtott fejet a tünde.

\- Köszönöm – bólintott rá Faramir.

\- Jól van – sóhajtott a tünde. – De most tényleg aludj! Megígérem, felébresztlek, ha itt lesz az ideje.

\- Rendben – adta meg magát a férfi, bár Haldír mellett sem fáradtnak, sem gyengének nem érezte magát, belátta, jó, ha rápihen a következő háborúra. Elvégre a csatában nem maradhat végig a tünde mellett, a káosz úgyis szétválasztja majd őket. Lehunyta a szemét, és öntudatlanul is közelebb bújt Haldírhoz, aki örült a közeledés minden apró jelének. Egy halvány mosollyal az arcán figyelte Faramirt, aki lassan elaludt mégis, és közben azon tűnődött, hogy az érzés, ami lassan kivirágzik a szívében, tényleg szerelem? Aprót sóhajtott, és ha nem félt volna, hogy felébreszti a másikat, megcsóválta volna a fejét. Sosem volt csapodár típus, ez a tündékre egyáltalán nem volt jellemző. Hisz a tündék hosszú-hosszú időre, sok esetben az örökkévalóságra választják a párjukat. Haldír pedig már idejét sem tudta, mikor volt szerelmes utoljára. Az otthonának élt, az úrnőjének, és a testvéreinek. Most pedig, még el sem csitult a szívében az a mély érzés, amit Estel iránt érzett, mégis úgy érezte, tudná szeretni ezt a férfit, aki itt alszik mellette. Hisz Faramir méltó lenne a szerelmére. Egyenes, őszinte, becsületes ember… és a szeme… az a szép, szomorú, kék szeme… talán szebb, mint bármelyik tündéé. És az a ritkán látható mosoly az arcán elbűvölte Haldírt.

És tudta azt is, hogy Faramir igazán szereti őt. Az a mélységes fájdalom, amit akkor látott a szemében, mikor magára hagyta, mindennél jobban bizonyította mit érez. És mégis elengedte őt. Ez az önzetlenségnek olyan foka, amit eddig csak tündékről feltételezett. És persze Estelről, de hát ő tündék nevelése.

De Estel már boldog valaki mással, így neki ideje lezárni azt a részt, és esetleg elfogadni azt a boldogságot, amit az élet kínál. Tudta ugyan, hogy ez a boldogság véges, és hogy hosszú ideig tartó fájdalmat hagy majd maga után, de idővel majd megtanul a szép dolgokra emlékezni. Legalábbis ezzel nyugtatta magát. És azzal, hogy jelek szerint talán nem rontott el mindent azzal a reggeli elhamarkodott döntéssel. Hogy lehetett ilyen bolond? Faramir olyan szívhez szólóan kérte, hogy maradjon, de ő akkor ezt még nem látta. Elvakította a veszteség fájdalma. Aztán, ahogy vágtatott hazafele, egyre gyakrabban bukkant fel előtte a férfi szomorú szeme, míg végül megállította a lovát, és még néhány perc gondolkodás után visszafordult.

És most itt feküdt Faramir mellett, aki a közelségétől megnyugodva békésen aludt. Haldír elégedetten sóhajtott, de végül ő maga is próbált egy kicsit pihenni.


	7. Chapter 7

Aragorn mélyen a gondolataiba merülve ült a vár egyik lépcsőjén, és a kardja élezésével ütötte el az idejét. Bosszantotta, hogy nem indultak el este, de Gandalf némi tűnődés után beleegyezett a néhány órás késlekedésbe. Az idegei és az izmai pattanásig feszültek, így inkább egy elhagyatott helyet keresett, ahol nem volt akkora tömeg, és próbált lélekben felkészülni az elkövetkezőkre.

\- Aragorn! – riadt Gimli dörmögő hangjára. – Hol a tünde?

\- Melyik? – kérdezte szórakozottan Aragorn, még csak fel sem nézve. Épp a kard gyönyörű tünde feliratában gyönyörködött.

\- Melyik, melyik… amelyikkel össze vagy nőve – csóválta meg a fejét a törp.

\- Összenőve? – sandított rá a szeme sarkából a férfi. – Nem tudom, miről beszélsz, törp uram.

\- Hát persze – húzta össze a szemét Gimli. – Ha az egyik eltűnik, eltűnik a másik is. Ha az egyik elrohan, elrohan a másik is. Ha az egyiket keresed, találd meg a másikat, és ott lesz az egyik is.

\- Képzelődsz, Gimli – nevette el magát Aragorn.

\- Hát persze. Szóval hol az az elkényeztetett, hegyes fülű tünde hercegecske?

\- Engem keresel, törp uram? – szólalt meg váratlanul Legolas Aragorn háta mögött. Épp az utolsó mondatra lépett ki az épületből.

\- Mondtam én, Aragorn, látod, megmondtam – morgott Gimli. – Ahol az egyik, ott a másik. Tudtam én.

\- Hát persze, hogy tudtad, törp uram – felelt Aragorn helyett a tünde. – Hisz a szemed, mint a sasé, és a füled, mint a rókáé, ahogy azt mondtad is – mondta egy olyan mosollyal az arcán, ami Aragorn szerint egy közelgő tornádót vetített elő. – Csak kár, hogy néhány másodperccel később három tünde nyílvesszővel néztél farkasszemet.

\- Mit merészelsz, tünde! – mordult fel Gimli, de csak egy kérdő pillantást kapott Legolastól.

\- Így volt, vagy nem így volt? – kérdezte, de mikor Gimlitől nem kapott értelmes választ, csak dühös morgást, Aragorn fele fordult. – Aragorn?

\- Én ebből szeretnék kimaradni – mosolygott a férfi.

\- Gyáva! – kiáltott rá a törp.

Aragorn az egyik szemöldökét felvonva nézett rá, majd Legolas fele fordult, hogy ő is osztozik-e ebben a véleményben, de a tünde még mindig várakozón nézett vissza rá.

\- Így volt – forgatta meg a szemét, majd a figyelme inkább visszatért a kardjához.

\- Áruló – nézett rá szemrehányóan Gimli. – Ezt még visszakapod, Aragorn uram!

\- Az őszinteséget jobb helyeken díjazzák, és nem büntetik, Gimli – húzta tovább az agyát Legolas.

\- Jobb helyeken… - csóválta a fejét a törp. – Mutass nekem ilyen jobb helyet! Mert ez biztosan nem az… itt egyesek titkolóznak a barátjuk előtt – nézett egyikről a másikra a törp. – Ha egyáltalán még annak tartanak.

\- Gimli – csóválta meg a fejét Legolas. – Te vagy a legkiálhatatlanabb, a legelégedetlenebb, a legtürelmetlenebb minden lében kanál törp, akivel hosszú életem során találkoztam. De ettől még a barátom vagy. Bár nem tudom, hogy vetemedhettem ekkora bolondságra.

\- Csatlakozom az előttem szólóhoz – sandított fel Aragorn a tündére, majd összemosolyogtak, és visszafordult a kardjához.

Gimli látta az összevillanó szemüket, és a sokat mondó mosolyt, és eltöprengett.

\- Mi történt köztetek? – kérdezte, de a másik kettő ártatlan szemekkel nézett vissza rá.

\- Mire gondolsz, Gimli?

\- Lehet, hogy én csak egy törp vagyok… de attól a szemem még megvan. Valami megváltozott, hiába tagadjátok.

A másik kettő újra összenézett, majd Aragorn felállt, a hüvelyébe szúrta a kardját, majd átkarolta a többiek vállát.

\- A szemed valóban, mint a sasé, törp uram – fordult Gimlihez. – De kérlek, légy még egy kicsit türelemmel. Ha vége lesz… ennek a rémálomnak, amire készülünk… mindent elmondok neked, megígérem – mondta, majd Legolas fele fordult, aki rábólintott.

Szinte ugyanebben a pillanatban harsant fel odalent a kürt hangja, ami a várt sereg megérkezését jelezte. Aragorn megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott.

\- Legolas, értesítsd, kérlek, Haldírt, hogy egy óra múlva indulunk – fordult a tündéhez, aki rábólintott, és elsietett, ő maga pedig Gimlivel a sereg üdvözlésére indult.

Haldír a gondolataiba merülve a plafont bámulta Faramir mellett, és továbbra is a férfin tűnődött. A halk kopogásra felpattant, és az ajtóhoz lépett.

\- Indulnunk kell? – nézett Legolasra, aki egy halvány mosollyal fürkészte a másik tünde arcát, majd rábólintott a kérdésre.

\- Egy óra múlva a sereg elindul.

\- Ott leszünk.

Legolas még egyszer rábólintott, és visszasietett Aragornhoz, Haldír pedig az ágyhoz lépett, és leült a szélére, majd megcirógatta Faramir arcát. Mikor a férfi szeme lassan kinyílt, rámosolygott.

\- Hogy érzed magad?

\- Meg tudnám szokni, hogy így ébredjek – sóhajtott Faramir, mire a tünde is elmosolyodott egy pillanatra. – Indulnunk kell?

\- Igen. De még nem válaszoltál a kérdésemre.

\- Jól vagyok. Melletted pár óra alatt megint annyit gyógyultam, mint különben egy hét alatt – mondta, és ő is kiült az ágy szélére. – De vissza kellene mennem a saját szobámba… mégsem indulhatok így háborúzni – nézett végig magán.

\- Rendben, menjünk – bólintott rá a tünde, és kiléptek a szobából.

Egy fél órával később Haldír végigmérte Faramirt. A férfi felöltötte a vértjét, felkötötte a kardját, és várakozón nézett Haldírra.

\- Mehetünk.

\- Várj! – lépett oda hozzá a tünde.

\- Haldír, úgysem tudsz lebeszélni – csóválta meg a fejét Faramir.

\- Tudom. Már nem akartam ezzel próbálkozni. Megértem, hogy harcolni akarsz. Ha az én otthonomról és az én népemről lenne szó, engem sem lehetne otthon tartani. De amit mondtam, komolyan gondoltam.

\- Tudom – bólintott rá Faramir. – És én is féltelek téged.

\- Én nem vagyok olyan sebezhető, mint te – rázta meg a fejét Haldír.

\- De igen – ellenkezett a másik. – Lehet, hogy természetes halállal nem halhatsz meg, de az orkok pengéi ellen te sem vagy felvértezve. Átkozott háború! Sauron mindent tönkre tesz, ami jó ezen a világon.

\- Nem, ha mi nem hagyjuk – csitította a tünde.

\- Igazad van – bólintott rá Faramir némileg megnyugodva. – Most minden rajtunk áll, és két apró hobbiton. Hát, szép kilátások – mosolyodott el.

\- Faramir – sóhajtott a tünde, mire a másik ránézett, és elakadta a lélegzete Haldír ragyogó szemétől. – A csata után… szeretném megismerni a csókod ízét.

Faramir szíve dupla ütemre kapcsolt, és félénken, óvatosan megérintette a tünde arcát. Haldír azonban megfogta a kezét, és egy apró puszit adott a tenyerébe.

\- Ne most – súgta. – Ez a vágy majd segít küzdeni. Segít… túlélni.

\- Remélem így lesz – bólintott rá Faramir. – Gyere, induljunk, ne ránk kelljen várni.

Haldír még egyszer megcsóválta a fejét, de végül elindultak, hogy csatlakozzanak a többiekhez.

Nem sokkal később csatlakoztak a többiekhez. Aragorn tűnődve nézett rájuk, majd magához hívta a tündét.

\- Haldír, szerinted jó ötlet, hogy velünk tartson?

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét a tünde. – De nincs itt már senki, aki hallgatna egy tünde szavára.

\- Én szoktam - cáfolta meg Aragorn, de a tekintete újra Faramirra tévedt, akit közrefogtak az emberei, és az aggodalom visszaköltözött a szemébe. Haldír látta ezt, és sóhajtott.

\- Hagyd, Estel! Harcolni szeretne. Sosem bocsátaná meg… sem nekünk, sem magának, ha itthon hagynánk.

\- Tudom – látta be Aragorn. – Örül a szívem, barátom – szorította meg Haldír karját. – Szeretnélek boldognak látni.

\- Estel… most mindannyiunk boldogsága az elkövetkező dolgokon múlik. Tegyünk meg mindent, ami tőlünk telik.

\- Úgy lesz. Készüljetek, indulunk! – mondta Aragorn, és otthagyta őket, hogy elfoglalja a saját helyét a seregben, Haldír pedig Faramir közelében próbált maradni.

Gondor katonái, akik meglehetősen gazdátlannak érezték magukat Denetor halála után, örömmel fogadták a kapitányuk visszatértét, így indulás után Haldír jó darabig nem tudott a közelébe kerülni, csak messziről figyelte a férfit. Próbált lelket önteni az embereibe, bátorságot, elszántságot kelteni a szívükben. Jó időnek el kellett telni, hogy elcsituljon a nyüzsgés, és Haldír a férfi mellé irányíthassa a lovát. Faramir azonban egy olvashatatlan pillantással nézett rá.

\- Mi a baj? – kérdezte Haldír. – Nem vagy jól?

\- Jól vagyok – hajtotta le a fejét Faramir. – De vele… nem tudok versenyezni. És nem is akarok.

\- Miről beszélsz?

\- Estelről.

Haldír sóhajtott. Ezt a dolgot nem biztos, hogy egy sok ezer emberből álló sereg közepén kellene megbeszélniük, de úgy tűnt, nincs más választása.

\- Faramir… nem fogok hazudni neked. Szerettem őt. Ez az érzés része volt az életemnek. De ő már boldog valaki mással…

\- Legolasszal – bólintott rá Faramir.

\- Honnan tudod?

\- Én is… egy tündét… szeretek – mondta alig hallhatóan, lehajtott fejjel Faramir. - Van szemem az ilyesmihez. Miatta… mentél el?

\- Igen.

\- Én nem tudom pótolni őt, Haldír… a lába nyomába sem érhetek a királynak.

\- Nem kell pótolnod őt… sem senki mást – rázta meg a fejét a tünde. – Miatta mentem el… de miattad jöttem vissza. És ezt ő is tudja.

Faramir a tündére nézett, és a szeméből próbálta kiolvasni, hogy komolyan beszél-e, de az égkék szemekben őszinteséget látott.

\- Elmondhatatlanul várom a csata végét - súgta Haldírnak, mire a tünde elmosolyodott.

\- Ahogy én is – válaszolt, de aztán mindketten visszafordultak előre, és a közelgő csata sötét felhője újra megülte a lelküket.

\- Haldír, te mit tudsz Sauronról? – törte meg a csendet jó idő múlva Faramir.

\- Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy erről most kellene beszélnünk – húzta össze a szemét a tünde.

\- Miért? – vált egy picit cinikussá Faramir hangja. – Ha meghalunk, nem teljesen mindegy, hogy beszéltünk róla, vagy sem? Ha pedig túléljük, azt hiszem, soha többé nem akarunk majd erről beszélni. Csak az jutott eszembe, hogy én nem sokat tudok róla. Csak a tetteit látom, a borzalmakat… a gonoszságot. De hogy honnan jött, vagy kicsoda… fogalmam sincs. Mióta az eszemet tudom, az árnya Középfölde fölé borul, rettegéssel borítva be a világot… de honnan származik ez a mélységes gonoszság?

\- Ez a történet még az idők kezdete előtt kezdődött - adta meg magát a tünde. – Hallottad már… Melkor nevét? A későbbi időkben Morgoth-nak is hívták.

\- A legendákban… - tűnődött el Faramir, majd Haldírra nézve elhúzta a száját. – Szóval őt tartják az ősgonosznak.

\- Igen – bólintott rá a tünde. – Bár nem volt mindig gonosz. A leghatalmasabb ainu volt még a világ megteremtése előtt. Azonban, amikor Illúvatar a látomásban megmutatta az ainuknak, hogy milyen lesz a teremtett világ, megengedte nekik, hogy a saját elképzeléseiket is beleszőjék a dalba. És akkor először… megbomlott a harmónia. Megjelentek az első disszonáns hangok.

\- Melkor volt?

\- Igen. Azt akarta, hogy Illúvatar gyermekei őt dicsőítsék. Szolgákat akart magának, és hatalmat… azt akarta, hogy a föld az övé legyen. Így mikor a világ megteremtetett, a többi ainuval eljött a Földre ő is. De míg a többiek szeretetben tevékenykedtek, építették a világot, hogy az elsőszülöttek eljövetelére szép és biztonságos otthonná váljon, Melkor nem teremtett semmit, csak megrontotta a többiek munkáját. A szelíd tűzet hatalmas vulkánokká, a csendes esőt tomboló viharokká változtatta, és az erdőben kóborló szelíd állatokat agyaras-karmos szörnyekké. És persze szövetségeseket gyűjtött. Sokan voltak, akik melléálltak a hatalom reményében, vagy Melkor megtévesztette őket csalárdsággal. És ezek közül a torz teremtmények közül a leghűségesebb és leggonoszabb szolgája Melkornak Sauron volt. Ura bukása után egy időre elbujdosott, de aztán visszatért… és elkészítette a hatalom gyűrűit, hogy uralma alá hajtsa Középfölde szabad népeit, ahogy azt Melkor tervezte.

\- És ez az utolsó esélyünk, hogy ezt megakadályozzuk – sóhajtott Faramir.

\- Igen.

\- De... – tűnődött el Faramir, de aztán inkább visszanyelte a kérdést.

\- Mit szeretnél tudni?

\- Ha ez így van… akkor miért csak… mi vagyunk itt?

Haldír sóhajtott. Igen, már várta ezt a kérdést.

\- Háromezer éve még együtt harcoltak tündék és emberek Sauron ellen. Szövetségben.

\- Mikor Isildur levágta a gyűrűt Sauron kezéről – bólintott rá Faramir.

\- Igen. És Isildurnak lett volna lehetősége elpusztítani a gyűrűt. Elrond elvezette őt a Végzet hegyéhez, a kráterhez, ahova most Frodó tart. De Isildur gyenge volt. Elbukott.

\- És ezt azóta sem bocsátottátok meg nekünk – bólintott rá mindent értőn Faramir. – Hogy mindez elkerülhető lett volna, ha az ember nem ilyen gyenge.

\- Sok hibát követtünk el – látta be Haldír. – Ti is és mi is. Semmi értelme ezeket felhánytorgatni. Vívjuk meg ezt a csatát… a jövő alakulása ettől függ.

\- Igen, igazad van – bólintott rá Faramir, és a továbbiakban szótlanul meneteltek tovább.

Hosszú-hosszú órákon át tartó, fárasztó út után értek el Minas Morgul fekete kapujáig, és ahogy közeledtek, úgy borította be a lelküket a Mordorból áradó sötétség.

\- Hogy fogja Aragorn kihívni Sauront? – kérdezte suttogva Faramir a tündét.

\- A szem már minket figyel – borzongott meg Haldír. – Sauron minden mozdulatunkról tud – mondta, és összehúzott szemmel figyelte, ahogy Aragorn, és Gandalf előre lovagolnak a kapuhoz.

Aragorn szavai, az elszántsága végül annyira felbosszantotta Sauront, hogy az elvetemült küldetés elérte a célját. A Fekete Kapu végül kitárult, és orkok ezrei özönlöttek ki rajta.

Hát megkezdődött, gondolta magában Haldír. És bár neki az íj volt az elsődleges fegyvere, ez alkalommal kardot rántott. Még összevillant a szemük Faramirral, aztán belevetették magukat a csatába.

Reménytelennek tűnt az egész, hisz a kapu számolatlanul ontotta magából a csúf szörnyeket, de a harcolók tudták, hogy ki kell tartaniuk, ameddig csak lehetséges. Ahogy telt az idő, valóban belátták, hogy Aragornnak igaza volt, nem ők fogják megnyerni ezt a csatát. Küzdöttek, bátran, derekasan, hisz tudták, csak így adhatnak esélyt a két hobbitnak, akiknek ezáltal vált szabaddá az út a Végzet Hegye felé.

Nem sokkal később már emberek és orkok tetemei lepték el a csatamezőt, a harcolók lelkét megülte a keserűség. Csak Aragorn elszántsága tartotta sokakban a lelket, aki fáradhatatlanul küzdött, és irtotta az orkokat, amerre csak ellátott.

És akkor, amikor az emberek már kis híján megadták magukat a végzetüknek, megdördült az ég, és megremegett a föld alattuk…


	8. Chapter 8

A föld váratlan rengése, és az éktelen robaj váratlanul érte a harcolókat, így orkok és emberek egyaránt döbbenten kapták fel a fejüket. Amint felfogták, mi történt, az orkok fejvesztett menekülésbe kezdtek, de nem volt esélyük. Ott, ahol nem keveredtek közéjük emberek, a megnyílt föld elnyelte a szörnyetegeket, a maradék pedig vagy elmenekült, vagy az emberek végeztek velük.

Amint a káosz elcsitult, és megnyugodott a föld is, az emberek örömujjongásban törtek ki, kivéve azt a néhány beavatottat, akik tudták, hogy mi történt, és hogy mit jelent a tény, hogy Mordor lassan eltűnik a föld színéről.

Haldírban is ugyanez a kettős érzés tombolt, hisz tudta, hogy a háborúnak vége, hogy győztek, de azt is tudta, hogy a két hobbit valószínűleg nem élheti túl a küldetését. Látta a fájdalmat Faramir szemében, aki alig tizenöt méterre tőle próbálta felfogni a történteket, így odament hozzá, és hátulról átölelte. A vállára tette az állát, és együtt nézték a sötét föld pusztulását. A Végzet hegyének vulkánja kitört, tűzbe borítva az egész környéket, Sauron tornya összeomlott, és a homály, ami lassan elborítani látszott Középföldét, tisztulni kezdett.

Faramir lassan megfordult a tünde ölelésében, a pillantásuk összefonódott, majd Haldír odahajolt hozzá, és megcsókolta. Faramir boldogan fogadta a csókját, és ő is magához ölelte a tündét. A lelkük a pusztulás közepén megnyugvást és biztonságot talált a másikban, és abban a pillanatban minden kétségüket, minden félelmüket el tudták engedni.

Legolas, aki nem messze volt tőlük, a szeme sarkából látta mindezt, és néhány másodpercre minden másról elfeledkezve elmosolyodott. A következő pillanatban aztán Aragornt kereste a pillantásával, és csak akkor nyugodott meg, mikor megtalálta. De tudta azt is, hogy ő nem hozhatja a férfit ilyen helyzetbe. Aragornnak magának kell eldöntenie, hogy mikor, ki előtt és mennyit vállal fel a kapcsolatukból, így akkor csak összevillant a szemük, biccentettek, majd a lassan magához térő seregből próbálták előkeríteni a vezérkart, és a barátaikat.

Haldír és Faramir a közelben voltak, és nem sokkal később Gimli is előkerült, majd Éomer is az embereivel, és ott volt Gandalf, aki továbbra sem vette le a pillantását a még mindig dühöngő vulkánról.

\- Gandalf - lépett mellé Aragorn.

\- Oda kell mennem – tért magához a mágus.

\- Mégis hogyan?

\- Ezt bízd rám – fordította el végre a tekintetét a fortyogó láváról. – Ha Frodóék még élnek, kihozom őket onnan.

\- De vajon élnek még? – szorult össze Aragorn szíve.

\- Ha igen, akkor sem sokáig – rázta meg a fejét Gandalf, és ott hagyta őket.

Aragorn értetlenül nézett utána, de aztán a figyelme visszatért a körülötte álló barátaihoz. Megkönnyebbülten nyugtázta, hogy mindannyian itt vannak, mégis nehéz súlyként ülte meg a lelkét a csatamezőt borító halottak látványa.

\- Vége – sóhajtott. – Menjünk haza!

\- Uram, megbocsáss – nézett rá Gamling. – A veszély elmúlt, és az emberek kimerültek. Ne kényszerítsd őket egy újabb erőltetett menetre. Adj nekik egy kis időt.

\- Az emberek valóban fáradtak, Gamling. De hidd el nekem, jobban vágynak újra látni otthon maradt szeretteiket, és hátrahagyott otthonukat, mint itt pihenni a pusztítás szélén. Csak egy szakasz maradjon itt, hogy gondoskodjon a halottakról.

\- Én maradok, uram – ajánlotta Gamling.

Aragorn Éomerre nézett, aki rábólintott.

\- Köszönöm, Gamling – egyezett bele Aragorn. – Szedj össze annyi embert, amennyire szükséged van.

A férfi rábólintott és elsietett, majd Aragorn végignézett a körülötte állókon, és végül Faramiron állapodott meg a pillantása.

\- Döntsön Gondor helytartója! – küldött felé egy halvány mosolyt.

Faramir végignézett a csatamezőn, és sóhajtott.

\- Menjünk innen!

\- Indulás! – adta ki a parancsot Aragorn, így mindenki visszatért a saját embereihez, hogy minél előbb elhagyhassák ezt az átkozott területet.

Legolas Aragorn mellé lépett, és a tekintetük Mordor omladozó romjaira szegeződött.

\- Mit gondolsz, Frodó még életben van? – kérdezte szomorúan Aragorn.

\- Gandalf nem indult volna el, ha nem – állította a tünde, bár a hangjában több magabiztosság volt, mint amennyit valójában érzett.

\- Remélem, így van – mondta Aragorn, majd vett egy nagy levegőt. – Gyere, induljunk! Nem vágyom másra, csak egy kis békére, és… az ölelésedre – súgta a végét Legolasnak, mire a tünde elmosolyodott.

\- Ha hazatalálunk végre, addig ölellek, ameddig csak akarod – súgta vissza a szőke.

\- Köszönöm, Legolas – sóhajtott fáradtan a férfi, mert tudta, ezernyi dolog fog majd a nyakába szakadni, mikor végre hazaérnek, de azt is elhatározta, hogy egy napig nem fogja érdekelni semmi. Pihenni szeretne, végre igazán, élvezni a békét, Legolas közelségét, és majd csak utána foglalkozni Gondorral, és az uralkodás minden nyűgével.

Végül lóra ültek mindketten, elfoglalták a helyüket a megmaradt sereg elején, és megcélozták Gondort.

A hazaúton Haldír hagyta, hogy Faramirt körbevegyék az emberei. Már amennyi életben maradt belőlük. Inkább csak figyelte az embereket, a megkönnyebbülést az arcukon, a felszabadulást az árnyék hatása alól, ami, ahogy Faramir fogalmazta, megülte a lelküket, amióta csak az eszüket tudják. Ezek az emberek még a történtek hatása alatt élik majd le az életüket, de az ezután születő gyerekek már egy más világban fognak felnőni.

Néhány órával később Faramir mégiscsak lemaradt, és besorolt a tünde mellé.

\- Eltűntél – nézett rá kérdőn.

\- Csak figyeltem a változásokat – sandított rá Haldír.

\- Tudom, mire gondolsz – nézett végig az emberein Faramir. – De azt hiszem… még fel sem fogtuk, mi történt.

\- Tudom. Az embereid… láttak minket – fordult Faramir fele a tünde, csak, hogy egy kissé elterelje a figyelmét.

\- Igen.

\- Nem kérdeztek?

\- Annyi borzalmat láttak… örülnek, hogy egy kicsivel több boldogság van a világban. És a magánéletem… csak rám tartozik.

Haldír elmosolyodott. Tetszett neki a másik határozottsága, de ugyanakkor tudta azt is, hogy ez nem lesz ennyire egyszerű. Nekik sem, és Esteléknek sem. Sőt, nekik még annyira sem. Hisz Estel lesz Gondor királya. Az emberek azt várják tőle, hogy megnősüljön, legyenek utódai. De Estel más utat választott. Egy nehezebb utat, ahogy ők is… Bár, ha Faramir átadja Gondort Estelnek, az ő magánélete már tényleg csak rá fog tartozni.

\- Mi jár a fejedben? – kérdezte Faramir, mikor már túl hosszúra nyúlt a tünde hallgatása.

\- A jövőn töprengek – nézett rá Haldír. – De azt hiszem, várnunk kell, míg a lelkünkben elcsitul a történtek visszhangja, csak akkor fordulhatunk a jövő fele. Mindenkinek kell néhány nap, hogy feleszméljen.

\- Igen, a következő néhány nap erről fog szólni. De aztán rendbe kell tenni az életünket… az otthonunkat, mindent. És beszélnem kell Estellel is.

\- Hidd el, Estelnek most más tervei vannak. Legalábbis… a megérkezésünk utáni napra – tévedt a tünde pillantása a sereg elején ügető férfira. Éles tünde szeme még ilyen messziről is látta, a férfi milyen fáradt, és hogy mennyire vágyik arra, hogy mindenki hagyja egy kicsit békén, és csak Legolast szeretné maga mellett tudni, senki mást.

\- Lehet, hogy igazad van – bólintott rá Faramir, és még folytatta volna, de az emberei újra megszólították, és Haldír egy halvány mosollyal elengedte.

Jó idővel később Legolas tévedt mellé.

\- Úgy döntöttél, hogy maradsz? – kérdezte egy halvány mosollyal.

\- Igen – bólintott rá Haldír. – De szeretném, ha tudnád, nem Estel miatt.

\- Tudom – tévedt Legolas pillantása Faramir fele. – Láttalak titeket. Egy pillanatig sem gondoltam, hogy aggódnom kellene miattad és Aragorn miatt. Tudom, hogy elfogadtad a döntését. És hálás vagyok érte.

\- Talán minden jóra fordul – bizakodott Haldír.

\- Faramir méltó hozzád.

\- Tudom. És ahogy egyre jobban megismerem… egyre biztosabb vagyok benne, hogy megéri maradni… érte.

\- Szóval mi ketten maradunk – szögezte le Legolas. – Furcsa érzés.

\- Bánod?

\- Nem. De ettől még furcsa érzés. Utolsó képviselői egy letűnt népnek.

\- Apád tudja már? – nézett Legolasra Haldír.

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét a kérdezett. – És azt hiszem… ő már útra kelt. És… az ikrek?

\- Sokat gondolok rájuk, mióta elhagytam Lórient.

\- Beszélj velük, mielőtt elmennek!

\- Nekem most Faramir mellett a helyem.

\- Megbánnád, higgy nekem! Keresd meg őket! Beszélj velük! – tanácsolta Legolas. - Néhány nap alatt megjárod az utat. Egy gyors lóval két nap alatt Lórienben vagy.

\- Gondolkodom rajta – sóhajtott Haldír. – De talán csak megnehezíteném mindenkinek.

\- Minden jobb annál, mint, hogy azt higgyék, te is elestél a csatában.

\- De vajon megértik?

\- Ők igen. A testvéreid megértik – nézett Haldírra Legolas, és ugyanaz járt a fejükben. Hogy a nehezebb dió Galadriel lenne, akinek Haldír esküt tett valamikor nagyon régen. – A világ változik, Haldír – csóválta a fejét Legolas. – Butaság lenne régi, érvényét vesztett dolgokhoz ragaszkodni.

\- Tudom. Nem engem kell győzködnöd. Meggondolom, és ha Faramir tud nélkülözni néhány napra, akkor hazalátogatok. Nem szeretném a testvéreimet kétségek között hagyni. Nem akarom, hogy évtizedekig gyászoljanak, és búslakodjanak. Hisz élek… és talán boldog lehetek.

\- Ez a beszéd, barátom – mosolygott rá Legolas.

\- Esetleg… üzennél valamit apádnak? – nézett rá Haldír.

\- A szavaid tökéletesen megfelelnek Haldír. Élek, jól vagyok, boldog vagyok. Egyszer majd… találkozunk újra.

\- Az üzeneted eljut a királyhoz – ígérte Haldír.

\- Köszönöm, barátom! Megkíméled apámat a fájdalomtól – bólintott rá Legolas, de aztán valami más is eszébe jutott. – Ha esetleg… azt is… elmondanád a testvéreidnek, hogy miért döntöttem a maradás mellett… kérlek… kérd meg őket, hogy apámon kívül ne osszák meg senkivel. Nem szeretnék Arwennek fájdalmat okozni. Így is nehéz szívvel hagyta el Aragornt.

\- Talán jobb lenne, ha ezt majd te osztanád meg apáddal. Ha itt lesz az ideje.

\- Igaz. Köszönöm, Haldír! – sóhajtott Legolas, majd otthagyta a másik tündét, és visszatért az eredeti helyére, Aragorn mellé.

A sereg jó tempóban haladt, hisz ez alkalommal nem lassította őket a félelem és a homály. Egész éjszaka mentek, és reggelre Minas Tirith alá értek. Fáradtak voltak, de a szívükben eddig ismeretlen könnyedséggel hallgatták Aragorn szavait, ahogy szólt hozzájuk néhány hálás szót, majd végül magához intette a főembereit.

\- Faramir, Éomer! – intette magához a két férfit, akik egy főhajtással megálltak előtte. – Kérlek, tolmácsoljátok még egyszer köszönetemet az embereiteknek. Bátran és elszántan harcoltak, és kivívták az emberi faj szabadságát. Büszke vagyok rájuk, és amíg csak élek, hálával tartozom nekik. Éomer, Rohan bármikor számíthat Gondor segítségére. Csak egy szavadba kerül, és ott leszünk. A támogatásotok életmentő volt. Ahogy a ti erőfeszítésetek is, Faramir. Gondornak hűséges és bátor emberei vannak. Nélkülük, nélkületek nem győzhettünk volna. Szeretném, ha ezt az emberek is tudnák. És gondoskodjatok róluk méltóképpen. Szívesen látott vendégeim, addig maradnak, amíg csak akarnak, de aki sietne haza a családjához, bocsássátok útjára. Ezekben a napokban nincs semmi fontosabb, mint, hogy az emberek visszataláljanak önmagukhoz.

\- Úgy lesz, Aragorn – bólintott rá a két férfi, és elsietett, hogy gondoskodjanak az embereikről.

Ezután Aragorn Legolashoz és Gimlihez fordult.

\- Nektek külön hálával tartozom, barátaim. Sokszor csak a ti támogatásotok tartotta bennem a lelket. Köszönöm nektek!

A másik kettő rábólintott, és elmosolyodott, aztán Aragorn odalépett a törphöz és a vállára tette a kezét.

\- A barátságom és a bizalmam jeléül pedig elárulom neked azt a titkot, amit annyira szeretnél tudni – mondta, majd leguggolt, hogy a szeme egy magasságba kerüljön Gimli fekete gombszemével. – Tiszta szívemből szeretem ezt az elkényeztetett tünde herceget, és szeretném magam mellett tudni, amíg csak élek.

A törp szeme néhány pillanatig cikázott kettejük között, majd közelebb hajolt Aragornhoz, hogy senki más ne hallja, amit súg neki.

\- Jó választás, barátom. Talán a lehető legjobb – mondta, majd felegyenesedett, és immár hangosan tette hozzá – De el ne mondd neki, hogy ezt mondtam!

Legolas egy halvány mosollyal lesütötte a szemét, mert persze éles tünde hallásával pontosan értette barátja szavait, és ez megmelengette a szívét. De persze nem bírta megállni, hogy ne reagáljon.

\- Nocsak… a titkolózás nem szép dolog, törp uram!

\- Így is eléggé fenn hordod az orrod, tünde – morogta Gimli, de azért a szakálla alatt mosolygott.

\- Csupán három fejjel feljebb, mint te – ugratta Legolas, mire a törp csak megforgatta a szemét, és Aragornhoz fordult.

\- Áldásom rátok, Aragorn. Az érzéseitek sok nehéz próbát álltak ki az elmúlt időszakban, így erősek és igazak. Legyetek boldogok! Itt az ideje, hogy a lelked elcsituljon és békét találjon.

\- Köszönöm, barátom – szorította meg a törp vállát még egyszer Aragorn, de aztán Haldírra tévedt a pillantása, aki nem messze tőlük állt, és egy halvány mosollyal figyelte a jelenetet.

\- Haldír – szólította meg, mire az közelebb lépett hozzá. Figyelte, ahogy a férfi keresi a szavakat, fogalma sem volt, mit mondhatna neki. Hisz százszor bocsánatot kért már, semmi értelme nem lett volna egy százegyediknek. És Haldír amúgy sem haragudott rá. Akkor sem, amikor még nem volt tudatában a Faramir iránt érzett érzéseinek, most pedig már egyáltalán nem. Így megkönyörült rajta.

\- Töröljük tisztára a táblánkat, Estel! Kezdjünk tiszta lappal! Sok minden történt, de az a nap az újrakezdések napja. Egy lehetőség nekünk is, hogy elfelejtsük a múltat.

\- Köszönöm, Haldír! És… a te választásod is… a lehető legjobb – mosolygott a tündére. Tudta, hogy ő is hallotta Gimli szavait. – Faramir nagyszerű ember. Nemes. Nem csak a származása, hanem a szíve révén is. Bátor, hűséges… és szeret téged.

\- Tudom – mosolyodott el halványan Haldír, majd néhány másodperc hezitálás után kimondta -, én is szeretem őt.

Aragorn boldogan sóhajtott, de időközben visszatért Faramir és Éomer.

\- Aragorn, az embereimet hazaküldtem – lépett oda mellé Éomer. – Hama hazavezeti őket. De ha megengeded, én még maradnék néhány napot.

\- Szívesen látlak. És sok dolog van még, amit meg kell beszélnünk. De nem ma. Itt az ideje végre a pihenésnek. Ma végre úgy térhetünk nyugovóra, hogy nem borul a félelem árnya a szívünkre. Pihenjetek barátaim, és gyógyuljatok. És… Gondor helytartója – mosolygott Faramirra – majd összehív bennünket, ha úgy érzi, elég erőt gyűjtöttünk.

Faramir egy pillanatra zavarba jött. Aragorn mellett hajlamos volt elfeledkezni arról a tényről, hogy még ő a birodalom ura, egészen addig, míg hivatalosan is át nem adja Aragornnak Gondor trónját.

\- Ma nem – rázta meg a fejét. - Találkozzunk holnap ebéd után a Fa alatt – kúszott fel a szeme a Fehér város falain, egészen a fellegvárig. – Addigra talán… Gandalf is visszatér – sóhajtott, mire a többieknek is eszébe jutott a mágus, és a két apró hobbit, akikről még mindig nem tudtak semmit. Halkan elköszöntek, és a városkapu fele indultak.

Haldír Faramir mellé lépett, és egy kissé lemaradtak a többiektől.

\- Veled tarthatok?

\- Ez számomra nem volt kérdés – nézett rá meglepődve Faramir.

\- De már meggyógyultál… nincs szükséged a közvetlen közelségemre. Ezért akartam megkérdezni… hogy igényt tartasz-e rá.

Faramir megtorpant, és megcsóválta a fejét. – Azt hittem, eléggé nyilvánvalóvá tettem az érzéseimet – sóhajtott fáradtan. – Szükségem van rád. Szeretlek!

A tünde fürkészte a másik szomorú, kék szemét, talán csak egy pillanattal tovább, mint kellett volna, így Faramir csüggedten megrázta a fejét.

\- Talán neked mindez nem jelent semmit – mondta, és tovább akart indulni. Haldír azonban elkapta a kezét, és visszafordította maga felé.

\- Csak miattad vagyok itt, semmi másért. Azt hittem, én is eléggé nyilvánvalóvá tettem az érzéseimet. Én is szeretlek téged, Faramir! És szeretném, ha egyszer elhinnéd, hogy nem tartom többre magam nálad azért, mert tünde vagyok. Lehet, hogy ilyen voltam… igen – bólintott rá. – Nem olyan rég még ilyen voltam. De megismertelek… és tetszik az az ember, akit a személyedben találtam. A bizalmatlanságom ugyanabból fakad, mint a tiéd. A népeink közti előítéletekből. De ezt csak akkor győzhetjük le, ha dolgozunk rajta. Sok türelemmel. Ha adunk lehetőséget a másiknak, hogy bizonyítson. Ha még szükség van erre. De azt hiszem… már bizonyítottunk.

\- Igen – bólintott rá Faramir, és egy halvány, de boldog mosoly jelent meg az arcán, majd bűntudatosan nézett a másikra. – Ne haragudj!

\- Miért?

\- Mert én olyan könnyen engedek az indulataimnak… az érzéseimnek… olyan hamar leszek dühös… vagy sértett… és ilyenkor nem gondolkodom.

\- Ég benned a tűz… amiről a múltkor beszéltem. Nincs ezzel semmi baj.

\- Köszönöm, Haldír! – mosolyodott el a férfi, mire a tünde rábólintott.

\- Gyere, most pihenjünk le!

\- Rendben – bólintott rá Faramir, aztán ahogy elindultak, eltűnődött. – Te alszol?

\- Nem úgy, ahogy te – felelt a tünde. – De szükségem van pihenésre, igen.

\- Na tessék – sóhajtott tettetett bosszúsággal Faramir. – Nem elég, hogy halhatatlan, de még alvásra sem pazarolja az idejét.

Haldír elnevette magát, majd megrázta a fejét. – Ugyanúgy szükségem van pihenésre, mint neked. Főleg most. Kimerítő időszak áll mögöttünk. A kérdéseid várhatnak holnapig.

Faramir egy mosollyal megadta magát, és ezúttal tényleg eljutottak a szobájáig.

Mikor becsukódott mögöttük a szoba ajtaja, Faramir a tündére nézett, mire az odalépett hozzá, és egy szoros ölelésbe vonta, és eszébe jutott, mit mondott neki alig egy napja, ugyanitt.

\- A csókod, mint az édes méz… mint a hajnali harmat – súgta a fülébe, és Faramir beleborzongott ebbe a hangba. Haldír kívánta a hozzá simuló férfit, és tudta, hogy neki is elég lenne néhány apró érzéki érintés, hogy felébredjen benne a vágy, ezt pontosan jelezte a testén végigfutó remegés. De azt is tudta, hogy most tényleg pihenniük kell. Faramir szinte állva elaludt a karjaiban, és ő maga is kimerült volt, így végül minden vágya ellenére finoman eltolta magától.

\- Szabaduljunk meg a fegyvereinktől. Egy darabig nem szeretnék kardot látni – sóhajtott, és Faramir is belátta, hogy igaza van. Megszabadultak a kardoktól és a vértjüktől, és végtelen megkönnyebbüléssel vettek egy nagy levegőt.

\- Annyira hihetetlen – csóválta meg a fejét Faramir.

\- Vége – biztosította a tünde, majd leült az ágy szélére, és Faramir felé nyújtotta a kezét. A férfi megfogta, és letelepedett ő is. – A világ velünk együtt gyógyul majd, de ehhez is idő kell.

\- Tudom – látta be Faramir, majd adott egy puszit a tündének, aki azonban nem elégedett meg ennyivel, visszahúzta magához egy csókra.

Végül elfeküdtek az ágyban, és azonnal átölelték egymást, mintha egy pillanatig sem bírnák a másik érintése nélkül. Elcsendesedtek, és alig néhány perccel később átadták magukat a pihenésnek.


	9. Chapter 9

Mikor délután Faramir felébredt, egyedül volt a szobájában. Értetlenül nézett körül, elképzelése sem volt, Haldír hova tűnhetett. Felkelt az ágyból, egy kicsit rendbe szedte magát, és a keresésére indult. Maga se tudta miért, talán a Fehér fa miatt, a fellegvár kertje fele indult el.

Végül nem kellett csalódnia a megérzéseiben, Haldírt ott találta, ahogy a messzeséget kémleli. Faramir biztos volt benne, hogy a tünde éles hallása messziről kiszúrja majd, hogy közeledik, de Haldír annyira el volt merülve a gondolataiban, hogy mégis sikerült meglepnie, ahogy finoman megérintette a karját.

\- Nem akartalak megijeszteni – szabadkozott a férfi.

\- Semmi baj – rázta meg a fejét Haldír. – Csak elgondolkodtam.

\- Rossz kedved van? Bánt valami?

\- Nem, semmi baj – hárította el az aggodalmas kérdést Haldír.

\- Azt kéred, hogy bízzak benned, holott te sem bízol bennem – fordult a messzeség fele Faramir. – Rá gondolsz, igaz? Estelre.

\- Nem, Faramir, nem rá gondoltam – lépett a másik mögé a tünde, és gyengéden végigsimított a két karján. – A testvéreimre gondoltam. Hamarosan útra kelnek.

\- Szeretnél… szeretnél velük tartani?

\- Erre nem tudok neked konkrét választ adni – rázta meg fejét Haldír. – Sosem váltunk el hosszabb időre. Mindig együtt jártuk az Arany erdő határait. Igen, szeretnék velük tartani… de nem tehetem. Egyszer már elhagytalak – mondta, miközben lassan maga felé fordította Faramirt. – Még egyszer nem követem el ezt a hibát.

Faramir bűntudatosan lehajtotta a fejét, mire Haldír magához ölelte.

\- Szeretnék melletted maradni, amíg csak el nem küldesz – súgta neki.

\- Soha, amíg csak élek – nézett fel Faramir, mire a tünde rámosolygott, majd visszahúzta magához. Egy perccel később azonban felsóhajtott.

\- Szeretnék elbúcsúzni tőlük – mondta, de mikor erre Faramir még erősebben szorította magához, megcirógatta a haját. – Kérlek!

\- Félek, hogy nem engednek vissza – húzódott el tőle Faramir. – Nem értenék meg.

\- Sosem akadályoznák meg, hogy boldog legyek – biztosította Haldír. – De ha ennyire aggaszt… tarts velem!

Faramir döbbenten fordult a másik felé, de néhány másodperc töprengés után határozottan megrázta a fejét.

\- Miért?

\- Mihez kezdenék én ott annyi tünde között? Én csak egy egyszerű ember vagyok. Nem illek én oda.

\- Már nem vagyunk sokan – rázta meg a fejét Haldír. – Sokan elmentek már, és sokan… meghaltak a Helm szurdokban. Alig maroknyian maradtak Lórienben, akik most, utolsóként elhajóznak. És… Illúvatar nem teremtette alsóbbrendűnek másodszülött gyermekeit. Aki ezt hiszi, mélységes tévedésben él. Gyere velem! Hadd mutassam meg neked az otthonomat!

\- Nem mondom, hogy nyugodt vagyok – csóválta meg a fejét Faramir. - A testvéreid engem hibáztatnak majd, hogy nem tartasz velük.

\- Bízd rám, nem lesz velük semmi gond – próbálta megnyugtatni Haldír Faramirt. – És ha megismernek, meg fogják érteni.

\- És mikor… szeretnél indulni?

\- Igazából minél előbb – tűnődött el Haldír. – De Estel koronázásán itt kell lennünk. Hisz te vagy Gondor helytartója, neked kell átadnod a helyed a királynak.

\- Igen, tudom – bólintott rá Faramir. – De nem… fogunk elkésni?

\- Egy hét – tűnődött el Haldír. – Talán nem. De ha mégis… ez a búcsú nem örökre szól. Találkozom majd velük újra. De szeretném… ha ismernétek egymást.

\- A ceremónia után azonnal indulunk – biztosította Faramir.

\- Köszönöm – mosolygott rá hálásan Haldír.

\- Remélem, minden kívánságodat ilyen könnyen tudom teljesíteni – mosolygott Faramir is, majd elfordult a messzeségtől, és a fellegvárat vette szemügyre, és nagyot sóhajtott.

\- Sajnálod? – fordult felé Haldír.

\- Mit? – kérdezett vissza szórakozottan Faramir. A város látványa megnyugtatta a lelkét, ahogy mindig.

\- Hogy át kell adnod Estelnek.

Faramir egy pillanatra eltűnődött, de aztán megrázta a fejét. – Én sosem vágytam uralkodásra, Haldír. Nem akartam helytartó lenni… sem király. Mindig a bátyám volt apánk örököse… őt nevelte utódjának, de egyébként sem fordult meg a fejemben. Szolgáltam és védtem a hazámat legjobb tudásom szerint. De nem vágytam arra, hogy én uraljam ezt a birodalmat.

Ismerős szavak, gondolta magában Haldír, de hangosan inkább nem mondta ki, hisz Faramir enélkül is féltékeny volt Estelre. De látta, hogy mindkét férfi inkább egy békés életre vágyna, és nem arra, amit a sors nekik szánt.

\- Lekerül a válladról ez a teher… hamarosan.

\- Nem, nem erről beszélek, Haldír. Nekem nem teher… Gondorról és a népéről gondoskodni. Csak én nem… szeretek emberekről, az életükről dönteni. Semmivel nem vagyok bölcsebb, se okosabb… hogy ezt a jogot a kezembe adják. És… nem szeretek ennyire szem előtt lenni. De ha az emberek számítanak rám, ha szükségük van rám… én itt vagyok. Bármit megtennék értük.

\- Tudom. Eddig is megtettél, Gondor kapitányaként.

\- Igen – tűnt fel egy nosztalgikus mosoly Faramir arcán. – Gondor kapitánya voltam… de vajon mi leszek néhány nap múlva?

\- Aggaszt a jövő?

\- Talán Estel nem küld el – vont vállat Faramir. Észrevétlenül vette át azt a szokást a mellette álló tündétől, hogy a tünde nevén hívja Aragornt. – Felajánlom neki a szolgálataimat.

\- Nyugodtan hajthatja álomra a fejét, ha ilyen bátor és lojális emberek vigyázzák a várost. És… nem lenne szükséged egy nagy tapasztalattal rendelkező társra? – sandított Haldír Faramirra, mire a férfi úgy tett, mint aki elgondolkozik.

\- Érdekelne ennek a nagy tapasztalattal rendelkező jelentkezőnek az előélete.

\- Nos… sok évszázadon át védte Lórien határait minden betolakodótól és fenyegető veszélytől.

\- Ez igazán impozáns – mosolygott Faramir. – Örülnék, ha veled dolgozhatnék.

\- Estel talán lesz annyira nagylelkű, hogy megengedi nekünk – mondta Haldír, de éles szemével közben kiszúrt valamit a messze távolban, így meg sem rezdülve figyelte a horizonton közeledő aprócska pontot. Mikor néhány perccel később felismerte a közeledő valamiben a sasok királyát, Faramirra pillantott. – Menj, keresd meg Estelt! Szükség lesz rá.

\- De… azt mondtad… hogy ma… nem kellene zavarnunk.

\- Menjek én? – vetett egy kihívó pillantást Haldír Faramirra, mire a férfi megforgatta a szemét, és elsietett, Haldír szeme pedig visszatért a hatalmas madárra.

Alig tíz perccel később Faramir visszatért Aragornnal és Legolassal.

\- Mi történt, Haldír? – lépett a tünde mellé Aragorn, de Legolas már ugyanúgy a látóhatárra szögezte a pillantását, ahogy a másik tünde.

\- Gandalf – mondta megkönnyebbülve, de mégis mélységes aggodalommal a hangjában, hisz a két hobbitot ilyen messziről még ő sem tudta kivenni.

\- Mikor érnek ide? – kérdezte Aragorn.

\- Egy óra – pillantott felé Haldír. – Hamarosan már ti is látjátok.

\- Frodóék?

A két tündének is meg kellett erőltetnie a szemét, de végül Legolas szólalt meg.

\- Eszméletlen mind a kettő – mondta, és csak reménykedhetett benne, hogy egyáltalán életben vannak.

\- Faramir! – fordult a férfi felé Aragorn. – Készítess elő egy szobát nekik. Mindent meg kell tennünk értük. Olyan dolgot vittek véghez, ami mindenki másnak meghaladta volna a teljesítőképességét.

Faramir rábólintott és elsietett, de a másik három szeme továbbra is a horizontra szegeződött, és valóban, nem sokkal később Aragorn is ki tudta már venni a gyorsan közeledő hatalmas tömeget a távolban. Akkor azonban aggodalmasan sóhajtott.

\- Aragorn – fogta meg a kezét Legolas. – Ha még élnek… talpra állítod őket.

\- Mindent meg fogok tenni. Nem bírom elviselni a gondolatot, hogy elveszítsük őket.

A madár viharos sebességgel közeledett, és Faramir alig néhány perccel az előtt tért vissza, hogy miután óvatosan letette a karmai között tartott hobitokat a földre, leszállt, hogy a mágus is lecsusszanhasson a hátáról.

Aragorn azonnal az eszméletlen Frodóhoz lépett, kitapintotta a pulzusát, majd a karjaiba kapta, és Faramirhoz fordult.

\- Mutasd az utat!

A férfi rábólintott, és sietve elindult Aragorn mellett, de látta, hogy a többiek is ott vannak a nyomukban, Samut pedig, aki félig-meddig eszméleténél volt, Gandalf hozta.

Faramir egy gondosan előkészített szobába vezette őket, ahol a két hobbitot puha ágyba fektették, és Aragorn Frodó fölé hajolt.

\- A végletekig kimerült, és sok vért vesztett – mondta halkan a mellette álló Gandalfnak, ahogy szemügyre vette Frodó kezén a sérülést, mire az felegyenesedett, és végignézett a többieken.

\- Frodónak most levegőre van szüksége. Hagyjuk Aragornt nyugodtan dolgozni.

\- Gandalf, rád szükségem lesz! – kapta fel a fejét a férfi, mire a mágus rábólintott, de közben szigorúan végigmérte a többieket.

Legolas vett egy nagy levegőt, majd a többiekre nézett. – Gyertek!

Kiléptek a szobából, majd néhány pillanatra tanácstalanul megálltak a folyosón, de végül Legolas megcsóválta a fejét, és otthagyta a másik kettőt.

Haldír aggódva nézett Legolas után, aki a gondolataiba merülve visszaindult a fellegvár kertjébe.

\- Menj utána! – lépett oda mellé Faramir.

\- Biztos? – sandított rá a tünde.

\- Persze.

\- Rendben. Addig, ha megkérlek, megkeresnéd Gimlit?

\- Biztos vagy benne, hogy a civakodás jót tenne most Legolas lelkének?

\- Az ő civakodásuk igen.

\- Megkeresem. Addig maradj vele!

Haldír rábólintott, és kisétált a kertbe. Legolas a kert csúcsánál állt, és bár a messzeség fele nézett, Haldír tudta, hogy teljesen máshol járnak a gondolatai. Odalépett mellé, de megvárta, míg Legolas visszatér a jelenbe, és megszólal.

\- Annyira igazságtalan az élet, hogy a legkisebbre rakja a legnagyobb terhet.

\- Frodóék bebizonyították, hogy a legkisebb egyáltalán nem a leggyengébb. Erősek, kitartóak… és akár önfeláldozás árán is képesek elvégezni, amit el kell. Minden csodálatunkat és hálánkat kivívták. Kevesekben van ennyi lelkierő, mint bennük. És… éppen ezért felépülnek, hidd el! Estel meggyógyítja őket.

\- De ha… nem hagyjuk magukra őket… akkor, amikor a legnagyobb szükségük lett volna segítségre…

\- Legolas! Azt tetted, amit tenned kellett. Mindannyian döntéseket hoztunk, aszerint, amit akkor a legjobbnak láttunk. Mindannyian hoztunk jó és rossz döntéseket, amikkel befolyásoltuk az események kimenetelét. Én sem akartam beengedni a gyűrűt Lórienbe, emlékezz csak vissza! És ha ti Frodóékkal tartotok… az emberek valószínűleg már Gondor alatt elveszítik a háborút. De talán már a Helm szurdokban. Nem tudhatjuk… még mi tündék sem… mi lett volna, ha itt vagy ott másként döntünk. De nem rágódhatunk elmúlt dolgokon. A háborúnak vége. Középfölde szabad. És Frodó is fel fog épülni.

Legolas egy sóhajjal belátta, hogy a barátjának igaza van. – Köszönöm, Haldír!

\- Nincs mit, barátom – szorította meg Legolas karját a másik, majd magára hagyta a gondolataival, és remélte, hogy a törp hamarosan rátalál, és több lelket tud belé önteni, mint ő.

Haldír visszatért a szobájukba, és ott találta Faramirt is. Mivel mindketten éhesek voltak már, elmentek vacsorázni, aztán újra visszabújtak az ágyba aludni, de csak nem sikerült lecsillapítani a lelküket. Leginkább Faramirnak. Felidézte magában Legolas szavait, miszerint a gyűrű mindannyiuknál erősebb volt, de még ebben sem talált megnyugvást.

\- Ennyire aggódsz Frodóért? – könyökölt fel Haldír, miután a párja ajkát egy fájdalmas sóhaj hagyta el.

\- Igen.

\- Bízz Estelben! Ha senki más nem is, ő képes meggyógyítani.

\- Még mindig szereted őt? – nézett rá fürkészőn Faramir.

Haldír megcsóválta a fejét. – Faramir… attól függetlenül… amit a közelmúltban éreztem iránta… ötven éve ismerem őt. Estel a barátom, mindig is az volt. Mit tegyek, hogy elhidd, téged szeretlek?

\- Elhiszem, Haldír – sütötte le a szemét Faramir. - Csak… engem világ életemben hasonlítottak valakihez. Legtöbbször olyanokhoz, akikhez nem tudtam felnőni. Általában a bátyámhoz. És akár a fejemre is állhattam, akkor sem közelíthettem meg őt.

\- Én nem akarlak benneteket hasonlítgatni. Miért tennék ilyet? Van… mellettem egy csodálatos férfi – cirógatta meg Faramir arcát a tünde -, és van egy csodálatos barátom. Ennél többet nem is kívánhatnék magamnak.

\- Én akkor is féltékeny vagyok – csóválta a fejét Faramir, de közben azért már mosolygott.

\- Ez jó. Azt jelenti, hogy akarsz engem – mosolyodott el Haldír, és a másik mosolyogva megcsóválta a fejét, ahogy az futott át rajta, hogy ez az a kissé öntelt hang és arckifejezés, ami miatt sokan nem bírnak mit kezdeni a tündékkel. Ő azonban nem vette fel Haldírtól, hisz valóban így volt. Akarta őt. És az, hogy a tünde itt volt mellette, a világot jelentette neki.

~~ o ~~

A következő napok viharos gyorsasággal teltek. Továbbra is aggódtak a hobbitokért, de Samu másnap este már képes volt felkelni, és farkasétvággyal bepótolni az elmúlt időszak ínséges napjait, így őt a legapróbb részletekig kifaggatták. Egyrészt mert elmondhatatlanul kíváncsiak voltak, másrészt pedig, mert tudták, hogy ha Frodó felébred, őt nem terhelhetik fájdalmas kérdésekkel.

Aragorn és Faramir pedig egyre több időt töltöttek együtt, Gondor sorsán tanakodtak, vagy éppen a koronázási ceremóniát tervezték.

Egy ilyen végigtanácskozott nap után Faramir a fellegvár kertjében talált Haldírra.

\- Mivel töltötted a napot? – kérdezte, miközben lelkiismeret furdalása volt, hogy ilyen sok időre magára hagyja a tündét. Úgy tűnt azonban, hogy az nem vette annyira a lelkére a dolgot.

\- A városban bolyongtam. Próbáltam felfedezni, megismerni.

\- Miért nem szóltál? – mosolyodott el Faramir. – Nem hinném, hogy van valaki, aki nálam jobban ismeri a várost. Gyerekkorunkban a bátyámmal a város volt a legkedvesebb játékszerünk. Úgy ismertük, mint a tenyerünket. Olyan rejtekutakat, elfelejtett termeket találtunk meg, amikről senki más nem tudott – merengett el a múlton egy halvány mosollyal a férfi. – Tíz évesek lehettünk… akkor még Boromirt sem nyomasztották apánk elvárásai. Azt játszottuk, hogy felfedezők vagyunk, és hogy az alagutak végén sosem látott világok várnak ránk. Csatáztunk a sötét sarkokból előugró szörnyekkel, és persze titkos süteményraktárakat alakítottunk ki az elhagyott zugokban. Milyen gondtalanok voltunk akkor… és most… a testvérem halott – hajtotta le a fejét egy fájdalmas sóhajjal Faramir. – És még csak arra sem volt időm, hogy meggyászoljam – fordult a messzeség felé a férfi, hogy elrejtse a másik elől a fájdalmát, ami most újra elöntötte.

Haldír azonban mögé lépett, és megfogta a két karját. Már épp nyitotta volna a száját, hogy valami vigasztalót mondjon, de Faramir megelőzte.

\- Estel azt mondta, hogy az Anduinon bocsátotta utolsó útjára Boromirt. A raurosi vízesés felett.

\- Ha valóban eljössz velem Lórienbe, elhaladunk Rauros mellett. Lesz lehetőséged elbúcsúzni a bátyádtól.

Faramir eltűnődött, de aztán megrázta a fejét. – Nem akarom, hogy gyengének láss.

Haldír hátulról átölelte a párját, és adott egy puszit a hajába. – Nem a gyengeség jele, ha meggyászolod a testvéredet. Szerettétek egymást, természetes, hogy fáj az elvesztése. És oly sok halált láttál… barátokét, az embereidét… Gondor nemes fiaiét. A fájdalom elborít. Ezt nem kell… elrejtened. Ne hidd, hogy én különb lennék. A Rohanért vívott csata után csak ültem várfal mellett, néztem a pusztítás eredményét, és hálát adtam az égnek, hogy megtiltottam a testvéreimnek, hogy velem tartsanak. Még a gondolatát sem bírtam elviselni annak, hogy elveszítsem őket. A barátok halála is széttépte a lelkem, de ha ők is az elesettek között lettek volna… abba beleszakad a szívem.

\- De nekem erősnek kell lennem – tiltakozott Faramir.

\- Senki nem terhelhető a végsőkig. El kell engedned a fájdalmat, és ezt csak úgy lehet, ha megéled. Ha magadba fojtod, veled marad, amíg csak élsz. Ne tedd ezt magaddal! Tudom, hogy idő kell, hogy gyógyuljon a lelked, ahogy mindannyiunknak. De utána a mosolyodat szeretném látni, ami úgy elbűvöl.

\- Mit gondolsz, mennyi idő, míg elfelejtjük a borzalmakat? Mennyi időnek kell eltelnie, hogy ne kísértse az álmainkat? Mennyi idő kell, hogy a beszélgetéseink ne forduljanak ebbe az irányba, bármiről kezdünk is el beszélgetni?

\- Hosszú idő kell – látta be a tünde. – De nem szabad még nehezebbé tennünk saját magunknak. Nem szabad elzárkóznunk az érzéseink elől. Még a rémálmok elől sem, hisz csak így tudjuk feldolgozni, ami történt, és új életet kezdeni.

Faramir már-már hangot adott a kétségeinek, mikor egy őr kilépett a kertbe, és hozzájuk sietett.

\- Faramir úr!

\- Igen?

\- Aragorn úr üzeni, hogy a sebesült hobbit végre magához tért.

\- Végre valami jó hír. Köszönöm! – sóhajtott a férfi, mire az őr biccentett, és visszasietett a helyére.

\- Látod… jó dolgok is történnek – biztatta Haldír.

\- Igazad volt. Estel meggyógyította.

\- Még mindig féltékeny vagy?

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét Faramir. – A napokban nagyon sokat beszélgettem Estellel. Ő egy egyenes, becsületes ember.

\- Pedig már azt hittem bennem bízol végre – sóhajtott teátrálisan Haldír. – De hát… a végeredményt tekintve így is jó.

\- Benned is bízom – mosolygott rá Faramir. – De most gyere! Látogassuk meg Frodót.

\- Ne siess ennyire – fogta meg a kezét Haldír. – Hidd el, most, hogy felébredt végre, az egész szövetség ott nyüzsög körülötte.

Faramir szemén átfutott egy sötét felhő, miszerint nem az egész szövetség, de Haldír nem hagyta, hogy újra elvesszen ezekben a szomorú gondolatokban.

\- Gyere, menjünk inkább vacsorázni, és majd utána meglátogatjuk Frodót!

\- Rendben – adta meg magát Faramir, és továbbra is egymás kezét fogva besétáltak az épületbe.


	10. Chapter 10

Ahogy közeledett a koronázás napja, Aragorn egyre gondterheltebb lett, és végül, az utolsó este már Legolas jelenléte sem bírta megnyugtatni.

\- Mi a baj? – kérdezte a tünde, mikor bezárult mögöttük Aragorn szobájának az ajtaja.

\- Semmi, csak… izgulok – mosolyodott el Aragorn.

\- Minas Morgul fekete kapuja előtt nem izgultál – ugratta a tünde.

\- Az más. Harcban sosem féltem – rázta meg a fejét a férfi, miközben Legolas mosolyogva figyelte.

\- Mondd el, mitől félsz! – kérte a tünde, majd kézen fogta a másikat, és leült vele az ágy szélére. Aragorn egy pillanatig tűnődött, majd felnézett a kék szempárba.

\- Szerinted jó királya leszek Gondornak?

\- Szereted ezt a földet? – kérdezte a tünde, ahogy két kezébe fogta Aragorn kezét.

\- Igen.

\- Szereted a népét?

\- Igen.

\- Akkor… van még kérdésed?

\- Köszönöm, Legolas – nevette el magát Aragorn.

\- Miért aggódsz? – cirógatta meg Legolas az arcát. – Királyok vére folyik az ereidben. Isilduré.

\- De ő nem volt jó király… - ráncolta a homlokát a férfi.

\- De igen – ellenkezett a tünde. – Hozott egy hibás döntést, igen. A gyűrű elcsábította a lelkét, és megtagadta, hogy megsemmisítse. De ettől még ő jó király volt. A népe érdekét tartotta szem előtt, mielőtt a gyűrű a végzetévé vált volna. És még utána is két évig uralkodott.

\- Ismerted? – döbbent meg Aragorn. Azt tudta, hogy Elrond együtt harcolt Isildurral, de Legolas sosem beszélt róla.

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét a tünde. – Alig néhány éves voltam csak, mikor meghalt. De azokban az időkben még sokat beszéltek róla. Főleg Völgyzugolyban.

\- Elrond nagyon dühös volt?

\- Nem, nem volt dühös. Csak csalódott. És már akkor felsejlett előtte az a jövő, ami azóta bekövetkezett. Isildur mindezt megakadályozhatta volna.

\- De elbukott.

\- Aragorn… te nem ő vagy. És a gyűrű már nem létezik. Bölcsen és igazságosan fogsz uralkodni, és Gondor szeretni fog. Miért vannak kétségeid?

\- Mert én csak egy egyszerű ember vagyok. Isildur ide vagy oda.

\- Nem szeretnél király lenni? – kérdezte szelíden Legolas.

\- Sosem vágytam arra, hogy emberek felett uralkodjak. Egyszer már lemondtam erről az útról, és úgy döntöttem nem leszek több, mint egy egyszerű kósza. De a kötelesség… a származásom… máshova szólít. Elfoglalom azt a helyet, amit a sors nekem szánt.

\- Aragorn, ha nem szívből teszed… hanem kötelességből… sosem leszel boldog. És Gondor sem.

\- Szívből teszem – mosolyodott el halványan Aragorn. – Igazad volt. Szeretem ezt a népet, ezt a földet. Bármit megtennék értük – mondta, majd átölelte Legolast. – Mi lenne velem nélküled?

\- A kétségeid gyötörnének egész éjszaka. Pedig nincs ember, aki nálad méltóbb lenne Gondor trónjára – mondta Legolas, majd egy hosszú pillanatra Aragorn szemébe nézett, aztán odahajolt hozzá és megcsókolta.

\- Tudod, te könnyen beszélsz – csóválta meg a fejét Aragorn egy halvány mosollyal, mikor levegőhöz jutott.

\- Miért is? – nézett rá a tünde.

\- Mert te a király fia vagy. Beleszülettél ebbe a közegbe. Neked ez természetes.

\- Te is Elrond udvarában nőttél fel, nem idegen számodra az előkelő környezet – csóválta meg a fejét Legolas. - Amúgy pedig, nálunk ez másképp működik, te is tudod. Apám, a király tünde lévén halhatatlan, így én herceg maradok az idők végezetéig.

\- Bánod?

\- Dehogy – tiltakozott Legolas. – Apám jó király, és a népe szereti. És én sem vágytam soha uralkodásra.

\- Akkor legalább ezt a részét megérted – csóválta tovább a fejét Aragorn.

\- Mivel könnyíthetnék a lelkeden?

\- Maradj velem ma éjjel! – kérte merészen Aragorn.

\- És mit gondolnak az őrök? – intett a fejével Legolas az ajtó fele. Hisz eddig, bár nem beszéltek róla egy szót sem, próbálták fenntartani a látszatot, hogy csupán barátok.

\- Nem érdekel, ki mit gondol!

\- Aragorn… - csitította szelíd hangon a tünde.

\- Legolas! Szeretlek! És nem akarok bujkálni veled… se hazudozni. Veled akarok lenni.

\- Tudod, hogy én is szeretlek – fogta meg újra Aragorn kezét a tünde. – De…

\- Nincs de! – fakadt ki Aragorn, majd felpattant az ágyról és ment egy kört a szobában.

\- De igen, van – sóhajtott Legolas, aki továbbra is az ágyon ülve figyelte a másikat.

\- Legolas, ha ezt most kifejted, én esküszöm, megszököm a holnapi koronázás elől – fenyegetőzött Aragorn, mire a tünde elnevette magát.

\- Dehogy szöksz.

\- Figyelj… arra még csak-csak rábeszéltél, hogy király legyek. De ha ennek az az ára, hogy elveszítelek… ezt nem akarom!

\- Nem biztos, hogy a néped elfogadja a döntésedet. Hogy egy férfit válassz életed párjául… ráadásul egy tündét.

\- Faramirnak sem szóltak egy szót sem. Pedig ők nyíltan felvállalták a kapcsolatukat.

\- Ő nem lesz a királyuk.

\- Nem sokkal kisebb posztot szántam neki – csóválta a fejét Aragorn. – De ha ezzel tönkretenném a boldogságát… akkor inkább egyszerű tagja lesz a testőrségemnek.

\- Ez a gondolkodásod bizonyítja, hogy jó király leszel – ment a párja után Legolas. – Néped minden egyes tagjának boldogságát a szíveden viseled.

\- De honnan tudhatnám, mi a jó megoldás, Legolas? Szeretném meghálálni Faramirnak mindazt, amit tett… de mi van, ha ezzel sokkal nagyobb rosszat teszek neki?

\- Meg fog birkózni a problémával. És Haldír is segít neki.

\- Akkor viszont mi is megoldjuk valahogy. És nem érdekelnek a kifogásaid – torkollta le Aragorn Legolast, mikor az ellenkezni akart.

\- Legyen, ahogy akarod – adta meg magát a tünde.

\- Maradj velem ma éjjel! – ismételte meg a kérését Aragorn. – Szükségem van rád!

\- Maradok – mosolygott rá Legolas, mire Aragorn odalépett hozzá, és összeforrtak egy gyengéd csókban.

\- Legolas – sóhajtott Aragorn, ahogy egy pillanatra elszakadt a másiktól. A hangjában ott volt a vágy rekedtsége, és egy cseppnyi zavar, amit a tünde tökéletesen megérzett.

\- Ezt már megbeszéltük, Aragorn – cirógatta meg az arcát Legolas, majd adott neki egy puszit. – Gyere! – fogta meg a kezét, majd visszahúzta az ágyhoz, és újra leültek a szélére.

Aragorn sóhajtott, és a tündére nézett. – Melletted olyan… kicsinek és gyámoltalannak érzem magam – hajtotta le a fejét, de Legolas megfogta a kezét.

\- Ez régen is így volt? – kérdezte.

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét Aragorn. – Korábban soha nem éreztem ilyet.

\- Magadra fogsz találni újra – biztosította a tünde.

\- De akkor most miért?

\- Aragorn… a régi életed darabjaira hullott. Minden megváltozott. Az életed minden területe. A fenyegetés, ami születésed óta kísértett, megszűnt, a háború helyett béke van. Te egyszerű kósza helyett király leszel. És… Arwen helyett most itt vagyok neked én. Minden… minden az életedben a feje tetejére állt. De hamarosan újra megtalálod a helyed a világban. Talán már holnap. Túl leszel a ceremónián, és egy kicsit megkönnyebbül a lelked. Akkor már tudni fogod, ki vagy, és mit kell tenned.

\- Igazad van – mosolyodott el Aragorn. - A ceremónia után sok minden megváltozik.

\- Igen. De most ne gondolkodjunk ezeken a dolgokon – vált alig hallhatóvá a tünde hangja, ahogy közelebb hajolt Aragornhoz, és megcsókolta.

De ez a csók más volt mint az eddigiek. Az érzéki ismerkedést, a vigasztalást ezúttal felváltotta a szenvedély, amibe a tünde néhány másodperc alatt magával rántotta Aragornt is, akinek a kezdeti félénksége szinte azonnal kámforrá vált, és hamarosan bekorlátozódott számára a külvilág a szerelmére. Legolas csókjai és simogatásai perzselték a bőrét, és eddig ismeretlen magasságokba repítették. Felfedezték egymás testét, és kényeztették egymást, majd megízlelve a gyönyörök legcsodálatosabbikát, boldogan aludtak el egymás karjaiban.

-o-

\- Jó reggelt! – mosolygott Aragornra Legolas másnap reggel, mikor az kinyitotta a szemét. – Felkészültél?

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét mosolyogva Aragorn. – Mi lenne, ha elbújnánk a takaró alá, és senki nem találna meg minket?

\- Akkor a néped nagyon csalódott lenne.

\- És azt nem hagyhatjuk? – kérdezte pimaszul Aragorn.

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét a tünde.

\- Hát, akkor nincs más hátra, mint felkelni, és szembenézni ezzel a nappal – vett egy nagy levegőt Aragorn, majd egy mosollyal kimászott az ágyból.

Legolas kedvtelve nézte, ahogy felöltözik, majd eltűnődött.

\- A hivatalos ceremónia csak délután kezdődik. Addig mivel szándékoztál elütni az időt?

\- Ha együtt van a szövetség, repül az idő – mosolygott rá Aragorn.

\- Ez igaz – látta be Legolas is egy mosollyal.

\- Igen, és ha Faramir is visszaért a koronával, ők is csatlakoznak majd hozzánk – mondta Aragorn, ahogy végzett az öltözéssel, és ezúttal rajta volt a sor, hogy visszafojtott lélegzettel figyelje a másikat, ahogy kimászik az ágyból és felöltözik.

\- Vajon Frodóék reggeliztek már? – tűnődött el Aragorn.

\- Még korán van – nézett ki az ablakon a tünde. – Bár, ami a hobbitok étvágyát illeti – nevetette el magát.

\- Igen, valószínűleg már a második reggelit tervezik – nevette vele Aragorn is. – De akkor tartsunk velük! – ajánlotta, és mivel Legolas is egyetértett, átsétáltak Frodó szobájába.

A négy hobbit valóban jóízű falatozásba merült már, mikor beléptek hozzájuk, és ott volt velük Gimli is, és Gandalf, aki a fal mellett állva, mosolyogva figyelte az aprónépet.

Frodó arca felderült, ahogy meglátta őket, és máris feléjük kínálta az előtte heverő tálcát.

\- Nem venném a lelkemre, ha miattunk maradnátok éhesek – nevette el magát Aragorn, majd visszalépett a folyosóra, hogy még hozasson némi ennivalót.

\- Hogy érzed magad? – ült le Aragorn az ágy szélére, és alaposan szemügyre vette Frodót.

\- Jól vagyok – mondta mosolyogva a hobbit, de Aragorn mást látott a szemében. A teste lehet, hogy már a gyógyulás útjára lépett, de a lelke darabokban hever, és talán soha többé nem lehet egész. – Szeretnék már felkelni ebből az ágyból – nézett rá nyűgösen Frodó.

\- Délután felkelhetsz – nevette el magát Aragorn. – Szeretném, ha mindannyian ott lennétek a ceremónián, és az utána következő lakomán.

\- Lakoma! Hallod ezt Trufa! – kiáltott fel Pippin, mire mindenki elnevette magát. – Naná, hogy ott leszünk.

Jókedvű társalgásba merülve folytatták a reggelit, és már majdnem végeztek, mikor Faramir és Haldír kopogtak be. Mikor Frodó meglátta a férfit, nagyon megörült neki.

\- Faramir! – mosolyodott el, és felé nyújtotta a kezét. Faramir odalépett az ágyhoz, és egy pillanatra megszorította a kezét.

\- Bocsáss meg, hogy nem jöttünk korábban! Tegnapelőtt már aludtál, mire ideértünk, tegnap pedig nem voltunk a városban.

\- Ugyan, nem kell bocsánatot kérned – hárította el Frodó.

\- Pedig lenne miért – sóhajtott Faramir.

Frodó elkomolyodott, és megcsóválta a fejét. – Halálbüntetést kockáztattál azzal, hogy elengedtél bennünket, te mégis megtetted. Köszönettel tartozom neked.

\- El sem kellett volna hozzalak Osgiliath-ig – hajtotta le a fejét bűntudatosan a férfi, de Aragorn megelégelte a komolyságot.

\- Uraim! Ez a nap az én napom, és én azt szeretném, hogy jó kedvünk legyen. Felejtsük el a múltat! Gondolom, Frodó is egyetért.

\- Hát persze – bólintott rá az apró hobbit, majd a mindeddig az ajtó mellett álló tündére tévedt a pillantása. – Haldír – mosolygott rá halványan.

\- Gyűrűhordozó – biccentett udvariasan a tünde. Megértette, hogy Frodó nem tud vele sokat kezdeni, hisz egyetlen találkozásuk alkalmával nem volt vele túlságosan szívélyes. - Örülök, hogy a gyógyulás útjára léptél.

A továbbiakban valóban jókedvű társalgás töltötte meg a szobát, egészen ebédidőig, mikor mindenki visszavonult, hogy átöltözzön a ceremóniához méltó ruhába.

Mielőtt kiléptek volna a szobájukból, Legolas végigmérte Aragornt, és a ragyogó kék szemében benne volt, hogy tetszik neki, amit lát.

\- Kívánj nekem sok szerencsét! – lépett oda hozzá Aragorn.

\- Nincs szükséged szerencsére. A szíved jogán vagy méltó Gondor trónjára, és hibátlanul fogsz szerepelni – mondta mosolyogva a tünde, majd megcsókolta Aragornt. – Sok szerencsét! – súgta a fülébe, mikor megszakította a csókot, majd ellépett tőle, és kitárta az ajtót. – Felség, indulnunk kell.

Aragorn elnevette magát, és kisétált az ajtón. A trónteremben a többiek már vártak rájuk. Ott voltak a szövetség tagjai valamint Gondor helytartójaként Faramir, és Haldír is, aki kissé félrehúzódva figyelte az eseményeket.

\- Készen állsz? – lépett oda hozzá mosolyogva Gandalf.

\- Igen – bólintott rá Aragorn. – Menjünk!

Az ajtó előtt még egy pillanatra megálltak, és mindannyian összenéztek, de aztán vettek egy nagy levegőt, és kisétáltak a fellegvár kertjébe, ahol a város népe már mind összegyűlt. A csapat nagy része beállt a tömegbe, egyedül Faramir és Gandalf maradt Aragorn mellett.

Faramir Gandalfra nézett, aki mosolyogva bólintott, így a férfi végignézett a tömegen, majd megszólalt.

\- Gondor népe, barátaim, testvéreim! Ez a föld hosszú ideig volt kénytelen nélkülözni egy király gondoskodását. Bár ez idő alatt sem szenvedett szükséget, hisz atyám, a helytartó bölcsen és igazságosan uralkodott. De most eljött az idő, hogy e nemes férfiú – pillantott mosolyogva Aragornra -, igényt tartson a birodalom trónjára. Ő Arathorn fia Aragorn, a númenori Elendil leszármazottja, Isildur örököse, az Újrakovácsolt kard birtokosa, és a keze gyógyító kéz. Akarjátok, s elfogadjátok-e őt királynak, s akarjátok-e, hogy itt lakozzék, és uralkodjon e föld és népe fölött?

A nép egyértelmű felkiáltással megszavazta Aragorn királyságát, de Faramir egy intésére elcsendesedett.

\- Akkor hát én, a birodalom helytartója átadom neki a koronát, és országunkat – mondta, és kiemelte a koronát a ládikájából, de ahogy azt előre megbeszélték, nem Aragornhoz lépett vele, hanem átadta Frodónak, aki mélységesen megilletődve Gandalfhoz lépett vele. A mágus elvette a koronát, és miután Aragorn elé térdelt, óvatosan a fejére helyezte, majd felnézett.

\- Elkövetkezett a király ideje! Legyen áldás rajta!

Gondor népe harsány éljenzésben tört ki, csak akkor csitultak el, mikor Aragorn felállt, feléjük fordult, és végignézett rajtuk.

\- Ez a nap nem egyetlen emberé, hanem mindannyiunké – mondta Aragorn. – A birodalom arra vár, hogy újjáépítsük, és ezt is fogjuk tenni. Együtt. Összefogásban, szeretetben, békében.

A nép áhitattal csüngött új királya szavain, és úgy érezték, ezúttal Gondor megkapta azt az uralkodót, akire már régóta szüksége lett volna. Miután befejezte a beszédét, Aragorn személyesen is köszönteni akarta a népét, de mielőtt elvegyült volna közöttük, Faramirhoz lépett.

\- Szeretném, ha holnap te lennél az első, aki elém járul!

Faramir egy pillanatra zavarba jött, hisz Haldírral már kora reggel indulni akartak, de a királya kérésére nem mondhat nemet. Aragorn megérezte a hezitálást, így megszorította a másik karját.

\- Korán kelek. A nap első sugara már a trónteremben talál majd.

\- Ott leszek, felség – hajtott fejet Faramir, mire Aragorn rámosolygott, és lesétált a lépcsőn.

Alig néhány órával később, mikor már befejeződött az ünnepi vacsora, és a ceremónia átcsapott jókedvű mulatságba, Faramir a nagyterem egyik oszlopának támaszkodva figyelte az embereket. Idebent nem voltak olyan sokan, a nép odakint a kertben még mindig lakmározott, de azért Gondor nemes urai, a szövetség tagjai és Rohan főemberei megtöltötték a csarnokot. Faramir csendben szemlélődött, mikor Aragorn odalépett hozzá.

\- Felség! – hajtott fejet a férfi.

\- Elárulod nekem, mibe tenyereltem bele?

\- Mire gondolsz? – nézett rá meglepődve Faramir.

\- A holnapi napra.

\- Haldír szeretné meglátogatni a testvéreit, mielőtt azok hajóra szállnak. Megkért, hogy tartsak vele. Kora reggel akartunk indulni.

\- Talán megbocsát nekem, ha egyetlen órácskára feltartóztatlak – mosolyodott el Aragorn, de aztán eltűnődött. – Az ikrek… érdekes találkozás lesz.

\- Felség, ne tedd ezt velem! – ráncolta a homlokát Faramir. – Amúgy is nyugtalan a szívem. Mit tudsz róluk?

\- Nem sokat. Nem ismerem őket annyira, mint Haldírt. De azt tudom, hogy mindennél jobban szeretik a testvérüket, és ez most, jelen helyzetben érdekes dolgokat szülhet. Hogy vajon a ragaszkodásuk lesz erősebb, vagy a vágyuk, hogy boldognak tudják a testvérüket, ki tudja? De ezt a gondot hagyjuk meg a holnapnak. Előtte még… beszélni kívánok veled. Holnap reggel.

\- Ott leszek, Estel – mondta Faramir, majd észbe kapott, hogy mit mondott. – Bocsáss meg, Aragorn!

\- Ne! Az Estel tökéletesen megfelel. Tündék közé kerültél, akik jórészt így hívnak. Tudod, tünde nyelven mit jelent?

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét Faramir, ahogy rádöbbent, ezt sosem kérdezte meg Haldírtól.

\- Annyit tesz, remény.

\- Valóban te voltál a mi reménységünk, Estel – hajtott fejet Faramir. – És valóra váltottad minden reményünket.

\- Nem, ezt nem egyedül tettem – tiltakozott Aragorn. – Mindannyian, együtt tettük. De ne beszéljünk a múltról. Hol hagytad Haldírt?

\- Utoljára Éomerrel és Gamlinggal láttam beszélgetni. Bár, ha jobban belegondolok… mással nem is nagyon láttam szóba állni rajtuk kívül, csak a szövetség tagjaival – tűnődött el Faramir, ahogy a nagyteremben a tündét kereste, és meg is állapodott rajta a pillantása.

\- Nála már ez is óriási változás – követte a másik pillantását Aragorn.

\- Tényleg nem állt szóba emberekkel?

\- Haldír mindig megválogatta, kivel áll szóba. Igazi tünde. Vagy legalábbis az volt, nem sokkal ez előttig. Most változik. Hála neked – mondta Aragorn, majd ahogy találkozott a pillantása a terem túlsó végén álló Legolassal, elmosolyodott.

\- Megbocsátasz? – pillantott Faramirra, mire az elnevette magát.

\- Hát persze, Estel, menj csak – mondta, mire a király otthagyta, és Legolashoz sétált.

A tünde egy halvány mosollyal figyelte a közeledő Aragornt.

\- Megnyugodtál? – kérdezte, ahogy a férfi odaért hozzá.

\- Igazad volt, mint mindig. Már tudom, hol a helyem, és mit kell tennem.

\- Ennek őszintén örülök – bólintott rá a tünde. – Nem szerettem látni, ahogy kétségek gyötörnek. De most már örül a szívem. Boldognak látlak.

\- Legolas – tűnődött el Aragorn. – Ami a tegnap esti beszélgetésünket illeti…

\- Már nem tudsz megszökni – jelent meg egy féloldalas mosoly a tünde arcán.

\- Nem, valóban nem – látta be Aragorn. – De amit mondtam, komolyan gondoltam.

\- Tudom – csóválta meg a fejét a tünde. – De legalább adj esélyt a népednek, hogy lassan szokják a gondolatot.

\- Azt hiszem, jó néhányan sejtik már, mit érzek irántad.

\- Talán igen – nézett körül a tünde.

\- És szerinted, ha most észrevétlenül eltűnnénk…

\- Te nem tudsz ma este észrevétlenül eltűnni – figyelmeztette Legolas.

\- És meg sem próbáljuk? – incselkedett tovább Aragorn.

\- Te vagy a házigazda, nem szökhetsz meg – nevette el magát a tünde. – Tarts ki!

Aragorn nemtetszése jeléül elhúzta a száját, de végül sóhajtott, és kelletlenül bár, de továbbsétált, hogy néhány szót váltson még azokkal, akikkel eddig nem tudott.

Mindeközben Faramirt körbevették a hadvezérei. Faggatták a kapitányukat, hogy tervezi a jövőt, és hogy velük marad-e, így a férfi nagy sokára tudott csak szabadulni. Akkor azonban megkereste Haldírt, aki a fal mellett állt, és karba tett kézzel figyelte a tömeget.

\- Nem érzed jól magad? – kérdezte aggódva, ahogy odaért mellé. Valahogy kívülállónak érezte a párját, és ez kissé aggasztotta. Haldír csak egy pillantást vetett rá, majd a figyelme visszatért a már meglehetősen felszabadult hangulatban mulató hobbitokhoz, és megcsóválta a fejét.

\- A mulatságnak ez a fajtája távol áll tőled, igaz?

\- Meglehetősen – bólintott rá a tünde.

\- Kiszakítlak a saját környezetedből, és belekényszerítlek valamibe, ami idegen a természetedtől – csóválta meg a fejét Faramir.

\- Túl sokat aggodalmaskodsz – pillantott rá Haldír.

\- A fenébe, én csak szeretném, ha boldog lennél! – fakadt ki a férfi.

\- És mit jelent számodra a boldogság? Mert ha azt, hogy egy söröskorsóval a kezemben ugrálok egy asztal tetején, azt sohasem fogod elérni.

Faramirt egy pillanatra hatalmába kerítette a düh, mert némi arroganciát érzett ebben a hangban, de aztán, ahogy Haldírra nézett, a tünde végtelen nyugalma átáramlott rá is, így lecsillapodott.

\- Számodra mit jelent a boldogság? – kérdezte inkább.

\- Egy hosszú sétát a fellegvár kertjében. Egy csendes estét, amit veled tölthetek. Néhány lopott órát, mikor kiszökhetünk a városból, hogy egy sűrű erdőben békét találjunk egy kis időre. A csillagok aranyló pöttyeivel behintett égboltot. A levelek susogását a szélben. A patak csobogását a köveken. És a csókodat, ami édes, mint a méz.

\- Szeretném mindezt megadni neked! – súgta Faramir, majd lopott egy apró puszit a tündétől. – De az emberekhez ez is hozzátartozik – nézett végig a tömegen.

\- Tudom – bólintott rá a tünde. – Nem panaszkodtam. Te kérdeztél rá.

\- Igaz a mondás: ne szólj szám, nem fáj fejem – csóválta meg a fejét Faramir. – Iszol velem egy pohárka bort?

\- Miért ne? – adta meg magát végül a tünde, így elindultak, hogy beszerezzék az italukat.

\- Estel beszélni szeretne velem holnap reggel – vallotta be Faramir, mikor már belekortyoltak a borukba.

\- Tudom, hallottam – bólintott rá a tünde.

\- Nem baj?

\- Engedelmességgel tartozol neki.

\- Ezt már ő is mondta – emlékezett vissza Faramir.

\- Valóban? – csodálkozott Haldír, aki nehezen tudta elképzelni a barátjáról, hogy ilyet mondjon. – Mikor?

\- Még régebben – hajtotta le a fejét zavartan Faramir. – Nem számít.

Haldír sóhajtott, és a tekintete újra a tömeg fele fordult, Faramirt pedig elöntötte a bűntudat. Hisz azt ígérte a párjának, hogy mindig őszinte lesz hozzá.

\- Akkor, mikor… elmentél… és… én utánad akartam menni. Megpróbált megkímélni… a fájdalomtól.

\- Örülök, hogy akkor megtagadtad az engedelmességet – fordult vissza Haldír. – Ha nem jössz utánam, talán nem jöttem volna vissza. Ami pedig a holnapot illeti… talán nem azon az órán fog múlni.

\- Velem tartasz?

\- Estel téged hívott – rázta meg a fejét a tünde.

\- Te pedig hozzám tartozol – makacskodott Faramir.

\- Veled tartok – adta meg magát mosolyogva Haldír. – De ha a nap első sugaraival ott szeretnél lenni, ideje lenne nyugovóra térnünk. Késő van.

\- Igazad van - látta be Faramir. – Vonuljunk vissza. Pihennünk kell a hosszú út előtt – mondta, mire mindketten kiürítették a kupájukat, és elhagyták a nagytermet.


	11. Chapter 11

Másnap, még épp csak pirkadt az ég alja, mikor Haldír megcirógatta Faramir arcát.

\- Máris reggel van? – kérdezte a férfi álmosan, nyűgösen, még csak a szemét sem nyitotta ki, de végül felnézett. Haldír arcán ezer érzést látott, de leginkább azt, hogy minél előbb szeretne útra kelni, így sóhajtott, és rámosolygott. – Csókolj meg!

A tünde arcán is feltűnt egy halvány mosoly, és örömmel teljesítette Faramir kérését.

\- Máris ébren vagyok – sóhajtott Faramir, mikor a tünde elhúzódott tőle, de azért még egy puszit lopott a párjától, aztán gyorsan felkeltek, és felöltöztek.

A trónterem ajtaja előtt Faramir megtorpant. Nem voltak túl kellemes emlékei erről a helyről. Atyja, Denetor mindig csak akkor hívatta, ha valamit számon akart kérni, vagy valami mondvacsinált ok miatt büntetni akarta kisebbik fiát. Ebben a teremben eddig csak megaláztatásban volt része. Végül aztán vett egy nagy levegőt, és belépett.

Odabent Aragorn Gandalffal és Legolassal beszélgetett csendesen, és csak az ajtónyílásra nézett fel, és az érkezőkre mosolygott.

\- Faramir! Gyere közelebb!

A férfi Haldírra sandított egy pillanatra, de a tünde lecövekelt az ajtó mellett, és úgy tűnt, nem is akar mozdulni, így Faramir egyedül járult a király elé.

\- Felség! – hajtott fejet előtte.

\- Nehéz időszakon vagyunk túl – nézett rá komolyan Aragorn -, a sors kemény próbákat állított elénk, de mi kiálltuk. Szembenéztünk minden fenyegető veszéllyel, és győztünk. Sok hű társam volt ebben az őrületben, akik nélkül nem győzhettem volna. Volt, aki hozzám volt hűséges, volt, aki a hazájához, Középföldéhez, vagy az emberi fajhoz, nem számít. Ez nem rólam szólt. A lényeg, hogy nélkülük elbuktunk volna. És a szövetség tagjai után, akik velem voltak a kezdetektől, úgy érzem, te voltál a legfontosabb zászlóvivője az ügyünknek, Faramir. Védted Gondort, és a Fehér várost az életed árán is, és bármennyire is nem így érzed most, segítetted Frodót a küldetésében, és végül ellenálltál a gyűrű csábításának. Úgy érzem, mindaz, amit véghez vittél jutalmat érdemel. Hősiességedért, bátorságodért és hűségedért cserébe szeretném rád ruházni Ithilia fejedelemségét.

Faramir a meglepődéstől szóhoz sem jutott, így Aragorn rámosolygott.

\- Nem tudnék nálad méltóbb embert találni erre a helyre, barátom.

Ahogy a férfi lassan felocsúdott a döbbenetből, fél térdre ereszkedett a királya előtt.

\- Felség, én nem érdemlek ekkora kegyet! – rázta meg a fejét. - Én nem tettem… semmivel nem tettem többet, mint bármelyik társam. Ugyanazokkal a veszélyekkel néztem szembe, ugyanazokat a csatákat vívtam meg, mint Gondor összes fia. Csupán egy vagyok közülük… nem voltam különleges, vagy több náluk.

\- Talán igazad van. De mindig sokkal nagyobb azok felelőssége, akik felvállalják azt, hogy utat, példát mutatnak az embereknek, és vezetik őket. Azoknak a legnehezebb, akik felelősséget vállalnak a döntéseikért, főleg olyan helyzetben, mikor nincs jó döntés, csak két rossz közül választhatod ki a kevésbé rosszat. És te jó döntéseket hoztál, barátom. Mindig jól vezetted a rád bízott embereket. Gondor kapitányaként az embereidet, és később az országodat – mondta Aragorn, majd odalépett Faramirhoz, és leguggolt elé. – Ami pedig Ithiliát illeti… jól tudod, hogy határos volt Mordorral, így a népe elsők közt pusztult… csak azok élték túl, akik időben elmenekülhettek. A fővárosát lerombolták… Amit neked adok… inkább kemény munka lesz, mint jutalom. Az egész birodalom újjáépítésre vár, de tudom, hogy te képes leszel rá, hogy felvirágoztasd újra. És szeretném, ha látótávolságon belül maradnátok. Emyn Arnen hegyeit pedig még láthatom a fellegvárból. Így elfogadod?

Faramir nagyot sóhajtva felnézett a király szemébe. – Igen, elfogadom. Köszönöm… Estel!

\- Akkor hát, állj fel barátom – állt fel Aragorn is, és Faramir követte a példáját. – És már csak néhány percig tartanálak fel benneteket – mondta, és a még mindig az ajtónál álló tündéhez sétált, hozzá azonban tünde nyelven szólt.

\- Haldír! Boldog vagyok, hogy láthatom, hogy a szíved, amit összetörtem, újra egész. A választásod azonban nem kevésbé fájdalmas, mint az előző volt, és ezt te is tudod. De kívánom neked, hogy légy boldog vele. Tudom, hogy segíteni és támogatni fogjátok egymást, ha a szükség úgy hozza, de kívánom, hogy sokkal több boldog órában legyen részetek. Maradj vele, és szeresd őt, mert ő méltó a szívedre! Nem csak bátor harcos és jó vezetője népének, de könyörületes és igaz ember. Jól döntöttél.

\- Tudom, Estel. És mellette leszek – hajtott fejet a tünde egy halvány mosollyal.

\- Akkor hát, induljatok! – fordult meg a király, hogy Faramirt és Hadírt egyszerre vehesse szemügyre. – Lorien kétnapi vágta. Vigyázzatok magatokra, és… várunk titeket vissza.

Haldír és Faramir még elköszöntek, és kisétáltak a trónteremből.

\- Jól vagy? – sandított Haldír a másikra.

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét Faramir. – De ezen ráérek gondolkodni majd a hazaúton is, most még más tölti ki a gondolataimat. Most tényleg induljunk – mondta, és elsiettek az istállók felé.

\- Még mindig nyugtalan a szíved az utazásunk miatt? – kérdezte Haldír, mikor már felszerszámozták a lovaikat.

\- Kissé – vallotta be Faramir. – Útközben mesélsz majd?

\- Miről szeretnél hallani?

\- Nem tudom. Lorienről, a testvéreidről, bármiről, amit fontosnak tartasz.

\- Szívesen mesélek neked Lórienről – hagyta rá a tünde -, de a testvéreimről hiába mondanék bármit, nem tudnám enyhíteni a szorongásod. A félelem benned van.

\- Talán nem alaptalanul – morogta Faramir, de a tünde erre már csak egy halvány mosollyal reagált, és felült a lovára. Faramir követte a példáját, majd lassan kiügettek a városból.

\- Merre? – nézett Faramir a tündére.

\- Nagyon könnyű eltalálni Lórienbe – mosolyodott el Haldír. – Nincs más dolgod, mint követni az Anduint, szemben a folyásiránnyal.

\- Tényleg?

\- Igen.

\- És tényleg vágtatnunk kell két napon át?

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét a tünde. – Elég lesz csak az első nap – sandított egy elfojtott mosollyal a másikra, majd vágtára bíztatta a lovát, és otthagyta Faramirt. A férfi a szemét forgatva megcsóválta a fejét, és utána iramodott.

A két férfi pár órán keresztül vágtatott, és már jó ideje a folyó mellett haladtak, mikor Haldír visszafogta a lovát.

\- Szóval azt szeretnéd, ha mesélnék neked az Aranyerdőről? – nézett Faramirra.

\- Igen – mosolyodott el a férfi. – Miért hívják Aranyerdőnek?

\- Mert Lórien erdeiben a fák ősszel nem hullatják le a leveleiket. Gyönyörű aranysárgára színeződnek, és megmaradnak egészen tavaszig, az új zöld levelek előbújásáig. És a lombok között beszűrődő napfény aranyszínű ragyogásba borítja az egész birodalmat – emlékezett vissza Haldír egy ábrándos mosollyal az arcán. – Középföldén már csak egyedül Lórien erdeiben nőnek az ősi mallorn fák, amiknek az ősei még a régi Valinorból származnak. Bár kalandos úton jutottak el Lórienbe, emlékeztetnek minket arra a régi világra. A törzsük ezüstös, mint a ragyogó holdfény, a lombjuk pedig arany.

\- Gyönyörű lehet – mosolyodott el Faramir is. – De azt mondják… Lórien erdeit varázslat hatja át, és az ott élők közül sokan boszorkányok.

Haldír egy sóhajjal megcsóválta a fejét. Régen nevetett ezeken a babonákon, de a világ változott, így ők is.

\- A varázslat, ami áthatja az erdőt, Galadrieltől származik. Ő, és a gyűrűje hatalma védi a birodalmat. Ennek köszönhető például, hogy Lórien fái nem öregszenek. De ettől még az ott élő tündék nem boszorkányok.

\- És ott éltek az erdőben?

\- Caras Galadhon, a birodalom szíve az erdő legmélyén található.

\- A fák között?

\- A fák között, a fák körül, a fák koronájában.

\- Nem igazán tudom elképzelni – csóválta a fejét Faramir.

\- Tudom – mosolyodott el a tünde, aztán tovább mesélt. A fákról, az erdőről, a köveken csobogva daloló Nimródel patakról, és bármiről, ami eszébe jutott, míg úgy nem érezte, ők is, és a lovaik is kipihenték magukat annyira, hogy újra sietősebbre vegyék a tempót.

Kora estébe hajlott már a nap, mikor Faramir fülelni kezdett.

\- Mi ez a hang?

Haldír óvatosan nézett a párjára. – A raurosi vízesés dübörgése.

\- Ilyen hamar ideértünk? – suhant át egy sötét felhő a férfi szemén.

\- Jól haladtunk. Nagyobb távolságot megtettünk, mint terveztem – mondta Haldír, de többet nem beszélgettek, csak amikor megálltak a vízesés alatt, nézett újra Faramirra. A férfi a lezúduló víztömegre szegezte a pillantását, és meg sem rezdült.

\- Nem érzek semmit – rázta meg a fejét egy perccel később. Haldír azonban tudta, hogy ez csak azért van, mert az erős gátak, amiket a férfi a lelkében épített, még nem törtek át. És hogy nem is akarja engedni, hogy áttörjenek.

\- Akkor pihenhetnénk egy kicsit – ajánlotta. – És majd ehetnénk is valamit.

Faramir vállat vont, és leszállt a lováról. Haldír felé nyújtotta a kezét, majd kidőlt fához húzta, amire letelepedtek.

\- Fura – mondta a tünde. – Én még érzem az itt történtek rezgését. Aljas csata folyt itt. Aljas és gonosz. Bár Saruman orkjai mindig aljasul támadtak. Olyan túlerővel, ami… reménytelenné tett minden ellenállást.

\- Estel azt mesélte… hogy Boromir becsülettel harcolt, védte a hobbitokat az orkoktól… - mondta Faramir, és lassan üvegessé vált a tekintete. - Már több nyílvessző is eltalálta, de mégis kitartott addig, míg Estel odaért. Nem hagyta, hogy elvigyék Trufát és Pippint… akkor sem, ha már csak a lelkierő tartotta talpon. Itt halt meg valahol ezek alatt a fák alatt – nézett hátra, majd a pillantása egy fájdalmas sóhajjal visszatért a folyóra. – Becsülettel halt meg… karddal a kezében, ahogy egy harcosnak kell – hajtotta le a fejét. – De miért ő? Miért a bátyámnak kellett meghalnia? – halkult el Faramir hangja, és elfordult a tündétől, de Haldír gyengéden visszahúzta magához.

\- Oly sokan teszik fel ezt a kérdést ezekben a napokban – mondta halkan, ahogy átölelte a párját. – Oly sokan veszítettek el testvért, apát, fiút… vétlen és értelmetlen áldozatai egy kegyetlen háborúnak. Egynek sem lett volna szabad meghalnia. De tudom, hogy a testvéred halála fáj a legjobban.

\- A példaképem volt, tudod? Még akkor is, ha hirtelen volt, forrófejű… szeszélyes és indulatos. Mégis mindig felnéztem rá. Szerettem őt… annyira hiányzik! – nyelte vissza Faramir a könnyeit, ahogy lassan mégis elborította a fájdalom. - Tudom, milyen boldog lenne most… ünnepelné Gondor győzelmét. Minas Tirith volt az élete.

\- Akkor azért halt meg, amiért élt – szorította magához Haldír a másikat.

\- De olyan fiatal volt még… élnie kellene! Élvezni a szabadságot, amiért ő is harcolt. Nekem kellett volna meghalnom… mondtam apámnak, hogy engem küldjön a tanácsba… én akartam menni!

\- Faramir, ne mondd ezt, kérlek! – próbálta gyengéden eltolni magától Haldír, hogy a szemébe nézhessen, de Faramir csak megrázta a fejét, és visszabújt hozzá. – Tudom, hogy most szenvedsz – cirógatta meg a haját Haldír. – De ha te haltál volna meg a bátyád helyett, akkor én most szegényebb lennék egy csodálatos érzéssel.

Faramir csak sóhajtott, mire a tünde egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét. – Tudom, hogy ez most téged nem vigasztal. Idővel majd elcsitul ez a fájdalom.

\- Mikor… mikor a kürtjét partra sodorta a víz… nem messze Osgiliath-tól… sokáig… nem akartam elhinni… - gördült le egy könnycsepp a férfi arcán. – Az nem lehet, hogy nincs többé… csak ez járt a fejemben – hajtotta Haldír vállára a fejét, miközben a tünde szelíden cirógatta a hátát. Szerette volna vigasztalni a szerelmét, de tudta, nem mondhatna semmi olyat, ami enyhíthetné a fájdalmát.

Hosszú ideig ültek így szótlanul. Faramir gondolatai a múltba kanyarodtak, felidézve néhány szép emléket a testvéréről, de ettől a szívében tátongó űr csak még kínzóbbá vált, így próbált az őt ölelő tünde jelenlétébe kapaszkodni.

Jó idővel később felemelte a fejét, így Haldír megcirógathatta az arcát.

\- Jobban érzed magad?

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét Faramir. – De tudom, hogy igazad van… idővel könnyebb lesz. Itt… itt akarsz maradni éjszakára?

\- Nem, nem úgy terveztem. Azt hiszem, te sem szeretnél maradni. Még egy órát mehetünk, míg lemegy a nap, és még utána is látni fogunk, hisz tiszta az ég, világít a hold. Aztán majd letáborozunk, valahol az Argonath után.

\- Sosem jártam még erre – kelt fel Faramir, és visszasétáltak a lovakhoz. - Nagyjából félúton leszünk akkor, ugye?

\- Igen. Ha holnap is korán kelünk, naplementére elérhetjük Lórien határát. De az Argonath után egy időre elhagyjuk a folyót. Hegyek övezik a partját, lehetetlen lenne átjutni rajtuk.

\- Rendben. Te ismered az utat – bólintott rá Faramir, miközben lóra ültek, és újra útnak indultak. – Mesélsz még nekem közben?

\- Miről meséljek? – kérdezte Haldír, aki kapott a lehetőségen, hogy elterelheti a másik figyelmét a kínzó gondolatokról.

\- Bármiről. Mondjuk… a többi tünde birodalom is olyan, mint Lórien?

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét Haldír. – A tündék még az idők kezdetén több csoportra szakadtak szét. Máshol, máshogy élnek, sokuk még más nyelvet is beszél – tűnődött el Haldír, aztán mesélt egy kicsit Völgyzugolyról és a Bakacsinerdőről, és pár szót Szürkerévről is, de ez sok mindent eszébe juttatott, így inkább visszaterelte a gondolatait Lórienre.

Jó ideje besötétedett már, mikor megálltak, és mivel egész nap nem sok mindent ettek, gyorsan megvacsoráztak, és egy nagy fa tövében nyugovóra tértek.

\- Haldír – nézett fel rá Faramir. – Mit mondott neked Estel?

A tünde összehúzta a szemöldökét egy pillanatra, de aztán rájött, ha ő őszinteséget vár Faramirtól, akkor ő is azzal tartozik neki.

\- Megkönnyebbült a lelke, hogy elűzted a szívemből a fájdalmat és a magányt… Bűntudata volt, amiért elutasított. De most már tudja, hogy ennek így kellett történnie, és így… mindannyian boldogok lehetünk.

\- Igen, így van. Olyan szép a nyelv, amin beszéltetek… megtanítod nekem?

\- Már nem nagy hasznát vennéd. Rajtam és a hercegen kívül senkivel nem tudnál beszélni.

\- És nem szeretnéd… a saját nyelveden elmondani, mit érzel irántam?

Haldír elmosolyodott, majd elnevette magát. – Sort kerítünk majd rá – egyezet bele. – De most aludj! Reggel ébresztelek.

Faramir is elmosolyodott, Haldírhoz hajolt, és megcsókolta a tündét. – Szeretlek!

\- Én is szeretlek! – súgta neki a tünde, majd kényelmesen elhelyezkedtek, és hamarosan elaludtak.

A következő nap hasonló vágtával telt, mint az első, csupán annyi különbséggel, hogy pihenésnek szánt poroszkáló időben Haldír faggatta Faramirt magáról, az életéről, Minas Tirithről, és később Ithiliáról és a jövendő életükről, Faramir pedig szívesen mesélt neki.

A nap már közel járt a horizonthoz, mikor Haldír egyszer csak megállt, és a távolba révedt a pillantása.

\- Íme Lórien – mosolygott. – Kár, hogy nyáron látod, ősszel sokkal megfoghatatlanabb, sokkal légiesebb, sokkal…

\- Tündésebb - fejezte be Faramir egy mosollyal.

\- Igen – bólintott rá Haldír. – Menjünk tovább!

Szótlanul lovagoltak még egy fél órát, mikor elérték az első fákat. Haldír minden idegszálával figyelt a környezetére, és néhány perccel később megtorpant, és Faramir elé tartva a kezét megállította őt is, és a szeme cikázott a fák között.

\- Lórien határait még mindig jól őrzik – mondta egy elfojtott mosollyal, és mosolyogva nézte a fák közül előbukkanó két tündét.


	12. Chapter 12

Haldír egy boldog mosollyal nézett végig a testvérein, majd leugrott a lováról, hogy üdvözölje őket.

\- Haldír! – örült neki a másik kettő. – Már feladtuk a reményt, hogy élsz! Mindenki visszatért már rég, és a hírek borzalmas csatáról szóltak. A déli határokat rójuk már két hete, de… egyre kevésbé hittük, hogy visszatérsz.

\- Túléltem, hála a Valák kegyelmének – sóhajtott Haldír, de aztán nem hagyta, hogy az elmúlt csaták emléke elborítsa a lelkét. – És most itt vagyok.

\- És ki az ember, akit magaddal hoztál? – nézett Rúmil Faramirra, aki épp akkor szállt le a lováról.

\- Ő Faramir – mosolygott Haldír a párjára. – Sok nehéz csatát vívtunk meg együtt – mosolygott a párjára. – Ők pedig a testvéreim. Rúmil és Orophin.

\- És miért hoztad ide? – kérdezte Orophin, átváltva tündére, amiért Haldír hálás volt. Számított némi ellenállásra a testvérei részéről, és úgy gondolta, jobb is, ha Faramir nem érti, miről beszélgetnek. Bár a hangsúly valószínűleg félreérthetetlen lesz, mégis, talán könnyebb így.

Sóhajtott, és a testvérei felé nyújtotta a kezét. Csak amikor megfogták, és Haldír érezte, hogy minden figyelmük az övé, akkor szólalt meg újra.

\- Ez a bátor és nemes férfiú rabul ejtette a szívem – vallotta be.

\- Ezt hogy érted? – húzta össze a szemöldökét Orophin, de Rúmil tűnődve, halványan elmosolyodott, és alaposan szemügyre vette Haldírt.

\- Azt hiszem, bátyánk szerelembe esett ezzel az emberrel… és… - tűnődött némileg elkomolyodva – talán szeretne vele maradni, amíg él.

\- Egy emberrel? Egy halandóval? – csóválta a fejét meglepetten Orophin, és Haldír érzett némi lekicsinylést a hangjában.

\- A másodszülöttek nem érnek kevesebbet attól, hogy halandók – nézett engesztelőn a testvérére.

\- De akkor sem lenne szabad… őt választanod… szemben Valinorral… szemben a népeddel!

\- Nem Orophin, nem állítottam szembe ezt a két dolgot egymással, és soha nem is fogom. Nem érzem úgy, hogy a választásom e két dolog között való. Igazad van – fordult Rúmil felé -, valóban szeretnék Középföldén maradni, amíg ő él, de majd egyszer… újra csatlakozom a népemhez.

\- Szenvedni fogsz – szorította meg a bátyja kezét Rúmil.

\- Tudom – bólintott rá Haldír.

\- És mégis őt választod? Haldír, ezt nem gondolhatod komolyan! – értetlenkedett továbbra is Orophin. – Velünk kell tartanod! Két nap múlva indulunk Szürkerévbe. Már eddig is csak azért maradtunk, mert könyörögtünk Galadrielnek, hogy várjunk még egy keveset. Nem hagyhatsz el minket!

Haldír egy sóhajjal lehajtotta a fejét. Galadrielről megvolt a véleménye, de ezt jobbnak látta nem hangoztatni, inkább azon tűnődött, mivel érvelhetne a döntése mellett, amit Orophin is elfogadna. Helyette azonban Rúmil szólalt meg.

\- Ezt a döntést már meghoztad, igaz? – kérdezte a bátyját, mire az rábólintott. – Tehát búcsúzni jöttél. De… ha te maradsz, maradhatnánk mi is.

\- Nem, testvérem – rázta meg a fejét Haldír. Hálás volt Rúmilnak, amiért ő megérti, de nem akarta bajba sodorni. – Elég, ha én kivívom népem rosszallását.

\- Elküldesz minket? – kapta fel a fejét Orophin. – Már nem akarsz velünk lenni?

\- Orophin – fordult felé Haldír -, sosem küldenélek el benneteket magamtól. A testvéreim vagytok, szeretlek benneteket! De népünk sorsa, hogy elhagyja ezt a földet, és számotokra van lehetőség, hogy a többiekkel keljetek útra.

\- És te itt maradsz ezen a világon… egyes egyedül?

\- Nem egyedül. A Bakacsinerdő hercege, Legolas, szintén marad még egy ideig. Arra kért, üzenjem meg atyjának, jól van, és eljön majd az idő, mikor újra csatlakozik hozzá.

\- Thranduil király megkapja a fia üzenetét – bólintott rá Rúmil. – De nem itt kellene folytatnunk ezt a beszélgetést. Induljunk haza!

\- Mehetünk – bólintott rá Haldír.

\- Galadhonba akarod hozni az embert? – kérdezte rosszallón a másik testvére.

\- Orophin, ő már hozzám tartozik – sóhajtott Haldír. – Igen, szeretném, ha velünk tartana.

\- Ahogy akarod, testvérem – hajtott fejet a tünde, de Haldír még mindig érezte a hangjában az ellenállást. Megcsóválta a fejét, de végül Faramir fele fordult. A férfi hátat fordított nekik, és a lovát próbálta megnyugtatni, ami az erdőt átható varázslattól nyugtalanná vált, de a gazdája testtartása is feszültséget sugárzott, érezhető volt benne, hogy minden félelmét igazolódni látta. Csak akkor nézett fel, mikor Haldír odalépett hozzá.

\- Nem lesz semmi baj, ne aggódj! – próbálta megnyugtatni, a férfi azonban lehajtotta a fejét, mire a tünde átölelte. Ez a gesztus azonban megint különböző reakciót váltott ki az ikrekből. Rúmil egy alig látható mosollyal figyelte őket, Orophin azonban megcsóválta a fejét, és szigorúan rájuk szólt, ezúttal már a közös nyelven.

\- Mennünk kell!

Haldír elengedte a párját, és megcirógatta az arcát. – Induljunk tovább! Gyalog jó időbe kerül, míg elérjük Caras Galadhont.

\- És lassabbak leszünk, mint szoktunk – jegyezte meg kissé epésen Orophin, és minden további nélkül elindult az erdőbe.

\- Öcsénk makacs, de megért majd, hidd el! – nézett Rúmil Haldírra.

\- Remélem, így lesz – bólintott rá a tünde. – De most tényleg induljunk! – mondta, majd egy pillanatra még megszorította Faramir kezét, aztán a lovához lépett, és elindultak az erdőbe Orophin után.

\- Megosztottad az ikreket – nézett Haldír Faramirra. – Ez ritkán fordult elő az utóbbi kétezer évben – mondta, és remélte, hogy oldhatja a férfi feszültségét a beszélgetéssel.

\- Sajnálom – sóhajtott Faramir.

\- Megbékül majd Orophin is, hidd el! – mondta Haldír, de saját maga is inkább csak reménykedett ebben. Rúmil is érezte a feszültséget, így hogy elterelje a többiek figyelmét, inkább a közelmúlt eseményeiről kezdte faggatni őket, hisz hozzájuk a hírek jó része nem jutott el. Hamarosan utolérték a másik tündét is, aki bár akadozva ugyan, szintén bekapcsolódott a beszélgetésbe.

Jócskán elmúlt már éjfél, mikor Faramir fáradni kezdett, és a sötét is több gondot okozott neki, mint a tündéknek. Haldír észrevette ezt, de tudta, a párja nem szólna a világért sem.

\- Pihennünk kellene – ajánlotta fel Haldír, de Orophin azonnal letorkollta.

\- Sietnünk kell!

Haldír már tiltakozott volna, de Faramir megelőzte.

\- Jól vagyok – mondta neki halkan. - Mehetünk tovább.

Haldír megcsóválta a fejét. – Ha mindenki makacs, az nem vezet jóra – mondta, de mivel senki nem reagált rá, sóhajtott, és mentek tovább.

Végül a szó a végső csatára, az emberek további sorsára terelődött, és Haldír közeljövőt illető terveire, és a tünde mesélt is a testvéreinek. Gondor győzelméről, arról, hogy Estel milyen jutalmat adott Faramirnak, és hogy mennyi munka vár rájuk, ha újjá akarják építeni Ithiliát, amire legrégebb óta borult Mordor árnyéka. Végül Orophin megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Nem tudom, miért aggódunk ezek miatt a dolgok miatt. Hisz úgysem tart sokáig, és újra velünk leszel.

Haldír látta, hogy a párja, aki előtte ment, lehajtja a fejét, és ettől összeszorult a szíve. Elkapta Orophin karját, és a szemébe nézett.

\- Beszélnünk kell!

A másik kettő is hátrafordult, de csak egy pillantást vetett rájuk. – Rúmil, menjetek csak tovább, majd utolérünk benneteket.

Rúmil rábólintott, és tovább vezette Faramirt az erdőn át, míg a két tünde ott maradt.

\- Miért bántod őt, hisz még csak nem is ismered? Esélyt sem adtál neki, hogy bizonyítson – kérdezte Haldír az öccsét szelíden.

\- Elvesz téged tőlünk. Nekem ez elég, hogy megismerjem – mondta makacsul Orophin.

\- Felajánlotta nekem, hogy elenged. Elmehetnék veletek, ő nem kényszerít, hogy maradjak. Ő önzetlen és tiszta szívű. Ez az én döntésem.

\- De miért?

\- Mert szeretem őt. Én szeretnék vele lenni.

\- De ő csak egy ember! Meddig lehetsz vele boldog, ötven évig? Mi az egy tündének? Semmi! Egy szempillantás. És utána? Mi vár rád? Fájdalom, gyász és szenvedés. Miért akarod ezt?

\- Nem tudok mit mondani, Orophin. Ha erre a kérdésre nem elég válasz az, hogy szeretem őt, nem tudom, milyen magyarázatot adhatnék rá.

\- Testvér, ne akard végignézni, ahogy megöregszik, és meghal! Gyere velünk, és őrizd meg az emlékezetedben olyannak, amilyen most! Fiatal, erős… lásd ilyennek az örökkévalóságig!

\- Nem tudom őt itt hagyni! Értsd meg, kérlek!

\- Saját magadnak állítod a csapdát, Haldír! Még van lehetőséged kikerülni!

\- Nem, testvér – rázta meg a fejét Haldír. – Ebbe a csapdába már nagyon régen belesétáltam. És belekeveredtem már annyira, hogy nincs esélyem menekülni. És nem is akarok.

Orophin erre már nem tudott mit mondani, csak egy sóhajjal lehajtotta a fejét. Haldír azonban megszorította a karját.

\- Ne gondolj rá úgy, hogy elvesz tőled bármit is. Gondolj arra, hogy boldoggá teszi a testvéredet!

\- Majd megpróbálom. De nehéz erre gondolni, mikor az jár a fejemben, hogy két nap, és búcsút kell vennünk tőled.

\- Akkor gondolj arra, amit te mondtál az előbb. Ez az idő számodra úgy el fog szállni, mint egy szempillantás. És újra együtt leszünk. És most gyere, induljunk a többiek után!

Orophin még mindig indulatosan csóválta meg a fejét, de azért elindult Haldír mellett.

\- Egyáltalán hogy ismerted meg? – kérdezte Haldírt.

\- Súlyos sebet kapott a Minas Tirith-ért vívott csatában. Eltalálta több ork nyílvessző, és emellett a nazgúl árnya vetült rá. Estellel együtt gyógyítottuk meg.

\- Íme, a magyarázat – kapott a lehetőségen Orophin. – Biztos vagy benne, hogy téged szeret? Vagy csak azokat a dolgokat, amiket általad nyerhet?

\- Ha ismernéd őt, nem feltételeznél ilyet róla – sóhajtott csüggedten Haldír. – Sajnálom, hogy nincs több időnk, hogy megismerd. Kedvelnéd őt, ha adnál neki egy esélyt, hogy bizonyítson.

\- Nem tudom. Eddig még sosem gondolkodtam így egy emberről – vont vállat Orophin.

\- Mi elítéljük őket, ők minket… és mindenki a másikat hibáztatja. Jó ez így?

\- Te egymagad nem tudsz ezen változtatni. És már nincs is értelme.

\- Mindig van értelme feloldani egy ellenségeskedést. De sajnos már időm és lehetőségem sincs rá. Csak azt szerettem volna, ha ti megértitek. Ha örülnétek a boldogságomnak.

\- Valóban boldog vagy?

\- Igen.

\- Legyen, ahogy te akarod – hajtott fejet Orophin, de Haldír tudta, hogy a lelke mélyén még mindig nem értette meg igazán, csak elfogadta a döntését. Egyelőre azonban beérte ennyivel.

Eközben Faramir és Rúmil is beszédbe elegyedtek egymással.

\- Te is gyűlölsz? – szólt Faramir elkeseredetten a tünde után.

\- Nem – torpant meg Rúmil, majd megvárta, míg a férfi mellé ér, és mellette indult tovább. – Miért tennék ilyet? Hisz nem is ismerlek.

\- A testvéred gyűlöl engem.

\- Dehogy – nevette el magát Rúmil. – Hát nem látsz át rajta? Orophin egyszerűen csak… féltékeny – kuncogott tovább a tünde.

\- Mi? – nézett rá döbbenten Faramir. – Rám? De hát… én csak egy ember vagyok… miért lenne rám féltékeny? A lába nyomába nem érhetek egy tündének.

\- Ez nem számít. Számára most csak az a valaki vagy… akár tünde, akár halandó… aki elragadja tőle a testvérét.

\- Nem akarom elszakítani tőletek.

\- De Haldír így döntött.

\- Te elfogadtad…

\- Igen.

\- Miért?

\- Mert tovább látok az orromnál, ellentétben egyesekkel – somolygott maga elé a tünde. – És mert az, hogy Haldír téged választott, azt jelenti, hogy egy olyan próbát álltál ki, ami számomra elég garancia arra, hogy méltó vagy hozzá. És mert azt szeretném, ha a bátyám boldog lenne.

\- És ezért elfogadsz mellette egy embert? És azt, hogy itt ragad Középföldén?

\- Bocsáss meg nekem, hogy ezt mondom… – torpant meg Rúmil. – Igen, el tudom fogadni, hogy veled maradjon, amíg élsz. Hisz utána újra együtt lehetünk vele.

Faramir lehajtott fejjel elfordult a tündétől, és tovább indult az ösvényen. Rumil aggódva nézett utána, hisz nem akarta megbántani, de ez volt az igazság.

\- Faramir! – szólt utána, mire a férfi megtorpant, de nem fordult vissza a tündéhez.

\- Félek, tudod? – szólalt meg halkan. – Sosem mondtam, még Haldírnak sem, de félek… megélni ezt az egészet. Tudom, hogy sosem tenné szóvá, hogy sosem hibáztatna engem, vagy… hánytorgatná fel nekem ezt a dolgot… de talán látom majd a fájdalmat a szemében. Nem akarom, hogy miattam szenvedjen… nem bírnám elviselni. És ő még az után is szenvedni fog, mikor én már nem leszek.

\- Ő már meghozta ezt a döntést – tette a férfi vállára a kezét Rúmil. – Neked is olyan erősnek kell lenned, mint neki.

\- Az leszek – bólintott rá Faramir.

\- Jól van – bólintott rá Rúmil, majd végigmérte a másikat. - Pihenned kellene.

\- Nem, semmi szükség rá. Mehetünk tovább.

\- Nem ezzel bizonyítasz Orophinnak – csóválta meg a fejét a tünde. – De ám legyen. Menjünk! – mondta, és továbbindultak.

\- Haldír azt mondta… ti nem szoktatok eltérő véleményt vallani – sandított Faramir Rúmilra.

\- Nem, valóban nem jellemző. Most sem lesz így sokáig. Bár jelen helyzetben az idő az, amiből a legkevesebb van.

\- Tényleg két nap múlva útra keltek?

\- Igen. Az út Szürkerévbe hosszú, át kell kelnünk a hegyeken, mielőtt odafent beáll a tél.

\- Miért kell elmennetek? – tűnődött el Faramir. – Mindenki csak azt mondogatja, hogy ideje, hogy az elsőszülöttek átadják a helyüket. De miért? Ezután is megférnénk egymás mellett, ahogy eddig.

\- Ez egy… nagyon régi történet – sóhajtott Rúmil, de aztán hirtelen megfordult, és a sötétséget kémlelte. Alig fél perccel később pedig Haldír és Orophin is csatlakozott hozzájuk.

\- Minden rendben? – kérdezte Faramir Haldírt, miközben újra elindultak.

\- Kicsivel jobb a helyzet, mint volt – mosolygott rá a tünde.

\- Ez nem túl bíztató. Mikor érünk oda?

\- Ha azt szeretnénk, hogy a város szélén holtfáradtan ess össze, akkor úgy nagyjából holnap délben.

\- Nem vagyok gyengébb, mint ti – rázta meg a fejét dacosan Faramir.

\- Senki nem is állított ilyet – nézett vissza rájuk Rúmil, aki néhány méterrel előttük haladt. – De hajnal előtt akkor is megállunk néhány órára.

Haldír hálásan rámosolygott, és a továbbiakban szótlanul mentek tovább.

Nem sokkal napkelte előtt álltak meg pihenni, és bár Faramir még mindig tiltakozott, szinte azonnal elaludt, ahogy vízszintesbe került.

A három tünde is pihent valamennyit, de aztán inkább csendes beszélgetésbe merültek, vigyázva, nehogy felébresszék Faramirt. Kerülték a kényes témákat, inkább az elmúlt háborúról, Estel eljövendő királyságáról beszélgettek, találgatták, hogy alakul majd az emberek jövője.

Mikor Faramir legközelebb felébredt, már viszonylag magasan járt a nap az égen.

\- Miért nem ébresztettetek fel? – nézett szemrehányón Haldírra.

\- Mert szükséged volt a pihenésre – mondta Haldír, és mielőtt még a másik tiltakozhatott volna, gyorsan folytatta. - És mert valójában nem sietünk sehova. Mindegy, hogy ezt a kis időt… a városban töltjük együtt, vagy útközben.

\- Indulhatunk tovább – állt fel Faramir, mire Haldír megcsóválta a fejét. Felállt, odasétált a párjához, és megfogta a kezét.

\- Gyere, váltsunk pár szót négyszemközt! – mondta, és bevezette a fák közé.

\- Most engem is megszidsz, mint az öcsédet? – nézett Faramir a tündére.

\- Nem szidtam meg az öcsémet, és téged sem foglak. Miért tennék ilyet? Csak arra gondoltam, valamelyikőtöknek engedni kellene.

\- És persze én legyek az, ugye? Nem, Haldír – rázta meg a fejét a férfi. - Sajnálom, de ezt váltja ki belőlem, ha lenéznek. Ebben van tapasztalatom, elhiheted, csak így éltem túl az elmúlt éveket. Dacból… hogy csak azért is bebizonyítom, hogy megállom a helyem. Apám már gyerekkoromban félreállított volna, és istállófiút csinált volna belőlem, ha hagyom magam. Megtanultam talpon maradni, és vinni valamire a saját erőmből, még akkor is, ha csak egy ember vagyok.

\- Senki nem vetette ezt a szemedre.

\- Hát persze – bosszankodott Faramir. – Csak lelassítalak benneteket, felesleges pihenőket kell beiktatni miattam… Annyira tudtam, hogy nem kellene idejönnöm! Megmondtam neked, hogy én nem vagyok ide való!

\- Faramir – csitította a tünde, majd odalépett hozzá, és megfogta a kezét. – Én örülök, hogy itt vagy velem. Azért hívtalak, hogy lásd a helyet, ahol éltem… és, hogy megismerd a testvéreimet.

\- Örömteli találkozás volt – bólintott rá némi cinizmussal Faramir.

\- Ne vesd a szemükre, ők csak… aggódnak értem és félnek az elválástól.

\- És attól könnyebb lesz nekik, ha engem bántanak? Attól kevésbé fáj majd?

\- Persze, hogy nem – karolta át Faramir vállát a tünde. – De nem akarnak bántani. Rúmil semmiképp sem, de hidd el, Orophin is megbékül majd. Ő sem ellened van.

\- Majd igyekszem erre gondolni. De most menjünk vissza… délre már úgysem érünk oda, ahogy tervezted – mondta nagy levegőt véve Faramir, és elindult volna vissza, de Haldír aki még mindig átkarolta a vállát, visszahúzta magához, és megcsókolta. Faramirban csak nagyon lassan engedett a feszültség, de végül ellazult, és visszacsókolt.

\- Nem azért hoztalak el, hogy kínozzalak, ugye tudod? – kérdezte végül Haldír.

\- Igen, tudom – látta be Faramir. – Gyere, menjünk vissza a többiekhez, és induljunk tovább!

Visszasétáltak az ikrekhez, akik már útra készen vártak rájuk, és folytatták az útjukat. Haldír csak egy pillantást vetett Orophinra, abban üzente: remélem, minden szót pontosan hallottál, elgondolkodhatnál rajta. A másik tünde csak lesütötte a szemét, és mentek tovább.

Késő délután érték el a Caras Galadhont övező dombokat, és Faramirnak kétszer is elakadt a lélegzete. Először az előtte kibontakozó ismeretlen világtól, aztán, ahogy Haldírra nézett, a tünde arcán látható átszellemült csodálattól. Aztán találkozott a pillantásuk, és Haldír a másikra mosolygott.

\- Gyere! – nyújtotta felé a kezét, és lassan lesétáltak a dombon.

\- Tényleg gyönyörű – sóhajtott Faramir. – Annyira…

\- Tündés? – sandított egy elfojtott mosollyal rá Haldír.

\- Igen – nevette el magát a férfi, ahogy lassan beléptek az erdőbe.

Haldír szívét elmondhatatlan melegség járta át. Mindig is imádta az otthonát, az erdőket, az erdő minden fáját, a patak csobogását, a madarak csicsergését. Nehezen tudta elképzelni az életét Lórien nélkül.

Ahogy beljebb értek a város szívébe, Haldír furcsa borzongást érzett a lelkében. Megcsóválta a fejét, és a pillantása felkúszott a legmagasabb mallornfa törzsén a magasba. Mikor a pillantása találkozott Galadriel vesébe hatoló kék szemével, lehajtotta a fejét.

\- Rúmil – fordult a testvéréhez, de ezúttal tünde nyelven. – Rád bízhatom egy kicsit Faramirt? Keress neki egy helyet, ahol lepihenhet. Az a három óra, amit aludt, nagyon kevés. Pihennie kell.

\- Ne aggódj, Haldír, gondoskodom róla. Menj csak!

\- Köszönöm! – bólintott rá Haldír, majd Faramirhoz fordult. – Egy kicsit magadra kell hagynom téged. De ígérem, rövid idő múlva megkereslek.

\- Valami baj van?

\- Csupán beszélnem kell valakivel. Rúmil kerít neked egy nyugalmas helyet. Megtalállak.

\- Rendben – egyezett bele Faramir, de egyáltalán nem volt nyugodt a lelke, ahogy nézte a párját, aki egy nagy sóhajjal elindult a fa köré tekeredő csigalépcsőn felfelé.


	13. Chapter 13

Rúmil alaposan megnézte magának Faramirt, és látta a férfi arcán, hogy aggódik Haldír miatt. Ő nem kevésbé aggódott a testvéréért, ennek ellenére teljesíteni akarta a kérését, így Faramirhoz fordult.

\- Gyere velem! – kérte és elindult vele a fák között. Faramir követte, de nyugtalan volt a szíve. Idegen helyen, idegenek között, tündék között járt, és meg volt győződve arról, hogy mind úgy gondolkodik róla, mint Orophin.

\- Hova ment Haldír? – próbált faggatózni.

\- Beszélnie kell valakivel – pillantott rá Rúmil.

\- Ezt ő is mondta.

\- A többit is el fogja mondani – biztosította a tünde, miközben egy felfelé vezető rámpára léptek, és jó darabig tartottak felfelé a fák koronája felé. Sok leágazást és felfelé vagy lefelé tartó lépcsőt hagytak el, mire Rúmil beterelte a másikat egy nem túl nagy helyiségbe.

\- Itt nyugovóra térhetsz – mondta a tünde. – Ha bármire szükséged lenne, a közelben leszek. Csak mond ki a nevem…

\- Nem kell őrizned engem – rázta meg a fejét Faramir bosszúsan. – Nem vagyok már gyerek, nem félek egyedül. Biztosan ezer más dolgod van alig egy nappal az indulásotok előtt.

A tünde egyik szemöldökét felvonva kérdőn nézett rá, majd megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Ez itt az én… házam… és nem fogok elmenni azért, mert nem tetszik a jelenlétem.

\- Bocsáss meg! – csillapodott le Faramir. – Nem akartalak megbántani. Épp téged, aki mellém álltál…

A tünde figyelte egy kis ideig, majd rábólintott. – Dacos vagy valóban – mondta. – De nem ellenem kell harcolnod. Sőt… egyáltalán nem harccal kellene megnyerned… ezt a csatát.

\- Talán igazad van. De nem tudom, mit tehetnék.

\- Most pihenj, aztán majd alakulnak a dolgok – mondta a tünde, és magára hagyta Faramirt. A férfi szemügyre vette a szobát, a kényelmesnek tűnő ágyat, és bármennyire is próbált ellenállni a csábításnak, néhány perc múlva lefeküdt, és el is aludt.

Haldír kelletlenül, feszültséggel teli szívvel sétált fel az úrnőjéhez. Nem tudta, mire számíthat tőle. Vagy talán az volt a baj, hogy pontosan tudta? Az elmúlt több ezer évben volt lehetősége megismerni Galadrielt, csupán egész mostanáig elnézte neki a kisded játékait. A közelmúltban tanúsított hozzáállása azonban nagyon nem tetszett Haldírnak, és még mindig összeszorult a szíve, ahogy a Helm szurdokban vívott csata az eszébe jutott.

Mikor felért a fa tetejére, még vett egy nagy levegőt, és belépett Galadriel csarnokába.

Mikor belépett, szembetalálta magát úrnője jeges-kék szemével. Megállt, és fejet hajtott előtte.

\- Lórieni Haldír eljött hát, hogy búcsút vegyen a hazájától… a népétől és úrnőjétől – szólalt meg Galadriel. A hangja érzelemmentes volt, Haldír mégis számonkérést érzett benne.

\- Igen – ismerte be, de tudta, nem ússza meg magyarázat nélkül.

\- Miért?

\- Mert a szívem igaz szerelemre lelt ebben a világban.

\- Igaz szerelem… - mélázott el Galadriel. – Mond csak, Haldír, mikor is voltál utoljára szerelmes?

\- Idejét sem tudom már – sütötte le a szemét Haldír.

\- Valóban? – villant rá Galadriel szeme. – Akkor a szíved talán már el is felejtette ezt az érzést. Biztos vagy benne, hogy szerelem, amit érzel?

\- Egy szív, ami egyszer már szeretett őszintén és mélyen, sosem feledi ezt az érzést, teljen el akár sok száz év.

\- Talán igen – mosolyodott el a nő. – De mégsem vagyok biztos benne, hogy az, amit érzel, az az, aminek gondolod. Hisz mi történt? Láttál egy sebesült, gyenge, gyámoltalan embert… és a te könyörületes szíved megesett rajta. Szánalomból… sajnálatból…

\- Az első napon… míg eszméletlen volt… talán tényleg sajnáltam. Nem tudhattuk, megéri-e a másnapot. De ez már nem az az érzés – mondta határozottan Haldír.

\- Talán… vagy talán csak egy kifogás, mibe lelked kapaszkodhat, hogy ne kelljen elhagynia ezt a földet.

\- Ez a kifogás csak egy időre mentene meg… miért próbálnék átmeneti, látszatmegoldásba kapaszkodni, ha ez lenne a célom?

\- Hogy máshogy szabadulhatnál? – fordult felé Galadriel.

\- Miért akarnék szabadulni? – válaszolt kérdéssel a kérdésre Haldír. – Az én lelkem ugyanúgy vágyik a tengeren túlra, mint akármelyik testvéremé.

\- Mégis elhagyod hazádat, s népedet. Holott felesküdtél rá, Haldír, emlékezz csak vissza!

Haldír felkapta a fejét, de inkább visszanyelte, ami kikívánkozott volna belőle, hisz indulatos szavakkal csak még jobban magára haragította volna úrnőjét.

\- Sosem szegtem meg az eskümet – mondta végül.

\- Akkor miért késlekedtél hazatérni, mikor testvéreid tették? Miért késlekedtél hazatérni, mikor az emberek végső győzelmet arattak a gonosz felett?

\- Mert Mithrandírtól azt a parancsot kaptam.

Galadriel arcán megjelent egy szánakozó mosoly, és Haldír tudta, hogy ez az érv nagyon kevés neki, ennek ellenére nem állt szándékában tovább magyarázkodni.

\- Az esküd haza szólított volna.

\- Te küldtél el, úrnőm, hogy harcoljak az emberek oldalán, és segítsem őket a sötétség elleni harcban. Maradtam hát, amíg szükség volt rám. És maradtam, hogy lássam, Gondor trónjára valóban méltó király kerül, és meghozhassam a hírt, hogy Estel, ki Isildur örököse végre elfoglalta az őt megillető helyet.

\- Mindez nem ment fel esküd alól. Hűséggel tartozol Lóriennek. Mégis azt várod, hogy elengedjelek?

Haldír nem válaszolt a költői kérdésre, de állta Galadriel pillantását.

\- Nagylelkű leszek hozzád, Haldír – nézett Galadriel a férfira. – Tiszta lelkiismerettel szeretnék Valinor földjére lépni… Felmentelek az esküd alól, Haldír. Mostantól szabad vagy… oda mész, ahová csak akarsz. Ha e világban akarsz maradni, hát tedd azt.

\- Valóban nagylelkű vagy, úrnőm – hajtott fejet Haldír, de érezte, hogy a nő még nem végzett.

\- Valóban – hagyta rá Galadriel. – Máshol e viselkedés büntetést érdemelne. De én nem büntetlek meg… hisz a legnagyobb büntetés az, amit saját fejedre vontál. Ezzel majd vezekelsz mindazért, amit tettél. Látod majd elsorvadni azt, aki mindennél kedvesebb számodra… látod majd, ahogy elhagyja az erő… és látod majd, ahogy kihuny az élet a szemében. És te sokáig bolyongani fogsz ezen a földön… céltalanul… keresve lelked békéjét. De nem lelheted meg. Itt többé már nem… ez a világ akkor már nem fog befogadni. És akkor majd te is útra kelsz, belátva, hogy ez a sorsod… ez a végzeted.

Haldírnak fájtak ezek a szavak. Nem csak azért, mert tudta, ez az igazság, hanem azért is, mert érezte, nem csak üres fenyegetést, hanem valódi jóslatot kapott úrnőjétől, és ez marokra szorította a szívét. Ugyanakkor tudta, mindez nem változtatja meg a döntését.

\- Legyen hát – bólintott rá Galadriel. – Menj, és viseld emelt fővel döntésed következményeit. Egyszer majd újra találkozunk. Remélem hamarosan – tűnt fel egy kétes mosoly a nő arcán.

Ez aztán a szívélyes jókívánság, gondolta magában Haldír, de végül fejet hajtott, és kisétált a csarnokból.

Haldír lelkében forrtak az indulatok. Ritka volt nála az ilyen érzésvilág, így inkább úgy döntött, hogy kis ideig egyedül szeretne lenni, legalább addig, míg lecsillapítja lelkében tomboló vihart. Nem ment le a földre inkább átsétált egy szomszédos óriási fa koronájába, és onnan nézte a lent világító aprócska lámpások fényét.

Jó ideje állt már az egyik korlátnak támaszkodva, mikor úgy érezte, hogy sikerült összeszednie magát egy kissé, így vett egy nagy levegőt, és elindult lefele az egyik rámpán.

\- Haldír! – szólt utána egy hang, amiben királya, Celeborn úr hangjára ismert. Nem állt készen még egy szemrehányásra, de azért egy sóhajjal megfordult, és felnézett rá.

\- Úrnődnek sok mindenben igaza van, mégis neheztelsz rá – lépdelt le mellé a másik tünde.

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét Haldír.

\- De igen. Miért?

\- Én arra esküdtem, hogy megvédem Lórien határait minden fenyegető veszélytől, az életem árán is – csóválta meg a fejét Haldír. – Egész életemben hű voltam ehhez az eskühöz. Az elmúlt hetekben is csak azért hagytam el a birodalmat, mert ő kérte, hogy segítsünk… ahogy az elmúlt évszázadokban is csak akkor mentem el, ha ő küldött. Lórient… holnap elhagyják az utolsók is… és a földi tündebirodalom szíve megszűnik dobogni. De én még az utolsó napján is itt vagyok, hogy őrizzem a hazámat. Megtartottam az eskümet.

\- Nem az fáj neked a legjobban, hogy az esküszegés vádja ért, bár tudom, hogy ez is bánt – nézett szelíden Celeborn Haldírra.

\- Tisztában vagyok vele, mi vár rám – fordult el Haldír a másiktól. – Ezt hallom mindenhonnan, ezzel szembesít mindenki… ezzel érvelnek, ezzel próbálnak lebeszélni, megóvni… bebizonyítani, hogy rossz döntést hoztam. Nem volt szép még a szememre is vetni. Elfogadtam azt a fájdalmat, amit meg kell majd élnem. Ha ez a büntetésem… bár nem tudom, miért érdemelnék büntetést… vállalom.

\- Nehéz utat választottál, barátom, de semmiképpen sem büntetés az, ami rád vár.

\- Ő büntetni akart.

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét Celeborn.

\- De igen!

\- Haldír! Elvárom, hogy több tiszteletet tanúsíts az úrnőd felé.

A tünde néhány másodpercre lehajtotta a fejét, hogy rendezze a gondolatait, majd nagy levegőt véve felnézett.

\- Bocsáss meg, uram! Mit vársz, mit tegyek?

\- Nem várok semmit, Haldír – mondta megenyhülve Celeborn. - Csupán azt szerettem volna, ha nem nehezteléssel a szívünkben válunk el. Akkor sem, ha csak rövid időre szól a búcsú.

Haldír sóhajtott, majd fájó szívvel nézett körül.

\- Nem akarsz elmenni innen, igaz? – lépett mellé Celeborn.

Haldír vállat vont. A szíve mélyén, akárcsak a többi tünde, ő is érezte a hívást a tenger felé, Valinor felé, de tudta, bármilyen csodálatos világ vár is rá, a lelke egy része itt marad majd Lórienben.

\- Hidd el, gyakran érzem én is ezt – szorította meg egy pillanatra a karját Celeborn. – De rám vár Halhatatlanföld, rád pedig Ithilia. Te még néha ellátogathatsz ide, de az én szemem már sosem láthatja Lórien erdeinek aranylombú fáit, és a fülem sem hallhatja a Nimródel gyönyörű dalát.

\- Egy halott város csendjét felzavarni kegyeletsértés – hajtotta le a fejét Haldír. – Nem fogok idejönni… talán csak akkor… amikor majd én is… útra kelek – sóhajtott fájdalmasan. – Egy végső búcsú mindentől, ami addig az életemet jelentette.

\- Ne gondolj még erre! Sok boldog pillanat vár rád addig, ne engedd, hogy a fájdalom már előre megmérgezze ezeket a perceket! Sok évig nem szabad még erre gondolnod!

Haldír meglepetten és összezavarodottan nézett a másik tündére. Nem várt tőle ilyen hozzáállást, sem megértést, sem azt, hogy ha csak részben is, de más véleményt vall, mint Galadriel.

\- És ne gondolj ránk rossz érzéssel, Haldír!

\- Nem fogok – tűnt fel egy halvány, hálás mosoly Haldír arcán. – Köszönöm! Igazad volt, valóban nehezteléssel a szívemben mentem volna el. És talán bűntudattal.

\- Nem, erre semmi szükség – rázta meg a fejét Celeborn. – Szívének sem tünde, sem ember nem parancsolhat. Visszatérsz majd közénk – mondta, majd eltűnődött. – Egyedül kelsz majd útra, vagy… megvárod a herceget?

Haldír felkapta a fejét, bár úgy érezte, nem kellene meglepődnie azon, hogy Galadriel és Celeborn mindenről tudnak. Így volt ez mindig, mióta világ a világ, miért most lenne másként?

\- Ezen még nem gondolkodtam – sóhajtott. – Nem tudom, képes leszek-e akkor még maradni. Ha Faramir már nem lesz velem, valóban nem köt majd ide semmi. De egyedül nekivágni az útnak… talán félelmetesnek tűnik majd. És talán Legolasnak is szüksége lesz valakire, mikor…

\- Ráérsz még ezen töprengeni – mosolyodott el vigasztalón Celeborn. – És talán… még én is itt leszek akkor. Lehet, hogy együtt hajózunk majd el.

\- Uram… - nézett rá meglepődve Haldír.

\- Leányom gyermekei a maradás mellett döntöttek.

\- De akkor… ők…

\- Ez az ő döntésük, Haldír. Féltündék, így módjukban áll választani a halandóság és a halhatatlanság között. Ahogy én elfogadom a te döntésedet… ahogy elfogadják mások az én döntésemet, úgy az ő választásukat is el kell fogadnunk, bárhogy fáj is. Önző érzéseink miatt nem kényszeríthetünk senkit olyan döntésre, ami boldogtalanná tenné.

\- De te nem maradhatsz velük sokáig.

\- Még egy egészen kis ideig maradhatok. Talán csak addig, ameddig ti is… Talán mi hárman leszünk az utolsók, akik elhagyjuk ezt a világot.

\- És ő… tudja már?

\- Talán előbb tudta, mint bennem megfogalmazódott a gondolat - sóhajtott Celeborn. – De még van időm gondolkodni, míg elérjük Völgyzugolyt. Ha a maradás mellett döntenék… megüzenem nektek. És most… ideje búcsút vennünk. Nem szeretnék több időt rabolni tőled, a testvéreiddel kell lenned ezekben az órákban.

\- Köszönöm, uram! És köszönöm, hogy megértesz. Őszintén szólva… nem számítottam erre.

\- Tudom. De a szívedre kell hallgatnod, ahogy nekem is, és mindannyiunknak. És azt is fogjuk tenni. A Valák kegyelme legyen veled, míg újra találkozunk. Sok erőt kívánok neked, barátom. És… a hercegnek is ezt kívánom. Legyetek boldogok mindketten, használjatok ki minden percet. És… ha mégis Völgyzugolyban maradnék… látogassatok meg néha.

\- Úgy lesz. De ha mégis hajóra szállnál, biztonságos utat kívánok, és boldog megérkezést.

\- Köszönöm, Haldír! – szorította meg a másik tünde vállát Celeborn. – És most menj! Testvéreid ebben a percben is azon bánkódnak, milyen hosszú időre el kell szakadnotok.

Haldír egy fájdalmas sóhajjal végül rábólintott, és magára hagyta urát, aki tűnődve nézett utána.

Faramir miután aludt néhány órát, felébredt, és úgy döntött, nem zargat senkit, inkább csak úgy találomra elindul valamerre, hogy sétáljon egyet. Kis ideig odafent bolyongott, de mivel nem érezte túlságosan biztonságosnak a magasságot, az egyik lépcsőn lesétált a földre, hogy ott fedezze fel ezt az idegen, de mégis csodálatosnak tűnő világot. A fák ezüst törzsén apró csillagokként világító lámpások fénye elbűvölte a férfit, de csak elvétve találkozott egy-egy tündével. Haldírnak igaza volt, nagyon kevesen voltak már csak itt.

Egy órája bolyonghatott már, mikor két fa között áthaladva egy kis tisztáson találta magát, de azt is látta, hogy nincs egyedül. Egy gyönyörű, talán túlságosan is szoborszerű tünde nő állt az egyik fa alatt, és valószínűtlenül kék szemével a férfira nézett. Az már épp azon volt, hogy elnézést kér, és visszavonul, mikor a tünde megszólalt.

\- Faramir… jöjj közelebb! – hívta sejtelmes, fémes hangon a nő. – Jöjj, nézz bele a tükörbe!

Faramir nem igazán akart mozdulni, hiába mosolygott rá a tünde valami földöntúli mosollyal. Valahogy rossz érzése volt, mintha egy hűvös fuvallat borzongatta volna meg a bőrét, és szíve szerint elfutott volna, mégis, úgy érezte, a lábai inkább a nő fele indulnak. Mintha nem is a saját akaratának engedelmeskednének.

\- És mit fogok látni benne? – kérdezte, ahogy tett egy tétova lépést.

\- Azt csak te tudhatod. Jöjj! Légy oly bátor, amilyen világ életedben voltál!

Faramir tett néhány óvatos lépést a tisztás közepén álló kőtál fele, de ahogy megközelítette, egy másik, ismeretlen tünde lépett a tisztásra ugyanazon az úton, ahol ő is érkezett, és a nőhöz lépett.

\- Galadriel, kedvesem, már mindenütt kerestelek! Szeretnék még megbeszélni veled valamit az indulásunkkal kapcsolatban – mosolygott a nőre.

Faramir pontosan látta, hogy a nő szeme villámokat szór egy pillanatra, de aztán elmosolyodott.

\- Már mindent megbeszéltünk, Celeborn. Utunkat gondosan előkészítettük, nem lehet semmi baj. A hajó várni fog ránk a révben, erről Círdan gondoskodik.

\- Talán igazad van – tűnődött el a tünde. – Igen, kedvesem, biztosan igazad van, ahogy mindig – mosolyodott el, majd felnézett Faramirra, mintha csak most venné észre, hogy itt van.

\- Bizonyára te vagy Faramir… Haldír csupa jót mesélt rólad – lépett oda a férfihoz. – Jöjj velem, érdekelnének a hírek, amiket hoztatok. Nem hagyhatom el úgy ezt a világot, hogy ne tudjam, mi történt az utolsó napokban – mondta, majd megfogta a férfi karját, és határozottan kivezette a tisztásról.

Ahogy kiléptek a fák alkotta körből, vissza az erdőbe, Faramir fellélegzett. Mintha a sűrű, nehéz levegő újra belélegezhetővé vált volna. Tudta, hogy ez a tünde, aki itt áll mellette, megmentette valamitől, még ha nem is értette pontosan, hogy mitől, de hálás volt neki. Már nyitotta volna a száját, hogy megköszönje, de Celeborn egy intéssel elhallgattatta.

\- Mond csak, valóban Estel, ki jó barátom, lett Gondor királya?

\- Igen, Gondor végre megkapta azt a királyt, akire mindig szüksége lett volna – bólintott rá Faramir.

\- Örül a szívem, hogy mielőtt elmegyek, még biztonságban tudhatom a világnak azt a részét. De kérlek, mesélj, hogy jutott idáig a történet? Mióta életben maradt testvéreink visszatértek a Helm szurdokból, semmi hírt ne m hallottam a világ felől – kérte a tünde, miközben még egy pillantást vetett vissza a hátuk mögé, oda, ahonnan jöttek, és még távolabb vezette a férfit, miközben az mesélni kezdett neki.


	14. Chapter 14

Haldír, miután elvált Celeborntól, megkereste a testvéreit, és sokáig beszélgetett velük, de egy idő után hiányolni kezdte a párját. Mikor nem találta az ágyában, csak úgy, a megérzéseire hagyatkozva indult el, hogy megkeresse. Lesétált a földre, mivel gyanította, hogy egy ember számára stabilabb és biztonságosabb a talajon, és némi bolyongás után rá is talált Faramirra, aki még mindig Celebornnak mesélt Gondorról, és a sötétség bukásáról, de épp háttal állt Haldírnak, így nem vette észre, hogy közeledik.

\- Haldír! – mosolyodott el Celeborn, mikor a tünde odaért hozzájuk. – Megismerkedtem a választottaddal.

\- Mi történt? – kérdezte Haldír.

\- Ne veszítsd szem elől – mondta neki tünde nyelven Celeborn, mire Haldír összehúzta a szemét.

\- Veszély fenyegeti?

\- Veszély? Nem, dehogy – rázta meg a fejét Celeborn. –. Ha van hely, ahol biztonságban van, akkor az még mindig Lórien Csupán megkímélhetnéd néhány kellemetlen élménytől.

Haldír rábólintott, aztán visszaváltottak a közös nyelvre.

\- Egyre inkább megértem a döntésed, barátom – mosolyodott el újra Celeborn. – És örülök, hogy elhoztad őt hozzánk, és megismerhettem. Még egyszer… ég veled, barátom – biccentett Haldír fele, majd a másikhoz fordult. – Faramir… minden jót! Örülök, hogy találkoztunk. Igazán szép pár vagytok – szorította meg a két férfi karját egy pillanatra, majd elsietett.

\- Haldír… - nézett a párjára Faramir, de az felemelte a kezét, és az ajkára téve két ujját, elhallgattatta, aztán adott neki egy puszit.

\- Egy ideje már kereslek. Felfedezted a környéket?

\- Igen.

\- Megvárhattál volna.

\- Nem tudtam, mikor kerülsz elő. Nem mondtad hova mész – válaszolt kissé morcosan Faramir.

\- Sietnem kellett. De most már itt vagyok. Gyere, menjünk vissza!

\- Nincs túl sok kedvem az öcséddel vitázni. Legyél csak velük, így nem kell folyton az összebékítésünkre koncentrálnod – ajánlotta Faramir. – Én addig elfoglalom magam valamivel.

\- Nem kell vitáznod senkivel. És hiányoztál. Szeretném, ha te is ott lennél velünk. Hozzám tartozol… ahogy ők is.

\- Ahogy akarod – adta meg magát Faramir, így visszasétáltak arra a fára, ahol délután Rúmil magára hagyta. Az ikrek egy másik helyiségben beszélgettek, csak akkor néztek fel, mikor Haldír és Faramir beléptek.

\- Mi történt? – nézett Rúmil a bátyjára, de Haldír csak egy pillantást küldött Galadriel csarnoka felé, mire a testvérei megcsóválták a fejüket.

\- Várható volt – mondta Rúmil szinte hang nélkül, a többiek inkább a szájáról olvasták a szavakat, majd Faramirra pillantott, aztán kérdőn nézett a bátyjára. Haldír a tisztás fele mutatott, mire az ikrek csak bosszúsan sóhajtottak, de Faramir megunta, hogy kimarad a néma párbeszédből.

\- Mi folyik… - kezdett bele egy kérdésbe, bár halkan, ahogy a többiektől látta, de Haldír még így is félbeszakította.

\- Később elmondom – súgta neki, majd hangosan folytatta. – Most beszéljünk inkább másról. Már csak alig néhány óránk van, amit együtt tölthetünk. Nem érdemes olyan dolgokon bosszankodnunk, amikre úgysincs ráhatásunk.

A testvérei bosszúsága szinte azonnal eltűnt, és a helyét a jól ismert szomorúság vette át, Faramir lelkét pedig elöntötte a bűntudat. Egy pillanat alatt megértette, hogy miért fogadták ellenségesen, és hogy talán megérdemli mindazt a szemrehányást, amit az ikrek tettek neki.

\- Mindez miattam – sóhajtott lehajtva a fejét.

\- Senki nem hibáztat... – nézett rá Haldír, és megszorította a kezét, de nem tudta végigmondani.

\- Hadd mondjam már el! – kapta fel a fejét Faramir, mire a három tünde összemosolygott.

\- Mondd! – bólintott rá Haldír.

\- Tudjátok – kezdett bele -, mielőtt megismertem volna Haldírt, én nem… nem nagyon találkoztam tündével, és nem is nagyon tudtam rólatok semmit. Gondor környékén nem élnek tündék, még csak nem is nagyon járnak arrafelé… így mindig csak ködös mesék megfoghatatlan hőseinek gondoltuk őket.

A három tünde ajkát nehéz sóhaj hagyta el, de végül Orophin szólalt meg.

\- Hamarosan valóban csak ennyi leszünk.

\- Lehet – sóhajtott Faramir is. – De… visszatérve arra, amit elkezdtem… Mikor több sebből vérezve, összetörve, félájultan megláttam az ágyam mellett Haldírt, meg voltam győződve róla, hogy meghaltam. De aztán a testvéretek kedvesen emlékeztetett rá, hogy halálunk után mi ketten nem ugyanarra a helyre kerülnénk.

Haldír lehajtott fejjel mosolygott, emlékezett még arra a hangra, ahogy ha finoman is, de kiosztotta Faramirt. Akkor még az járt a fejében, hogy harcolnia kellene, nem pedig őt pesztrálni. Odakint dúlt a csata a világért, ő pedig szobafogságra volt kárhoztatva. De Faramir folytatta.

\- Aztán, ahogy teltek a napok, úgy szerettem bele, hogy észre sem vettem. Mire… mire felkeltem abból az ágyból, már mindennél fontosabb volt nekem.

Egy pillanatra összenéztek, de Haldír lesütötte a szemét. Eszébe jutott az a pillanat, mikor Faramir felkelt az ágyából, hogy utána menjen, és megakadályozza, hogy elhagyja Gondort, de ő nem hallgatott rá.

\- Sok minden történt ezután – csóválta meg a fejét Faramir. – Sok minden, amire nem szívesen emlékezünk vissza. Csaták… önmagunkkal, és a sötétséggel… Mindegy is, ami akkor, ott történt, annak nagy része történelemmé válik, majd legendává, mint minden más… Én csak annyira szeretnék emlékezni az egészből, hogy Haldír mellett harcolhattam a világomért, és ez sokat jelent nekem. Pedig akkor még szinte semmit nem tudtam róla… sem a tündékről. Sem arról, hogy el akarjátok hagyni ezt a világot, sem arról, hogy neki van két testvére, akik hazavárják. Akkor még csak őt láttam… és fogalmam sem volt, hogy azzal, hogy közelebb kerülünk egymáshoz, ilyen bonyodalmat fogok okozni. Bár nem tudom, ha tudtam volna… hogy parancsolhattam volna a szívemnek, hogy ne szeresse meg őt – csóválta meg a fejét újra Faramir. – De azt tudnotok kell, hogy én… nem akartam ezt. Szétszakítani egy családot… még ha csak… rövid időre is. Tudom, hogy féltitek Haldírt… és hiába ígérném meg, hogy bármit megtennék érte, vannak olyan dolgok, amiktől nem tudom megóvni, bármennyire is szeretném. Higgyétek el, én szeretném legjobban megkímélni ettől a fájdalomtól. De nem tudom, mert én csak egy ember vagyok – hajtotta le a fejét Faramir.

A három tünde néhány másodpercig hallgatott, de végül Rúmil rázta meg a fejét.

\- Ne mondd, hogy csak. Ember vagy, igen, és ez néhány dologgal együtt jár, de ettől még nem vagy… csak ember. A szerelmed semmivel sem ér kevesebbet, mint egy tündéé. És amit idefele mondtam neked, komolyan gondoltam. A legfontosabb próbát kiálltad, megfeleltél Haldír elvárásainak, ami nem kis dolog. Minden más… lényegtelen. Sajnálom, hogy nem lehetek tanúja a boldogságotoknak.

Faramir egy pillanatra hálásan rámosolygott, de aztán lehajtotta a fejét, és várta a másik testvér ítéletét, ami az eddigi viselkedése alapján nem ígérkezett ennyire nagylelkűnek. Orophin egy kis ideig még tűnődött, majd egy sóhajjal megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Tudom, mit vártok tőlem, de… hazugság lenne azt állítani, hogy mindazok a fenntartások, amik eddig megfogalmazódtak bennem, most hirtelen eltűntek volna. De azt látom – fordult Faramir fele -, hogy őszintén szereted a testvéremet. Nekem ez az egész helyzet túl váratlanul jött… Ahogy te nem foglalkoztál korábban velünk, tündékkel, úgy én sem sokat törődtem a halandókkal. Más világ vagyunk… voltunk… leszünk. Talán Haldírnak igaza van. Ha lenne egy kicsivel több időnk, és megismerhetnélek, talán megkedvelnélek. De nincs időnk… alig néhány óra múlva indulnunk kell. Mit mondhatnék? Sok boldog évet kívánok nektek, és, hogy ne legyen igazam. Ennyit mondhatok.

\- Már ez is sokat jelent – sóhajtott Faramir. – Nehéz lett volna leélni egy életet azzal a súllyal a vállamon, hogy engem hibáztattok… így… sokkal könnyebb lesz. Köszönöm nektek!

A két tünde rábólintott, Haldír pedig adott egy puszit Faramirnak. – Látod, én megmondtam, hogy nem lesz semmi baj.

\- Hát persze, te mindig mindent látsz előre – nevette el magát Faramir, de aztán újra beszélgetni kezdtek. A tündék meséltek Faramirnak Valinorról, hogy az idők kezdete előtt hogy indultak el a tündék, hogy ott éljenek, és végül hogy szakadtak le a különböző csoportok útközben, hogy letelepedjenek Középfölde legkülönbözőbb részein. És beszéltek arról is, hogy bár igazán szeretik ezt a világot, a szívük mélyén mindig is érezték a vágyakozást, a hívást a tenger felé, és hogy most jött el az ideje, hogy igazán hallgassanak rá. Faramir elbűvölten hallgatta őket, de mikor már jócskán elmúlt éjfél, Haldír vállára hajtotta a fejét, és elszunnyadt, miközben a többiek csendben beszélgettek tovább.

Ahogy elérkezett a hajnal, még csak éppen világosodni kezdett az ég alja az erdő körül, mikor odalent, a fák között megszólalt egy aprócska kürt szomorú hangja.

\- Indulunk – sóhajtott Rúmil, mire Haldír nehéz szívvel rábólintott, majd adott egy puszit Faramir halántékára, hogy felébressze a férfit.

\- Máris reggel van? – nézett körül Faramir meglepetten, majd végignézett a többieken.

\- Gyere! – nyújtotta a kezét felé Haldír, mire mindketten felálltak, és a másik két tünde nyomában elindultak kifele a házból.

Végül Faramir megtorpant, és megállította Haldírt is.

\- Mi a baj? – nézett rá a tünde.

\- Csak arra gondoltam, hogy… én elköszönnék a testvéreidtől idefent… és hagynálak titeket nyugodtan elbúcsúzni. Nem akarok betolakodni egy ilyen bensőséges pillanatban. Búcsúzzatok csak a saját nyelveteken, a saját szokásaitok szerint, nyugalomban.

\- Köszönöm! – ölelte meg egy pillanatra Haldír, majd félreállt az útból, hogy Faramir a testvéreihez léphessen.

\- Rúmil – lépett oda a közelebb állóhoz. – Hálával tartozom neked. A megértésedért, és a támogatásodért. Nélküled talán már az idefele úton elfutottam volna.

\- Dehogy – csóválta meg a fejét a tünde. – A múltban ezerszer bizonyítottad már a bátorságod. Szembeszálltál Sauron rémével, és még ide is volt bátorságod eljönni – mosolyodott el, de aztán Haldírra pillantott, majd vissza Faramirra. – Vigyázz a bátyánkra! Makacs, mint az öszvér, sosem fog kérni semmit… neked kell észrevenned, ha szüksége van valamire.

\- Figyelni fogok rá, ígérem – bólintott Faramir, majd a másik testvérhez fordul. – Orophin… talán, mire újra találkoztok, megbocsátasz nekem.

\- Nincs mit megbocsátanom – rázta meg a fejét a tünde. – Amit érzel nem bűn, csak… vállalnunk kell a következményeit. És vállalni is fogjuk.

\- Mikor újra találkoztok, Haldírnak szüksége lesz rátok.

\- Mi mindig ott leszünk neki, ha szüksége lesz ránk – bólintott rá Orophin.

\- Köszönöm! Nos, akkor… biztonságos utat, és szerencsés megérkezést kívánok nektek!

\- Köszönjük! – bólintott rá a másik kettő. – Ég veled, Faramir!

\- Ég veletek! – sóhajtott a férfi, majd Haldírhoz lépett, és adott neki egy puszit. – Megtalálsz.

Haldír rábólintott, mire Faramir visszalépett a szobába, és a három tünde elindult lefelé a földre.

Némán lépkedtek a központi tér felé, ahol a többiek már gyülekeztek, de nem mentek túl közel hozzájuk, ameddig lehetett, a három testvér együtt akart maradni.

Haldír a másik kettő felé nyújtotta a kezét. – Ne bánkódjatok úgy, mintha valami tragédia történt volna – mondta nekik, holott az ő szíve is nehéz volt. – Boldogságot találtam… ezért nem kell szomorúnak lennünk! Nem látjuk most egymást egy kis ideig… de tudom, hogy egy csodálatos helyen lesztek, ahol rátok is boldogság vár.

\- A boldogsághoz te is hozzá tartozol, Haldír – csóválta meg a fejét Rúmil. – De nem teszem még nehezebbé az elválást… nincs jogom szemrehányást tenni neked. Tudom, hogy igazán szeretitek egymást Faramirral… de az, hogy el kell válnunk… mintha a fél lelkemet tépnék ki.

\- Nekem is fáj, higgyétek el! – húzta közelebb magához a testvéreit, és átölelte mindkettőt. – Gondoljatok arra… hogy is tartja a mondás… egyszer minden tündére rátör a felfedező kedv, és akkor elindul, bele a nagyvilágba. Gondoljatok arra, hogy egy ilyen úton vagyok, és majd egyszer hazatérek.

Továbbra is szorosan ölelte a másik kettőt, és figyelte, ahogy a többiek lassan mind összegyűlnek. Végül megjelent Galadriel és Celeborn is, hogy a menet élére állva vezessék még itt maradt népüket végig Középföldén, egészen a nyugati parton található Szürkerévig. Mikor elindultak, Haldír még mindkettővel váltott egy pillantást. Galadriel jégkék szemében még mindig szemrehányás volt, míg Celeborn halványan mosolygott, és ez a mosoly még akkor is az arcán maradt, mikor elhaladtak Haldírék mellett.

Mikor a hosszú menet végül elhagyta a teret, ők hárman is tudták, hogy itt az idő. Haldír egy sóhajjal elengedte a testvéreit.

\- Vigyázzatok nagyon magatokra! És ne feledjétek, hogy szeretlek benneteket! Nem kérem, hogy számoljátok a napokat a viszontlátásig… azt hiszem, én sem fogom ezt tenni. Várom a napot, hogy újra lássalak benneteket, de a viszontlátás öröme számomra nagy fájdalommal fog együtt járni. De erről csak most beszélek nektek, aztán sok évig nem akarok erre gondolni. Erre a fájdalomra. Beszélni róla pedig még kevésbé szeretnék. De rátok gondolni fogok… minden nap. Hiányozni fogtok.

\- Had maradjunk itt veled! – kérte Orophin, de Haldír megrázta a fejét.

\- Pont te kívánod ezt, aki egyetlen embert is alig tudtál elfogadni? Hogy kényszerítselek arra, hogy abban a világban élj, ami immár az embereké? Nem találnál helyet benne. Menjetek csak, tartsatok a többiekkel, és élvezzétek Halhatatlanföld minden csodáját. Menjetek, a többiek már elhagyták a várost – mondta Haldír elhaló hangon. Mindkét testvérét megölelte még, majd ellépett tőlük. – Menjetek!

Az ikrek még néhány másodpercig hezitáltak, vetettek még néhány könyörgő pillantást a testvérükre, de mivel Haldír hajthatatlannak tűnt, egy nehéz sóhajjal elfordultak tőle, elindultak.

Alig tíz lépés után Orophin megtorpant, de aztán Rúmil megfogta a kezét, és maga után húzta, nem engedve, hogy visszanézzen, vagy visszaforduljon. Haldír hálás volt ezért a látszólag érzéketlen gesztusért. Tudta, minden egyes pillanattal csak még fájdalmasabb, még szívszaggatóbb lenne a fájdalom. Ő is tett néhány tétova lépést, majd az egyik ősi, hatalmas mallornfa tövében leroskadt a földre, és a tenyerébe temette az arcát.


	15. Chapter 15

Haldír szívét végtelen hiányérzet ülte meg, és olyan súllyal nehezedett a vállára, hogy úgy érezte, képtelen lenne felkelni. Csak ült a fa alatt, lehunyt szemmel, és nem tudott másra gondolni, csak a testvéreire, és hogy milyen hosszú ideig nem láthatja őket. Az elmúlt kétezer évet együtt töltötték, csak olykor váltak el néhány hétre, mikor Haldír elhagyta az Aranyerdőt, hogy híreket szerezzen úrnőjének a külvilágról. Most azonban jó darabig nem láthatja őket. Ötven, hatvan, hetven évig? Ki tudja. Haldír tudta, hogy jól döntött, egy pillanatra sem vonta ezt kétségbe, ennek ellenére mégis majd megszakadt a szíve.

És bár nem annyira tudatosan, mint a testvéreit, tudat alatt siratta a földi tündebirodalom végét, Lórien utolsó napjait, azt a csodálatos világot, ami évezredek óta az otthonát jelentette. Az élete valóban gyökerestől fejre állt. A testvérei úton vannak Valinorba, neki pedig az elkövetkező néhány évtizedben Ithilia lesz az otthona. Nem volt könnyű mindezt felfogni.

Sok órával később, mikor Faramir rátalált, Haldír még mindig magába roskadva ült a fa alatt, üveges szeme nem sokat látott a külvilágból, és annyira el volt merülve a gondolataiba, hogy éles, tünde hallása még a férfi lépteit sem vette észre.

Faramir leguggolt elé, de mivel a tünde még akkor sem nézett rá, megfogta a kezét. Haldír lassan visszatért a valóságba, de lehajtotta a fejét. Még így is érezte magán Faramir aggódó pillantását.

\- Jól vagyok – sóhajtott alig hallhatóan.

\- Nem, nem vagy jól – rázta meg a fejét Faramir. – Hogy segíthetnék?

\- Nem tudsz – sóhajtott Haldír, mire a férfi leült mellé, és átkarolva a vállát magához húzta.

\- Haldír… te mindig mellettem voltál. Mikor élet-halál között lebegtem… mikor harcoltam a háborúban… mikor gyászoltam a testvéremet. Olyan sokszor láttál már gyengének és elesettnek… mégis, mindig megértettél. Tudtad, hogy min megyek át, és mellettem voltál. Miért hiszed, hogy én nem érthetlek meg?

\- Még én sem értem magam…

\- Megbántad? Megbántad, hogy itt maradtál?

\- Nem – sóhajtott Haldír. – De most… kell egy kis idő, hogy összeszedjem magam. Az egész… világ… megváltozott… mindannyiunknak újra meg kell találnunk a helyünket. Nekem is.

\- Tudom – szorította magához Faramir. – De együtt könnyebb lesz, hidd el! És akkor is, ha most pihensz egy kicsit. Három napja semmit nem aludtál.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy most tudnék.

\- Akkor sem ülhetsz itt holnap reggelig – mondta szigorúan Faramir, majd felállt, és várakozón nézett le a tündére. Haldír sem kedvet, sem erőt nem érzett mozdulni, de azt is tudta, hogy nem csak ő makacs, mint az öszvér, hanem Faramir is, így végül felnézett rá és vett egy nagy levegőt, majd felállt.

\- Nincs hely… még itt Galadhonban sem… ahol az én szívem most nyugalmat lelhet – csóválta meg a fejét.

\- Azért próbáljuk meg – erőlködött Faramir. – Gyere, pihenj le! – fogta meg a tünde kezét, és maga után húzta azon az úton, amerre Rúmil vezette őt alig több, mint huszonnégy órával ezelőtt. Azóta minden megváltozott, gondolta Faramir, de tudta, most Haldírral kell törődnie. A tünde engedelmesen jött mellette, de a szemén az látszott, hogy még mindig nem sok kapcsolata van a külvilággal. Mikor Faramir megállt, mert elbizonytalanodott az irányban, Haldír is megtorpant, de el sem jutott a tudatáig, hogy mutassa az irányt Faramirnak. A férfinak majd megszakadt a szíve érte. Megfogta, és megszorította a tünde kezét, és remélte, hogy ezzel a figyelmét is magára vonhatja.

\- Haldír… ha ennyire szenvedsz… menj utánuk! Egy gyors lóval utolérheted őket – nézett a tündére könnyes szemmel. - Én nem bírom ezt nézni! Tudom, hogy egy tünde is belehalhat a bánatba… és én nem akarlak bántani. Menj velük, én… majd… valahogy kibírom.

Haldír, órák óta akkor először, magához tért.

\- Nem érted – csóválta meg a fejét, majd megcirógatta Faramir arcát. – Ha elmentem volna, ugyanezt a fájdalmat, ugyanezt a veszteséget érezném… miattad. Szeretlek! Képtelen lettem volna elmenni… De kérlek… adj nekem egy kis időt… hogy felfogjam, hogy elfogadjam… mindazt a változást, ami történt.

\- Amennyit csak szeretnél – mondta Faramir, majd magához húzta a tündét, és szorosan átölelte.

Jó néhány percig álltak így összebújva, és közben Faramirnak az út is eszébe jutott, így elengedte a tündét, és tovább sétáltak, egészen addig a szobáig, ahol ő is aludt korábban. Ágyba tette Haldírt, majd odaült mellé.

\- Nem tudom, mi lenne a jobb… maradjak veled, vagy hagyjalak még egy kicsit a gondolataiddal?

\- Maradj! Látni… érezni akarom, miért maradtam. Maradj velem! – kérte Haldír.

\- Rendben, maradok – adta meg magát Faramir, és ő is elfeküdt az ágyban, de felkönyökölve fürkészte a tünde arcát. – Azon tűnődöm, hogy lehetett volna könnyebb…

\- Sehogy – sóhajtott a tünde. – Elszakadni szeretett testvértől vagy akár baráttól… mindig ilyen nehéz. Neked fogalmad sincs, mit jelent kétezer évig elválaszthatatlannak lenni. De idővel könnyebb lesz. Csak légy egy kicsit türelmes.

\- Az leszek – ígérte Faramir. – Nem akartalak nyaggatni. Pihenj csak. Mióta megérkeztünk Lórienbe, le sem hunytad a szemed. Minden pillanatot ki akartál használni.

\- Igen. Magamba inni a képeket, a hangokat, az illatokat… a testvéreim közelségének érzését. Hogy emlékezhessek rá. De igazad van. Ideje pihenni. És holnap egy új nap virrad, egy új élet kezdődik.

\- Szeretném ezt az új életet boldoggá tenni a számodra. Elveszítetted miattam az otthonodat, a népedet, a testvéreidet… de talán egy időre otthonra lelsz Ithiliában. Még akkor is, ha… emberibb… mint az Aranyerdő. Biztosan nyersnek, durvának látod majd, hisz mi nem vagyunk ilyen kifinomultak…

\- A környezetünk olyan, amilyenné tesszük. De igen… valóban emberibb lesz. De ez nem baj. Emberinek is kell lennie, hisz emberek otthona. Én csak… vendég leszek, akit talán elfogad a néped. Alkalmazkodni fogok.

\- Ne mondd ezt, kérlek! – döbbent meg Faramir. – Annyira szeretném, ha te is otthonodnak érezhetnéd a városomat! Ithilia gyönyörű rétjeit és ligeteit…

\- Elfogadtad hát a sorsot, mit Estel neked szánt? – sandított a tünde Faramirra.

\- Igen – bólintott rá a férfi. – De ha te nem szeretnéd… ha szeretnél inkább Minas Tirithben maradni… vagy… itt… Lórienben… én bármit megteszek. Itt maradok veled, ha szeretnéd… Estel is biztosan megértené.

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét a tünde. – Nem szabad itt maradnunk. Itt sosem lehetnék csak a tiéd. Itt mindig közénk állnának dolgok… a múlt, és buta, értelmetlen vádak, amiket nem is annyira egymásnak, mint saját magunknak tennénk. Lórienre csend ereszkedik, amit semmi nem fog megtörni nagyon hosszú időn keresztül. Nekünk egy teljesen új életet kell kezdenünk egy új világban. De most pihenjünk. Erőt kell gyűjtenünk mindehhez. Gyere, aludj! – húzta magához Faramirt, aki egy sóhajjal engedelmeskedett. Egy kis ideig még hallgatták a körülöttük zizegő faleveleket, majd mindketten nyugtalan álomba merültek.

Kora estébe hajlott az idő, mikor Faramir felébredt. Szemügyre vette maga mellett a tündét, és úgy döntött, még szüksége van egy kis pihenésre. Ha itt mocorogna mellette, azzal csak felébresztené, így inkább óvatosan felkelt, és kisétált a szabadba. Lesétált a talajra, mert még mindig ott érezte magát nagyobb biztonságban, még akkor is, ha valahol elbűvölte a tündék magasban épült városa.

Nézegette a még mindig égő apró mécseseket, melyekben úgy mesélték Erendil, a tündék kedvenc csillagának a szökőkút vizében oldott fénye ragyog, és eltűnődött, öröknek tűnő lángjuk vajon még meddig fogja megvilágítani a kihalt várost. Borzongott a háta, ahogy felfogta, hogy az egész városban, az egész erdőben nincs senki rajta és Haldíron kívül. Baljóslatú érzés volt, és a férfinak vennie kellett egy nagy levegőt, hogy le tudja rázni magáról. Rövid sétára indult a fák között, de a korábbi érzése csak erősödött. A város olyan volt, mintha lakói épp csak visszavonultak volna éjszakai pihenésükre. Sok használati tárgy úgy hevert szanaszét, mintha várná, hogy reggel a gazdája újból kézbe vegye, és elmenjen a patakra vízért, vagy tegye egyéb dolgát, mint évezredek óta minden reggel. De ezek a dolgok már hiába vártak, mert a gazdájuk soha többé nem fog visszatérni. Faramir egy értetlen, fájdalmas sóhajjal csóválta meg a fejét, és továbbsétált.

Ki tudja, miért, nem sokkal később Galadriel tisztásán találta magát, és valamiféle morbid kíváncsiságtól vezérelve a tükörhöz lépett, de a kőtál üres volt és száraz, mintha az is csak álom lett volna, hogy néhány órával ezelőtt még kristálytiszta víz csillogott benne. Faramir újra csak megcsóválta a fejét, és mivel ezen a helyen még mindig nehéz volt a levegő, gyorsan kimenekült azon az úton, ahol nemrég Celeborn is elvezette.

Lassan libabőrös lett a karja, és kezdte megérteni Haldír szavait. A városra hosszú időre csend borul, amit senkinek és semminek nem szabad megtörnie. A tündék elmentek, az emberek pedig úgysem értenék meg azt az ősi tudást, békét, és bölcsességet, ami még évszázadok múlva is itt fog rezegni a hatalmas fák között. A most élő emberek még emlékezni fognak a tündékre, de a következő generációknak már csak homályos mesék hősei lesznek.

Közben egészen besötétedett, ő pedig kezdte nagyon magányosnak, és nagyon kicsinek érezni magát a hatalmas fák között, így úgy döntött, visszatér Haldírhoz. Szerencsére már egészen kiigazodott a fák útvesztőjében, így csak egyszer kellett elgondolkodnia, hogy merre is induljon, és máris visszatalált a tündéhez.

Ahogy belépett az ajtón, és egy percig nézte a párját, aki még mindig csendben pihent, érezte, hogy eloszlanak a szívéből a balsejtelmű érzések, de a borzongás csak nem akart megszűnni, így óvatosan felhajtotta a takarót, és visszabújt Haldír mellé.

A tünde erre már felriadt, és kérdőn nézett Faramirra.

\- Minden rendben?

\- Nagyon fázom – borzongott meg újra Faramir.

\- Gyere, bújj ide hozzám! Majd én felmelegítelek – ölelte át a tünde, és Faramir hálásan simult hozzá. A lelkének végtelenül szüksége volt a párja közelségére, arra, hogy tudja, nincs egyedül ebben a hátborzongatóan üres világban.

A vékony, tünde takaró, és persze nem utolsósorban Haldír közelsége végül tényleg felmelegítette, sőt, felhevítette a férfit. A tünde érzéki illata, az ölelése olyan izgató hatással volt rá, mint eddig soha. Felkönyökölt, megcirógatta Haldír arcát, majd odahajolt hozzá, és megcsókolta. A tünde boldogan fogadta az ostromot, hisz neki is percek óta ez volt a leghőbb vágya.

\- Mire készülsz? – kérdezte mégis egy pajkos mosollyal, ahogy levegőhöz jutott.

\- Elmondhatatlanul kívánlak! – súgta neki Faramir, miközben alaposan elpirult, és zavartan lehunyta a szemét. – De nem tudom… nem vagyok biztos benne…

\- Emlékezz, mit mondtam neked – mosolyodott el Haldír. – Sok minden van, amiben egyáltalán nem különbözünk mi ketten.

\- Volt már… kapcsolatod emberrel?

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét a tünde. – Soha. Hisz ismersz…

\- Akkor honnan tudod?

\- Csak tudom. Bízz bennem! – mosolygott tovább a tünde, és visszahúzta magához Faramirt egy csókra. A csókja szelíd volt és érzéki, de Faramirban lángra lobbantotta az igazi szenvedélyt.

\- Azt hiszem, igazad volt – súgta a tündének.

\- Miben is? – nézett rá kérdőn Haldír.

\- Hogy bennem nagyobb lánggal ég a tűz – sütötte le a szemét Faramir.

\- Hát engedd szabadon – súgta a tünde, és Faramir beleborzongott a hangjába.

\- Nem bánnád? – nézett rá félénken.

\- Dehogy – csóválta meg a fejét Haldír, mire a férfi elmosolyodott, és újra megcsókolta a párját, ezúttal már mohón és szenvedélyesen. Haldír valóban nem bánta, hogy a vágya szabadon engedésére bíztatta a párját, és Faramir tüzétől, mint száraz fa lobbant lángra az ő teste is. Csók közben szorosan magához ölelte Faramirt, és végigcirógatta a hátát, majd egy ravasz mozdulattal magára húzta a férfit. Faramir egy pillanatra meglepődött, de aztán elmosolyodott, és máris újra csókolta a tündét.

Csók közben Haldír észrevétlenül gombolta ki a másik ingét, és lassan le is fejtette róla, majd újra visszahúzta magához. Faramir sem akart sokáig adósa maradni, de ahogy felemelkedett, nem talált a tünde ruháján sem gombot, sem kapcsot. Haldír elmosolyodott, és kissé felemelkedve levette az ingét.

Ahogy visszafeküdt, vissza akarta húzni magához Faramirt, de az nem engedte. Finoman, óvatosan végigcirógatta a tünde mellkasát, mire Haldír lehunyta a szemét, és vett egy mély levegőt. De aztán újra kinyitotta a szemét, és fürkészve nézte a másikat. Bár ragyogott Faramir szemében a vágy, tűnődőnek tűnt.

\- Mi a baj? – kérdezte halkan Haldír.

\- Olyan gyönyörű vagy – sóhajtott a férfi. – Olyan tökéletes… A bőröd, mint a legpuhább bársony… Nem is vagyok méltó rá, hogy megérintselek. Nézd meg ezt – mutatta a tünde felé a saját tenyerét, ami a sok lovaglástól és kardforgatástól kemény volt és kérges.

\- Ne butáskodj! – súgta Haldír, és a férfi mindkét tenyerébe adott egy puszit. – Az érintésed olyan hatással van rám, mint nagyon régóta senki és semmi. Szeretlek, Faramir! Olyannak, amilyen vagy. És kívánlak. Úgy, ahogy vagy. Ezt soha ne feledd!

Faramir halványan elmosolyodott, de a másik látta, hogy még nem győzte meg igazán. Eltűnődött, és egy váratlan mozdulattal fordított a helyzetükön, így ő került felülre.

\- Ne a különbségeket keresd köztünk, Faramir! Azt megteszik majd helyettünk mások. A szívünk egyformán szeret, és a testünk is egyformán vágyik a másikra, hidd el! – mondta, és megcsókolta Faramirt, majd kis idő múlva csókjaival áttért a nyakára és a vállára. Faramir ajkát elhaló sóhajok hagyták el a tünde csókjai, simogatásai hatására, és ahogy selymes szőke haja a férfi vállára és mellkasára hullt, mint egy újabb érzéki simogatás hatott Faramirra. Haldír élvezte, milyen hatással van a másikra, bár ő is ugyanúgy kívánta Faramirt. Tudta, a párjának sok korlátot kell ledöntenie magában, és hogy még mindig inkább a különbségeket látja kettejük között. Érezte a mozdulataiban a megilletődöttséget, a bizonytalanságot. Nem tudta, hogy oszlathatná el ezt az érzést, így inkább újra szelíden megcsókolta, és tovább cirógatta a testét, ahol csak érte, míg Faramir újra bele nem feledkezett a vágyba, és ezúttal ő volt, aki fordított a helyzetükön, majd újra tűnődve nézett Haldírra.

\- Kibonthatom a hajad? – kérdezte, mire Haldír egy pillanatra lesütötte a szemét. – Most nagyon rosszat kérdeztem? – komolyodott el Faramir.

\- Nem - rázta meg a fejét a tünde. – Csak tudod… egy tünde kibontott hajjal… kissé mezítelennek érzi magát.

\- És az most olyan nagy baj? Hisz félig már úgyis mezítelen vagy – mosolyodott el halványan Faramir.

\- Igazad van – mosolyodott el Haldír is, majd felült, és kivette a hajfonata végéből a csatot, és hagyta, hogy a másik finoman kibontsa a fonást. Végül Faramir mosolyogva szemügyre vette a tündét.

\- Tetszik – állapította meg végül, miközben egy kósza tincset kisimított a tünde arcából, és Haldír is elmosolyodott.

\- Örülök – súgta, majd megcsókolta a férfit, és szorosan magához ölelve cirógatta a hátát.

Ekkor már végleg elvesztek a vágyban, és egyikük számára sem létezett más, mint a másik csókja, perzselő simogatása ahogy összesimultak. Végül Faramir finoman visszadöntötte a tündét az ágyra, és a csókjaival bebarangolta a nyakát, a mellkasát, és mosolyogva nyugtázta, hogy Haldírnak el-elakad a lélegzete, ő pedig ízlelni akarta a párját mindenhol, ahol csak lehetséges. A tünde teljesen megőrjítette. Olyan szenvedély ébredt fel Faramirban, amit eddig talán sohasem érzett. Ebből bátorságot merítve lefelé kalandozott a tünde hasán, majd, mikor elakadt a nadrágja derekánál, pimaszul felsandított Haldírra, majd lassan lefejtette róla a felesleges ruhadarabot.

Haldír egy elégedett szemvillanással nyugtázta a dolgot, de ő sem tétovázott sokáig, egy szenvedélyes csókkal fogadta a mellé visszaheveredő Faramirt, és közben a keze felfedezőútra indult a férfi testén, majd csókjaival is követte a keze útját. Faramir kezdte úgy érezni, hogy lassan elveszti a józan eszét, főleg, mikor a tünde őt is megszabadította a nadrágjától, és nem sokkal később az alsónadrágjától is. A férfi ettől egy pillanatra zavarba jött, de Haldír nem hagyta, hogy másfele kalandozzanak a gondolatai. Szünet nélkül csókolta, simogatta, ahol csak érte, majd gyengéden simogatni kezdte Faramir figyelmet követelő férfiasságát. Faramir hangosan felnyögött a rátörő gyönyörtől, de ezzel csak még tovább tüzelte a tündét. Haldírra is részegítő hatással volt a párja érintése, a bőre illata, a testén végigfutó remegések. És persze csodálatos érzés volt látni a gyönyört az arcán. Végül egy pillanatra felnézett rá, csak hogy ragyogó tekintetük találkozzon, aztán apró puszikkal hintette be a hasát, és végül ajkával rátalált Faramir férfiasságára. Az már nem volt képes másra, csak elhaló nyöszörgésre. A férfi már nem volt képes mást érzékelni a külvilágból, csak a csodálatos érzést, amit a tünde váltott ki belőle, de tudta, bármennyire is szeretné, hogy ez a csoda sokáig tartson, nem fogja sokáig bírni. Egyre inkább beborította ez az érzés, és néhány perccel később az egész teste megfeszült, ahogy vakító fénnyel szétrobbant benne a gyönyör, és elélvezett.  
Haldír elheveredett mellette, és csak nézte az édes kimerültséget az arcán, míg Faramir kinyitotta a szemét, és ránézett. Akkor odahajolt hozzá, és megcsókolta.

\- Én még sosem éreztem ilyet – súgta neki Faramir, ahogy egy pillanatra levegőhöz jutott.  
\- És ez még csak a kezdet – mosolyodott el a tünde, mire az ígéret hatására a férfi vett egy nagy levegőt. De aztán visszatért a jelenbe, és nem tudott tovább ellenállni a vágynak, hogy újra csókolja a párját, és hogy viszonozza neki mindazt a gyönyört, amit tőle kapott. Gyengéden hanyatt döntötte Haldírt, fölé kerekedett, és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta. Egyetlen pillanatra sem jött zavarba, hisz az ösztönei, a vágyai pontosan megsúgták neki, mit kell tennie, így lassan elszakadt Haldír mézédes ajkától, hogy csókjaival bebarangolja a tünde nyakát, a vállát, a mellkasát, és közben a keze sem tétlenkedett, simogatta a selymes, puha bőrét, elhaló sóhajokat csalva elő Haldírból. Ilyenkor mindig jóleső elégedettség járta át, örült annak, hogy ilyen hatást tud kiváltani a párjából. Hisz hiába állította Haldír, hogy ebben a dologban egyáltalán nem különböznek, azért neki voltak kétségei. Legalábbis eleinte. Később aztán megnyugodott, sőt, még azt is belátta, hogy Haldír hiába állította, hogy benne nem ég olyan lánggal az a bizonyos tűz, fel lehet lobbantani kellő odafigyeléssel. Kellemes meglepetésként érte a tünde szenvedélye, az egyre forróbb csókjai, mintha minden egyes mozdulattal visszatérne belé az élet szenvedélye.

Végül aztán megszabadította Haldírt az utolsó rajta lévő ruhadarabtól, és szemérmetlenül végigmérte tetőtől talpig. A tünde huncut várakozással a szemében nézett rá, s mikor meghallotta Faramir elégedett sóhaját, elnevette magát, és visszahúzta magához egy újabb szenvedélyes csókra. Nem is engedte el jó darabig, így Faramir csak a kezével járhatta be a tünde tökéletes testét, míg rá nem talált a férfiasságára. Haldír megszakította a csókot, hogy levegő után kapjon, de Faramir addig sem tétlenkedett. Szenvedélyesen csókolgatta, ahol érte, és közben érzékien simogatta Haldírt, és a tünde teste, ami oly hosszú idő óta nélkülözte az intim érintést, elmondhatatlan érzékenységgel reagált minden mozdulatára. Haldír is tudta, hogy nem fog olyan sokáig kitartani, mint szeretne, de nem bánta. A teste elmondhatatlanul vágyott már a kielégülésre, így mikor Faramir apró puszikkal hintve be a mellkasát és a hasát lefele indult el a testén, visszafojtott lélegzettel várta az oly rég elfeledett gyönyört. Az érzés nem is késlekedett sokáig. Faramir először, szinte próbaképpen végigpuszilta a férfiasságát, majd ahogy kényeztetni kezdte, a tünde görcsösen az alatta lévő takaróba markolt. Faramir felpillantott rá, és teljesen elbűvölte a tünde arca, ami szinte sugárzott, és a rajta látható gyönyör összeszorította a férfi szívét, és arra ösztönözte, hogy még érzékibben kényeztesse a párját. Haldírnak azonban ez már sok volt, a testét elborította a gyönyör, és eljutott a csúcsra.

Faramir még egy egészen kis ideig gyönyörködött a tündében, majd elheveredett Haldír mellett, aztán ahogy a másik teljesen magához tért, befészkelte magát az ölelésébe, és a vállára hajtotta a fejét, az pedig szorosan magához ölelte, és gyengéden cirógatta a hátát. Néhány perccel később azonban Faramir vett egy nagy levegőt. - Mi a baj? – kérdezte Haldír.

\- Semmi – rázta meg a fejét a férfi túlságosan is gyorsan.

\- Faramir – húzódott el tőle a tünde, hogy a szemébe nézhessen, de az lesütötte a szemét. – Mondd el, kérlek, mi a baj! Valami rosszat tettem?

\- Nem, dehogy – nézett végre a szemébe Faramir. – Én tényleg nem éreztem még soha ilyen csodát…

\- Akkor?

Faramir elvörösödött, és megint lesütötte a szemét. – Tudod, én korábban soha nem… szeretkeztem férfival… de úgy tudom… úgy hallottam… hogy… nem itt ér véget…

\- Szeretted volna, ha egyesülünk? – cirógatta meg az arcát a tünde. Az érintése gyengéd volt, és egy kicsit oldotta is Faramir zavarát, de azért még maradt belőle bőven, és ezt Haldír is pontosan tudta.

Faramir vett egy nagy levegőt, és megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Félsz? – kérdezte Haldír, majd az álla alá nyúlva finoman kényszerítette, hogy a szemébe nézzen.

\- Nevetséges, nem? – húzta el a száját Faramir. – Ezer csatát vívtam meg, és sohasem féltem…

\- Egyáltalán nem nevetséges – könyökölt fel Haldír. – Nem nevetséges, hogy félsz valami számodra ismeretlen dologtól. És ha nem állsz készen rá, valóban kellemetlen élmény lehet. De nekünk még rengeteg időnk van, hogy felfedezzük az előttünk álló lehetőségeket. És majd ha már bízol bennem annyira…

\- Én bízom benned – tiltakozott Faramir, de a tünde mintha meg sem hallotta volna, folytatta a mondatot.

\- … akkor majd megtesszük. De addig is… átélhetjük ezt a csodát, amikor csak szeretnénk.

\- De te biztosan szeretnéd – húzta el a száját Faramir.

\- Figyelj rám! – fogta meg a kezét a tünde. – A szerelem… nem arról szól, hogy… nekem mindent meg kell kapnom, mégpedig azonnal. Egy tünde türelmes. Sokkal türelmesebb, mint egy ember. Csak akkor szabad megtennünk, ha mindketten tényleg akarjuk… ha mindketten élvezni tudjuk. És ne hidd, hogy nekem így… nem volt teljes és tökéletes… ami történt köztünk.

\- Tényleg? – sandított rá Faramir.

\- Csodálatos volt – súgta a tünde, majd gyengéden megcsókolta a másikat, majd újra elfeküdt, és magához húzta Faramirt is.

Jó ideig feküdtek így csendben összebújva, mikor Haldír felsóhajtott.

\- Faramir… köszönöm!

\- Mit?

\- Hogy itt szerethettelek először. Az otthonomban… az Aranyerdőben. Bár Lórien az emlékeimben most már örökre a fájdalommal fog összekapcsolódni, de ez sokat segített – mondta, és szorosan magához ölelte a párját. - Bárcsak tudnék könnyet ejteni – mondta alig hallhatóan.

\- A tündék sosem sírnak? – könyökölt fel újra Faramir.

\- Nagyon-nagyon ritkán.

\- Pedig segít elengedni a fájdalmat. Mikor megtudtam, hogy a bátyám meghalt… nem volt sok időm, de ott hagytam az embereimet, és bemenekültem az erdőbe, ahol nem lát senki, és még én is sírtam. Csak pár perc volt, hisz vissza kellett térnem, de mégis… anélkül megőrültem volna. Ha úgy érzed, hogy szükséged van rá… Ha gondolod, magadra hagylak…

\- Szükségem lenne rá, de képtelen vagyok… valahogy máshogy kell megbirkóznom vele – sóhajtott Haldír.

\- Ha tehetek valamit…

\- A közelséged sokat segít. De légy türelmes hozzám… Egy tünde lassabban változik.

\- Türelmes leszek. És melletted leszek, történjék bármi.

\- Köszönöm, Faramir! – ölelte meg a tünde, de aztán felsóhajtott. – De most pihenjünk, és holnap reggel induljunk vissza Minas Tirithbe. Igaz, most nem kell lóhalálában utaznunk, de így sem lesz rövidebb az út.

\- Biztos vagy benne, hogy már holnap el akarsz indulni?

\- Igen – bólintott rá határozottan a tünde. – Semmivel sem lenne könnyebb, ha várnék még egy vagy két napot. Csak, mint a múlt kísértete járkálnék itt a fák között. Reggel indulunk Gondorba.

\- Rendben – sóhajtott Faramir. – Akkor addig tényleg pihenjünk, hosszú az út – mondta, és visszabújt a párja vállára, és némi tűnődés után el is aludt.


	16. Chapter 16

Legolas egész nap Aragornt kereste, de hiába barangolta be a fellegvárat, a kertet, a város közelebbi részeit, sehol nem lelt rá. És más sem látta. A király délelőtt eltűnt, és azóta senki nem beszélt vele. A tünde kezdett aggódni érte, még akkor is, ha tudta, semmi baja nem eshetett, de végül feladta, és úgy döntött, hogy kimegy a fellegvár kertjébe, ott Aragorn is rátalál, ha esetleg szüksége lenne rá. Kiállt a kert csúcsába, és onnan figyelt a távolba. Éles szeme kivette a messzeségben az erdők határait, talán még a fák között szaladgáló állatokat is. Elmerengett a világ alig csak visszaszerzett békéjén, csak a közeledő léptekre kapta fel a fejét.

\- Merre jártál? – mosolygott halványan Aragornra. – Már kerestelek.

\- Elbújtam kicsit – sóhajtott a kérdezett. – Úgy látszik túl jól sikerült, ha még te sem találtál meg. Ennyire nem akartam.

\- Valami baj van? – fürkészte a tünde a másik acélszürke szemeit.

\- Nem, semmi baj – próbált az elmosolyodni.

\- Aragorn… - csóválta meg a fejét a tünde. – Az elmúlt napokban úgy tűnt, egyenesbe jöttél magaddal. Örültem, hogy megnyugodtál. Mi történt?

\- Csak egy kis békére vágytam a nyüzsgés után. De már itt vagyok – sóhajtott, majd ügyet sem vetve a szédítő mélységre, kiült a kerítésre, és felnézett a fehér toronyra. – Bárcsak tudnám… kire hagyhatnám majd a várost… - sóhajtott egy kis idő után.

\- Miért jutott ez most eszedbe? – telepedett mellé a tünde félig felé fordulva, de csak egy újabb sóhajt kapott válaszul. – Valaki a szemedre vetette, hogy velem vagy, igaz?

\- Én megértem az aggodalmukat… de nem tudok rajta segíteni. Én téged szeretlek, Legolas, és nem foglak elküldeni azért, mert ez valakinek nem tetszik.

\- Számítottunk rá, hogy ez lesz – fogta meg Aragorn kezét a tünde.

\- Igen – látta be a férfi is, majd megcsóválta a fejét. – Bárcsak rád hagyhatnám a városomat…

\- Aragorn – csóválta meg a fejét Legolas. – Beszéljük meg ezt a dolgot most, és soha többé ne hagyjuk, hogy elszomorítson minket…

Aragorn némi ijedtséggel nézett fel a párja égszínkék szemébe, mire az megcirógatta az arcát.

\- Szeretlek! És szeretnék veled maradni, amíg csak élsz, vagy amíg el nem küldesz. De egy nappal sem maradok tovább, ezt tudnod kell. Az emberek… a városod csak addig tűr meg, amíg te kiállsz mellettem. És addig is meg kell küzdenünk érte. De ha te már nem leszel… nekem nem lesz itt helyem, hidd el! És nem is bírnék maradni… Már most csak egy árnyék vagyok a múltból. Te szoktad mondani, hogy a fényem sokat segít neked… de itt én már csak a te fényedtől megvilágítva tudok ragyogni. Utána, nélküled már csak egy kísértet lennék itt. Tudod, hogy akkor elmegyek.

\- Azért eltemethetnél – súgta neki Aragorn lehajtott fejjel, mire a tünde megszorította a kezét.

\- Számtalanszor ígértem meg neked, hogy mindig számíthatsz rám. Sosem hagylak cserben – súgta, és ahogy Aragorn elveszett a jövő fájdalmában, ugyanúgy neki is marokra szorította a szívét. – Tudod, hogy… ezt nem kell… kérned… Bármit megtennék érted. De a városoddal nem tudok mit kezdeni. Ez már nem az én világom, és akkor sem tehetek érte semmit, ha nemes uraid egymásnak esnek majd a hatalomért. De azért szeretném, ha… találnál megfelelő örököst Gondor trónjára.

\- Hogy találhatnék? – csóválta a fejét Aragorn.

\- Fiatal vagy még – mosolyodott el halványan Legolas. – Még innen életed derekán… talán majd találkozol egy ifjú nemes hölggyel…

\- Legolas, kérlek! – kapta fel a fejét Aragorn, de a tünde ajkára téve két ujját elhallgattatta.

\- …aki majd el tudja fogadni a… kapcsolatunkat…

\- De én nem akarok mással lenni! – tiltakozott Aragorn.

\- Gondor csak Isildur egyenes ági leszármazottját fogadja el királynak, Aragorn. Különben széthullik. Az emberi kapzsiságnak csak egy erős királyi kéz tud határt szabni, akit mindenki elfogad. És én nem haragudnék érte…

\- De ez senkivel szemben nem lenne tisztességes – csóválta a fejét Aragorn.

\- Ki tudja, mit hoz a sors – sóhajtott a tünde. – Hisz még mi sem láthatjuk előre a jövőt. De ne zárkózz el ilyen határozottan a lehetőség elől.

\- Hogy tudsz erről így beszélni? Hogy jut egyáltalán eszedbe? Mit éreznél te… miközben én mással vagyok? Mit érezne az a szerencsétlen, akit kihasználnék… csak azért, hogy utódom születhessen? És mit érezne a gyermek, ha megszületne? Nem, Legolas, én ezt nem szeretném – rázta meg a fejét Aragorn. – Ha nem lehet utódom, hát nem lesz… númenor vére úgyis lassan kihal… a sorsunk ugyanaz, mint a tiétek… a dúnadánok is eltűnnek majd ebből a világból. Gondor sorsáról pedig majd gondoskodunk valahogy.

\- Ahogy akarod – hajtott fejet a tünde. – Bocsáss meg, hogy felvetettem… csak egy megoldást próbáltam javasolni. És egyszer s mindenkorra lezárni ezt a témát. Nem élhetjük úgy az életünket, hogy a jövőtől való akármilyen félelem gúzsba köt bennünket. Nem akarom, hogy folyton rágódjunk ezeken a dolgokon. Eljön majd az idő, mikor újra beszélnünk kell róla, de… évtizedekig szeretnék felhőtlenül boldog lenni, míg eljön ez a nap. Addig a gondolataim legmélyére szeretnék űzni minden félelmet és fájdalmat, hogy boldogok lehessünk. Ami pedig azt illeti… nem arról beszéltem, hogy kihasználj valakit… Miért ne szerethetnéd őt is? Egy asszonyt, s a gyermekedet?

\- Mert én téged szeretlek. És te mondtad, hogy a szívem nem húzhat kétfelé. És nem akarok erről többet beszélni.

\- Rendben, nem fogok többet beszélni róla. Csak amikor ilyen gondterheltnek látlak… szeretnék tenni valamit… valahogy segíteni. És most nehogy azt mondd, hogy majd uralkodsz magadon! A baj nem az, hogy látom a szemedben az érzéseidet. Én akkor is látnám, ha megpróbálnád elrejteni. Ismerem a lelkedet… a gondolataidat… Miattam kerültél ebbe a helyzetbe… miattam vállalsz rengeteg áldozatot… így gondoltam… én is hozhatnék némi áldozatot érted.

\- Legolas… vállaltuk mindezt… már az elején. Népem rosszallását, és minden ránk váró nehézséget, bármi legyen is az, igaz?

\- Igen – bólintott rá a tünde.

\- Akkor majd szembenézünk vele. Mindennel akkor, mikor eljön az ideje. Én ma helyre tettem az aggódó embereimet…

\- Aragorn, ezt nem biztos, hogy erőszakkal kellene elfojtanod – sóhajtott Legolas.

\- Még csak a hangomat sem emeltem fel – tiltakozott Aragorn. – Én nem vagyok erőszakos ember. Hisz tőletek tanultam türelmet, békességet, bölcsességet… A tündék, s númenori őseim béketűrése él a lelkemben. Jobban hajlok a jó szóra és az észérvekre, mint kard élére… és másokhoz is így viszonyulok.

\- Rendben – adta meg magát a tünde. – Rád bízom… tégy belátásod szerint. Helyesen fogsz cselekedni, tudom… a szíved… mindig megsúgja a helyes utat.

\- Köszönöm, Legolas – sóhajtott a király, majd az ő pillantása is a távoli erdők felé fordult, s ott megpihent.

\- Hiányzik? – kérdezte Legolas egy halvány mosollyal, ahogy észrevette a vágyódást a párja szemében.

\- A régi életem? – pillantott rá Aragorn. – Igen, sokszor hiányzik. Sokszor szeretnék visszabújni a szürke köpenyembe, és elindulni az úton. Csak menni, amerre a kedvem tartja.

\- Tudod, mit? Ha legközelebb szeretnél elbújni mindenki elől… szólj, és lovagoljunk ki az erdőbe! Ott a te lelked is békére lel. Előbb, mintha egy sötét, levegőtlen szobába menekülsz.

\- Szóval neked is hiányzik – mosolyodott el Aragorn.

\- Az erdő, igen – bólintott rá a tünde. – Hogy a lombok zöld sátra boruljon fölénk, és a levelek közt átszűrődő napfény cirógassa az arcunkat.

\- Legközelebb szólni fogok – ígérte Aragorn, majd a pillantása észak felé fordult. – Szerinted mi lehet a többiekkel?

\- Haldírral és Faramirral? – tűnődött el a tünde. – Nem tudom. Már egy hete, hogy elmentek. Ha minden jól ment, néhány nap, és visszatérnek.

\- És szerinted minden jól ment? Mit gondolsz, hogy fogadták őket?

\- Haldír határozott – tűnődött el Legolas. – Ha valamit el akar érni, akkor azt eléri.

\- Még a Fák Úrnőjével szemben is? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Aragorn.

\- Galadriel úrnő hatalmas… és erős – mélázott a tünde. – És ha a szükség úgy hozza, képes ezt kimutatni. De nem hinném… hogy igazi akadályokat gördítene… Haldír döntése útjába. Miért tenne ilyet?

\- Talán… nem értené meg, hogy egy halandóba szeretett bele…

\- Aragorn… ő megérti… Arwent is megértette, mikor beléd szeretett.

A király megcsóválta a fejét. Látta a párja szemében a feltétlen bizalmat és hűséget a népéhez és Galadrielhez, aki bár egy másik tünde birodalom uralkodója volt, mégis élvezte Legolas feltétlen bizalmát, így nem fejtette ki a véleményét, vagy legalábbis nem az egészet.

\- Lehet, hogy megértette, de… nem örült neki. Fájt a szíve, mikor még azt hitte, Arwen velem marad, és a halandó életet választja.

\- Lehet – gondolkodott el a tünde is. - De Haldír döntése nem erről szól. Az ő esete teljesen más. Ő nem féltünde, mint Arwen. Attól, hogy ő marad, tünde marad, és egyszer majd újra csatlakozik a népéhez. Galadrielnek nem lehet kifogása ellene. És Faramir ellen sem. És különben is… ott van Celeborn. Ő majd elsimítja a dolgokat – tűnt fel egy huncut mosoly a tünde arcán.

\- Igaz – mosolyodott el Aragorn is, aztán újra sóhajtott. – De Haldírnak akkor sem könnyű.

\- Nem, valóban. Elszakadni a testvéreitől nem könnyű. Értük élt, és Lórienért sok-sok száz éve. De megoldja, hidd el! Vigaszt talál a szerelmében.

\- Elhiszem. És te? – kérdezte óvatosan Aragorn, de nem mert felnézni a tündére.

\- Mi van velem?

\- Te is elszakadtál a családodtól. Apádtól…

\- Én is vigaszt találok a szerelmemben – ölelte át hátulról Aragornt a tünde. – Nem kell aggódnod miattam. És megüzentem apámnak, hogy jól vagyok, csak kicsit még maradok.

\- Azt is megüzented, miért?

\- Nem. De el fogom majd mondani neki. Szeretném, ha ő tudná az igazat. Persze csak, ha nem bánod.

\- Dehogy. Ha úgy érzed, megértené, oszd meg vele. Csak félek…

\- Hogy Arwen fülébe jut? – fejezte be a félbehagyott mondatot a tünde. – Apámtól nem fogja megtudni. Félek, mástól előbb hallja majd.

\- De ki tudhatna róla rajtunk kívül azok közül, akik nyugatra hajóznak, és elvihetnék a hírt? Haldírról feltételezed, hogy…

\- Nem. Haldír megbízható, igaz barát, a titkunk nála biztonságban van. De hidd el, Elrond tudja… és ha ő tudja, akkor Galadriel is.

\- Igaz. Egy újabb nehézség, amit rád hagyok örökül. Szembenézni Arwennel… és az apjával… meg a nagyanyjával... jó ég… - csóválta a fejét Aragorn.

\- Elrond már akkor tudta, mikor utoljára találkoztatok. Nem szólt, mert… a szíve mélyén örül, hogy a lánya megmenekült a haláltól. Hálás neked ezért, még ha te most nem is látod ennek az értelmét. Arwen pedig már az új világban él. Mire újra látom, talán gyógyulnak a sebei. Odaát könnyebben múlik a fájdalom.

\- Te is elfelejtesz majd – hajtotta le a fejét Aragorn.

\- Sosem felejtelek el, esküszöm – szorította magához a tünde. – És ő sem felejt el. Nem ezt mondtam. Csak azt, hogy könnyebben múlik a fájdalom, és könnyebb a szép dolgokra emlékezni. A boldog órákra, a mosolyodra, a csókodra. Ezt az örökkévalóságig megőrzöm az emlékezetemben. Megígérem neked, Aragorn, hogy így lesz. De ne gondoljunk mindig ezekre a dolgokra. Ne a távoli jövő félelmében éljünk! Éljük meg a napot, a pillanatot… Használjuk ki azt az időt, ami a rendelkezésünkre áll. Bölcsen, helyesen.

\- Igazad van. Nem vesztegethetjük el az időt, amiből olyan kevés van. Nem fogok erre gondolni nagyon, nagyon sokáig – vett egy nagy levegőt Aragorn, majd megfordult a tünde ölelésében, megcirógatta az arcát, és megcsókolta.

Egy perccel később húzódott csak el tőle, és még mondott volna valamit, de a szeme sarkából észrevette Éomert, aki a kapuban állt, és a szemét lesütve valószínűleg azon töprengett, hogy visszavonuljon-e vagy sem. Aragorn elnevette magát, majd kibontakozott a párja öleléséből, és Éomerre nézett.

\- Gyere közelebb!

\- Igazán nem akartam zavarni – szabadkozott a férfi, és még mindig zavarban volt.

\- Egy barát sosem zavar – nyugtatta meg Aragorn. – Csak beszélgettünk.

\- Igen, láttam – mosolyodott el Éomer, ezúttal már egy kissé pimaszul. – De tulajdonképpen búcsúzni jöttem.

\- Ilyen hirtelen? – csodálkozott Aragorn. – Valami baj van? Rohanban?

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét Éomer. – Legalábbis remélem. De ideje hazatérnem. Már egy hete vendégeskedem nálad, de… nekem is ideje elfoglalnom a helyemet.

\- Megértem – bólintott rá Aragorn. – Csak nehéz elengedni a közeli barátokat. Szeretném magam mellett tudni azokat, akik az oldalamon harcoltak, de mindannyiunkat máshova szólít a sorsunk. A szövetség tagjai lassan szétszélednek, és szívemnek kedves harcostársaim is hazavágynak.

\- Ha nem… öröklöm meg ilyen váratlanul a birodalmat – csóválta meg a fejét Éomer -, szívesen maradnék még. De szükség van rám.

\- Tudom, barátom. És nem is tartóztatlak. Ha menned kell, hát menj! De tudd, bármikor szívesen látlak, és ahogy már mondtam… ha neked, vagy Rohannak szüksége van segítségre, rám számíthatsz.

\- Köszönöm, Aragorn. És… nem tudom, hogy tudsz elszabadulni a sok gond és kötelezettség közepette, de szeretném, ha ott lennél a koronázásomon. Természetesen Legolasszal együtt – mosolygott a tündére.

\- Természetesen ott leszünk – bólintott rá Aragorn. – Csak üzenj, hogy mikor.

\- Még nem tudom – csóválta meg a fejét a férfi. – Népem még túl sincs az ifjú herceg halálán, és máris gyászolhatja a király váratlan halálát. Kell egy kis idő, míg lélegzethez jutunk. Kell egy kis idő, míg felmérem a lehetőségeimet. Tudjátok… soha nem fordult meg a fejemben, hogy király legyek…

\- Ezzel vagyunk így egy páran mostanság – nevette el magát Aragorn. – Hidd el, sem én, sem Faramir nem vágytunk soha uralkodásra. S tudom, hogy te sem. De a sorsunk így alakult.

\- De nem én tanultam el Theodentől az uralkodás csínját-bínját, hanem Theodred. Ő volt a trón várományosa, ő tanulta meg a szükséges dolgokat az apjától. Én nem tudok semmit – sóhajtott kétségek között Éomer, és közben észre sem vette, hogy a másik kettő összemosolygott, és Aragorn odalépett hozzá.

\- Éomer, szereted Rohant?

\- Az életemet adnám érte – kapta fel a fejét Éomer.

\- És szereted a néped?

\- Igen.

\- Akkor ne legyenek kétségeid. Meg fogod találni a helyes utat, nem számít, hogy tanított-e rá valaki vagy sem. A szíved majd megsúgja, mit kell tenned – szorította meg Éomer vállát a király.

\- Köszönöm, Aragorn! – mosolyodott el Éomer is.

\- Ne nekem – rázta meg a fejét a férfi. – Ez ősi bölcsesség – sandított Legolasra, mire az elnevette magát.

\- Csak tudnám, hogy az emberek miért ilyen kishitűek mindig – csóválta meg a fejét, mire a másik kettő is vele nevetett.

\- Aragorn, te ismered Rohan lovasainak nyelvét? – nézett Éomer Aragornra.

\- Egy kicsit igen. Miért?

Éomer halványan elmosolyodott, majd sóhajtott, és a saját nyelvén szólalt meg. – Bárcsak mellettem is lenne egy ilyen erős támasz…

\- Ilyen csak egy tünde lehet – tűnődött el Aragorn, keresve a megfelelő szavakat, hogy válaszoljon a barátjának. Arról fogalma sem volt, hogy Legolas érti-e a rohírok nyelvét, de a tünde szeme a távolba révedt, így semmit nem olvashatott ki belőle. – Születési joguk az ősi bölcsesség és erő. Nekem óriási szerencsém van vele. Nélküle talán már rég itt sem lehetnék.

\- Irigyellek. És Faramirt is – sütötte le a szemét Éomer, mire Aragorn elnevette magát, és ezúttal már a közös nyelven szólalt meg.

\- Megbolondult az egész világ? Mi lesz itt, ha Középfölde valamennyi királyi háza örökös nélkül marad?

Éomer egy pillanatra döbbenten nézett rá, de aztán ő is elnevette magát.

\- Én már lecsúsztam erről a lehetőségről – kuncogott. – Hazamegyek, és választok egyet Rohan gyönyörű leányai közül.

\- Ha mind olyan gyönyörű, mint a testvéred, nehéz dolgod lesz – mosolygott tovább Aragorn. – De nagyon helyesen teszed. És ki tudja… lehet, hogy a koronázásoddal együtt a kézfogódat is ünnepelhetjük.

\- Azért ennyire nem szeretnék sietni – nevette el magát Éomer. – Most millió fontosabb dolgom lesz. De ha sor kerül rá, örömmel látlak benneteket.

\- Ott leszünk – biztosította Aragorn. – Mikor indulsz?

\- Holnap kora reggel. Így is hosszú az út Edorasba.

\- Akkor hát minden jót… és hamarosan találkozunk – mondta Aragorn, és megölelte a barátját, aki végül a tündére pillantott. Legolas, mivel náluk nem szokás a búcsúzásnak ez a módja, vagy csak közeli rokonok és barátok közt, csak egy halvány mosollyal biccentett a férfi felé. Aragorn azonban ebből a mosolyból már tökéletesen kiolvasta, hogy a párja minden szavukat értette, így mosolyogva megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Jó utat, Éomer, és várjuk az üzenetedet!

\- Köszönöm, felség – mosolygott rá a férfi. – Üzenek, amint tudok valamit – mondta, majd biccentett, és elsietett.

\- Hát ő is elment – sóhajtott Aragorn.

\- Hazatér – helyesbített Legolas.

\- Frodóék is hamarosan elmennek.

\- Ők is hazamennek, Aragorn. Vágyik a szívük a Megye rétjei és lombjai után, a békesség után.

\- Gimliről mit tudsz? – nézett óvatosan Legolasra, hisz tudta, hogy a párja nagyon közeli barátságba került a törppel.

\- Időről időre ő is elhagy majd bennünket, de visszatér. És tartozik nekem egy ígérettel. Azt mondta… bejön velem a Fangornba, hogy bejárja velem az erdőt.

\- Ha te is bejárod vele a Kürtvár alatti barlangokat.

\- Bolond voltam, mikor ezt megígértem – nevetett Legolas. – De az alku megköttetett, hát valahogy túlélem. Nem tartasz velünk?

\- Hosszú időre és gyakran nem hagyhatom magára a várost. De majd meglátjuk. Ha aktuális lesz, beszéljünk róla, rendben? Ha kialakul körülöttem egy olyan kör, akikre egy vagy két hétig rábízhatom a gondokat, szívesen veled tartanék.

\- Rendben – egyezett bele a tünde. – De erről jut eszembe… nekem szánsz valamilyen feladatot? Nem szeretnék csupán az ingyenélő szerepében tetszelegni.

\- Legolas, te vagy a legfontosabb tanácsadóm… de ha szeretnéd, ezt hivatalossá is tehetjük.

\- Azzal vívnám ki igazán az embereid rosszallását – nevette el magát a tünde. – De tényleg szeretnék valamit csinálni. Valami hasznosat.

\- Még minden alakulóban van. De találunk neked valamit, amiben kedvedet leled, megígérem. Nem fogod feleslegesnek érezni magad.

\- Köszönöm, Aragorn – mosolyodott el a tünde.


	17. Chapter 17

Még csak alig szürkült a hatalmas fák között, mikor Faramir felébredt, mégis hiába kereste maga mellett a tündét. Azonnal aggódni kezdett, hisz a tünde hangulata még hajnalban sem volt igazán megnyugtató, így kibújt az ágyból, és a keresésére indult.

Szerencsére nem kellett messzire mennie, alig néhány ajtóval odábbról motoszkálást hallott, így belépett egy aprócska helyiségbe. A szoba nagyjából hasonlóan volt berendezve, mint a másik, amiben az éjszakát töltötték. Faramirnak volt egy olyan érzése, hogy a párja élt benne, mikor éppen nem a birodalom határait járta, hisz ugyanazt a kisugárzást érezte belőle, amit a tündéből, mikor kettesben voltak, és Haldír csak vele foglalkozott. De valamiért úgy érezte, ezt nem kellene megkérdeznie tőle. Mikor belépett, Haldír felnézett rá, és elmosolyodott.

\- Korán ébredtél.

\- Álmomban is hiányoltalak – lépett oda hozzá Faramir egy puszira. – Hova tűntél?

\- Csomagoltam némi útravalót – mondta Haldír, majd fejcsóválva körülnézett. – Rengeteg minden maradt itt.

\- Én még mindig nem értem ezt az egészet – csóválta a fejét Faramir. - Mindent itt hagytak…

\- Csak felesleges teher lett volna, ha mindezt magukkal viszik. A Caradhras hágóján kell átkelniük, csak azt vitték magukkal, amire feltétlenül szükségük lesz. Ez az út nyáron is elég nehéz, és veszélyes. Arról pedig eleget hallottál a többiektől, hogy milyen lehet télidőben. És Völgyzugolyban megállnak néhány napra, hogy pihenjenek és feltöltsék a készleteiket. Ha pedig áthajóztak a tengeren… mindenük meglesz, amire csak szükségük lehet – fordult vissza az asztalhoz Haldír, ahol éppen bekötözött egy batyut. Faramir megérezte a hangulatváltozását, így inkább megpróbálta elterelni a figyelmét.

\- És mi jót csomagoltál nekünk? – lépett mögé, és átkukucskált a válla felett, mire a tünde egy alig tenyérnyi, fehér, ostyaszerű valamit nyújtott felé.

\- Mi ez? – kérdezte gyanakodva Faramir, mikor átvette tőle.

\- Úgy hívják lembas. Útikenyér – mondta Haldír, miközben a már korábban elkészített zsák mellé tette az újabbat.

\- És jó ez a valami? – nézett rá még mindig bizalmatlanul a másik.

\- Mondjuk inkább úgy, hogy hasznos. Egyetlen falat elűzi az éhségedet, ha megeszel egy felet, az beillik egy igazi lakomának.

\- Hát, akkor sem biztos, hogy sokáig elélnék rajta – húzta el a száját Faramir.

\- Nem is azért van – nevette el magát Haldír. – De ha hosszú útra indulsz, praktikus. Kis helyet foglal, és több erőt ad, mint bármi más. Egész nap gyalogolhatsz, meg sem fog kottyanni.

\- Fura dolgaitok vannak. Mégiscsak van itt valami varázslat – csóválta meg a fejét Faramir. – De próbálok nem előítélettel lenni. Tényleg hasznosnak tűnik. De… tényleg azonnal indulni akarsz?

\- Amint összekészítettünk mindent – nézett körül Haldír. – És tulajdonképpen összekészítettünk mindent.

Faramir a lelke mélyén aggódott a tündéért, de az viszonylag határozottnak tűnt, így nem állt neki vitatkozni. – Rendben – hagyta rá. – És, hogy jutunk haza?

\- Úgy, ahogy jöttünk – lépett oda hozzá Haldír, és fél kézzel átölelte a derekát. – A határig gyalog, ott megtaláljuk a lovainkat. Ott megalszunk, és lóháton megyünk tovább. Megfelel? – kérdezte pimaszul.

\- Feltéve, ha ezúttal tényleg nem akarod kihajtani a lelket a lovakból. És persze belőlem.

\- Nem is tudom, idefelé ki tiltakozott legjobban, hogy megálljunk pihenni – ugratta Haldír.

\- És az ki volt, aki folyton arra emlékeztetett, hogy sietnünk kell? – lépett el Haldírtól csípőre tett kézzel Faramir.

\- Egy-egy – nevette el magát a tünde, majd Faramir után lépett, és adott neki egy puszit. – Indulhatunk?

\- Részemről igen – fürkészte Faramir a tünde arcát.

\- Ne aggódj! – mosolyodott el halványan Haldír. – Sétáltam már egyet, míg te aludtál. Elbúcsúztam a kedves helyektől, a kedvenc fáimtól, még a szökőkút vizétől is. Indulhatunk, ha készen állsz.

\- Mehetünk – bólintott rá Faramir, és bár még mindig voltak kétségei Haldír hirtelen jött határozottsága felől, felvette az egyik csomagot, és kisétált a szobából. A tünde még néhány percig nem jött utána, Faramir hallotta, hogy még valamit tesz-vesz, mintha néhány dolgot még elpakolt volna, de végül megjelent az ajtóban. Szétnézett, mintha csak az alig nyiladozó hajnalt venné szemügyre az erdőben, és sóhajtott. Faramir nem tudta, mit mondhatna, csak felé nyújtotta a kezét, amit Haldír azonnal megfogott, és magához húzta Faramirt.

\- Bárcsak korábban találkoztunk volna – súgta neki, majd elhúzódott tőle, újra megfogta a kezét, és elindultak lefelé.

\- Tényleg – tűnődött el a tünde. – Ha korábban találkozunk, itt maradtál volna velem?

\- Ez sok mindentől függ – ráncolta a homlokát Faramir.

\- Például?

\- Hogy lenne-e valami feladat, vagy felelősség, ami visszavár.

\- Mint Ithilia újjáépítése.

\- Igen.

\- És még?

\- Leginkább… leginkább attól függne, hogy a néped el tudna-e fogadni. Legalábbis idővel. Ha nem érezném folyton azt, hogy nem vagyok idevaló. Nem tudom, képesek lennének-e rá, mindenesetre, én adnék egy esélyt a dolognak. De miért jutott ez most eszedbe?

\- Nem tudom – rázta meg a fejét a tünde. – Már semmi alapja nincs ennek a lehetőségnek. Csupán kíváncsi voltam – vont vállat, miközben leértek a talajra. – De sokadszor kell meggyőződnöm arról, hogy a meglátásaid és a bölcsességed… akár egy tündéé is lehetne.

\- Ne beszélj butaságot – tiltakozott Faramir. – Én csak… próbálok a szívemre hallgatni. Mindig, minden helyzetben.

\- És ez a legbölcsebb dolog, amit tehetsz – bólintott rá Haldír, majd szótlanul sétáltak el egészen a város kapujáig.

\- És most? Csak úgy kisétálunk, és itt hagyunk mindent? – kérdezte Faramir.

\- Igen – fordult meg Haldír, hogy visszanézzen a városra. – Bár a fényeknek már nem kell égnie. Nincs már senki, akinek megvilágítsák az utat - mondta a tünde, és a szavaival egy időben az apró ragyogó üvegcsék lassan elhalványultak, és kihunytak, és a fák közé bekúszott a hajnal szürkesége. Faramir továbbra is csak a fejét csóválta.

\- Úgysem érted meg – lépett mögé Haldír, és hátulról átölelte. – Ez egy ősi ösztön, ami mostanra erősebb lett mindennél. Ne gondolkodj rajt!

\- Csak elképzeltem a várost fénykorában… és… szóval nekem ígérhetnének bárhol máshol egy álomvilágot… ha ez a hely lenne az otthonom… biztosan nem hagynám itt.

\- Örülök, hogy… ha csak utolsó napjaiban is… de megismerhetted Galadhon varázsát. Őrizd meg a szívedben, ahogy én is – szorította magához Haldír, majd egy nehéz sóhajjal elszakította a pillantását a várostól, és elindultak az erdőbe.

Hosszú ideig sétáltak egymás mellett, mindketten elmerülve a saját gondolataikba, végül Haldír tért magához először. Alaposan szemügyre vette az erdőt, majd a párját is.

\- Nagyon csendes vagy.

\- Csak láttam, hogy gondolkodsz.

\- Gondolkodtam, mert nem volt semmi, ami kiszakítson a tűnődésből – vont vállat Haldír. – De nem olyan rég még ezer kérdésed volt. Mindre választ kaptál?

\- Nem mindre – rázta meg a fejét Faramir. – De sok közülük értelmét veszítette.

\- Ahogy gondolod. De akkor nézzünk előre – vett egy nagy levegőt Haldír. – Mesélsz nekem Ithiliáról? Jól ismered azt a földet?

\- Igen – bólintott rá Faramir. – Még az utolsó időkben is sokat portyáztam arra a csapataimmal. Próbáltuk megvédeni… kiszorítani onnan az orkokat. De sajnos kevesen voltunk. Mértünk rájuk néhány komoly csapást, de néhány nap múlva minden levágott dög helyén három új volt – sóhajtott a férfi. - De visszagondolva a békésebb időkre… Ithilia gyönyörű vidék, ma is az lehetne, ha nem ülte volna meg hosszú évekig a homály, és nem dúlták volna fel az orkok. Gyönyörű rétek, zöld ligetek, sok apró patak szabdalta termékeny földek… szeretni fogod. Az Árnyékhegység szikláiról apró vízesések zúdulnak alá, némelyik mögött tágas barlangok őrzik a titkaikat. De idő kell a földnek, míg újraéled. Míg lerázza magáról a sötétség emlékét. Sokat gondolkodtam… hogy vajon az onnan elmenekültek közül hányan lehetnek életben… és ki az, aki hajlandó lenne visszajönni… de ezt majd meglátjuk.

\- De Minas Ithil romokban – ellenkezett a tünde. – És az a hely sosem lesz képes megtisztulni az ott élt gonosztól. Vagy legalábbis jó pár emberöltő kell majd hozzá.

\- Igen – látta be Faramir is. – Ezért akarja Estel, hogy az Emyn Arnen hegyei között építsünk új fővárost. Közel a folyóhoz, ahonnan még láthatjuk a Felkelő Nap tornyát, és ő is bennünket.

\- És Osgiliath?

Faramir megcsóválta a fejét. – Osgiliath szinte teljesen megsemmisült az állandó harcban. Főleg az utolsóban. A szárnyas nazgúlok tettek róla, hogy földig rombolják. De azt hiszem, a híd és a város mindig kapocs lesz a birodalom két része között. Életre kel majd újra. De nem az lesz az első, amit helyreállítunk. A híd áll, ami a legszükségesebb… bár meg kell majd erősíteni. De a városnak hosszú idő kell. Ha Minas Tirith magához tér, és mi is jutottunk valamire… rendbe tesszük Osgiliath-t is. De haladjunk szépen sorjában.

\- Te vagy a fejedelem – hajtott fejet mosolyogva Haldír, mire Faramir megforgatta a szemét.

\- Én hát – csóválta meg a fejét. – De azért minden tanácsot szívesen fogadok.

\- Kapsz majd – nevette el magát a tünde. – Meg is fogod unni.

\- Azt nem hiszem – mosolygott Faramir is. – Szóval… estére elérjük a határt?

Haldír a szeme sarkából szemügyre vette a párját, mire Faramir tettetett bosszúsággal megállt.

\- Ezzel most azt érted el, hogy meg sem állok az erdő széléig.

Haldír, aki néhány lépéssel továbbment, visszafordult, és az egyik szemöldökét felvonva kérdőn nézett rá. – Biztos vagy benne?

\- Akkor sem fogok megállni, ha közben térdig kopik a lábam – bólintott rá Faramir.

\- És ha tudok egy utolsó menedéket, egy mérfölddel a határ előtt, ahol még fedett helyen, és kényelmesen alhatunk? – incselkedett vele a tünde.

\- Fenn a fa tetején? – kérdezett vissza Faramir.

\- Ez itt a fák népének birodalma – bólintott rá Haldír.

\- Majd megállok, ha térdig kopott a lábam – csóválta meg a fejét a férfi, és tovább indult, Haldír pedig kuncogva nézett utána.

\- Pedig a vártnál jobban viselted a magasságot.

\- Hát persze – szólt vissza Faramir, egy pillanatra sem lassítva.

Haldír magában jót mulatott a párja sértettségén, majd néhány ruganyos lépéssel utolérte, majd elkapta a karját, maga felé fordította és megcsókolta.

\- Azt hiszed, hogy így majd mindig mindent megbocsátok? – nézett a tündére Faramir, mikor legközelebb levegőhöz jutott.

\- Miért, nem?

\- Visszaélsz a helyzeteddel – nevette el magát a férfi.

\- Tudom – bólintott rá pimaszul Haldír.

\- Jól van, jól van – nevetett Faramir. – De menjünk tovább, mert még a menedékedet sem fogjuk elérni napszálltáig.

A továbbiakban megint csendesen bandukoltak tovább, de ez a csend már más volt, mint a korábbi. Békés volt és meghitt, és egy idő után, mikor Haldír mégis megszólalt, újra az Aranyerdőről mesélt, a fákról, a növényekről, amik mellett elhaladtak. A legtöbbjét Faramir nem is ismerte, hisz csak itt nőttek Lórien erdeiben. A tünde ismeretlen gyógynövényeket mutatott neki, és néhány bokor gyümölcsét meg is ízlelték, hogy szomjukat oltsák, míg el nem érik a Nimródelt, ami hidegen és kristálytisztán csörgedezik a birodalom határán.

Estére elérték a határőrök menedékhelyét, és ahogy Haldír megjósolta, fedett helyen, kényelmes ágyban tölthették az éjszakát, másnap reggel pedig alig fél óra séta után, az erdő szélén megtalálták a lovaikat is. Innentől kezdve már könnyebb volt az út, és miközben már az Anduin partján lovagoltak, réges-régi dolgokról kezdtek beszélgetni. Hisz nem csak Haldír ismerte a történelem régi-régi legendáig és énekeit, hanem népe történelmét Faramir is jól ismerte, így könnyen elütötték az első két napot. Az éjszakát egy romos épületben töltötték, amit az úttól két nyíllövésnyire találtak, és reggel korán kelve indultak tovább.

Harmadnap délelőtt értek el a raurosi vízeséshez, és egy időre megálltak, hogy gyönyörködjenek a természet tomboló erőiben.

\- Mintha évek, és nem napok teltek volna el, mióta itt jártunk – sóhajtott fel Faramir egy idő után.

\- Sok minden történt azóta. De a lelkünk gyógyulásnak indult. Most, hogy a homály eltűnt a világból, a sebeink olyan gyorsan gyógyulnak, amire nem is számítottunk.

\- Talán igazad van. Az egy másik világ volt. Egy másik élet - sóhajtott Faramir. – Menjünk tovább!

Haldír még körbenézett, majd elfordította a tekintetét a lezúduló víztömegről, és lassan továbblovagoltak. A tünde alaposan szemügyre vette az erdőt is, de már csak nagyon halványan érzete az ott történtek emlékét. Mintha maga a természet is tisztulásnak indult volna, és lerázta volna magáról az elmúlt időszak emlékét.

A következő két napban Faramir szíve már nagyon hazavágyott, így eléggé szótlan volt, a tünde pedig nem akarta nyaggatni. Inkább este, mikor megpihentek, énekelt neki népe ősi balladáiból. Faramirt még mindig elbűvölte Haldír gyönyörű hangja, és a tünde nyelv szépségei, így a lelke megnyugodott, és lassan mély álomba szenderült.

\- Ma este már otthon alhatsz – cirógatta meg az arcát reggel Haldír. – Ha kicsit sietünk, napnyugtára elérhetjük Minas Tiritht.

\- Fura – sóhajtott Faramir. – Pillanatnyilag nem tudom, hol vagyok otthon. De Ithilia mindig a szívem csücske volt, úgyhogy meg fogom ott is találni a helyem – mosolyodott el Faramir. – De azt a környéket mindig is Gondor legzöldebb kertjének tartották.

\- Azt hittem, én vagyok a szíved csücske – ugratta Haldír.

\- Te annál több vagy – mosolygott rá Faramir, de mivel tényleg vágyott már a szíve Minas Tirith után, így elfelezték egy lembas felét, aztán lóra kaptak, és már úton is voltak.

Mikor felbukkant a látóhatáron a Fehér város, mindketten megtorpantak. Haldír egy halvány mosollyal figyelgette a párját, akinek felcsillant a szeme, és a tünde tudta, ugyanúgy rajong ezért a környékért, mint ő rajongott évszázadokon keresztül Galadhonért. Pontosan tudta, mit érez, így egy elfojtott mosollyal fordult Faramirhoz.

\- Verseny a kapuig?

\- Esélyed sincs ellenem – sandított rá Faramir.

\- Egy tünde is üli meg olyan biztosan a lovat, mint Gondor fiai – húzta össze a szemét a tünde.

\- Bizonyítsd be! – nevette el magát Faramir, és vágtára ösztökélte a lovát. Haldír még jót nevetett, majd utána iramodott, és hamarosan utol is érte. Fej fej mellett haladtak, csupán időnként tett szert valamelyikük egy fél lóhossznyi előnyre. Végül ennyivel nyert Faramir, de mikor a kapu előtt leugrott a lováról, fejcsóválva nézett a tündére.

\- Hagytál nyerni.

\- Egy tünde büszkébb annál, hogy szándékosan veszítsen – nézett rá Haldír.

Faramirnak voltak efelől kétségei, de közben kinyílt a várkapu, és az éppen szolgálatot teljesítő őr tiszteletteljesen köszöntötte a hazatérő Faramir urat. Ezután már indultak volna, hogy a fáradt lovaikat bekössék az istállóba, de ebben a pillanatban Beregond rohant oda hozzájuk.

\- Uram! Uram, de jó, hogy még ma este visszatértél! Azonnal a gyógyítók házába kell menned!

\- Mi történt? – kérdezte Faramir aggódva.

\- Majd… majd a király mindent elmond. Ő is ott van. Siess, ne késlekedj sokat! Majd én elviszem a lovadat!

\- Vidd mind a kettőt – adta meg magát Faramir, majd Haldírra nézett. – Gyere, menjünk!

Haldír rábólintott, csatlakozott Faramirhoz, és gyorsan elindultak a gyógyítók háza felé.


	18. Chapter 18

Még csak alig szürkült a hatalmas fák között, mikor Faramir felébredt, mégis hiába kereste maga mellett a tündét. Azonnal aggódni kezdett, hisz a tünde hangulata még hajnalban sem volt igazán megnyugtató, így kibújt az ágyból, és a keresésére indult.

Szerencsére nem kellett messzire mennie, alig néhány ajtóval odábbról motoszkálást hallott, így belépett egy aprócska helyiségbe. A szoba nagyjából hasonlóan volt berendezve, mint a másik, amiben az éjszakát töltötték. Faramirnak volt egy olyan érzése, hogy a párja élt benne, mikor éppen nem a birodalom határait járta, hisz ugyanazt a kisugárzást érezte belőle, amit a tündéből, mikor kettesben voltak, és Haldír csak vele foglalkozott. De valamiért úgy érezte, ezt nem kellene megkérdeznie tőle. Mikor belépett, Haldír felnézett rá, és elmosolyodott.

\- Korán ébredtél.

\- Álmomban is hiányoltalak – lépett oda hozzá Faramir egy puszira. – Hova tűntél?

\- Csomagoltam némi útravalót – mondta Haldír, majd fejcsóválva körülnézett. – Rengeteg minden maradt itt.

\- Én még mindig nem értem ezt az egészet – csóválta a fejét Faramir. - Mindent itt hagytak…

\- Csak felesleges teher lett volna, ha mindezt magukkal viszik. A Caradhras hágóján kell átkelniük, csak azt vitték magukkal, amire feltétlenül szükségük lesz. Ez az út nyáron is elég nehéz, és veszélyes. Arról pedig eleget hallottál a többiektől, hogy milyen lehet télidőben. És Völgyzugolyban megállnak néhány napra, hogy pihenjenek és feltöltsék a készleteiket. Ha pedig áthajóztak a tengeren… mindenük meglesz, amire csak szükségük lehet – fordult vissza az asztalhoz Haldír, ahol éppen bekötözött egy batyut. Faramir megérezte a hangulatváltozását, így inkább megpróbálta elterelni a figyelmét.

\- És mi jót csomagoltál nekünk? – lépett mögé, és átkukucskált a válla felett, mire a tünde egy alig tenyérnyi, fehér, ostyaszerű valamit nyújtott felé.

\- Mi ez? – kérdezte gyanakodva Faramir, mikor átvette tőle.

\- Úgy hívják lembas. Útikenyér – mondta Haldír, miközben a már korábban elkészített zsák mellé tette az újabbat.

\- És jó ez a valami? – nézett rá még mindig bizalmatlanul a másik.

\- Mondjuk inkább úgy, hogy hasznos. Egyetlen falat elűzi az éhségedet, ha megeszel egy felet, az beillik egy igazi lakomának.

\- Hát, akkor sem biztos, hogy sokáig elélnék rajta – húzta el a száját Faramir.

\- Nem is azért van – nevette el magát Haldír. – De ha hosszú útra indulsz, praktikus. Kis helyet foglal, és több erőt ad, mint bármi más. Egész nap gyalogolhatsz, meg sem fog kottyanni.

\- Fura dolgaitok vannak. Mégiscsak van itt valami varázslat – csóválta meg a fejét Faramir. – De próbálok nem előítélettel lenni. Tényleg hasznosnak tűnik. De… tényleg azonnal indulni akarsz?

\- Amint összekészítettünk mindent – nézett körül Haldír. – És tulajdonképpen összekészítettünk mindent.

Faramir a lelke mélyén aggódott a tündéért, de az viszonylag határozottnak tűnt, így nem állt neki vitatkozni. – Rendben – hagyta rá. – És, hogy jutunk haza?

\- Úgy, ahogy jöttünk – lépett oda hozzá Haldír, és fél kézzel átölelte a derekát. – A határig gyalog, ott megtaláljuk a lovainkat. Ott megalszunk, és lóháton megyünk tovább. Megfelel? – kérdezte pimaszul.

\- Feltéve, ha ezúttal tényleg nem akarod kihajtani a lelket a lovakból. És persze belőlem.

\- Nem is tudom, idefelé ki tiltakozott legjobban, hogy megálljunk pihenni – ugratta Haldír.

\- És az ki volt, aki folyton arra emlékeztetett, hogy sietnünk kell? – lépett el Haldírtól csípőre tett kézzel Faramir.

\- Egy-egy – nevette el magát a tünde, majd Faramir után lépett, és adott neki egy puszit. – Indulhatunk?

\- Részemről igen – fürkészte Faramir a tünde arcát.

\- Ne aggódj! – mosolyodott el halványan Haldír. – Sétáltam már egyet, míg te aludtál. Elbúcsúztam a kedves helyektől, a kedvenc fáimtól, még a szökőkút vizétől is. Indulhatunk, ha készen állsz.

\- Mehetünk – bólintott rá Faramir, és bár még mindig voltak kétségei Haldír hirtelen jött határozottsága felől, felvette az egyik csomagot, és kisétált a szobából. A tünde még néhány percig nem jött utána, Faramir hallotta, hogy még valamit tesz-vesz, mintha néhány dolgot még elpakolt volna, de végül megjelent az ajtóban. Szétnézett, mintha csak az alig nyiladozó hajnalt venné szemügyre az erdőben, és sóhajtott. Faramir nem tudta, mit mondhatna, csak felé nyújtotta a kezét, amit Haldír azonnal megfogott, és magához húzta Faramirt.

\- Bárcsak korábban találkoztunk volna – súgta neki, majd elhúzódott tőle, újra megfogta a kezét, és elindultak lefelé.

\- Tényleg – tűnődött el a tünde. – Ha korábban találkozunk, itt maradtál volna velem?

\- Ez sok mindentől függ – ráncolta a homlokát Faramir.

\- Például?

\- Hogy lenne-e valami feladat, vagy felelősség, ami visszavár.

\- Mint Ithilia újjáépítése.

\- Igen.

\- És még?

\- Leginkább… leginkább attól függne, hogy a néped el tudna-e fogadni. Legalábbis idővel. Ha nem érezném folyton azt, hogy nem vagyok idevaló. Nem tudom, képesek lennének-e rá, mindenesetre, én adnék egy esélyt a dolognak. De miért jutott ez most eszedbe?

\- Nem tudom – rázta meg a fejét a tünde. – Már semmi alapja nincs ennek a lehetőségnek. Csupán kíváncsi voltam – vont vállat, miközben leértek a talajra. – De sokadszor kell meggyőződnöm arról, hogy a meglátásaid és a bölcsességed… akár egy tündéé is lehetne.

\- Ne beszélj butaságot – tiltakozott Faramir. – Én csak… próbálok a szívemre hallgatni. Mindig, minden helyzetben.

\- És ez a legbölcsebb dolog, amit tehetsz – bólintott rá Haldír, majd szótlanul sétáltak el egészen a város kapujáig.

\- És most? Csak úgy kisétálunk, és itt hagyunk mindent? – kérdezte Faramir.

\- Igen – fordult meg Haldír, hogy visszanézzen a városra. – Bár a fényeknek már nem kell égnie. Nincs már senki, akinek megvilágítsák az utat - mondta a tünde, és a szavaival egy időben az apró ragyogó üvegcsék lassan elhalványultak, és kihunytak, és a fák közé bekúszott a hajnal szürkesége. Faramir továbbra is csak a fejét csóválta.

\- Úgysem érted meg – lépett mögé Haldír, és hátulról átölelte. – Ez egy ősi ösztön, ami mostanra erősebb lett mindennél. Ne gondolkodj rajt!

\- Csak elképzeltem a várost fénykorában… és… szóval nekem ígérhetnének bárhol máshol egy álomvilágot… ha ez a hely lenne az otthonom… biztosan nem hagynám itt.

\- Örülök, hogy… ha csak utolsó napjaiban is… de megismerhetted Galadhon varázsát. Őrizd meg a szívedben, ahogy én is – szorította magához Haldír, majd egy nehéz sóhajjal elszakította a pillantását a várostól, és elindultak az erdőbe.

Hosszú ideig sétáltak egymás mellett, mindketten elmerülve a saját gondolataikba, végül Haldír tért magához először. Alaposan szemügyre vette az erdőt, majd a párját is.

\- Nagyon csendes vagy.

\- Csak láttam, hogy gondolkodsz.

\- Gondolkodtam, mert nem volt semmi, ami kiszakítson a tűnődésből – vont vállat Haldír. – De nem olyan rég még ezer kérdésed volt. Mindre választ kaptál?

\- Nem mindre – rázta meg a fejét Faramir. – De sok közülük értelmét veszítette.

\- Ahogy gondolod. De akkor nézzünk előre – vett egy nagy levegőt Haldír. – Mesélsz nekem Ithiliáról? Jól ismered azt a földet?

\- Igen – bólintott rá Faramir. – Még az utolsó időkben is sokat portyáztam arra a csapataimmal. Próbáltuk megvédeni… kiszorítani onnan az orkokat. De sajnos kevesen voltunk. Mértünk rájuk néhány komoly csapást, de néhány nap múlva minden levágott dög helyén három új volt – sóhajtott a férfi. - De visszagondolva a békésebb időkre… Ithilia gyönyörű vidék, ma is az lehetne, ha nem ülte volna meg hosszú évekig a homály, és nem dúlták volna fel az orkok. Gyönyörű rétek, zöld ligetek, sok apró patak szabdalta termékeny földek… szeretni fogod. Az Árnyékhegység szikláiról apró vízesések zúdulnak alá, némelyik mögött tágas barlangok őrzik a titkaikat. De idő kell a földnek, míg újraéled. Míg lerázza magáról a sötétség emlékét. Sokat gondolkodtam… hogy vajon az onnan elmenekültek közül hányan lehetnek életben… és ki az, aki hajlandó lenne visszajönni… de ezt majd meglátjuk.

\- De Minas Ithil romokban – ellenkezett a tünde. – És az a hely sosem lesz képes megtisztulni az ott élt gonosztól. Vagy legalábbis jó pár emberöltő kell majd hozzá.

\- Igen – látta be Faramir is. – Ezért akarja Estel, hogy az Emyn Arnen hegyei között építsünk új fővárost. Közel a folyóhoz, ahonnan még láthatjuk a Felkelő Nap tornyát, és ő is bennünket.

\- És Osgiliath?

Faramir megcsóválta a fejét. – Osgiliath szinte teljesen megsemmisült az állandó harcban. Főleg az utolsóban. A szárnyas nazgúlok tettek róla, hogy földig rombolják. De azt hiszem, a híd és a város mindig kapocs lesz a birodalom két része között. Életre kel majd újra. De nem az lesz az első, amit helyreállítunk. A híd áll, ami a legszükségesebb… bár meg kell majd erősíteni. De a városnak hosszú idő kell. Ha Minas Tirith magához tér, és mi is jutottunk valamire… rendbe tesszük Osgiliath-t is. De haladjunk szépen sorjában.

\- Te vagy a fejedelem – hajtott fejet mosolyogva Haldír, mire Faramir megforgatta a szemét.

\- Én hát – csóválta meg a fejét. – De azért minden tanácsot szívesen fogadok.

\- Kapsz majd – nevette el magát a tünde. – Meg is fogod unni.

\- Azt nem hiszem – mosolygott Faramir is. – Szóval… estére elérjük a határt?

Haldír a szeme sarkából szemügyre vette a párját, mire Faramir tettetett bosszúsággal megállt.

\- Ezzel most azt érted el, hogy meg sem állok az erdő széléig.

Haldír, aki néhány lépéssel továbbment, visszafordult, és az egyik szemöldökét felvonva kérdőn nézett rá. – Biztos vagy benne?

\- Akkor sem fogok megállni, ha közben térdig kopik a lábam – bólintott rá Faramir.

\- És ha tudok egy utolsó menedéket, egy mérfölddel a határ előtt, ahol még fedett helyen, és kényelmesen alhatunk? – incselkedett vele a tünde.

\- Fenn a fa tetején? – kérdezett vissza Faramir.

\- Ez itt a fák népének birodalma – bólintott rá Haldír.

\- Majd megállok, ha térdig kopott a lábam – csóválta meg a fejét a férfi, és tovább indult, Haldír pedig kuncogva nézett utána.

\- Pedig a vártnál jobban viselted a magasságot.

\- Hát persze – szólt vissza Faramir, egy pillanatra sem lassítva.

Haldír magában jót mulatott a párja sértettségén, majd néhány ruganyos lépéssel utolérte, majd elkapta a karját, maga felé fordította és megcsókolta.

\- Azt hiszed, hogy így majd mindig mindent megbocsátok? – nézett a tündére Faramir, mikor legközelebb levegőhöz jutott.

\- Miért, nem?

\- Visszaélsz a helyzeteddel – nevette el magát a férfi.

\- Tudom – bólintott rá pimaszul Haldír.

\- Jól van, jól van – nevetett Faramir. – De menjünk tovább, mert még a menedékedet sem fogjuk elérni napszálltáig.

A továbbiakban megint csendesen bandukoltak tovább, de ez a csend már más volt, mint a korábbi. Békés volt és meghitt, és egy idő után, mikor Haldír mégis megszólalt, újra az Aranyerdőről mesélt, a fákról, a növényekről, amik mellett elhaladtak. A legtöbbjét Faramir nem is ismerte, hisz csak itt nőttek Lórien erdeiben. A tünde ismeretlen gyógynövényeket mutatott neki, és néhány bokor gyümölcsét meg is ízlelték, hogy szomjukat oltsák, míg el nem érik a Nimródelt, ami hidegen és kristálytisztán csörgedezik a birodalom határán.

Estére elérték a határőrök menedékhelyét, és ahogy Haldír megjósolta, fedett helyen, kényelmes ágyban tölthették az éjszakát, másnap reggel pedig alig fél óra séta után, az erdő szélén megtalálták a lovaikat is. Innentől kezdve már könnyebb volt az út, és miközben már az Anduin partján lovagoltak, réges-régi dolgokról kezdtek beszélgetni. Hisz nem csak Haldír ismerte a történelem régi-régi legendáig és énekeit, hanem népe történelmét Faramir is jól ismerte, így könnyen elütötték az első két napot. Az éjszakát egy romos épületben töltötték, amit az úttól két nyíllövésnyire találtak, és reggel korán kelve indultak tovább.

Harmadnap délelőtt értek el a raurosi vízeséshez, és egy időre megálltak, hogy gyönyörködjenek a természet tomboló erőiben.

\- Mintha évek, és nem napok teltek volna el, mióta itt jártunk – sóhajtott fel Faramir egy idő után.

\- Sok minden történt azóta. De a lelkünk gyógyulásnak indult. Most, hogy a homály eltűnt a világból, a sebeink olyan gyorsan gyógyulnak, amire nem is számítottunk.

\- Talán igazad van. Az egy másik világ volt. Egy másik élet - sóhajtott Faramir. – Menjünk tovább!

Haldír még körbenézett, majd elfordította a tekintetét a lezúduló víztömegről, és lassan továbblovagoltak. A tünde alaposan szemügyre vette az erdőt is, de már csak nagyon halványan érzete az ott történtek emlékét. Mintha maga a természet is tisztulásnak indult volna, és lerázta volna magáról az elmúlt időszak emlékét.

A következő két napban Faramir szíve már nagyon hazavágyott, így eléggé szótlan volt, a tünde pedig nem akarta nyaggatni. Inkább este, mikor megpihentek, énekelt neki népe ősi balladáiból. Faramirt még mindig elbűvölte Haldír gyönyörű hangja, és a tünde nyelv szépségei, így a lelke megnyugodott, és lassan mély álomba szenderült.

\- Ma este már otthon alhatsz – cirógatta meg az arcát reggel Haldír. – Ha kicsit sietünk, napnyugtára elérhetjük Minas Tiritht.

\- Fura – sóhajtott Faramir. – Pillanatnyilag nem tudom, hol vagyok otthon. De Ithilia mindig a szívem csücske volt, úgyhogy meg fogom ott is találni a helyem – mosolyodott el Faramir. – De azt a környéket mindig is Gondor legzöldebb kertjének tartották.

\- Azt hittem, én vagyok a szíved csücske – ugratta Haldír.

\- Te annál több vagy – mosolygott rá Faramir, de mivel tényleg vágyott már a szíve Minas Tirith után, így elfelezték egy lembas felét, aztán lóra kaptak, és már úton is voltak.

Mikor felbukkant a látóhatáron a Fehér város, mindketten megtorpantak. Haldír egy halvány mosollyal figyelgette a párját, akinek felcsillant a szeme, és a tünde tudta, ugyanúgy rajong ezért a környékért, mint ő rajongott évszázadokon keresztül Galadhonért. Pontosan tudta, mit érez, így egy elfojtott mosollyal fordult Faramirhoz.

\- Verseny a kapuig?

\- Esélyed sincs ellenem – sandított rá Faramir.

\- Egy tünde is üli meg olyan biztosan a lovat, mint Gondor fiai – húzta össze a szemét a tünde.

\- Bizonyítsd be! – nevette el magát Faramir, és vágtára ösztökélte a lovát. Haldír még jót nevetett, majd utána iramodott, és hamarosan utol is érte. Fej fej mellett haladtak, csupán időnként tett szert valamelyikük egy fél lóhossznyi előnyre. Végül ennyivel nyert Faramir, de mikor a kapu előtt leugrott a lováról, fejcsóválva nézett a tündére.

\- Hagytál nyerni.

\- Egy tünde büszkébb annál, hogy szándékosan veszítsen – nézett rá Haldír.

Faramirnak voltak efelől kétségei, de közben kinyílt a várkapu, és az éppen szolgálatot teljesítő őr tiszteletteljesen köszöntötte a hazatérő Faramir urat. Ezután már indultak volna, hogy a fáradt lovaikat bekössék az istállóba, de ebben a pillanatban Beregond rohant oda hozzájuk.

\- Uram! Uram, de jó, hogy még ma este visszatértél! Azonnal a gyógyítók házába kell menned!

\- Mi történt? – kérdezte Faramir aggódva.

\- Majd… majd a király mindent elmond. Ő is ott van. Siess, ne késlekedj sokat! Majd én elviszem a lovadat!

\- Vidd mind a kettőt – adta meg magát Faramir, majd Haldírra nézett. – Gyere, menjünk!

Haldír rábólintott, csatlakozott Faramirhoz, és gyorsan elindultak a gyógyítók háza felé.

 **18\. fejezet**

Faramir és Haldír szinte rohanvást érkeztek a gyógyítók házába, mert elképzelésük sem volt, mi történhetett. Besiettek, és ott találták a gyógyítók vezetőjét néhány segítőjével, Estelt és Legolast is. Egy ismeretlen nő ágya mellett álltak. A beteg nem volt magánál, de láthatóan nagyon rossz állapotban volt. Az arca fehér volt, mint a Fehér város sziklái, a homlokán kiütött a veríték, és a légzése akadozott és felszínes volt. Faramir a királyhoz fordult.

\- Estel, mi történt? Ki ez az nő?

\- Ez az nő nagyon beteg – fordult felé Estel. Az arca gondterhelt volt és fáradt. Látszott, hogy már legalább egy napja semmit sem aludt, hanem minden idejét itt töltötte. – Elemészti a láz, és én nem tehetek semmit.

\- De te vagy a király – nézett rá Faramir csodálkozva. – Engem is meggyógyítottál, pedig nekem nem sok esélyt jósolt volna senki… Hisz a kezed…

\- Gyógyító kéz, igen, persze – csóválta a fejét Aragorn. – De én csak a testre tudok hatni, barátom… de ez a nő a bánatába betegedett bele. Egy olyan bánatba, amin még én sem tudok segíteni.

\- És mit tehetek én? – zavarodott össze még jobban Faramir.

\- Tudod, néha vannak tisztább pillanatai, mikor felébred – magyarázta Aragorn. - Ilyenkor két embert hív megállás nélkül. A gyermekét…

\- Már anya? Hisz olyan fiatal még – vette szemügyre újra Faramir az ágyban fekvő nőt. – Talán még húsz telet sem élt meg.

\- Egy alig fél éves kisfia van – nézett a király egy kifürkészhetetlen pillantással Faramirra. – Mióta idehozták az anyát, egy öregasszony vigyáz rá, aki a szomszédjukban lakott, mert nincs senki más élő rokona. Ennek már három napja.

\- És ki a másik, akit keres?

Aragorn még néhány másodpercig tűnődött, de aztán közelebb lépett a másikhoz, és megfogta a karját.

\- A másik, akit keres… a bátyád, Boromir.

\- Boromir? – döbbent le a férfi. Egy pillanatra lehajtotta a fejét, ahogy a testvére említése újra eszébe idézte a gyászt, de aztán újra felnézett a királyra. – De miért?

\- Ha jól raktam össze… a lázálomban motyogott szavait… a gyermek… a bátyád fia.

\- Mi? – kapta fel a fejét Faramir. - De hát… Boromir már másfél éve elhagyta Gondort, és… lassan már egy éve… hogy meghalt.

\- Pontosan. Kilenc és még hat vagy hét hónap telt el azóta, hogy Boromir útra kelt Völgyzugolyba, hogy részt vegyen Elrond tanácsán. Pontosan ennyi idős a gyermek. De megpróbálom felébreszteni, s beszélj vele magad. Bár egyre rövidebb időre tér magához, és egyre kevesebb dolgot fog fel a külvilágból. Legutóbb alig néhány percre ébredt fel, és félek, hogy a következő alkalom lesz az utolsó – mondta Aragorn, és forró vizet hozatott, amibe néhány gyógynövényt morzsolt bele. A szoba azonnal megtelt az illatával, és a tisztaság és frissesség érzésével. Faramir egy pillanat alatt elfelejtette a többnapos vándorlás fáradtságát, mintha egy kiadós alvás után ébredt volna.

Aragorn leült az ágy szélére, és a beteg orra alá tartotta a főzetet néhány lélegzetvétel erejéig, majd belemártott egy darab kötszert, és megtörölgette vele a nő verejtékes homlokát.

\- Ébredj, Lorna! Ébredj, valaki beszélni szeretne veled!

A nő akadozó lélegzete egy egészen kicsit könnyebbé vált, majd lassan kinyitotta a szemét. A tekintete homályos volt, csak egy hosszú perc után rebbent Aragorn felé.

\- Miért… nem engedsz… el végre? – sóhajtotta alig hallhatóan.

\- Mert van itt valaki, aki beszélni szeretne veled, s talán segít, hogy békét találj majd odaát – simogatta meg a homlokát Aragorn, majd Faramirra nézett. – Jöjj barátom, és szerezz bizonyosságot arra, amit mondtam – szólt hozzá, majd felállt, és átengedte a helyét Faramirnak.

A férfi leült, és látta a beteg szemében, ahogy próbál rá fókuszálni, majd látta a felismerés pillanatát is.

\- Uram… - sóhajtott a nő szinte hangtalanul, majd erőtlenül felemelte a kezét. – Uram… a testvéred…

Faramir szívét elöntötte a sajnálat, megfogta a nő kezét, és gyengéden megszorította. – A bátyám… meghalt a háborúban.

\- Tudom – súgta a nő, és lehunyta a szemét. Faramir már-már azt hitte, hogy újra elájult, de a nő szeméből néhány könnycsepp szökött meg, majd újra kinyitotta a szemét, így Faramir újra megszorította a kezét.

\- Sosem beszélt nekem rólad… pedig ismertük egymás gondolatait – mondta halkan, szemrehányás nélkül, inkább kíváncsian.

\- Boromir… meg akarta várni… a homály végét… nem akarta… hogy én is bajba kerüljek… De mikor útra… útra kelt… azt mondta… nem biztos… hogy visszatér… érezte… érezte, hogy történni fog… valami… Atyjának nem… beszélt erről… de a szívét kétségek gyötörték – mondta Lorna, és kimerülten újra lehunyta a szemét egy percre, hogy erőt gyűjtsön. – Akkor éjjel… mielőtt elment… fogant a gyermekünk… Boromir fia… - mondta, és amennyire erejéből telt, sírva fakadt.

\- Ne sírj! – törölte le a könnyeket Faramir az arcáról. – Esküdj meg nekem, hogy a gyermek az övé, és én megesküszöm, hogy gondoskodom róla, és felnevelem… méltón Boromir fiához, s védelmezni fogom, amíg csak élek.

\- Uram… - nézett hálásan Faramirra a nő -, uram… esküszöm neked, hogy a gyermekem… a bátyád fia. Esküszöm… az ő… emlékére! És… erre – engedte el Faramir kezét, és a nagy erőlködéssel a nyakához nyúlt, és egy láncon egy szép pecsétgyűrűt húzott elő.

\- Boromir kedvenc gyűrűje – lábadt könnybe Faramir szeme is, ahogy gyengéden megérintette a gyűrűt. – Igazán szeretett téged, ha ezt neked adta.

\- Köszönöm, uram… hogy ezt mondod… add majd… a fiúnak, ha felnő… - hunyta le a szemét, és Faramir, hogy megnyugtassa, a homlokára tette a kezét. Megdöbbent, hogy milyen lázban ég a nő teste, és érezte, hogy Estelnek igaza van, valószínűleg ez volt az utolsó lehetőség, hogy beszéljenek vele.

\- Boromir vár rád – simogatta meg az arcát, mire a nő még egyszer összeszedte az utolsó erejét.

\- Tudom – sóhajtott alig hallhatóan. - Már nem kell soká várnia – mondta, majd vett egy utolsó reszketeg levegőt, és a szíve megszűnt dobogni.

Szomorú csend ülte meg a szobát, aztán lassan mindenki elhagyta a helyiséget. A két gyógyító szó nélkül sétált ki, de Aragorn előbb odalépett Faramirhoz, és megszorította a vállát, majd kézen fogta Legolast, és lehajtott fejjel elsétáltak. Csak Haldír maradt ott vele, s egy idő után odalépett hozzá, és leguggolt mellé.

\- Faramir… már nem tehetsz semmit.

\- Tudom. Menj csak… pár perc, és jövök én is.

\- Odakint várlak – szorította meg a karját a tünde, majd felállt, és ő is kisétált.

Faramir tekintete visszatért Lorna arcára, ami most olyan békés volt, mintha csak aludna. Arra gondolt, hogy mennyivel szebb lehetne a világ, ha a bátyja itt lehetne még vele, és vele Lorna, és a gyermek… egy boldog család lehetnének. Boromir milyen büszke lenne a fiára… De ez csak álom, gondolta, és vett egy nagy levegőt, majd gyengéden lekapcsolta a láncot a nő nyakáról, a markába szorította a bátyja gyűrűjét, aztán nehéz szívvel felállt, és bizonytalan léptekkel Haldír után indult. A tünde az utcán várt rá, és a szeme a távolba révedt. Faramir megállt tőle néhány lépésre, és sóhajtott.

\- Haldír…

A tünde felé fordult, és az amúgy is meglévő aggodalma csak fokozódott, ahogy meglátta a párja sápadt arcát. Odalépett hozzá, és egy percre átölelte.

\- Gyere, keressük meg a gyermeket – tolta el végül magától gyengéden. Faramir tűnődve nézett a párjára, de nem szólt, csak visszalépett a gyógyítókhoz, és megtudakolta, hol lakott Lorna.

Szótlanul baktattak a sötétbe borult utcákon, míg a város harmadik körében meg nem találták a keresett házat. Bekopogtak, és türelmesen vártak, hogy valaki ajtót nyisson. Egy perccel később az öregasszony, akiről Estel is beszélt, feltűnt az ajtóban.

\- Mit tehetek értetek, nemes urak? – nézett rájuk meglepődve, hát még, mikor a tündét meglátta.

\- Lorna meghalt – közölte vele a rossz hírt kertelés nélkül Faramir.

\- Bekövetkezett hát… - sóhajtott fejcsóválva az öregasszony. – Szegény, szegény szerencsétlen gyermek, mi lesz most vele? Ki gondoskodik róla? Én megtenném, de hát már én is fél lábbal a sírban vagyok… és pénzem is csak annyi, ami magamnak alig, hogy elég.

\- Én magamhoz venném a gyermeket, néném, ha nem bánod – mondta Faramir, mire az idős asszony csak még jobban meglepődött.

\- Te, uram? Már megbocsáss – kezdte, miközben szélesre nyitotta az ajtót, és beengedte a vendégeket -, de mit tudsz te arról, mit kell csinálni egy ekkora kisgyerekkel?

\- Bevallom, semmit. De csak nem lehet nehezebb, mint megvívni egy háborút a gonosszal…

\- Férfiak… - csóválta meg a fejét az öregasszony. – Csak menjetek inkább, és háborúzzatok… a gyereket hagyjátok meg az asszonynépnek.

\- A közeljövőben nem szeretnénk háborúzni – rázta meg a fejét Faramir. – Egy életre eleget háborúztam már. De ez a gyermek az unokaöcsém, és szeretnék gondoskodni róla. Tudod, mit, néném? – nézett az öregre egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve. - Ha nem köt semmi a városhoz… tarts velünk, és gondoskodj a gyermekről, míg kicsi, s asszonyra van szüksége. Egyikőtök sem fog szükséget szenvedni semmiben, ezt megígérem neked.

\- Nem azért vigyáznék rá, uram, mert bármi viszonzást kérek érte. Elég csak ránézni, és az embernek meglágyul a szíve. Jöjj, nézd meg magad is – invitálta Faramirt egy kisebb helyiségbe, ahol a kicsi aludt, majd kivette a kiságyból és átadta Faramirnak.

A férfi könnyekig meghatódott, mikor átvette az apró kis embert, bár valóban be kellett látnia, fogalma sincs, egyáltalán hogyan fogja meg, hisz eddigi életében inkább kardot és pajzsot fogott, mint kisbabát. A kicsi is megérezhette ezt, mert felébredt a kezében, és sírni kezdett.

\- Jól van, kincsecském – lépett vissza hozzájuk az öregasszony, és el akarta venni Faramirtól, hogy visszafektesse aludni, de Haldír megelőzte.

\- Várj! – intette türelemre, majd odalépett a párjához, és megcirógatta a baba arcát. Az azonnal elhallgatott, és nagy, csodálkozó szeme a tünde fele fordult.

\- Ezt megtaníthatnád nekem is – mosolyodott el Faramir.

\- Ez a tünde kisugárzás – nevette el magát Haldír.

\- Hát persze – forgatta meg a szemét Faramir. - Volt már dolgod ilyen aprósággal?

\- Elfelejted, hogy van két öcsém – pillantott rá Haldír. – Igaz, ez nem tegnap volt, de ezek a dolgok nem változnak. És különben is… egy tünde éneke egy felnőtt férfi lelkét is képes lecsillapítani… és egy ilyen apró emberét is.

\- Ebben igazad lehet – hagyta rá Faramir mosolyogva, majd a nőhöz fordult. – Hogy határoztál?

\- Azt mondtad, uram, tartsunk veletek, de azt még nem árultad el, hova mégy – nézett rá gondolkodva a nő.

\- Aragorn király az én gondjaimra bízta Ithiliát. Azt a feladatot kaptuk, hogy virágoztassuk fel újra Gondor legszebb vidékét.

\- De Ithilia romokban…

\- Nem sokáig, asszonyom. Néhány hónap, és megfelelő lakhelyet tudunk nyújtani a gyermeknek. Nem akarom arra kárhoztatni, hogy addig sátorban, vagy barlangban lakjon, ahogy mi fogunk, de Ithiliában új főváros épül, s amint biztonságos lesz egy ilyen apróságnak, és neked, azonnal eljövünk érted.

\- Legyen hát, jó uram – bólintott rá az öregasszony. – Várni fogunk – mondta, majd visszafektette a gyermeket a kiságyba, és kikísérte a vendégeket.

Faramir és Haldír újra szótlanul bandukolt egymás mellett, mindegyik elmerülve a saját gondolataiba. Öntudatlanul sétáltak ki a fellegvár kertjébe, hisz hála az athelas gőzének, a fáradtságuk elillant, inkább szabad levegőre vágytak.

Ahogy kisétáltak a kerítés mellé, Faramir szeme a város alattuk elterülő gyűrűin pihent, Haldír pedig inkább a csillagokban gyönyörködött.

\- Most nagyon haragszol? – sandított Faramir a tündére jó idő után.

\- Miért is kellene haragudnom? – szakította el a pillantását Haldír az égbolttól.

\- Mert… mert elterveztük az életünket… de ezek a tervek csak rólunk szóltak. Kettőnkről. De ezzel, hogy magamhoz veszem Boromir fiát… szóval mindezt felborítom. Lehet, hogy neked… púp a hátadra… csak teher…

\- Faramir…

\- Lehet, hogy csalódtál… hogy nem… nem csak a tiéd leszek… hogy lesz más is az életemben, akivel törődnöm kell.

\- Faramir…

\- De én kötelességemnek éreztem, hogy…

A tünde megunta, hogy minduntalan hiába próbálja félbeszakítani a párját, így a jól bevált módszerhez folyamodott. Megcirógatta az arcát, majd odahajolt hozzá, és megcsókolta.

\- Boldoggá tesz téged, hogy magadhoz veszed ezt a gyermeket? – kérdezte végül.

\- Igen – mosolyodott el Faramir.

\- Csak ez számít – bólintott rá a tünde.

\- Köszönöm – sóhajtott Faramir, és odabújt a tündéhez. – Boromir vére – tűnödött el. – Még mindig olyan hihetetlen… Sosem mondta, hogy a szíve megtalálta a szerelmet.

\- Talán tartott apátok reakciójától.

\- Lehet – tűnődött el Faramir, miközben elhúzódott a tündétől, és a kerítésre telepedett. – Bár apánk neki mindent elnézett. Ő bármit megtehetett, az jó volt. És apánk lett volna a legboldogabb, ha tudja, hogy elsőszülött fia továbbviszi a helytartók vérvonalát. Ez volt a mániája. Hogy a családfa töretlenül fennmaradjon. Áh… nem is számít – legyintett. – Apámnak sok mániája volt. Nem érdemes szót vesztegetni rá.

\- Boromir talán csak azért nem szólt, mert nem volt lehetősége – tűnődött el Haldír. – Azt mondtad, az utolsó időkben mindketten mindig máshol harcoltatok, és te sok időt töltöttél Ithilia földjén.

\- Ez igaz. Ő sokat harcolt Osgiliath-ért, de engem általában Ithilia legkülönbözőbb részeire szólított a kötelesség. Általában csak akkor találkoztunk, ha a csapataimmal átkeltem az Anduinon, Osgiliath hídjánál.

\- Látod. Biztosan elmesélte volna neked, ha nyugodtan le tudtok ülni beszélgetni.

\- Ezt már sosem tudhatom meg – rázta meg a fejét Faramir. – De nem is számít. Sötét idők voltak, mindannyian őriztünk titkokat, hogy megvédjük azokat, akiket szeretünk. Csak az jár a fejemben… amit már Raurosnál is mondtam… hogy milyen boldog lenne… ha élne. A Fehér város áll, Gondor megnyerte a háborút, s neki fia született… milyen igazságtalan a sors. Még sok-sok évig élveznie kellett volna mindezt.

\- Tudom – ült mellé a tünde, és átkarolta a vállát. – De ezen már nem változtathatunk. Csak megpróbálhatjuk a legjobbat kihozni az adott helyzetből, és mindenben segítjük a fiút.

\- Nem bánod?

\- Nem, dehogy. Majd kialakul minden.

\- Köszönöm, Haldír!

\- Igazán nincs mit – szorította magához a tünde egy pillanatra Faramirt. – Úgy érzem… szeretnél most egy kicsit egyedül maradni.

\- Csak átgondolni néhány dolgot…

\- Megtalálsz – mondta Haldír, majd adott egy puszit Faramirnak, és magára hagyta.

Faramir egy halvány mosollyal követte pillantásával a tünde útját, míg az be nem lépett az épületbe, de aztán a gondolatai visszatértek a testvéréhez. Nehéz volt elképzelnie őt, mint szerelmes férfit, hisz Boromirnak csupán két arcát ismerte. Gondor rendíthetetlen, bátor katonáját, aki szembeszállt volna még magával az ördöggel is, hogy megvédje a Fehér várost, és a mulatozást szinte a végletekig fokozó duhajt, aki élvezte az élet minden pillanatát, a nagy lakomákat, a finom borokat, énekeket. És hát persze a testvért, akivel bár homlokegyenest ellenkező természetük volt, mégis mindig megértették egymást, és ha volt lehetőségük, hosszas beszélgetésbe merültek.

Végül aztán mégis sikerült elképzelnie Boromirt, mint gyengéd, szerető férfit, és örült, hogy a bátyja a halála előtt mégis megismerhette ezt az érzést. Egy halvány mosollyal az arcán merült el ezekben a gondolatokban, és így talált rá jó egy órával később Aragorn.

\- Minden rendben? – lépett oda a gondolataiba merült Faramirhoz, mire az felkapta a fejét.

\- Igen. Csak elgondolkodtam, felség, ne haragudj!

\- Dehogy. Megosztod velem?

\- Boromiron gondolkodtam. És, hogy örülök neki, hogy megismerhette az igaz szerelmet, mielőtt meghalt.

\- Korábban sosem volt rá példa? – csodálkozott el a király.

\- Nem nagyon ért rá ilyesmivel foglalkozni. Apánk őt ugyanúgy ugráltatta, mint engem, csak az volt a különbség, hogy őt megdicsérte érte. És Boromir fontossági sorrendjében Gondor volt az első, apánk a második, és minden más csak ezután jöhetett volna, ha marad egy szabad perce. Nem is tudom, mikor volt lehetősége Lornát megismerni.

\- Szerencsére volt lehetőségük találkozni – mosolyodott el halványan Aragorn is. – Bár lehet, Lorna még élne, ha nem így történik, de a gyermek akkor nem született volna meg.

\- Így van - sóhajtott Faramir. – De látod, milyen bolond vagyok, Estel? Nem is tudom, hogy hívják a fiút. Meg kellett volna kérdeznem, de a döbbenettől nem tudtam józanul gondolkodni.

\- Látod, ezt én sem tudom – tűnődött el Aragorn. – Az elmúlt két napban az anya töltötte ki minden gondolatomat, hisz a gyereket biztonságban tudhattuk. De majd holnap megkérdezzük. Lassan ideje nyugovóra térnünk.

\- Igaz – bólintott rá Faramir. – Menjünk! – mondta, így a két férfi elindult a bejárat fele.

\- Egy kissé irigyellek, tudod? – szólalt meg Aragorn, de aztán ugyanabban a pillanatban megtorpant és megrázta a fejét. – Egek, hogy mondhatok ilyet? Érzéketlen vagyok – csóválta meg a fejét. – Elveszítetted a testvéredet… és én azt mondom, irigyellek… bocsáss meg, barátom!

\- Nem gondoltad végig – rázta meg a fejét Faramir. – Semmi baj, Estel. De… mire gondoltál?

\- Hoztál egy olyan döntést, amilyet én is – tűnődött el Aragorn. – Egy másik férfival kötötted össze az életed. Ennek óhatatlan következménye, hogy nem lehet gyermekünk. De neked a bátyád által most megadatott. Ha nem is a saját édes gyermeked… mégis… valahol ugyanaz a vér csörgedezik az ereiben, mint a tiédben.

\- Igen – bólintott rá Faramir. – És fiamként fogom szeretni.

\- És ha méltónak tartod rá, majdan örökösöd lehet – mosolyodott el Aragorn.

\- Erre még nem gondoltam – gondolkodott el Faramir. – Azt hiszem, még fel sem fogtam ezt az egészet. De talán igazad van. Szóval ezért… mondtad, hogy irigyelsz? – nézett megvilágosodva Aragornra.

\- Igen. De rádöbbentem… inkább bárhogy máshogy oldanád meg ezt a problémát, ha inkább visszakaphatnád a testvéred.

\- De mivel ez már nem lehetséges… ahogy Haldír mondaná… a jelenből kell kihoznunk a legjobbat, amit lehet.

\- Haldírnak mindig igaza van. Hallgass rá – nevette el magát Aragorn.

\- Persze. Csak ezt neki ne mondd el, mert elbízza magát – mosolygott Faramir is. – De aggaszt téged ez a dolog? Hogy nem lesz utódod.

\- Engem annyira nem – sóhajtott Aragorn. – Bár kétségkívül csodálatos dolog lenne. De népemet annál jobban aggasztja. Én önző vagyok, s Legolas szerelme kielégíti minden vágyam, de a nép a birodalomért aggódik, s nekem fogalmam sincs, milyen megoldást találhatnék, ami mindenkinek megfelelő.

\- Bocsáss meg Estel, hogy felvetem, és felszakítom a sebeidet, de… a háborúban többen meghaltak dúnadán testvéreid közül. Egyikük után sem maradt árva kisgyermek?

\- A kószák magányos népség, Faramir. A életmódjuknak, és a lelkiviláguknak ez felel meg a legjobban. És amire Legolas hívja fel mindig a figyelmem, Gondornak csak Isildur örököse lehet igaz királya.

\- Akkor ez egy olyan csapda, amit nem kerülhetsz ki.

\- Igen. Sokat törtük ezen a fejünket Legolasszal. De ezt a gondot hagyd meg nekünk barátom. A te életed sem volt könnyű soha, de most talán minden jóra fordul.

\- Köszönöm, Estel.

\- Nincs mit, barátom. És… milyen volt az utatok?

\- Ez egy hosszú történet – csóválta meg a fejét Faramir. – De ma már késő van ehhez.

\- Akkor ebédelj velem holnap, és meséld el nekem Lórien utolsó napjait.

\- Úgy lesz, Estel – bólintott rá a férfi.

\- Rendben. Akkor most menj, és pihenj! Hosszú út áll mögötted.

\- Igaz. Jó éjt, felség – hajtott fejet Faramir, majd ott hagyta királyát, besietett a várba, és nem sokkal később Haldírral együtt nyugovóra tértek.


	19. Chapter 19

Másnap Haldír egész nap nem látta a párját. Tűnődve sétálgatott a városban, és az fogalmazódott meg benne, hogy nem bánná már, ha elindulnának Ithiliába, hisz ott ő is hasznossá teheti magát. Itt csak bolyongott a városban, és bár a tündék soha nem siettek sehova, soha nem kapkodtak semmivel, a céltalanság nem kötötte le őket. Gyakran eszébe jutott Faramir, de úgy gondolta, a párja kiveszi a részét az őrség újjászervezésében, és elég dolga van anélkül is, hogy ő zargatná. Ha kérné, szívesen segítene, de nem szeretné, ha Faramir úgy érezné, bele akar szólni a dolgaiba. Míg nem indulnak el, a férfi még mindig Gondor kapitánya, ami elég sok kötelezettséggel jár. Estefele azonban megunta a lődörgést, és az éppen csak őrségből leváltott Beregond után szólt.

\- Parancsolj velem, tünde uram – hajtott fejet a férfi, miközben bevárta Haldírt.

\- Faramirt keresem. Nem láttad őt véletlenül? A királlyal ebédelt, de azóta nem tudom, hol lehet.

\- Nem, uram, nem láttam őt egész nap, de talán… - tűnődött el, miközben a szeme a folyó partján fekvő romos Osgiliathra tévedt.

\- Mit keresne ott? – értette el a pillantást a tünde.

\- Faramir úrnak gyermekkorában két menedéke volt, s ezek közül az egyik Osgiliath. Gyakran menekült oda, ha valami bántotta. Ami valljuk be, Denethor úr mellett nem volt… ritka alkalom.

\- Értem – bólintott rá Haldír. – A testvérénél menedéket talált.

\- Igen – bólintott rá Beregond.

\- És a másik?

\- Mire gondolsz, uram?

\- Azt mondtad, két menedéke volt, ahova menekülhetett.

\- Mielőtt erre válaszolnék… – nézett óvatosan a férfi Haldírra. – Válaszolnál nekem egy kérdésre, uram?

\- Ha tudom a választ, válaszolok.

\- Erre csak te tudhatod a választ, Haldír. Mondd… tényleg szereted őt?

Haldír egy pillanatig fürkészőn nézett a férfira, de végül mégis válaszolt.

\- Igen. Szeretem őt.

Beregond is eltűnődött, talán azon, mennyire adjon hitelt egy tünde szavának, talán azon, amit mondani akart, de végül feltelepedett a mellvédre, és vett egy nagy levegőt.

\- Sok éve történt… húsz is van talán, vagy még több… bár ez neked nem jelent olyan sokat – fintorgott, mire Haldír csak egy sóhajjal felelt, így inkább folytatta.

\- Faramir akkoriban lehetett nyolc, talán kilencéves. Odakint voltam egy csapattal, annak idején gyakran járőröztünk a birodalomban… késő este értünk vissza, én a kapuban még megálltam, hogy váltsak néhány szót az őrséggel. Meghallgattam a jelentésüket, így csak akkor értem az istállóba, mikor a többiek már rég a vacsoraasztal mellett ültek. Bekötöttem a lovamat, és akkor hallottam meg… az utolsó, üres állásban bújt el… sírt… talán akkor utoljára… Mikor rátaláltam, riadtan nézett rám… az arcán még ott égett a pofon nyoma, amit az apjától kapott… azóta sem mondta el, miért. Megijedt tőlem, azt hitte, vissza akarom vinni az apjához. Sok időbe került, mire sikerült megnyugtatnom. Elvittem a toronyőrség szállására, adtam neki vacsorát, és ott aludt velünk. Már amennyit aludt. Másnap… nem tehettem mást… visszaküldtem az apjához. De attól a naptól kezdve mindig hozzánk menekült, ha összetűzésbe került az apjával, és a testvére nem volt elérhető, vagy Denethor nem engedte őket egymás közelébe. Menedeket talált, egy délutánra, vagy egy éjszakára, míg Denethor lecsillapodott. Aztán elkezdtük tanítgatni. Először csak játékból… és hogy eltereljük a figyelmét az apjáról, a veszekedésekről, az alaptalan szemrehányásokról. De ügyes volt… pokolian ügyes… még nem élt meg tizenöt telet, de sok emberemnél jobb volt kardvívásban és lovaglásban is. Nem beszélve a taktikai érzékéről, ami már akkor is megmutatkozott. Már akkor érdemes volt figyelni a meglátásaira. A lelke is megerősödött. Bár nem múltak el nyom nélkül az elszenvedett viták és megaláztatások, amit folyamatosan kapott Denethortól… már nem hitte el az apja szavait. Már nem hitte el, hogy olyan értéktelen, mint amilyennek az apja tartja. És ekkor már Denethor sem vehette semmibe. Inkább kihasználta… olyan dolgokat bízott rá, amit senki más nem vállalt volna. És az emberei bárhova követték, még a pokolba is. Gondor ifjú kapitányát mindenki szerette és tisztelte, kivéve a saját apját. Mindenki elismerte a bátorságát, a képességeit. Senki más nem ment volna Ithiliába, egyenesen az orkok karjaiba. Ő éveken keresztül megtette. Mindent megtett az apjáért, a városért, a népéért. De ehhez szüksége volt… egy támogató háttérre, amit az apjától nem kaphatott meg.

\- De te megadtad neki – bólintott rá a tünde.

\- Az esetek többségében a testvére volt a támasza. De Boromír Osgiliathban messze volt. Nem rohanhatott mindig hozzá, főleg, mikor már idősebb volt. Ahogy férfivá érett… sok éjszakát beszélgettünk át… a világ nagy dolgairól. Sok küldetésében vele tartottam, ha a várost nem fenyegette közvetlen veszély, és rám nem volt szükség idehaza. És a végtelen éjszakai őrségek alatt megismerhettem őt. Úgy ismerem őt, ahogy Boromíron kívül senki. Fiamként szeretem őt, Haldír, és féltem őt. És most… olyan messzire szakad innen…

\- Miért nem tartasz velünk? – fordította a tünde Beregondra a tekintetét, amit eddig a szomszédos romvárosra szegezett.

\- Mennék, hidd el… szívesen mennék. De ide köt az esküm. Felesküdtem a Fehér Városra… a Fára… hogy utolsó leheletemig védem és szolgálom Minas Tirith-t.

\- Ezt az érzést ismerem – csóválta meg a fejét Haldír. – Engem is máshova kötne az esküm… ha még lenne értelme… ha létezne még a hely, ahol éltem. De megértem, hogy a Fehér városban kell maradnod. És Faramir is meg fogja érteni. Biztosan örülne, ha velünk tartanál… de tudja mit jelent az eskü. Meg fog érteni. És én ott leszek, hogy vigyázzak rá.

\- Nem kell vigyázni rá, tünde uram – villant egy pillanatra bosszús szikra a férfi szemében. – Van olyan jó harcos, mint akármelyik tünde. Tud vigyázni magára.

\- Tudom – hajtott fejet Haldír. – Együtt harcoltam vele… és büszke vagyok rá. De ettől még… vigyázni fogok rá. Nem azért, mert úgy vélem, vigyázni kell rá… hanem mert féltem őt… úgy, ahogy te is.

\- Tudom. Bocsáss meg!

\- Nincs mit megbocsátanom – tiltakozott Haldír. – Büszke harcos vagy, és azt neveltél Faramirból is. De most… indulnom kell, ha még naplemente előtt vissza akarom hozni őt a városba.

\- Nem fog visszajönni. Ma este nem – csóválta meg a fejét Beregond, majd biccentett köszönésképp, és magára hagyta a tündét, aki egy sóhajjal eltűnődött a szavain.

Végül Haldír lerázta magáról ezt a töprengő hangulatot, és az istálló fele indult. Választott egy lovat, és néhány perccel később már Osgiliath felé vágtatott.

A város még mindig lehangoló látványt nyújtott, hisz a szárnyas szörnyetegek nem kímélték, a legnagyobb részét a földdel tették egyelővé. A romok szélén kikötött magányos ló azonban azt bizonyította, hogy Beregond valóban jól ismeri Faramírt, és ezúttal sem tévedett, a férfi ide menekült valamiért. Haldírt aggodalom töltötte el, ahogy ő is kikötötte a lovát, és pusztán a megérzéseire hallgatva indult el a romok között.

Rég járt már ezen a környéken, sok száz éve is van már, így csupán halvány emlékei voltak Osgiliathról, de ahhoz elég, hogy összehasonlítsa azzal a képpel, ami most elé tárult. Nem volt szép látvány. Csak kerülgette a leomlott falak romjait, a hatalmas kőtömböket, amiket a katapultok és a szárnyas nazgúlok borítottak le a falról.

Végül egy hasonló kőtömbön ülve talált Faramirra. A férfi lehunyt szemmel ült, hátát a falnak vetve. Haldír nem rohant oda hozzá azonnal, inkább alaposan szemügyre vette. Kereste rajt a kiborulás jeleit, de megkönnyebbülve nyugtázta, hogy semmi nyoma. A férfi inkább tűnődőnek tűnt, elgondolkodónak, így a tünde is elmerengett.

Csak nézte a párját a lassan lenyugvó nap bronzvörös fényében, és gyönyörködött benne. A férfi szelíd vonásai, a finom vonalú ajka, a rakoncátlan fürtjei mosolyt csaltak a tünde arcára. Sokáig állt ott mozdulatlanul, megvárva, míg a nap a horizont alá bukik, s lassan feljön a hold, csak akkor látta be, akár reggelig is ott állhatna, anélkül, hogy Faramir felfigyelne a jelenlétére. Vett egy nagy levegőt, és odasétált hozzá, majd mikor az kinyitotta a szemét, leguggolt elé és megfogta a kezét, de Faramir szólalt meg először.

\- Hogy találtál rám? – kérdezte egy halvány mosollyal.

\- Tünde megérzés – ugratta finoman Haldír, mire egy pillanatra mindketten elnevették magukat, de aztán a tünde érdemben is válaszolt. – Van valaki a városban, aki még nálam is jobban ismer téged.

Faramir egy pillanatra eltűnődött, de aztán rábólintott. – Igen, van. Mit mondott neked?

\- Sok mindent mondott… De most inkább azt szeretném tudni, miért jöttél ide.

\- Mert csendre vágytam, és békére. Gondolkodni akartam. És itt csend van.

\- Az emlékezés csendje – tűnődött el Haldír, miközben minden tünde érzékét kiterjesztette egy pillanatra a környezetére, amit betöltöttek a múlt árnyai. Faramir érzett némi helytelenítést a hangjában, így megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Az emlékezés nem rossz dolog, Haldír. Igaz, hogy az elkövetkező években Osgiliathról csak a szörnyűségek fognak eszembe jutni… az embereim pusztulása, a szárnyas bestiák visítása, ami megfagyasztotta a vért a legbátrabb katonákban is… de idővel emlékezni tudok az itt töltött szép napokra is. Mikor nem azért jöttem a bátyámhoz, mert… apám elüldözött, hanem csak úgy… meglátogatni a testvéremet. Mikor csak átbeszélgettük a délutánt vagy az éjszakát. Borozgattunk, megváltottuk a világot, beszélgettünk a múltról, a jövőről… vagy csak a termésről, a jó borokról, mulatságokról… Mikor egy hosszú portyáról hazafelé megálltunk pihenni itt a városban, mielőtt hazatértünk volna… Boromír mindig örömmel fogadott bennünket. Ezekre a pillanatokra próbáltam emlékezni.

\- Kérdezhetek valamit, Faramir? Bár nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy még több fájó sebet kell feltépnem, mint ami most amúgy is van bennünk.

\- Talán nem kellene, de nem akarok titkolózni előtted – komorodott el a kérdezett sóhajtva. - Kérdezz nyugodtan!

\- Miért bánt veled apád ilyen mostohán? Hisz bárki… büszke lett volna egy ilyen fiúra, mint te. Minél jobban megismerlek, és minél több emberrel beszélek rólad, annál biztosabb vagyok ebben. Mindenki látta azt, amit ő nem.

\- Sokat gondolkodtam ezen gyerekkoromban – sütötte le a szemét Faramir. – Bármit csináltam, az nem volt jó. Még akkor sem, ha ugyanazt csináltam, amit a bátyám. Sokszor úgy éreztem, minden hiába, teljesen feleslegesen próbálok bizonyítani… Hiába vállalom a legkeményebb küldetéseket, hiába küzdök a birodalomért az utolsó erőmig… És ez már egészen kisgyerekkoromban is így volt. Így csak egyetlen dolgot tudtam elképzelni, ami a mondvacsinált okok mögött volt – mondta, majd hirtelen elhallgatott.

\- Elmondod? – ült le mellé a tünde, és újra megfogta a kezét.

\- Azt hiszem… engem hibáztatott anyám haláláért – ismerte be szinte suttogva Faramir. – Akkor halt meg, mikor… mikor én születtem. Sosem bocsátotta meg nekem. Azt hiszem… ha csak rám nézett… az jutott eszébe… mi történt.

\- Ez sok mindent megmagyaráz – sóhajtott Haldír. – De akkor sem ez lett volna a módja.

\- Tudod, mikor egészen kisgyerek voltam, sokszor gondoltam arra, hogy milyen jó lenne apám dühe elől anyámhoz menekülni. Hogy milyen jó lenne, ha élne, és megvédene… vigyázna rám. Akkor még nem gondoltam arra, hogy ha anyám élne, talán apám sem lenne olyan, amilyen. Erre azt hiszem, csak később jöttem rá.

\- És nem próbáltál vele erről beszélni?

\- De igen. Egyszer próbáltam. Aztán soha többé nem hoztam szóba anyámat – fordult el a párjától Faramir, és a tünde megértette, hogy ezért kapta azt a pofont, amiért aznap este sírt, mikor Beregond rátalált.

\- Már nem számít – vett egy nagy levegőt Faramir. – Ez már nagyon rég volt. Bár neked biztosan nem.

\- Ne gyere te is ezzel! – mondta szelíden Haldír, és mivel a párja még mindig hátat fordított neki, csak közelebb ült hozzá, átölelte és a vállára hajtotta az állát. – Húsz év számomra is hosszú idő. És tudom azt is, hogy vannak fájdalmak, amik sokszor húsz év alatt sem enyhülnek. Mint azok a fájdalmak, amiket apád okozott neked. Tudom, hogy sok mindennel vádolt alaptalanul és igazságtalanul, de azt hiszem… mind közül ez volt a legnagyobb igazságtalanság.

\- Ez volt az egyetlen, aminek volt alapja.

\- Ez nem igaz, és ezt te is tudod – szorította magához a tünde. – Nem tehetsz arról, ami édesanyáddal történt. És ezt apádnak is tudnia kellett volna.

\- Erről már késő vitatkozni – vont vállat rezignáltan Faramir.

\- Nem – tiltakozott a tünde. – Lehet, hogy apád véleményét már nem változtathatjuk meg… de a te terheiden könnyíthetünk – mondta, mire Faramir lassan megfordult, és a szemébe nézett.

\- Haldír… a múlt… a múlton már nem tudunk változtatni. Előre szeretnék nézni. A jövőbe… hogy végre egy olyan életet élhessek… amilyet sosem volt lehetőségem. Hogy olyanok vegyenek körül, akik szeretnek, megbecsülnek… hogy legyen mellettem valaki, akinek… fontos vagyok – mondta, miközben kissé elpirult. Haldír elmosolyodott, és adott neki egy puszit.

\- Hogy milyen könnyű téged boldoggá tenni – súgta neki mosolyogva, majd magához húzta egy szoros ölelésbe.

Jó darabig ültek így összebújva, mikor Haldír elhúzódott a párjától.

\- Késő van már. Vissza kellene mennünk.

\- Ne! – kérte Faramir. – Maradjunk itt ma éjjel!

\- De hol? Nincs itt más, csak kő és romok és pusztulás…

\- A vár alsó részei viszonylag épen maradtak. Ma éjjel meghúzhatjuk magunkat benne.

\- Legyen, ha tényleg így akarod – egyezett bele a tünde, és megint csak az jutott eszébe, Beregond tényleg úgy ismeri Faramirt, mintha a fia lenne.

\- Tudod, hogy szívesen velünk jönne? – sandított a tünde Faramirra. Kíváncsi volt, hogy a férfi elérti-e kire gondol.

\- Beregond? – tűnődött el minden gondolkodás nélkül Faramir. – Tudom. Látom a szemében. De a szíve azért mégis a Fehér Városhoz köti. Nehéz lenne elszakadnia tőle. Ott született, egy életen át harcolt érte. Nem tudná elhagyni.

\- És te? Te is a városban születtél.

\- Az én szívem Ithilia zöld völgyeiben van otthon már sok éve. Szeretem azt a földet, és Estel ezt tökéletesen tudja. Tudja, hogy Minas Tirith-hez szinte csak kellemetlen emlékek kötnek, de Ithilia… még ha legtöbbször háborúzni is mentem oda… szóval… sok szép emléket őrzök az ott töltött napokról.

\- Akkor jó – mosolygott rá Haldír, miközben egy viszonylag épen maradt épületbe léptek be. A tünde bizalmatlanul méregette a falakat, nem volt biztos benne, hogy nem fog az éjszaka a nyakukba omlani az egész. – Mi volt ez a hely?

\- Az őrség pihenőhelye – nézett vissza rá Faramir. – És ne aggódj, Osgiliath falait megviselte a háború, de felismeri a barátot… nekünk nem fog ártani.

Haldír szíve szerint megkérdezte volna, hogy Osgiliath falai vajon egy tündét is barátnak tartanak-e, de végül inkább csendben maradt, és a párját figyelte, aki, hogy ne töprengjen tovább, körbejárta az épületet, hogy felmérje, megfelelő-e arra, hogy itt töltsék az éjszakát. Mikor azonban visszatért a tündéhez, hangosan megkordult a gyomra.

\- Ebéd óta nem ettél – állapította meg Haldír.

\- Nem számít - vont vállat a férfi. – Mikor Ithiliában portyáztunk, sokszor napokig nem ettünk. Vittünk magunkkal élelmet, de az hamar elfogyott, hisz erős férfiaknak, akik harcolnak, nem mondhattam, hogy osszák be. Utána vadásztunk, de vagy sikerült zsákmányt ejtenünk, vagy nem. Még az állatok is menekültek az Árnyékhegység közeléből. Nem újdonság számomra, ha ma kihagyok egy vacsorát.

\- Legközelebb, ha a keresésedre indulok, észben tartom, hogy némi harapnivalót is vigyek magammal – csóválta meg a fejét a tünde, de Faramir elnevette magát.

\- Ne bosszankodj, Haldír! Gondolj arra, hogy ma este csak mi ketten vagyunk – lépett oda Faramir a párjához, megölelte, és adott neki egy puszit. – A jelenléted… valahogy feloldja… azt a… homályt, ami beborítja a várost. Örülök, hogy utánam jöttél.

\- És még ti emberek mondjátok a tündékre, hogy romantikus álmodozók – nevette el magát Haldír.

\- Lehet, hogy valóban az vagyok – bólintott rá Faramir. – De nem bánom. Azt mondják, ezt anyámtól örököltem, ahogy sok minden mást is. Sokszor fáj, hogy nem ismerhettem őt. De…

\- Igen?

\- Csak elgondolkodtam.

\- És megosztod velem, vagy csak bosszantasz?

\- Téged képtelenség felbosszantani – mosolyodott el egy pillanatra Faramir. - Vagy legalábbis a fél világnak össze kéne omlani ahhoz, hogy kizökkentsen a béketűrésedből.

\- Túl sok mindent láttam már ahhoz, hogy hagyjam magam apróságoktól felbosszantani. Szóval, min gondolkodtál el?

\- Azon, hogy… mikor apám velem együtt akart meghalni… senkinek nem volt bátorsága szembeszállni vele. Egyedül Beregond állt ki értem, míg Gandalf, Pippin és te odaértetek. Még akkor is ha az amit tett… parancsszegés… esküszegés volt. Megtette értem. Ha ő nincs… talán már csak holtan rángathattatok volna le a máglyáról. Megmentette az életemet. És nem akkor először. Olyan sokkal tartozom neki… Ha annak idején… nem vesz a szárnyai alá… talán már tízévesen megszöktem volna, és beállok birkapásztornak.

\- És egy hőssel szegényebb lenne a világ.

\- Nem vagyok én hős, Haldír… - tiltakozott Faramir. - Csak tettem, amit tennem kellett. De akkoriban olyan sokszor kívántam, hogy bárcsak ő lenne az apám… Lehet, hogy akkor most nem lennék Ithilia fejedelme, de…

\- De boldogabb gyerekkorod lett volna. Faramir… lehet, hogy nem ő az apád, de apádként szereted, és ő is fiaként szeret téged. Ez a lényeg. Számíthattok egymásra jóban-rosszban. És most már csak előre szabad néznünk!

\- Igen… - értett egyet Faramir, de a tünde látta, hogy a gondolatai máshol járnak.

\- Mi jutott még eszedbe?

\- Csak az, hogy… te már olyan sok mindent tudsz rólam. Az egész gyerekkoromat, az elmúlt néhány évet… szinte mindent tudsz a családomról… De én nem tudok rólad szinte semmit.

\- Az én gyerekkorom már olyan régen volt, hogy szinte én sem emlékszem rá. Még akkor sem, ha egy tünde százévesen még szinte gyereknek számít – tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly Haldír arcán. – De kérdezz bármit, és mesélek neked.

\- Nem is tudom, mit kérdezhetnék… én sem akarok fájó sebeket feltépni. Sosem beszéltél senki másról, csak a testvéreidről. Talán nem ok nélkül… nem idéztél fel másokat.

\- Háromezer éve már, hogy… ők jelentik a családomat – tűnődött el a tünde.

\- Nem akartalak elszomorítani – mondta Faramir, majd megfogta a tünde kezét, és egy megviselt ágy szélére ült vele.

\- Semmi baj. Kérdezhetsz bármit, csak… az igazán régi dolgokat nehéz felidézni. Azt mondják, az idő enyhíti a fájdalmat…

\- Tudom, hogy ez nem igaz.

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét a tünde is. – Képes vagy elfeledkezni róla… néha egészen hosszú időre… de amikor újra felbukkan a gondolataidban… ugyanúgy fáj. A családom érdekel?

\- Csak ha akarsz beszélni róla – nyugtatta meg Faramir, hogy nem kényszer felidézni a fájdalmas emlékeit.

\- Apám a háborúban esett el… akkor… háromezer éve…

\- Mikor Isildur elbukott – fejezte be a mondatot Faramir.

\- Emberek és tündék egyaránt hatalmas veszteséget szenvedtek el azokban az években – vett egy nagy levegőt a tünde, ahogy próbálta háttérbe szorítani a rátörő érzéseket.

\- Sajnálom, Haldír – ölelte át Faramir.

\- Ez már nagyon régen volt. Látod… ezt tényleg nagyon régen volt. Háromezer év… ezt még egy tündének is nehéz felfogni. Még nekem is, aki megéltem.

\- Te is ott voltál a háborúban?

\- Én védtem Lórient, ahogy addig is, és azóta is. Abban az időben a homály közvetlenül a határainkat fenyegette. Északról, a Bakacsinerdő felől szinte naponta kaptunk támadásokat. Minden pillanatban résen kellett lennünk.

\- De a Bakacsinerdőben csak tündék élnek – nézett rá értetlenül Faramir.

\- Abban az időben ez nem így volt. És igazából a mostani háborúban sem így volt… csupán az ott élő tündék megtanulták kordában tartani a gonoszt. És… a mi védelmünkkel sem bírtak az északról portyázó orkok.

\- Ezt nem csodálom, ha te vezetted a csapatokat – mosolyodott el halványan Faramir. – És… édesanyád?

\- Beleszakadt a szíve a bánatba. Hamarosan követte apámat Mandosba – hajtotta le a fejét a tünde.

\- Nagyon szerethette őt – ölelte át Faramir a tündét.

\- Igen… sok ezer éve voltak boldogok együtt.

\- És…

\- Igen?

\- Volt… volt valaki, akit szerettél?

Haldír egy pillanatra elveszett a múltban, így a másik megszorította a kezét.

\- Nem kell beszélned róla.

\- Nem akarok titkolózni előtted – rázta meg a fejét Haldír. – Igen, volt valaki, akit szerettem.

\- És mi történt? Ő is… ő is meghalt? – kérdezte szinte suttogva Faramir. Furcsa volt számára a tündéket és a halált egy lapon emlegetni, még akkor is, ha éppen most bizonyosodott be, hogy igenis a tündék is meghalhatnak.

\- Nem. Ő… elhajózott nyugatra. Sok száz éve már ennek. Akkoriban még ritka volt az ilyesmi.

\- De miért?

\- Ez egy hosszú történet – sóhajtott a tünde. – Valakinek, akit testvéreként szeretett, akinek hűséget fogadott… mennie kellett. És ő vele tartott.

\- És te?

\- Én maradtam – mondta a tünde, és Faramir érezte, hogy nem kellene erről többet faggatnia.

\- Tudom, hogy most régi fájdalmakat idéztem fel – ölelte át -, de én végtelenül boldog vagyok, hogy itt vagy. Örülök, hogy nem mentél el. De…

Haldír állkapcsa megfeszült egy pillanatra, de aztán mégis megenyhült.

\- Mit szeretnél még tudni?

\- Hogy… ha majd te is elmész… Valinorba… akkor majd együtt lesztek újra?

A tünde eltűnődött, de aztán megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem, azt hiszem nem.

\- Haraggal váltatok el? – kérdezte Faramir meglepődve a viszonylag határozott válaszon.

\- Nem, egyáltalán nem. De még a tündék is változnak az idők folyamán… és négyszáz év hosszú idő.

\- Te sokat változtál?

\- Igen, azt hiszem – sandított Haldír a másikra, aki halványan elmosolyodott.

\- Most nem feltétlenül erre gondoltam.

\- Tudom. De ez… te is része vagy a változásnak, ami bennem zajlik.

\- Bánod?

\- Egyáltalán nem bánom – rázta meg a fejét a tünde. – De nem fogok visszafele lépni, csak előre.

\- Azt sem vethetném a szemedre, ha újra egymásra találnátok. Akkor… én már nem leszek, és… szeretném, ha boldog lennél.

\- Miért gondolsz ilyen messzire? – fordult felé a tünde, aki eleget töprengett már az eljövendő időkön, és most nem akart elveszni a fájdalomba. – Gondolj inkább az előttünk álló éjszakára – mosolyodott el pimaszul, mire Faramir szemügyre vette a választott ágyukat, és elnevette magát.

\- Csak óvatosan azzal az éjszakával, ha nem akarsz a földön aludni.

\- Ki beszélt itt alvásról? – nézett rá kérdőn a tünde. – Valami sokkal élvezetesebb dologgal terveztem elütni az éjszakát.

\- Igazán? – ugratta Faramir, majd adott neki egy puszit. – Örülök, hogy nem rontottam el teljesen a kedvedet.

\- Nem. De tehetnél róla, hogy még jobb legyen.

\- Igyekezni fogok – ígérte Faramir, mire a másik elmosolyodott, és megcsókolta. Faramir örömmel veszett el a párja szenvedélyes csókjába, és perceken belül megszűnt a külvilág számukra.


	20. Chapter 20

Haldír és Faramir alig két óra alvás után ébredt, és már benne jártak a délelőttben.

\- Most már visszamehetünk? – sandított Haldír a másikra, mikor felkeltek az ágyból.

\- Miért, nem érezted itt jól magad? Hiányzott a baldachinos ágyad? – ugratta Faramir.

\- Sorolhatnám egy darabig, hogy mi minden hiányzik nekem, de inkább alszom egy fa tetején, mint baldachinos ágyban – replikázott a tünde. – És különben is… egy ilyen éjszaka után hogy is mondhatnám, hogy hiányzott valami?

\- Na csak azért – fenyegette meg tréfásan Faramir. – De hogy válaszoljak is a kérdésedre, igen, visszamehetünk. És ideje lenne előkészíteni az indulásunkat. Rengeteg dolgunk van még – mondta, miközben visszaindultak a lovaikhoz.

\- Építőmunkásokat kell keresnünk és mesterembereket – tűnődött tovább a férfi. - És embereket, akik hajlandóak velünk tartani. Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy akik a háború kezdetén elmenekültek onnan, most visszatérnek. Túlságosan élénken él bennük a fenyegetettség.

\- Igen, ebben igazad lehet – bólintott rá a tünde, miközben felpattantak a lovukra. – De ha Ithilia valóban olyan gyönyörű, amilyennek leírtad, biztosan lesznek, akik vállalkoznak a kalandra. De ha Estel megengedi, néhány katonát is magunkkal vihetnénk.

\- Már nem fenyeget minket semmi veszély – rázta meg a fejét Faramir.

\- Veszély mindig fenyeget, még ha közel sem akkora, mint a korábbiak. Nem maradhatunk teljesen védtelenül, és te meg én, bár mindketten jó harcosok vagyunk, nem biztos, hogy meg tudjuk védeni az épülő várost. És ha te leszel a fejedelem, úgy dukál, hogy legyen testőrséged – ellenkezett a tünde, mire Faramir megforgatta a szemét, és a továbbiakban hallgatásba merülve vágtattak a város kapuja felé.

A kapu kinyílt az érkezésükre, és ők csak odabent szálltak le a lóról. Beregond, aki épp őrségben volt, odasietett hozzájuk.

\- Faramir! Hát előkerültél… - nézett rá megkönnyebbülve.

\- Igen. Köszönöm, hogy utánam küldted Haldírt.

Beregond csak egy biccentéssel válaszolt, de Faramirnak feltűnt, hogy valami nincs rendben.

\- Mi a baj?

\- Semmi – pillantott félre a férfi egy pillanatra.

\- Beregond!

\- Semmi, Faramir úr – nézett rá szigorúan a másik, azt a hivatalos hangnemet használta, amit Faramir jól ismert. A barátja csak akkor vette elő, ha kínosan érintette egy téma, és menekülni szeretett volna. Csak ilyen esetekben mutatott rá arra, hogy a kapitánya rangban felette áll. – Nem aludtam jól az éjjel, fáradt vagyok. Csupán ennyi.

\- Én semmit sem aludtam az éjjel, mégsem nézek ki úgy, mint te – csóválta meg a fejét Faramir. – És most mondd el szépen, mi történt!

Haldír úgy gondolta, hogy a két férfi zavartalanabbul tudna beszélgetni négyszemközt, így megfogta a párja karját.

\- Faramir… megtalálsz.

\- Persze – mosolygott rá a férfi, mire a tünde biccentett mindkettő felé, és elsétált.

\- Szóval, mi a baj?

\- Volt egy beszélgetésem reggel a királlyal.

\- Estellel? – kapta fel a fejét Faramir, majd mikor látta az értetlenséget a másik szemében, helyesbített. – Aragornnal?

\- Igen. A szememre vetette, hogy megszegtem az uram parancsát.

\- Apám elvesztette az eszét. Helyesen cselekedtél – nyugtatta meg Faramir a barátját.

\- Tudom. De talán a király nem így gondolja. Talán úgy véli, Denethor bármit mond, nekem szó nélkül engedelmeskednem kellett volna. És tulajdonképpen így is van.

\- Ha még egyszer dönthetnél… hogyan cselekednél?

\- Ugyanígy, uram. Sosem hagynám, hogy ártson neked valaki. Még a saját apád sem.

\- Köszönöm, barátom. Estelt pedig bízd rám, beszélek vele.

\- Faramir…

\- Ne aggódj! Estel bölcs és igazságos. Be fogja látni, hogy nem tehettél mást. Később megkereslek.

\- Köszönöm!

\- Még így is sokkal tartozom neked – mosolygott rá Faramir, majd a fellegvár felé vette az irányt.

A trónterembe lépve Estel mellett ott találta Gandalfot és Legolast is, ahogy halk beszélgetésbe merültek, így megtorpant az ajtóban.

\- Faramir, jöjj közelebb – mosolygott rá a király.

\- Bocsáss meg, felség, beszélhetnék veled?

\- Ebédelni készültünk. Tarts velünk!

\- Köszönöm, felség, nem vagyok éhes – rázta meg a fejét a férfi. – Viszont lenne néhány dolog, amit szeretnék veled megbeszélni. Visszajövök később.

\- Ne, maradj! – adta meg magát a király. – Az ebéd ráér. Uraim! – nézett Gandalfra és Legolasra, akik egy udvarias főhajtás után kisétáltak.

\- Szóval, miről szeretnél beszélni velem? – nézett egy halvány mosollyal Aragorn Faramirra.

\- Több dologról is, Estel.

\- Akkor ez hosszú lesz. Foglalj helyet!

Faramir letelepedett a királya oldalán, majd egy sóhajjal próbálta összeszedni a gondolatait.

\- Néhány napon belül szeretnénk elindulni Ithiliába.

\- Ennek most örülnöm kellene – tűnődött el Aragorn. – Igen, örülök… nem lesztek olyan messze, s a te szíved felszabadul, ha visszatérhetsz oda. Megengeded, hogy meglátogassalak? – mosolygott Faramirra.

\- Amint megfelelő körülményeink lesznek, Estel, már jöhetsz is – viszonozta a mosolyát a férfi.

\- Barátom… néhány hete még az illatos fű volt az ágyam, és az eső elől az erdő sűrű sátra volt a menedékem. Ha hozzád menekülök, annak két oka lesz majd… hogy hiányzik a társaságod, és hogy elegem van az itteni formaságokból.

\- Rendben, Estel, bármikor jöhetsz – nevette el magát Faramir.

\- Köszönöm, élni fogok a lehetőséggel. És hogy terveztétek az indulást?

\- Sok mindent meg kell szerveznünk. Munkásokra lesz szükségünk, és önkéntesekre, akik velünk tartanának. Először azoknak szeretném felajánlani a lehetőséget, akik valaha ott éltek, de félek, nem azt a lehetőséget látják majd Ithiliában, amit én. Azt hiszem… csupán egy maroknyi emberrel fogunk útra kelni.

\- Igen, én is így gondolom – értett egyet a király. – De ez idővel változni fog. Az emlékek halványulnak, és Ithilia varázsa újra a régi lesz. Gondor legzöldebb kertje visszakapja régi pompáját.

\- Remélem – tűnődött el a lehetőségen Faramir is, majd egy ideig még a gyakorlati feladatokról beszélgettek, és Aragorn magától is felajánlotta azt a maroknyi katonát, amiről Haldír is beszélt. Mikor egy órával később kimerítették ezt a témát, Aragorn tűnődve nézett Faramirra.

\- Miről szeretnél még beszélni?

\- Beregondról, felség.

Aragorn arcán egy alig észrevehető mosoly tűnt fel, amit Faramir nem tudott hova tenni.

\- Megszegte az esküjét.

\- Az életemet mentette, Estel! Nélküle én már nem lehetnék itt.

\- Tudom. De akkor is megszegte az esküjét, és szembeszegült ura parancsával.

\- Ne tedd ezt vele, felség! Gondorért él, és meghalt volna érte a háborúban, ha szükséges – érvelt Faramir a barátja mellett, és látva a szenvedélyét, Aragorn csak még szélesebben elmosolyodott.

\- Nem, Faramir – rázta meg a fejét. - Ő érted él, és meg is halt volna érted, akár a háborúban, akár apád őrületében. Hogy fiaként szeret, vagy másként, nem tudom, és nem is tartozik rám. Bár tekintve a köztetek lévő korkülönbséget, azt hiszem… igen, fiaként szeret téged. Szeretném, ha veled tarthatna, de ez csak úgy lehetséges… ha elfogadod az ítéletemet, és engeded, hogy felmentsem a szolgálat és az esküje alól. Az embereidnek parancsnok kell, és erre a feladatra ő a legmegfelelőbb. A lojalitása hozzád törhetetlen, és erre szükséged lesz.

Faramir először megdöbbent, de aztán elgondolkodott a király szavain, és be kellett látnia, hogy Estel ezúttal is bölcsen gondolkodott. De megértette azt is, hogy Beregondnak a lelkébe taposott a vád, főleg, hogy nem érti, mi miért történik, csak azt látja, hogy a király meg akarja büntetni, amiért a szíve szerint cselekedett.

\- Elmondod neki, hogy miért?

\- Ezt rád bízom, barátom. Ha úgy érzed, segítene neki, hogy megértse, oszd meg vele.

\- Úgy lesz – biztosította Faramir. – Ha nem tenném… felőrölné ez az ellentmondás. Örülne a szívem, ha velem tartana. Ő mindig mellettem volt. Mindig számíthattam rá.

\- Ezentúl is így lesz – mosolygott rá Aragorn. – Még valami?

\- Igen, még valamiről szeretnék beszélni… vagyis inkább kérdezni. Te jól ismered Haldírt, ugye?

\- Igen. Valami gond van?

\- Nem, csak… az életét is ismered?

\- Tudok róla ezt-azt, de lehet, hogy ebben Legolas többet tudna neked segíteni.

Faramir elhúzta a száját, mire Aragorn elnevette magát. – Mit szeretnél tudni?

\- Volt valaki… az életében… akit szeretett…

Aragorn szemén átfutott egy szürke felhő, és sóhajtott.

\- Faramir, ha arra gondolsz, ami köztünk… nem történt semmi.

\- Tudom, Estel – nyugtatta meg Faramir a másikat. – Szeretett téged, és a szíve mélyén egy kicsit még mindig szeret. Nem baj. És nem erre gondoltam. Azt mondta… szeretett valakit… nagyon régen. De az a valaki… elhagyta őt.

\- Ez nem ilyen egyszerű, Faramir – csóválta meg a fejét a király, ahogy felidéződött benne néhány dolog. - És nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy erről beszélnem kellene. És… ez egy hosszú történet. Már akkor hallottam, mikor még kisfiúként Elrond udvarában nevelkedtem Völgyzugolyban.

\- De ha tündék között így mesélik… akkor nekem is elmondhatod – ellenkezett Faramir.

\- Hát jó, elmondom neked, hisz ez már valóban… történelem – egyezett bele végül a király. – Celeborn úrral találkoztál, mikor Lórienben jártatok, igaz?

\- Igen – bólintott rá Faramir. – Őt megkedveltem.

\- Igen, azt elhiszem – nevette el magát Aragorn. – Celeborn mestere a konspirációnak, ezzel sokszor sikerül feloldania Galadriel hűvös szertartásosságát, és a mesterkedéseit. Én is kedveltem őt. Ifjúkoromban sokat vendégeskedtem náluk, és így barátkoztam össze Haldírral is. De visszatérve a kérdésedre… Az ő egyetlen lányuk, Celebrian volt Elrondnak, Völgyzugoly urának felesége, és Arwen édesanyja.

\- Arwen?

\- Arwen a jegyesem volt – sóhajtott Aragorn. – Még mielőtt a szövetség elindult volna, hogy beteljesítse küldetését. De ez egy másik hosszú történet.

\- Rendben, folytasd – sóhajtott Faramir, mert látta, hogy a barátjának erről nehéz lenne beszélnie.

\- Sok-sok évvel azelőtt, hogy ők egymásra találtak, s Celebrian Völgyzugolyba költözött volna, egy tünde kislány árván maradt. Annak idején még Melkor szörnyetegei járták az erdőket, gyűlölve és pusztítva mindent, ami szép és nemes, mindent, amit a Valák Illúvatar dicsőségére teremtettek, de főleg Illúvatar elsőszülött gyermekeit. Senki számára sem volt biztonságos egyedül kóborolni. De a tragédia már bekövetkezett, így a kislányt Celebrian vette magához, és ő nevelte fel. Eleinte gyermekeként, aztán, ahogy telt az idő, s a köztük lévő korkülönbség egyre inkább elvesztette a jelentőségét, testvérként szerették egymást.

\- És ez a kislány lett Haldír szerelme?

\- Igen. Közben eltelt néhány száz év, úgy hiszem, de igen…

\- De… miért ment el?

\- Sok száz évvel ezelőtt Celebrian meglátogatta a szüleit az Aranyerdőben, és a hazafele úton orkok támadtak rájuk. Az embereit lemészárolták, őt magát pedig fogságba ejtették.

\- Mindig ez a rengeteg értelmetlen halál és pusztítás – csóválta meg a fejét Faramir, majd felállt és az egyik ablakhoz sétált, és kibámult rajta. – A tündéknek nem lenne szabad meghalniuk.

Aragorn arcán egy kifürkészhetetlen mosoly tűnt fel egy pillanatra, de aztán utánament, követte a tekintetét, ami a városon nyugodott, majd visszatért a történet fonalához.

\- A fiai azonnal a keresésére indultak, de hosszú időbe került, míg rátaláltak, és kiszabadították. De addigra olyan testi és lelki sebeket kapott, amelyek sosem gyógyultak volna meg, ha itt marad. Így Elrond, bár majd beleszakadt a szíve, elküldte őt Valinorba. Elengedte őt, hogy életben maradhasson. És Elluin vele tartott. Hálából… hűségből… szeretetből.

\- Elluin… így hívták?

\- Igen. Tudod, mit jelent?

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét Faramir.

\- Azt jelenti, hogy kék csillag.

\- Biztosan gyönyörű…

\- Minden tünde gyönyörű, Faramir.

\- Igen, tudom – csóválta meg a fejét a férfi. – De a tündék annyira szeretik a csillagokat… és ha valakinek ilyen szép nevet adnak, az biztosan szebb még a legszebbnél is. És Haldír csak a legcsodálatosabbat érdemli. És ő… hogy viselte?

\- Ezt nem igazán tudom… - sóhajtott Aragorn. – Elrond udvarában ennek a történetnek nem ő volt a főszereplője, őt pedig sosem mertem megkérdezni. Így csak… elképzelni tudom, mit érzett.

\- Nem, Estel – szólalt meg mögöttük Haldír hangja, és ahogy hátranéztek, látták, hogy mindkét tünde ott áll az ajtóban. Faramir szégyellősen lehajtotta a fejét, de Haldír továbbra is a királyhoz intézte a mondandóját. – Elképzelni sem tudod, hogy mit érzett. Hogy milyen üres volt és magányos… hogy milyen üveges szemekkel járta az Aranyerdő ösvényeit sok-sok évtizeden keresztül… hogy a világ, ami addig színes és napsütötte volt, milyen sötét és kopár hellyé változott hosszú időre…

Végül a tünde elhallgatott, majd Faramirra emelte a pillantását, aki még jobban elszégyellte magát.

\- Bocsáss meg, Haldír! Én nem akartam…

\- Most már tudod – sóhajtott a tünde. – Most már te is… ismered az én múltam. Talán jobb így. De ne feledd… soha ne feledd, amit akkor mondtam neked, mikor az utolsó csatába indultunk – mondta a tünde, majd nehéz szívvel kisétált a trónteremből.

Faramir hosszú ideig csak nézett utána, majd a másik tündéhez fordult.

\- Mit tegyek most, Legolas? Én tényleg nem akartam fájdalmat okozni neki…

\- Légy türelmes – tanácsolta a tünde. – Adj neki időt, hogy lecsillapodhasson a lelke.

\- Rendben – adta meg magát Faramir, mire Aragorn eltűnődött.

\- Mit mondott neked?

Faramir egy pillanatra zavartan Legolasra pillantott. Nem tudta, hogy ő mit tud ebből az egészből, de a tünde nyugodt, szelíd pillantásából azt olvasta ki, hogy tisztában van mindennel, így visszafordult a királyhoz.

\- Azt mondta… nem kell versenyeznem veled… sem senki mással.

\- És ez így is van – nyugtatta meg Aragorn, de Faramir még mindig csak csóválta a fejét, így a király megszorította a karját. – Minden rendben lesz, hidd el!

\- Tudom. Köszönöm a segítségedet, Estel!

\- Bármikor, barátom. És most merre indulsz?

\- Beszélek Beregonddal. Az sem lesz könnyű, de még mindig könnyebb, mint Haldír szeme elé kerülni. Aztán megkeresem az unokaöcsémet. Ideje megismerkednünk egy kicsit.

\- Bárhova bújsz, ő megtalál – mosolyodott el Legolas.

\- Tudom – mosolyodott el Faramir is. – Nem akarok elbújni, csak… talán rendezhetnénk a gondolatainkat mindketten, mielőtt újra találkozunk.

\- Igaz – hagyta rá a tünde, így Faramir elköszönt tőlük, és lefele indult a városkapuhoz.

Beregond ép akkor ért vissza őrjáratból, így Faramir félig hivatalosan lépett oda hozzá.

\- Jelentést kérek!

\- A vidék csendes, kapitány – mondta a férfi. – A terményhordó szekereken kívül szellő sem rezdül a környéken. A városban sem történt semmi említésre méltó esemény.

\- Köszönöm.

\- Beszéltél a királlyal, Faramir? – nézett reménykedve Beregond a kapitányára.

\- Igen, beszéltem. Gyere, sétálj velem egyet!

\- Nem hagyhatom el a helyem, kapitány – csóválta meg a fejét Beregond.

\- Akkor menjünk fel a bástyára – ajánlotta Faramir, és erre a másik is rábólintott. Mikor felértek, Beregond újra kérdőn nézett a másikra.

\- Mit mondott Aragorn úr?

\- Ragaszkodik a tényhez, hogy megtagadtad atyám parancsát.

\- Vagyis tényleg elbocsát a szolgálatából – hajtotta le a fejét megtörten Beregond.

\- Nem elbocsát, csupán áthelyez.

\- És mégis hova? – rázta meg a fejét a férfi. – Egy nevenincs faluba, ahol legfeljebb a tehenekre kell vigyázni?

\- Nevenincs… ebben igazad van – mosolyodott el Faramir. – Még nincs neve. De esetleg segíthetnél nekem kitalálni egy méltó nevet. És bár tehenek egyelőre még nem lesznek, úgy hiszem, kedvedre való lenne.

\- Miről beszélsz? – kapta fel a fejét Beregond.

\- Estel azt szeretné, ha velem jönnél. Ithiliába.

\- De az esküm…

\- Az esküdet megszegted, barátom – tette a kezét Beregond vállára Faramir. – Megszegted, mert az irántam érzett szereteted erősebb volt, és én ezért hálás leszek, amíg élek. Nyugodtan hajtanám álomra a fejem, ha tudnám, hogy egy ilyen ember vigyázza a városom, és vezeti az embereimet.

\- Aki megszegi az esküjét?

\- Akinek az én biztonságom mindenek felett áll – nézett határozottan a barátja szemébe Faramir. – Aki bármit megtenne, bármit feláldozna értem.

\- Méltó vagy rá, Faramir.

\- Megtisztel, hogy így érzel. És éppen ezért szeretném én is, hogy tarts velünk.

Beregond pillantása felkúszott a városon, egészen a fellegvárig. Faramir egy halvány mosollyal nézte az elragadtatást a barátja arcán, és tökéletesen megértette, milyen nehéz elszakadnia a várostól.

\- Hát ennyire nem akarsz elmenni innen? – kérdezte szelíden. – Nem foglak kényszeríteni. Ha úgy szeretnéd… meg tudom győzni Estelt. De ő is és én is… úgy gondoltuk, szívesen jönnél. Gondold meg!

\- Nincs mit gondolkodni, Faramir – rázta meg a fejét a férfi. – Itt elvesztettem a becsületem… ha te tényleg szívesen látsz, veled tartok.

\- Te is tudod, hogy ez nem igaz. Estel is… ugyanúgy tisztel és becsül azért, amit tettél, ahogy én is. Ezért nem kell eljönnöd. A becsületeden nincs folt… előttem és Estel előtt semmiképp. De tudd… valóban szívesen látlak.

\- Veled tartok, Faramir – bólintott rá Beregond. – Mikorra tervezted az indulást?

\- Néhány napon belül – tűnődött el Faramir. – Sok mindent elő kell készítenünk.

\- Mit segíthetek?

\- Estel megengedte, hogy magunkkal vigyünk egy tucatot a toronyőrök közül. Toborozz nekem tizenkét jó katonát. Olyat, akiben bízol… olyat, aki szívesen jönne… és olyat, aki nem idegenkedik a kétkezi munkától. A közeljövőben inkább lesz dolgunk csákánnyal és vakolókanállal, mint karddal és páncéllal.

\- Új világot teremteni nem lehet fegyverrel Faramir.

\- Tudom. Én magam is jobban szeretem a békés világot. Most talán majd lesz lehetőségünk, hogy békében éljünk. És küld szét ezt a tizenkét embert a birodalomban. Kutassák fel azokat, akik valaha Ithiliában éltek, s ajánlják fel nekik a lehetőséget, hogy visszatérhetnek velünk. De természetesen bárki mást is szívesen látunk.

\- És mit szól mindehhez a király? Hogy átcsábítod a népét a folyón túlra?

\- Mint mondtam, Estel bölcs… az ő döntése, hogy Ithiliát életre kell kelteni. És az a vidék is Gondor része… nem szakítjuk el ezeket az embereket a birodalomtól, csupán egyik részéről átköltöztetjük a másikra. És ugyanúgy Estel lesz a királyuk, én csupán egy kapocs leszek közte és a nép között.

\- Igaz. Akkor… este leadom az utolsó szolgálatot – sóhajtott fájdalmasan Beregond -, és nekilátok a feladatnak.

\- Köszönöm!

\- Számíthatsz rám, Faramir!

A férfi még köszönetképpen biccentett, majd a gondolataiba merülve lesétált a lépcsőn, és ahogy Estelnek mondta, elindult, hogy megkeresse az unokaöccsét, és eközben nem is sejtette, hogy Estel és Legolas még mindig róla beszélget.

A király egy percig még nézett a Faramir után bezáródó ajtóra, majd fejcsóválva az ablakhoz sétált. Tűnődve nézett ki a városra, és csak akkor mosolyodott el, mikor Legolas utánament, és hátulról átölelte.

\- Mi bánt? – kérdezte a tünde.

\- Szerinted Haldír megbékél?

\- Igen. Csak kell neki egy kis idő, hogy visszatérjen a jelenbe.

\- Nem hittem volna, hogy ennyi idő után még mindig így felkavarja ez a dolog.

\- Nem az évszázadok lesznek, amik csökkentik a fájdalmát, hanem az a boldogság, amit most Faramir mellett megél – mondta a tünde, majd elengedte Aragornt, és mellé lépett. – A tapasztalatok, amiket átélünk, velünk maradnak életünk végéig, de az csak rajtunk múlik, hogy a szép dolgokra, vagy a fájdalomra akarunk emlékezni. Idővel persze.

\- Idő… mostanában nem szeretem ezt a szót…

\- Pedig még te sem panaszkodhatsz – sandított rá a tünde, finoman csipkelődve, mert most nem akarta hagyni, hogy újra elvesszenek ezekben a sötét gondolatokban. - Háromszor annyi időd van, mint az egyszerű embereknek.

\- Igazad van – mosolyodott el halványan Aragorn. – Nem is akartam panaszkodni – csóválta meg a fejét Aragorn, de aztán észrevette, hogy a párja szeme valahova a távolba szegeződik. Odanézett ő is, de a távoli horizonton neki nem vonta magára semmi a figyelmét. - Mit látsz?

\- Keselyüstök már napok óta a környéken vágtázik.

\- Gandalfot várja. Éreztem már napok óta, hogy búcsúzni készül. Ő is elhagy bennünket. A végén csak mi ketten maradunk – fordult Legolas felé.

\- És egy idegesítő törp – vonta össze a szemöldökét a tünde, ami Aragornt mosolyra késztette.

\- Visszajön?

\- Ezt súgják a megérzéseim. Amúgy pedig… ő is szeretne ott lenni Éomer koronázásán, és útközben megnézhetjük azt a fránya barlangot – mondta fintorogva, mire Aragornból kitört a nevetés. - De visszatérve Gandalfra, ő…

\- Ő nem ehhez a világhoz tartozik – bólintott rá Aragorn is.

\- Igen. Végrehajtotta a küldetését… szeretne hazamenni. Lassan mindenki megtalálja a helyét ebben az új világban. Mindenki hazatalál.

\- Igen – felelt szórakozottan a király, akinek a pillantása az Osgiliath-on túli síkságra kalandozott.

\- Mire gondolsz? – kérdezte kíváncsian a tünde.

\- Csak eltűnődtem, vajon hova s milyen várost építenek majd Faramir és Haldír, ami az otthonuk lesz majd.

\- Hamarosan megláthatod – tűnődött el Legolas. – De azt hiszem, tetszeni fog neked. Faramir szépérzékében sem kételkedem, de ha engedi csak egy kicsit is Haldírt érvényesülni… akkor Ithilia új fővárosa csodálatos lesz.

\- Ebben biztos vagyok. Remélem, Haldír is otthon fogja magát érezni benne.

\- Haldír akár egy barlangban is jól érezné magát, ha Faramir mellette lenne. De ha csak egy kicsit is a saját képérre formálhatja a környezetét, valóban boldog lenne.

\- Egészen addig, míg újra össze nem kapnak valamin, ami felbukkan Haldír múltjából.

\- Aragorn – nézett rá rosszallón a tünde. – Először is, nem kaptak össze. Másodszor pedig az évezredeket megosztani valakivel egy emberi élet nem elég. Még kétszáz év múlva is lesznek olyan dolgok, amiket Faramir nem tud Haldírról. Rá kell majd jönnie, hogy nem a múlt a fontos, hanem a jelen. És a jövő.

\- Igen, de azt is megértem, hogy ismerni akarja a szerelme múltját. Én régóta ismerlek, sokat tudok rólad. Sok mindent elmondtál az idők folyamán, és másoktól is sokat hallottam. De ha én is csak néhány hónapja ismernélek, valószínűleg ugyanilyen kíváncsi lennék a titkaidra.

\- Nincsenek titkaim, Aragorn… vagy legalábbis nagyon kevés – gondolkodott el Legolas. - Ahogy Haldírnak is. Ha kérdezel, bármit elmondok, és tudom, hogy Haldír is megosztana bármit Faramirral. Ezt a történetet is elmondta volna, ha Faramir kellően türelmes.

\- Mi nem érünk rá türelmesnek lenni, Legolas – csóválta meg a fejét Aragorn. – Legalábbis a ti léptékeitekkel számolva. El kellett mondanom neki.

\- Tudom – bólintott rá a tünde. – Ami jobban meglepett… hogy tudott… rólad.

\- Azt hiszem… erre inkább magától jöhetett rá. Talán észrevette, hogy nézett rám Haldír, és rákérdezett… Vagy én árultam el magam, mikor nem akartam utána engedni, nem tudom. De én örülök, hogy tudja. Nem szívesen titkolóznék előtte, nem szeretek hazudozni. És így legalább elhiszi azt is, hogy nincs köztünk semmi, és nem is volt. Nem kell féltékenynek lennie rám, sem Haldír múltjára. És ha elindulnak, talán tényleg a jövő felé tudják fordítani a figyelműket.

\- Biztosan így lesz – mosolygott a tünde megnyugtatón a párjára. – Jó kezekben tudhatod Ithiliát.

\- Tudom – mosolyodott el Aragorn is. – Ezért bíztam Faramirra. Gondor igaz fia… hűséges a birodalomhoz, még akkor is, ha Minas Tirith-ben nem tud szabadon levegőt venni. És bölcs uralkodója lesz Ithiliának… - mondta, és tovább is folytatta volna, ha a Mágus halk kopogtatása nem szakítja félbe.


	21. Chapter 21

Néhány nappal később úgy tűnt, minden a legjobb úton halad. Beregond szétküldött egy tucat katonát szerte a birodalomban, hogy felkutassák az Ithiliából elmenekülteket, és az építőmesterek és munkások toborzása is egészen jól haladt, úgy tűnt, ők is látják a lehetőséget és a kihívást Ithiliában, amit Faramir. Aragorn is figyelemmel kísérte az eseményeket, így Faramir minden reggel nála kezdte a napját, és este nála fejezte be, gyakran Haldírral és Beregonddal együtt, akinek a lelke lassan lecsillapodott. Egyik este is hárman együtt sétáltak ki a trónteremből. Faramir Beregonddal arról beszélgettek, hogy a katonák hogy viselik majd, hogy be kell segíteniük a munkálatokba, míg Haldír néhány lépéssel mögöttük tűnődve sétált.

\- Haldír – nézett fejcsóválva Faramir a tündére. – Nem kell… háttérbe húzódnod, ha beszélgetek valakivel. Nyugodtan…

\- Faramir – szakította félbe Haldír a másikat, miközben felzárkózott melléjük. – Az embereket… feszélyezi a jelenlétem. Beregondot talán nem – sandított a férfira -, vagy legalábbis idővel majd megszokja. De másokat mindenképpen. Az előítéletek bennük vannak, ahogy benned is voltak a kezdet kezdetén.

\- És nem is próbálunk ezen változtatni?

\- Idő és türelem, kedvesem – mosolygott maga elé a tünde. – Ne néhány héttel a felbukkanásom után próbáld gyökerestől megváltoztatni az embereket.

\- Én nem vagyok türelmes – húzta el a száját Faramir.

\- Ez tény – dünnyögte Beregond a bajusza alatt, mire mindhármukból kitört a nevetés, és ezzel megtört a jég, és máris jobb hangulatban tették meg az út hátralévő részét.

Egy héttel később érkezett néhány család, akik szívesen visszatértek volna elhagyott földjeikre, és ettől kezdve még jó néhány napig szivárogtak vissza emberek, bár Faramir jóslata is igaznak bizonyult, miszerint nem túl sok vállalkozóval indulnak majd útnak.

Egy újabb héttel később, mikor már a hírnökök is visszatértek, Faramir úgy döntött, ideje indulniuk, és a később érkezők majd utánuk jönnek.

Az indulás napján hajnalban kifejezetten vidám hangulatban ébredt, Haldír egy halvány mosollyal figyelte a férfiban zajló változásokat. Mintha percről percre könnyebben kapna levegőt, és ez a tündét is örömmel töltötte el.

Végül megkeresték Aragornt, és a királlyal és Legolasszal együtt sétáltak le a város alsó körébe, ahonnan indulni akartak az összegyűlt emberekkel együtt.

\- Sok munka vár rátok – sandított Aragorn a másik kettőre, mire azok rábólintottak. – Ha bármire szükségetek lenne, csak üzenjetek! És ahogy ígértem, hamarosan meglátogatlak benneteket.

\- Várunk, Estel – mosolygott rá Faramir, de közben elérték az összegyűlteket, így megtorpantak, és a király végignézett rajtuk.

\- Ithilia, ahova tartotok – szólalt meg immár jóval hangosabban, hogy mindenki hallja -, valaha birodalmunk büszkesége volt. A vándor… a Vándor – sandított a mellette álló Legolasra, mire az elnevette magát, ahogy elértette, hogy a párja magáról beszél – szíve mindig örült, ha arra a földre léphetett. Hosszú-hosszú ideig még a sötét föld közelsége sem árnyékolhatta be. Ellenállt a pusztításnak, minden kísérletnek, ami ennek a gyönyörű vidéknek a megrontására irányult. De nektek el kellett jönnötök onnan, hogy védjétek a családjaitokat, a gyermekeiteket, a jövőtöket. Akkor nem tehettetek mást. Faramir, akinek most a gondjaira bízlak benneteket, mindvégig harcolt Ithiliáért. Mindent megtett, hogy kiszorítsa onnét a homályt, még akkor is, ha reménytelennek tűnt a harc, ő sosem adta fel a reményt. De most a veszély elmúlt, és itt az idő, hogy visszatérjetek az otthonotokba. A régi város, a régi falvak leomlottak, s helyük tisztulóban van, de én hiszek abban, hogy egy szebb, otthonosabb fővárost tudtok építeni, és lassan, ahogy múlik az idő, a vidék is megtelik élettel. És hiszem, hogy hamar eljön az az idő, mikor a szívem újra büszkén dobban meg, ha kimondom Ithilia nevét.

Az összegyűlteken egyetértő morajlás zúgott végig, mire a király elmosolyodott.

\- Induljatok hát! A király áldása kísér titeket az úton, és munkálkodásotok alatt mindvégig!

\- Köszönjük, felség! – hajtott fejet Faramir. – Nem fogunk csalódást okozni.

\- Tudom, barátom – szorította meg a karját a király. – És most… induljatok!

Faramir és Haldír még rábólintottak, majd felpattantak a lovukra, és a menet élére állva megadták a jelet az indulásra.

Lassan hömpölygő folyóként haladtak a kapu felé, hisz sokan gyalogszerrel kísérték a szerény kis holmijukat szállító szamár vontatta szekereket, így csak lassan haladtak. Faramir Beregondra mosolygott, aki még utolsó reggel is meghallgatta a kapuőrség jelentését, csak hogy nyugodt szívvel hagyhassa el a Fehér várost, majd Faramir mögött a tizenkét katona élére állt, akik mindannyian Gondor fehér fájának képmását viselték a mellvértjükön.

Ahogy kiértek a kapun, az épp felkelő nap fényében a kis menet Osgiliath hídja felé kanyarodott. A romváros még mindig kísértetként magasodott az Anduin fölé, de Faramir szívében már ott volt a remény, hogy nem olyan sok idő múlva Osgiliath is visszanyerheti régi fényét. Hisz a híd a folyó felett, és maga a város is az idők kezdete óta kapocs volt a birodalom két része között.

Ennek ellenére némán, lehajtott fejjel haladtak át a hídon, tisztelettel emlékezve azokra, akik a városért küzdöttek a sötétség elleni harcban.

Aztán, ahogy átértek a hídon, mintha a folyó egy képzeletbeli választóvonal lett volna, lehullott róluk a fojtogató érzés.

Faramir hátrasandított, megvárta, míg ez egész csapat átér a hídon, majd megállította a lovát. A tünde mellé léptetett, és mosolyogva figyelte, ahogy körülnéz.

\- Érzed, Haldír? – pillantott rá egy pillanatra. – Itt még a levegő is más. Tiszta… mint egy tavaszi zápor után – mondta, és mélyet lélegzett. Haldír nem szólt semmit, csak gyönyörködött a párja ragyogó szemében, mire az zavarba jött, és mosolyogva lehajtotta a fejét. – Tudom, már megint romantikus vagyok.

Erre a kijelentésre Haldír eltűnődött, mire a másik fürkészőn nézett rá.

\- Mi az?

\- Semmi – rázta meg a fejét a tünde.

\- Haldír!

\- Most úgy mosolyogsz, ahogy talán még sosem láttalak mosolyogni – mondta ő is egy félmosollyal az arcán. – Majd máskor elmondom, mi jutott eszembe. Most induljunk tovább, és mire lemegy a nap, megtaláljuk a helyet, amit keresünk.

Faramir visszanézett a Fehér városra, majd nagyjából felmérte, milyen irányba induljanak ahhoz, hogy végig látótávolságban maradjanak, majd rábólintott, és indultak tovább.

Az emberek lassan beszélgetni kezdtek, és Faramir szívét örömmel töltötte el, ahogy terveket szőnek a jövőről. Egészen apró dolgok voltak ezek, álmok, amelyek kis házról, kertecskéről, valamilyen műhelyről szóltak, gyerekekről, akik már éppen úton voltak, és már az új világban jönnek majd a világra. Mindez azt bizonyította, hogy az emberekben él a remény, a vágy, a mindent túlélni akarás ösztöne, és reményt adott arra, hogy a világ most, a sötétség végével újra egy nevetéssel és boldogsággal teli hely lehet, ahol az új generációnak már csak ködös elképzelései lesznek az itt dúlt csatáról.

Lassan haladtak, de még így is csak késő délután volt, ahogy a kis csapat elérte az Emyn Arnen hegyeinek lábát. Faramir visszanézett, és sóhajtott, ahogy meglátta a messzi távolban megcsillanni a napfényt Minas Tirith hófehér szikláin.

\- Nos, fejedelem – sandított rá pimaszul Haldír -, merre tovább?

\- Nos, tünde uram – nevette el magát Faramir, majd körülnézett -, az a meglátásom, hogy innen tapodtat sem megyünk tovább. Mit gondolsz?

Haldír körülnézett, és elmosolyodott. A hegyek fenséges óriásként magasodtak előttük, tőlük jobbra, ameddig a szem ellátott zöld mezők, itt-ott megszakítva egy-egy keskeny erdősávval vagy az Anduin egy kisebb mellékfolyójával, s mögöttük a messzi távolban, emberi szemnek alig-alig kivehetően a Fehér város. Ahogy Estel is elképzelte, épp látótávolságban.

Faramir látta a párja arcán, hogy az ő tetszését is megnyerte a hely, és ahogy az embereken végignézett, látta, hogy egyre több arcon tűnik fel egy halvány, de annál bizakodóbb mosoly.

A sötétedésig hátralévő időben a mesterek vizsgálódni kezdtek, és Faramir legnagyobb megelégedettségére arra jutottak, hogy a hegyek kövei tökéletesek lesznek az építkezéshez, és a katonák, akik időközben a környék felderítésével foglalták el magukat, szintén jó hírekkel értek vissza. Nem messze egy nagyobbacska patak folyt, amit némi munkával a város irányába lehet terelni, hogy tiszta és friss vizük legyen, és egy barlang is van a közelben, ahol meghúzódhatnak, amíg szükséges.

\- Minden tökéletes – vett egy mély levegőt Faramir. – Nem is álmodhatnák ennél megfelelőbb helyet – mondta, és összemosolygott Haldírral. Beregond, aki látta az összevillanó szemüket, szintén elmosolyodott.

\- Megyek, megszervezem az őrséget – mondta mosolyogva, majd magára hagyta a másik kettőt, és az embereihez sétált. Faramir követte a pillantásával, majd a figyelme visszatért a tündéhez.

\- Mit gondolsz?

\- Te vagy a fejedelem – pimaszkodott a tünde, mire Faramir megforgatta a szemét.

\- Elmondod a véleményedet, vagy kénytelen leszek erőszakot alkalmazni? – állt meg csípőre tett kézzel Haldírral szemben.

\- Azt megnézem – nevette el magát a tünde. – Gyere és próbáld meg.

\- Ennyi ember előtt akarsz alulmaradni? – húzta össze a szemét Faramir.

\- Azt hiszem – morfondírozott el Haldír -, a magánéletünk ilyen mértékig nem tartozik a népedre – mondta, majd mindketten elnevették magukat. – De hogy válaszoljak is a kérdésedre… minden adott. Védelmet nyújtó hegyek, termékeny földek, kristálytiszta víz…

\- De nincsenek fák – sandított rá óvatosan Faramír, aki tudta, hogy a párja évezredek óta erdőben élt, és hogy hiányozni fog neki az ott megszokott légkör. Haldír azonban körülnézett, aztán vállat vont.

\- Egy gyors lóval alig fél óra az erdő. De a város környéke olyan lesz, amilyenné alakítjuk. Ahogy a város is.

\- Igazad van. És a fák Ithiliában gyorsan nőnek. Lesz a környéken… ha nem is erdő, de annyi fa, amennyit csak szeretnél.

\- Köszönöm – mosolygott rá a tünde, majd váltottak egy puszit. – De most segítsünk az embereknek bepakolni a barlangba. Hosszú utat tettünk meg, ideje nyugovóra térniük.

\- Igazad van – hagyta rá Faramir, így a továbbiakban segítettek az emberek ingóságait védett helyre hordani.

A barlang, amibe időlegesen beköltöztek több nagyobb teremből állt, de még így is sokadmagukkal telepedtek meg az első helyiségben. Nem tudták túl sok kényelemmel felszerelni, hisz csak egy pokrócuk volt, amin aludtak, és egy, amivel takaróztak, de senki nem panaszkodott. Tudták mire vállalkoznak, és tudták azt is, hogy idővel majd lesz igazi otthonuk, amit majd berendezhetnek, csinosíthatnak. Csak egy kicsit kell kitartaniuk.

Raktak egy kis tábortüzet közel a barlang bejáratához, az emberek még sokáig ott ültek körülötte, és beszélgettek. Faggatták Faramírt, de még neki is csak nagyvonalakban voltak elképzelései, a következő napok tervei között szerepelt, hogy összeüljön az építőmesterekkel, és terveket készítsenek, így inkább arra terelődött a szó, hogy Aragorn király ígért nekik néhány jószágot, és vetőmagot, amivel majd a következő tavasszal elkezdhetik új életüket. Végül Faramir már csak mosolyogva hallgatta őket, és figyelte, ahogy lassan mindenki elszivárog, és az emberek nyugovóra térnek. Az utolsók között ő és Haldír is visszatért a barlangba, és bár a fekhelyük nem ígérkezett túlságosan kényelmesnek, nem túl messze, de nem is túl közel egymáshoz ők is lefeküdtek, és próbáltak aludni.

Faramir sokáig próbált elaludni, de csak nem jött álom a szemére. Először csak az izgatottságtól, hisz tervek tucatjai kavarogtak a fejében, a jövő ezer képe, amiket végig akart gondolni, de később, jóval éjfél után rájött arra is, hogy elmondhatatlanul hiányzik neki a párja közelsége. A tünde alig karnyújtásnyi távolságra, de mégis elérhetetlennek tűnő messzeségben pihent tőle. Faramir felé fordult, és csak nézte. A tábortűzből már parázs sem maradt, így emberi szeme csak a férfi körvonalait tudta kivenni, de így is végtelenül boldog volt. Elmondhatatlanul boldoggá tette, hogy Haldír vele van. Szerette volna kinyújtani a kezét, megérinteni a másikat, csak megcirógatni a karját, vagy átölelni, hozzábújni… de nem akarta megzavarni a pihenését, és azt sem akarta, hogy az emberei rossz néven vegyék, hogy ennyire előttük közeledik ilyen bensőséges módon a párjához. Amikor már nagyon gyötörte a vágy, vett egy nagy levegőt, csendben felkelt, és kisétált a barlangból. Sokáig csak nézte az égen a csillagokat, és elmosolyodott, ahogy eszébe jutott, hogy Haldír, és valószínűleg minden tünde mennyire rabja ennek a csodának, ami éjszakánként ragyog felettük. Aztán valamivel később letelepedett a szikla tövében, és csak élvezte a békét, ami ebből a csodálatos földből áradt.

Haldír persze észrevette, hogy Faramir felkelt, de nem akart azonnal utána menni. Tudta, mennyire izgatott, leginkább a rájuk váró munkálatok miatt, de az a vágy is nyugtalanítja, hogy megfeleljen az embereknek, az elé állított elvárásoknak. Ő emiatt egy percig sem aggódott, de ettől még megértette a másik érzéseit. Adni akart neki egy kis időt, hogy rendezhesse a gondolatait, de mikor egy jó fél óra elteltével sem tért vissza, elindult, hogy megkeresse. Egy pillanatra őt is rabul ejtette az éjszaka szépsége, de az aggodalma győzött, így mikor kilépett a barlangból, Faramir keresésére indult. A férfi még mindig ott ült a hegy lábánál, és mikor a tünde letelepedett mellé, felnézett rá.

\- Mi jár a fejedben? – kérdezte Haldír.

\- Csak nem tudtam így aludni – somolygott Faramir.

\- Hogyan?

\- Hogy itt vagy mellettem, és mégsem… érinthetlek meg… nem ölelhetlek át… - mondta halkan Faramir.

\- Helyette inkább távolabbra húzódtál.

\- Így talán könnyebb – tűnt fel egy mosoly Faramir arcán, ami azt jelezte, hogy maga sem hiszi igazából, amit mond. – És legalább te pihentél volna.

\- Hát persze – sandított rá a tünde, mire mindketten elnevették magukat. – Szóval, mi jár a fejedben?

\- Csak tervezgettem – vont vállat Faramir. – Ha közvetlenül a hegy lábához építjük a várat, egy oldalról védve vagyunk.

\- És majdnem olyan lehetne, mint Minas Tirith – bólintott rá Haldír.

\- Majdnem – húzta el a száját a másik. – De mégsem. Nem akarom, hogy olyan legyen. De a szikla sokat segíthet, és keretet adhat az egész városnak. Erőt sugározna… rendíthetetlenséget.

\- Az ötlet jó, vesd fel holnap a mesternek.

\- Úgy lesz. Haldír…

\- Igen?

\- Mire gondoltál reggel?

\- Biztos, hogy megint szomorú dolgokról akarsz beszélgetni? – komolyodott el a tünde. - Olyan vidám voltál egész nap, olyan felhőtlen… szeretném inkább ezt megőrizni. Olyan szép ez az éjszaka… olyan gyönyörűek a csillagok… és te boldog vagy.

Faramir elmosolyodott, ahogy észrevette ugyanazt a csillogást a tünde szemében, ami az övében ragyogott már reggel óta.

\- Megérezted Ithilia varázsát – mondta neki, majd a vállára hajtotta a fejét. – Itt minden éjszaka ilyen gyönyörű. Bársonyos, virágillatú… Ezen még Mordor sötétje sem tudott változtatni. Szauron sötét réme sem tudta legyőzni. Ez a földből árad… a fákból… a levegőből. De ettől még szeretném tudni, mi jutott eszedbe. Még akkor is, ha szomorú.

\- Rajtad gondolkodtam, meg apádon… és édesanyádon – adta meg magát Haldír.

\- És mire jutottál? – kérdezte Faramir, és valóban elszomorodott.

\- Kezdem érteni… nem, ez így nem igaz, megérteni sosem fogom… mondjuk úgy, kezdem látni, miért bánt veled úgy, ahogy.

\- És megosztod velem is?

\- Minden, ami édesanyád volt… amit benne szeretett… benned testesült meg. A szelídséged… a mosolyod… a gondolkodásmódod… még a romantikára való hajlamod is – tette hozzá egy halvány mosollyal - azt hiszem, mind az övé. Gyanítom, még a szemed színe is. Apád, ha rád nézett, őt látta benned. A bátyád jobban hasonlított hozzá… vad volt, öntörvényű, dacos és hirtelen. Ezért értették meg egymást. Te épp az ellenkezője vagy. Te nem vagy harcos…

\- Ezt miből vontad le? – vágott közbe bosszúsan Faramir.

\- Várj! – csitította szelíden a tünde. – Nem azt mondtam, hogy nem vagy jó harcos. Küzdöttem az oldaladon, és tudom, a legjobbak közt is megállnád a helyed. Tudom, hogy milyen jó vagy… harcban, stratégiában, szervezésben, bármiben. Láttam… látom a mai napig. És büszke vagyok rád. De a szíved mélyén akkor sem vagy harcos. Ahogy én sem. Bármikor megvédeném azt, ami fontos nekem… akár az életem árán is… de sokkal jobban szeretem a békét, az ilyen idilli éjszakákat a csillagok alatt, mint a háborút.

\- Szóval azt mondod, apám azért utált, mert anyámra hasonlítok?

\- Igen, azt hiszem. Mindig rá, és… a hiányára emlékeztetted őt.

\- Erről végképp nem tehetek.

\- Egy szóval sem állítottam az ellenkezőjét. Ha tényleg így volt, ha igazam van… a legkevésbé sem vagy hibás. Inkább örülnie kellett volna… hogy bár… a nő akit szeretett már nem lehet vele… de egy része tovább él benned – szorította meg Haldír a párja kezét. – De mindez csak találgatás. Csupán próbálok magyarázatot keresni.

\- Én már olyan sok éve próbálok… hátha valamitől könnyebb lesz. De nem tudom eldönteni, hogy igazad van-e. Soha, senki egy szót sem beszélt anyámról. Mintha apám megtiltotta volna… még azt is, hogy emlékezzenek rá. Boromir is nagyon kicsi volt még, mikor meghalt, én pedig egyáltalán nem ismerhettem őt.

\- De van valaki, aki ismerte – vetette fel Haldír. – És még ha apád meg is tiltotta, most már beszélhet róla.

\- Gondolod, hogy Beregond emlékszik?

\- Nem tudom – vont vállat Haldír. – De egy próbát megér, nem gondolod? Azt hiszem, ő már abban az időben is a Fellegvárban szolgált.

\- Igen, igazad van. Majd megkérdezem tőle.

\- Beletörődött már, hogy elhagyja a várost?

\- Azt hiszem, sikerült egy olyan egy olyan jövőképet festenem elé, ami elterelte a figyelmét a történtekről.

\- Ez igazán remek – mosolyodott el a tünde, de érezte, hogy a másik lelkivilága még mindig zaklatott az előző témától, így alaposan szemügyre vette. – Nem akartam ennyire elrontani a kedved.

\- Én csak… elgondolkodtam.

\- Min?

\- Azon, amit mondtál. Hogy nem vagyok harcos… anyámhoz hasonlítasz… egy asszonyhoz… Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy ha igazad van… hogy meg tudok birkózni a feladattal, ami rám vár.

\- Faramir, figyelj rám, rendben? Egy város, egy birodalom vezetéséhez nem erő kell, harag és erőszak, nem kard vagy íj, vagy fenyegetés és büntetés… Ahhoz, hogy jól vezesd a néped nemes szív kell… becsület… könyörület… hűség… és az, hogy szeresd azokat az embereket, akik a földeden élnek. És te rendelkezel ezekkel a tulajdonságokkal. Ha ezt nem felejted el, a néped boldog lesz. És te is.

\- Köszönöm, Haldír – mosolyodott el a férfi. – Nem tudom, mi lenne velem, ha te nem lennél.

\- Mástól kellene hallanod ezeket a bölcs gondolatokat – somolygott a tünde. – És most gyere! Pihenned kell, ha holnap újult erővel akarsz nekivágni a napnak.

\- Szerinted – kezdte Faramir, miközben ő is feltápászkodott a földről -, mennyi idő, míg eljutunk odáig, hogy legyen egy saját szobánk?

\- Messzire gondoltál, kedvesem – nevette el magát a tünde. – Talán, mire beáll a tél, már fedél lesz a fejünk felett. Valamilyen.

\- Én addig megőrülök – hajtotta le a fejét mosolyogva Faramir.

\- Most majd tanulsz egy kis türelmet – kuncogott tovább Haldír, de a másik sóhajtott.

\- Én nem érek rá türelmet tanulni, Haldír!

\- Pár napig kibírod – cirógatta meg az arcát a tünde. – Aztán megszökhetünk néhány órára. Mondjuk… vadászni.

\- Jó ötlet – bólintott rá Faramír, de aztán elkapta Haldír karját. – De most akkor sem engedlek el egy csók nélkül – súgta neki, mire a tündén is végigborzongott a vágy, és magához húzta Faramírt egy hosszú, érzéki csókra.

\- Ezzel csak megnehezíted a saját dolgod – súgta neki végül, mikor elhúzódott tőle.

\- Tudom – nyelt egy nagyot Faramír, ahogy a pillantása végigsiklott a másikon. – Menjünk inkább, és feküdjünk le. A hűvös szikla talán majd lecsillapítja a gondolataimat.

\- Igen, biztosan – nevetett halkan Haldír, aztán, hogy egy kicsit elterelje a másik figyelmét, másról kezdett el beszélni. – Lesz a várnak kertje?

\- Mindene lesz, amit csak szeretnél – sandított rá Faramir. – Mire gondolsz?

\- Két dolog jár a fejemben, de… majd ha aktuális lesz, elmondom. Egy nagyon szép kertet szeretnék, pontosan az ablakunk alá – fogta meg Faramir kezét, mikor látta, hogy az megint türelmetlenül faggatni szeretné arról, mit tervez. – És most aludj! – húzta maga után be a barlangba, ahol még adott neki egy apró puszit, majd mindketten lefeküdtek, és hamarosan el is aludtak.


	22. Chapter 22

A következő napok Faramirnak és Haldírnak a lázas tervezés jegyében teltek. Egész nap az építőmesterekkel tanácskoztak, miközben az emberek, és a katonák jó része azon fáradozott, hogy új medret ássanak a pataknak, hogy ne kelljen olyan messziről hordaniuk a vizet. Esténként holtfáradtan tértek nyugovóra, de Faramir minden nap büszkén nézett végig rajtuk. Tudta, hogy keményen dolgoznak, és ha rajtuk múlik, akkor valóban a tél beállta előtt már fedél lesz a fejük fölött.

Eközben nem is sejtették, hogy Minas Tirithben a király gondolatai milyen gyakran kalandoznak feléjük.

Legolas gyakran találta a királyt a fellegvár kertjének csúcsában, ahogy a messzeséget kémleli.

\- Te jól látod őket, ugye? – sandított hátra Aragorn a tündére, mikor az egyik este rátalált, és hátulról átölelte. Aztán egy pillanatra elakadt a lélegzete, a tünde olyan gyönyörű volt a lemenő nap fényében.

\- Igen – bólintott rá Legolas. – Sokat dolgoznak, de még hosszú idő kell, hogy legyen látszatja. Az érdemi munkát csak akkor kezdhetik el, ha már pontosan tudják, mit akarnak csinálni. És akkor már te is látni fogod.

\- Remélem – mosolyodott el Aragorn.

\- És milyen napod volt? – lépett mellé a tünde.

\- Rettenetesen hosszú volt nélküled – sandított rá Aragorn, de mikor csak egy elfojtott mosolyt kapott válaszul, elnevette magát, és végre érdemben is válaszolt. – Napok óta próbálom átlátni Denethor logikáját, de képtelen vagyok. Az egész… távol áll tőlem. Én teljesen máshogy tudnám elképzelni a dolgokat.

\- Aragorn… a saját belátásod szerint kell uralkodnod, a saját szíved szerint, és nem kell az elődöd nyomdokaiba lépned.

\- Tudom. És ahogy látom, nem is nagyon tudnék. Csak nem akartam az emberek életét a feje tetejére állítani.

\- Azt hiszem… eddig volt… felborítva a világ rendje – tűnődött el Legolas. – Itt az ideje ezt is talpra állítani.

\- Igazad van, mint mindig – sóhajtott a király. – Meg kell tanulnunk teljesen elvonatkoztatni a múlttól, és mindent alapjaiból felépíteni újra – mondta, de mielőtt a tünde reagálhatott volna, egy őr odasietett hozzájuk.

\- Felség, követ érkezett Rohanból, Éomer királytól – jelentette.

\- Bocsássátok elém! – bólintott rá Aragorn, mire az őr elsietett, és alig néhány perccel később a követtel együtt tért vissza, aki tisztelettel meghajolt a király előtt.

\- Mi hírt hoztál, barátom? – mosolygott rá Aragorn.

\- Éomer úr azt üzeni, hogy a koronázási ceremónia a következő újhold napján, e hónapnak a végén lesz. Szeretettel vár benneteket, és Faramir urat is a párjával.

\- Köszönjük – bólintott rá Aragorn. – Feltétlenül ott leszünk. És Faramir urat is értesítjük, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy ők is nagy örömmel tartanak velünk.

\- És uram még azt is a lelkemre kötötte, hogy ha itt találom a törpöt, Glóin fia Gimlit, neki is okvetlenül adjam át a meghívását.

Aragorn Legolasra pillantott, de az megrázta a fejét. – Nem tudom, merre járhat. Ha akarod, megkeresem.

\- Rád bízom, Legolas. Ha valaki megtalálja, te biztosan. Én pedig néhány napon belül meglátogatom Faramirt. Már úgyis napok óta csak a lehetőséget vártam, hogy valamilyen kifogással felkeressem.

\- Felség, a kíváncsiságod határtalan – kuncogott a tünde. – De akkor nekem még ma indulnom kellene. Lehet, hogy egészen a Ködhegységig kell kutatnom nyakas törp barátunk után.

\- Indulj hát barátom – bólintott rá Aragorn, majd tünde nyelven folytatta. – Siess vissza! Már most hiányzol!

\- Gyorsabb leszek, mint a szél – mosolyodott el Legolas, majd elsietett, Aragorn pedig visszafordult a hírnökhöz.

\- És mi hír még a Lovasok Földjén?

\- Az emberek még gyászolják Theoden királyt, és a herceget… és még sokakat… de ha Éomer úr végre igazán trónra lép… az új reményt adhat az embereknek. A mezők újra kizöldülnek a harcok után és feléled a föld, s Lovasvég népe újra lóra kap majd.

\- Így van. De most pihenj, barátom, hosszú út áll mögötted! – mondta, majd a követet kísérő őrhöz fordult. – Gondoskodjatok róla, hogy semmiben ne szenvedjen hiányt.

\- Úgy lesz, felség! – hajtott fejet az őr, és a követtel együtt elsiettek.

Aragorn tekintete lassan visszatért a távolba, de a gondolatai Éomer körül jártak. Úgy tűnt, lassan az ő sorsa is egyenesbe kerül, s mindannyian megtalálják a helyüket a világban. Aztán jót mosolygott azon, hogy Legolasnak igaza van, a kíváncsisága olthatatlan, és nagyon szeretné már tudni, mire jutott Faramir odaát Emyn Arnen hegyei között. És ami a legjobb volt, hogy az elmúlt két-három hét alatt már talált a főemberei között néhány olyan megbízható embert, akire egy vagy két napig nyugodtan rá tudja bízni a várost. Ennél hosszabb időre még nem akarta elhagyni Minas Tirith-t. Bár azt tudta, hogy ha látogatást tesznek Edorasba, az ennél tovább fog tartani. Hisz csak az utazással elmegy több mint két napjuk.

Épp itt tartott a gondolataiban, mikor Legolas elhagyta a várost. Követte a tekintetével, míg csak a tünde el nem tűnt a szeme elől a látóhatáron, aztán visszavonult és nyugovóra tért.

~~ o ~~

Másnap kora reggel Aragorn gondolt egy merészet, és mielőtt bárki észrevehette volna, hogy felébredt, az istállókhoz settenkedett, felszerszámozta Hasufelt, akitől azóta sem volt hajlandó megválni, hogy Éomer nekiadta, és kilovagolt a városból. A kapuőrségnek még meghagyta, hogy legkésőbb napszálltáig visszatér, aztán becélozta Osgiliath hídját, és vágtára bíztatta a lovát.

A hídon aztán megállt, és még a lova nyugtalansága ellenére is eltöltött ott néhány percet. Hasufel fújtatott, és az első lábával kapálta a földet, de Aragorn megsimogatta a pofáját.

\- Én is érzem – mondta neki megnyugtatón. – A nazgúlok itt hagyták az árnyékukat. De lassan majd ez is eloszlik, mint minden homály. És akkor ide is visszatér majd az élet. De most menjünk tovább – mondta nagy levegőt véve, majd felpattant a ló hátárra, és tovább vágtattak a távoli hegyek fele.

Egy órát vágtattak nyílegyenesen, és mikor megálltak, hogy néhány percre kifújják magukat, már csak ragyogó márvány foltként látta a Fehér várost a távolban.

Még egy óra után aztán Faramir tábora szélén fékeztek le. Mire azonban leugrott a lováról, két őr állt elé. Nem lépett közelebb hozzájuk, tiszteletben tartotta a feladatukat, hogy védelmezzék urukat, és a rábízott embereket. Bár még nem álltak falak, még nem volt városkapu, amit őrizhettek volna, de azért jelképesen ott volt már a határvonal, amit védelmezniük kellett.

\- Jelentsétek Faramir úrnak, hogy látogatója érkezett – nézett rájuk, mire mindkettő fejet hajtott.

\- Máris, felség! – mondta az egyik, és elsietett, hogy értesítse Faramirt.

Aragorn nem volt türelmetlen, közben inkább alaposan körülnézett, de tetszett neki, amit látott. Éppen a hegyekben gyönyörködött, mikor Beregond állt meg nem messze tőle.

\- Bocsáss meg, felség – hajtott fejet a férfi – de az őrség tudta nélkül senki nem léphet a városba.

\- Ez természetes – bólintott rá a király. – Jól megszervezted az őrséget.

\- Két ember mindig szolgálatban van, míg a többiek segítenek az embereknek. Napkelte után és napszállta előtt pedig két lovas bejárja a környéket, hogy megbizonyosodjunk, minden csendes.

\- Jó munkát végeztél! – mosolygott a király Beregondra.

\- Az igazi munka még el sem kezdődött, felség – hajtott fejet Beregond, mikor meglátta Faramirt közeledni, és elsietett a dolgára.

\- Estel! – lépett oda Faramir a királyhoz, majd nevetve megölelték egymást. – Mi szél hozott erre?

\- Mit is mondtam? Ha meglátogatlak, az majd két dolog miatt lesz.

\- És máris meguntad a hivatalos cécót?

\- Nem, máris hiányzott a társaságod – nevetett Aragorn.

\- Gyere, körbevezetlek!

\- Mehetünk – bólintott rá a király, így elindultak.

\- És Haldír?

\- Két napja sugdolózik a főépítészemmel – kuncogott Faramir. – Azt hiszi, nem veszem észre.

\- Nem hinném, hogy titkolózik – vont vállat Aragorn. – Csak…

\- Nem gond - rázta meg a fejét Faramir. – Tudom, hogy neki is vannak elképzelései. És egy pillanatig sem aggódom ezek miatt. Jó ízlése van.

\- Igen – sandított Faramirra a király, mire az elnevette magát.

\- És Legolas?

\- Gimlit keresi. Valahol a nagyvilágban – tévedt a messzeség fele Aragorn pillantása.

\- Tűt a szénakazalban?

\- Egy tündéről beszélsz, barátom – nevette el magát Aragorn.

\- Igazad van – látta be a másik is. – Egy lehulló aprócska levelet képesek megtalálni a Fangornban…

\- Pontosan – bólintott rá Aragorn, de közben eltűnődött valami máson is. A Fangorn említése eszébe juttatta Legolas és Gimli megállapodását. Faramir azonban visszatérítette a jelenbe.

\- Történt valami, Estel?

\- Éomer kitűzte a koronázás napját, és titeket is szeretettel vár a következő újhold napján Edorasba.

\- Ott leszünk – bólintott rá Faramir, de aztán elkobozta az építészektől a már kész terveket, és késő délutánig mutogatta Aragornnak, hogy mit hogyan és hova terveznek.

Aragornnak tetszettek a felvázolt elképzelések, de leginkább Faramir és az emberek lelkesedése töltötte el örömmel a szívét. Rég nem látott ennyi reményt a szívekben és a szemekben. Még együtt megvacsoráztak, miközben Aragorn is mosolyogva hallgatta az emberek terveit, aztán elköszönt Faramirtól és Haldírtól, hogy, ahogy azt odahaza ígérte, még napszállta előtt hazatérjen.

~~o ~~

Faramir este kissé távolabb húzódott a tábortűz körül beszélgető emberektől. Haldír egy ideig messziről figyelte, de aztán utánament.

\- Még most sem nyugodtál meg? – kérdezte, ahogy letelepedett mellé.

\- Miért is kellene? – sandított rá a kérdezett.

\- Mert úgy tűnt, Estel tökéletesen elégedett a munkával, amit végzel, és a terveiddel is.

\- Igen, tényleg úgy tűnt – mosolyodott el Faramir. – Örültem neki. Nem is emiatt aggódtam. Csak… Éomeren gondolkodtam, és az utunkon.

\- Néhány napra magukra hagyhatjuk az embereket – gondolkodott el a tünde is. – És Beregond vigyáz rájuk.

\- Tudom – bólintott rá Faramir.

\- Akkor talán… holnap is… eltűnhetnénk néhány órácskára – évődött a tünde, csak, hogy más irányba terelje Faramir gondolatait.

\- Vadászni? – nevette el magát a férfi. – És még én vagyok türelmetlen.

\- Amikor azt mondom neked, hogy türelmetlen vagy… egyáltalán nem jelenti azt, hogy én nem vagyok ugyanolyan türelmetlen.

\- Tündék – sóhajtott teátrálisan Faramir. – A szavaitok elkápráztatják az elmét, és összezavarnak.

\- Csak, ha hagyod magad, kedvesem – ugratta tovább Haldír. – Szóval… holnap?

\- Rendben, megyünk vadászni – egyezett bele Faramir is, és az ő szemében is ott csillogott a türelmetlen vágyakozás. Aztán meglátta Beregondot, aki a tábortűz fele sétált, és odaszólt neki.

\- Jelentést kérek, parancsnok! – mondta neki félig hivatalos hangnemben, ahogy a férfi odasétált hozzájuk.

\- Az őrszemek most tértek vissza, uram. A vidék békés, szellő sem rezdül. Nyugodtan hajthatjuk álomra a fejünket.

\- Köszönöm. Ha nem vagy még fáradt barátom, ülj le hozzánk egy kicsit!

\- Parancsolj velem, uram! – telepedett le Beregond.

\- Tudod, hogy nem szeretek parancsolgatni… főleg nem egy barátnak. Csak beszélgetni szeretnék.

Haldír aggódva nézett a párjára, tudta, hogy miről szeretné faggatni a barátját, de azt is tudta, hogy előbb vagy utóbb át kell esniük ezen a beszélgetésen, így nem szólt közbe.

\- És… miről szeretnél beszélgetni, Faramir? – kérdezte Beregond.

\- Mesélj nekem… az anyámról! Ismerted őt, igaz?

Beregond szemén látszott, hogy egyetlen pillanat alatt elöntötték az emlékek, és szomorúan lehajtotta a fejét. Faramir azonban nem hagyta magát lebeszélni.

\- Mesélj róla, kérlek!

\- Az anyád… csodálatos asszony volt. Gyönyörű… a haja sötétszőke volt, olyan, mint a vadméhek méze… és a szeme… pont olyan, mint a tiéd. Mint a tiszta tavaszi égbolt… de mindig… csillogott benne egy icike-picike szomorúság.

\- De miért? – kérdezte értetlenül Faramir.

\- Nem tudom – rázta meg a fejét Beregond. – Édesanyád mindig vidám volt, mindig nevetett. Aki csak látta, elfelejtette minden gondját-baját. De mégis… volt valami a szemében… ahogy a tiédben is mindig van… még akkor is, amikor nevetsz.

\- Mesélj még róla! – kérlelte Faramir, és a barátja megadta magát.

\- Alig tizennyolc telet élt meg, mikor apád feleségül vette. És vele együtt a csilingelő nevetés is beköltözött a fellegvárba. Amikor a testvéred megszületett, csak még jobban kiteljesedett a boldogsága. Azt mondta, még sok-sok gyereket szeretne, sok-sok fiút…

Faramir fájdalmasan sóhajtott, de Haldír egy pillanatra átölelte a vállát, így felnézett újra, és Beregond folytatta.

\- Boromír két éves lehetett, mikor anyád terhes lett veled. Nagyon boldog volt, csak úgy ragyogott. Tudta, biztosan tudta, hogy fia fog születni.

\- Igen – hajtotta le a fejét Faramir. – Egy fiú, aki a születésével elpusztítja ezt a szépséget. Egy fiú, akinek az érkezése gyászba és fájdalomba borítja a fellegvárat.

\- Faramir, nagyon sürgősen verd ki a fejedből ezt a butaságot – mondta Beregond szelíd, de határozott atyai szigorral, de Faramir nem nézett fel rá, így a tündéhez fordult. – Haldír beszéld le erről az őrültségről!

\- Ha tudnád, hányszor próbáltam már – sóhajtott a tünde. – Abban bíztam rád jobban hallgat.

\- Faramir – sóhajtott Beregond. – Édesanyád nagyon várt téged… és nagyon szeretett téged minden pillanatban, amíg a szíve alatt hordott. Ami történt, az nem a te hibád.

\- De akkor miért? – kapta fel a fejét Faramir.

\- Ezt nem tudom neked megmondani – rázta meg a fejét a férfi.

\- Faramir – ölelte át Haldír. – Illúvatarnak mindannyiunkal tervei vannak, még akkor is, ha mi nem érthetjük. Ő tudja egyedül az életünk értelmét, hogy miért születünk, vagy halunk meg.

\- Akkor Illúvatar végtelenül igazságtalan – húzódott el Faramir a párjától.

\- Nem mondd ezt, kérlek! – csitította Haldír.

\- Miért ne? Hol látsz te igazságot ebben az egészben? Hogy valakinek ilyen fiatalon meg kell halnia, míg ti… - hirtelen elharapta a mondatot, és összeszorította a szemét, ahogy saját maga is megdöbbent attól, amit majdnem kimondott. Végül csak felállt, és elsétált. Haldír már mozdult, hogy utánamenjen, de Beregond megfogta a karját.

\- Ne! Most hagyd! Had menjen! – mondta, mire Haldír megcsóválta a fejét, és visszaült a helyére.

Egy percig csendben ültek, majd Beregond törte meg a csendet.

\- Ne haragudj rá, Haldír! Neki mindig… ez volt a legérzékenyebb pontja.

\- Egy pillanatig sem fordult meg a fejemben, hogy haragudjak – biztosította a tünde. – Aggódom érte.

\- Tudom. De tudod… én megértem őt is. Az én… anyám is… értem halt meg. Sokáig én is úgy mondtam… miattam. Sok-sok idő kellett, míg megértettem, hogy ez a két szó nem ugyanazt jelenti. Neki is idő kell, hogy ezt megértse.

\- Tudom – bólintott rá Haldír. – Elmeséled? – sandított aztán Beregondra. Valahogy úgy érezte, hogy a férfi sem beszélt erről soha, senkinek, és itt lenne végre az ideje, hogy letegye ezt a terhet.

\- Kicsi gyerek voltam még – fordult Beregond pillantása a távoli horizont felé. – Annyira kicsi, hogy más képem nem is nagyon van még abból az időszakból. De ez a jelenet úgy belevésődött az emlékezetembe, hogy sosem tudnám elfelejteni.

\- Mi történt? – faggatta tovább Haldír, mikor elhallgatott.

\- Egy aprócska faluban éltünk. Húsz, talán huszonöt család. Szegények voltunk, abból éltünk, amit megtermeltünk magunknak, és volt néhány jószágunk. Egy nap mégis… fosztogatók törtek ránk. Mindent elvettek tőlünk, és aki ellenállt, azt irgalom nélkül kivégezték. Mikor az utolsó vekni kenyerünket is el akarták vinni, anyám eléjük állt. Könyörgött, hogy legalább azt hagyják meg, hogy a gyerekének tudjon mit enni adni… ott szúrták le előttem – hunyta le a szemét Beregond.

\- Sajnálom – szorította meg a karját egy pillanatra a tünde.

\- Tudod… ott… akkor fogadtam meg, hogy katona leszek. Hogy az utolsó leheletemig védem a gyengéket, és azokat, akik nem tudják megvédeni magukat. Ennek köszönhetem, hogy az az ember lett belőlem, ami most vagyok. De ettől még tudom… milyen anya nélkül felnőni… és vádolni magamat mindazért, ami történt. Még akkor is, ha már elfogadtam a dolgokat. És most, ha megbocsátasz, tünde uram… visszavonulnék – mondta, miközben felállt a földről. – Várj még egy kicsit, aztán menj Faramir után. De… ne nyaggasd. Ilyenkor csak egy ölelésre van szüksége.

\- Úgy lesz – bólintott rá Haldír, mire a másik elsétált, majd eltűnt a barlangban.

Haldír még egy darabig gyönyörködött a csillagokban, aztán Faramir keresésére indult. Végül nem kellett soká keresgélnie, pár perc után rábukkant, de nem ment egyből oda hozzá. Tudta, milyen viharok dúlhatnak a férfi lelkében. Megértette, milyen nehéz lehet egyszerre megpróbálni felfogni, megérteni a halált és a halhatatlanságot. És azt is megértette, hogy Faramir milyen igazságtalannak érzi mindezt. Ezzel azonban nem tudott mit kezdeni, így próbált a szerelmére koncentrálni, és arra, hogy valahogy enyhítse a fájdalmát. Végül odasétált hozzá, és hátulról átölelte.

Érezte, hogy a férfi milyen feszült, így csak a vállára fektette az állát, lehunyta a szemét, és próbált a közelségével vigaszt nyújtani a másiknak.

Jó néhány perccel később aztán mégis megtörte a csendet.

\- Tudod – kezdte halkan -, ha a születésed napján Illúvatar megjelent volna édesanyád előtt, és a kezébe tette volna a döntés lehetőségét… hogy melyikőtök maradjon életben… édesanyád téged választott volna – mondta neki, miközben elengedte, és megkerülte a párját, hogy a szemébe nézhessen. – Mert egy anyának semmi sem fontosabb a gyermeke életénél.

\- De én nem érdemlem meg ezt az áldozatot – suttogta Faramir.

\- De igen, Faramir – vonta újra egy szoros ölelésbe a tünde. – Te egy csodálatos ember vagy. És… most is vannak körülötted olyanok, akik gondolkodás nélkül az életüket adnák érted. Erről szól a szeretet, és… erről szól a szerelem – mondta neki, miközben megnyugtatón cirógatta a hátát.

\- De… neked nem szabad – nézett fel rá Faramir könnyes szemmel.

\- Ugyan miért nem? – törölt le egy könnycseppet a tünde az arcáról, de Faramir csak megrázta a fejét.

\- Ne haragudj azért, amit mondtam!

\- Miért? Hisz csak az igazságot mondtad ki – húzta vissza magához a tünde Faramirt. - A sorsunk különböző, tündéké és embereké. Még akkor is, ha tiéd és az enyém most összefonódott. Tudom, hogy most nehéz, de tényleg próbáld meg… nem a különbségeket keresni köztünk.

\- Nem… én tényleg nem ezt akartam… csak… most nem tudtam nem… észrevenni…

\- Tudom – mondta Haldír, és adott egy puszit a másik homlokára.

\- Olyan sokszor… hiányzott anyám…

\- Tudom. Nekem is sokszor hiányzik anyám, még háromezer év után is.

\- De te ismerhetted – rázta meg a fejét Faramir.

\- Igen.

\- Tudod, őt sem volt lehetőségem meggyászolni – húzódott el Haldírtól Faramir. – Ahogy a testvéremtől sem tudtam elbúcsúzni. Bár sokat segített, hogy elvittél… oda…

\- Sok tehertől megszabadulhatsz most… az új kor hajnalán… és egy teljesen új életet kezdhetsz.

\- De még hány ilyen dolog jön elő a múltból, Haldír?

\- Talán több már nem – bizakodott a tünde. – De ha mégis, már nem kell egyedül szembenézned vele.

\- Köszönöm, Haldír! Végre… egy olyan helyen vagyok, ahol szeretek… olyanok között, akiket szeretek, és akik szeretnek. Talán nem csak a világot beborító sötétséget hagyhatjuk magunk mögött, hanem én is a saját múltam árnyait.

\- Igen – bólintott rá a tünde. – De most már ideje lepihenned.

\- Mehetünk – egyezett bele nehéz szívvel Faramir, mert tudta, hogy valószínűleg nem sokat fog aludni ezen az éjszakán. Végül mégis megindult Haldír mellett, és nem sokkal később le is feküdtek.

\- Pihenj! – súgta neki a tünde.

\- Megpróbálom – ígérte Faramir, és még Haldír fele nyújtotta a kezét. A tünde megfogta, és bíztatón megszorította, de aztán mindketten elcsendesedtek, és megpróbáltak aludni.


	23. Chapter 23

Másnap reggel Faramir arra ébredt, hogy Haldír őt figyeli. A hajnali fényben látta a szemében az aggodalmat, így egy pillanatra megcirógatta az arcát.

\- Mikor indulunk? – kérdezte suttogva, mert körülöttük még a legtöbben aludtak.

\- Nem lenne jobb, ha most néhány nappal elhalasztanánk ezt a vadászatot?

\- Haldír, szükségem van rád! – nézett rá rosszallón Faramir.

\- Én mindig itt vagyok neked – nyugtatta meg a tünde, de a másik megrázta a fejét.

\- Nekem ez így nem elég!

\- Jól van, jól – adta meg magát Haldír egy mosollyal. – Mehetünk vadászni. De akkor ideje felkelnünk, és megbeszélned a mai napi teendőket az embereiddel, amíg nem leszünk itthon.

\- Már fenn is vagyok – ült fel Faramir, és egy halvány mosollyal végignézett az ébredezőkön.

Gyorsan felkeltek, megmosakodtak, és felöltöztek, majd Faramir odaintette Beregondot, hogy kiadja neki a napi instrukciókat, mikor két katona lépett oda hozzájuk.

\- Uram, jól hallottuk, hogy vadászni indultok? – fordultak Faramirhoz.

\- Igen.

\- Nem tarthatnánk veletek? – kérdezték reménykedve, amitől Faramir egészen zavarba jött, de mire kitalálhatta volna, hogy mit válaszoljon, Beregond megelőzte.

\- Minden emberre szükség van az ároknál. Munkára, uraim! – nézett végig szigorúan az emberein, mire azok csalódottan eloldalogtak, hogy keressenek egy ásót és munkához lássanak.

\- Köszönöm! – mosolygott Faramir Beregondra, mire az elnevette magát.

\- Menjetek! – mondta, mire Faramir Haldír után ment, aki már a lovak mellett várt rá.

\- Gyönyörű íjad van – sandított a tünde fegyverére.

\- Igen. Ezt még… az öcsém készítette nekem, odahaza, Galadhonban – simogatta végig gyengéden a tünde az íjat.

\- Melyik? – kérdezte Faramir, de Haldír csak rásandított, és felé nyújtotta a fegyvert.

\- Találd ki! – mondta, mire Faramir egy pillanatra zavarba jött, de azért átvette, és alaposan szemügyre vette. Tényleg csodálatos darab volt. Könnyű, tündésen légies, ennek ellenére halálosan pontos. Faramir végigsimított az oldalán, de reménytelennek érezte, hogy a szépen faragott tünde rúnákból bármit is ki tudjon olvasni, így inkább próbált ráérezni a kezében tartott fegyver születésének körülményeire. Hamarosan támadt is egy csalhatatlan megérzése.

\- Orophin – pillantott a tündére, mire az rábólintott.

\- Igen.

\- Merre járhatnak most?

\- Ki tudja? – tévedt a tünde pillantása a messzeség felé. – Egy hét biztosan kellett nekik, hogy átkeljenek a Charadras hágóján, aztán Völgyzugolyban megpihentek néhány napra, hogy végül Elrond házának népével induljanak tovább. Onnan több napi járóföld Bree, főleg, hogy a nazgúlok több hidat is leromboltak, mikor Frodóékat üldözték. Aztán a Megyén keresztül jutnak el a tengerhez, Szürkerévbe. Talán éppen ezekben a napokban – mondta a tünde, majd felugrott a lovára. – Induljunk! Ha még valami zsákmányt is szeretnénk ejteni, nem vesztegethetjük az időnket.

\- Mindig rám kell várni, igaz? – kuncogott Faramir, de aztán ő is felkapott a lovára, és útnak indultak egy távoli erdős terület felé.

Jó idővel később Haldír a másikra pillantott, és látta, hogy az teljesen elmerült a gondolataiban.

\- Hol jársz? – kérdezte lelassítva a lovát, és a másik ló is ráérősebbre vette a tempót.

\- Csak elgondolkodtam. Azon, hogy… te nem vágysz annyira a tengerhez, mint a többi tünde?

\- De igen – bólintott rá Haldír. – De ha van valami, ami fontos a számunkra, akkor háttérbe tudjuk szorítani ezt a dolgot. Így volt ez régen is. Ezért maradtak itt a tündék az idők kezdetén. Mert minden törzs talált valamit, ami letérítette őket a tengerhez vezető útról, amin pedig együtt indultak el.

\- Mesélj még erről! – kérte Faramir a tündét.

\- Hát jó – adta meg magát Haldír. – Tudod, a tündék úgy tartják, hogy a folyók rohanásában, és a tenger szívdobbanásában él leginkább az ainuk nagy muzsikájának időtlen visszhangja. Az emberek is gyakran fülelnek a vizek hangjára, csak már nem tudják… mit keresnek benne. A vizek ura Ulmo, a második leghatalmasabb ainu. Róla biztosan hallottál már.

\- Igen – bólintott rá Faramir. – De úgy tartják, hogy Ulmo ha mérges, nagyon félelmetes tud lenni.

\- Ez így igaz – értett egyet a tünde. – Hisz az egekig tudja korbácsolni a tenger hullámait, melynek lábai a haragos zöld vízbe vesznek, s Ulmo hangja mély, mint az óceán mélye, amit rajta kívül nem ismer senki élő. De a vizek hangján keresztül tanácsokkal látja el a tündéket és az embereket, és úgy mondják, hogy aki csak egyszer is meghallja hófehér kagylókürtjén, az Ulumúrin játszani, az sosem felejti el azt a hangot, és élete végéig vágyik vissza a tengerhez. És Ulmo mindvégig harcolt Morgoth ellen, és a sötétség hiába próbált mindent megrontani Ardán, a vizeket sosem sikerült uralma alá hajtani. Hisz hiába bocsátott rá gyilkos hideget, vagy pokoli hőséget, a vizekből csillogó hópelyhek lettek, s életet adó felhők. Mind-mind hasznára válnak Középfölde teremtett népeinek. S mikor Orome és a valák jó része úgy döntött, hogy Valinorba menekítik a tündéket Morgoth elől, Ulmo volt az, aki vontatta a szigetet, amin végül megérkeztek. És valójában… inkább erről szól ez a történet. Az útról, amiről letértünk annak idején, pedig végig kellett volna járnunk. Aki pedig valaha is eljutott az Áldott Birodalomba, de később száműzetett… mostanra mindennél jobban vágyik vissza a fénybe.

\- Te is jártál ott?

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét a tünde. – Bár én sem vagyok fiatal, de ez még az én születésem előtt történt. De ettől még ott van bennem is a hívó hang. Olyan ez, mintha… apáról fiúra öröklődne.

\- Szép… ti meghívást kaptatok a halhatatlanság és az örök boldogság hazájába, mi meg… oldjuk meg úgy a gondjainkat, ahogy tudjuk. Ez is egy újabb igazságtalanság… és ne mondd nekem, hogy nem!

\- Faramir… egyikünk sem ismerheti Illúvatar szándékait. És ahogy egyszer már mondtam neked… ti az idők végezetén is benne lesztek a muzsikában, míg mi… mi nem tudunk semmit arról, hogy velünk mit tervez Illúvatar. És ti szabadságot kaptatok ahhoz, hogy úgy alakítsátok a sorsotokat, ahogy szeretnétek, szándékotok szerint.

\- Hát… akkor is inkább cserélnék bármelyik tündével – csóválta meg a fejét Faramir.

\- Hát persze kedvesem – nyújtotta felé Haldír a kezét, és egy pillanatra megszorította a párja kezét. – De most irány az erdő! – mondta, mire vágtára bíztatták a lovukat, és nem sokkal később az erdő szélén ugrottak le róla.

\- Szerinted utánunk merészkedik valaki? – sandított Faramir a tündére, miközben kikötötték a lovaikat egy erdőszéli fához.

\- Még ha merészkedne is, Beregond gondoskodik róla, hogy ne tehesse – kuncogott Haldír. – Miért?

\- Tudod… a mókusok és a madarak előtt nem vagyok túl szégyellős, de… hogy is fogalmaztál a múltkor… a magánéletem ilyen mélységig nem tartozik a népemre. Így is épp eléggé kínos, hogy Beregond átlátott rajtunk.

\- Ő mindig egyedül volt?

\- Amennyire tudom, igen – bólintott rá Faramir. – Minden gondolata a Birodalom volt, és a Fehér város.

\- A testvéredről is ezt hitted – sandított rá óvatosan a tünde.

\- Igaz. És tévedtem – látta be egy sóhajjal Faramir. – Hát, ha legközelebb beszélgetünk, majd erről is kifaggatom Beregondot. De most… valami máson szeretném törni a fejem – nézet huncutul a másikra, mire a tünde elnevette magát, majd megállt, és magához húzta Faramirt egy csókra.

Alaposan el is vesztek ebben a csókban, de végül aztán belátták, hogy valami kényelmesebb helyet kellene keresniük a továbbiakhoz. A tünde megfogta Faramir kezét, és maga után húzta a fák közé, ahova már csak a sűrű lomkoronán átszűrődve jutott be a kora délelőtti nap fénye, így hangulatos fényjátékba borította a puha avart, ahova Haldír leterítette a köpenyét. Mikor végzett, Faramirra pillantott, de látta, hogy a férfi elgondolkodva néz rá.

\- Mi az? – kérdezte egy halvány mosollyal, mire Faramir elnevette magát.

\- Csak azt próbáltam eldönteni, hogy napfényben, vagy holdfényben vagy-e gyönyörűbb.

\- Mindkettőnek megvan a maga varázsa - nevetett a tünde is.

\- Tudod, azt hiszem… holdfényben vagy igazán tünde… de a napfényben most úgy ragyogsz, hogy elkápráztatod a szemem.

\- Azt hittem, ez már megtörtént – nevette el magát Haldír, majd közelebb lépett a párjához, átkarolta a derekát és magához húzta egy csókra.

\- Igen, már rég megtörtént – ismerte be Faramir. – De ez most más. Erre most… nem találok szavakat. Te biztos találnál… tünde nyelven.

\- Vannak dolgok, amire nem kellenek szavak. Semmilyen nyelven – mondta mosolyogva a tünde, miközben végigcirógatta Faramir hátát. A férfi érezhetően beleborzongott ebbe az érzéki érintésbe, és a félig lehunyt szemhéja alól vágytól fátyolos tekintettel nézett a másikra.

\- Azt hiszem, igazad van – sóhajtott. – Amit gondolunk, és amit érzünk… kifejezhetjük szavak nélkül is – mondta, és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta a tündét.

Haldír örömmel fogadta a tüzes rohamot, így néhány perccel később meg sem szakítva a csókot először térdre ereszkedtek, majd elheveredtek a tünde bársonyosan puha köpenyén.

\- Ha tudnád, mióta vágyom már erre – suttogta rekedten Faramir, mikor egy pillanatra lélegzethez jutott, mert a tünde másfele kalandozott a csókjával a férfi arcán.

\- Akkor most élj meg minden pillanatot – mosolygott Haldír. – Ki tudja, mikor szökhetünk meg legközelebb.

\- Én már tudom.

\- Valóban? – évődött tovább Haldír.

\- Igen.

\- És elárulod nekem is? – kérdezte a tünde, miközben Faramir nyakát csókolgatta.

\- Majd, ha kiérdemelted – nevette el magát Faramir.

\- És mondd csak… mit is kell tennem azért, hogy kiérdemeljem?

\- Azt hiszem, egy tünde kellően kreatív… rád bízom.

\- Remek – bólintott rá Haldír, és ezúttal ő csapott le Faramir ajkára egy vággyal teli csókkal, miközben a keze is vándorútra indult a másik testén, lassan bekíváncsiskodva az inge alá is, és nem sokkal később meg is szabadította Faramirt az útban lévő ruhadarabtól. Ezután már zavartalanul érinthette és csókolhatta a férfi izmos mellkasát és hasát, amivel elhaló sóhajokat csalt ki belőle. A tünde bársonyos szőke haja is beborította Faramir felsőtestét, ami bár időnként csiklandozta, de mégis inkább érzékinek találta. Nem sokkal később ő is megszabadította Haldírt az ingétől, így felsőtestük felforrósodott bőre akadálytalanul simulhatott össze.

Egy idő után persze Faramir nem bírta tovább a tünde lassú, érzéki kényeztetését, visszahúzta magához egy sokkal szenvedélyesebb csókra, aztán fordított a helyzetükön, hogy végre ő is kényeztethesse a másikat, és kielégíthesse azt a benne tomboló mohó, csillapíthatatlan vágyat, ami arra késztette, hogy a tünde testének minden négyzetcentiméterét megízlelje.

Haldírnak sem volt ellenére a dolog, tudta, hogy Faramir türelmetlen vágya benne is képes felszítani az igazi szenvedélyt, és nem volt ez másként ez alkalommal sem. Az érzés, hogy a párja csókjai égő ösvényeket húznak mindenfele a testén, teljesen megőrjítette. Faramir is érezte ezt, és egy elégedett mosollyal tovább folytatta a tünde kényeztetését, egészen addig, míg el nem akadt a nadrágja szegélyébe. Akkor egy pimasz mosollyal felsandított rá, aztán megszabadította minden maradék ruhájától. Haldír ezt egy vággyal teli sóhajjal fogadta, főleg, ahogy a párja végigcirógatta a combját, és beleremegett, ahogy egyre érzékenyebb területekhez közeledett.

Faramir azonban minden vágya ellenére sem akarta elsietni a dolgot, így épphogy csak de elkerülte még a tünde figyelmet követelő férfiasságát. A hasát cirógatta, majd a csókjaival is követte a keze útját, és egy elégedett mosollyal nyugtázta, ahogy a szeme sarkából látta, hogy Haldír az alattuk lévő köpenyébe markol a rajta átfutó kellemes érzésektől, és a türelmetlen vágytól. Végül aztán megkönyörült rajta, és gyengéden cirógatni kezdte a tünde legérzékenyebb testrészét, és az eddig is elsöprő vágyát, ha lehet még tovább tüzelte a tünde minden rezdülése, amit a gyönyör váltott ki belőle. Végül aztán eszébe ötlött egy gondolat, így csókjaival újra felfelé indult el a tünde testén. Haldír sejtette, mi jár a fejében, de egy szenvedélyes csók után megcirógatta az arcát.

\- Vannak dolgok, amiknek meg kell adni a módját – súgta neki. – Nem itt, és nem így…

\- Talán igazad van – mosolyodott el Faramir.

\- Nekem mindig igazam van – biztosította önelégülten a tünde, majd fordított a helyzetükön, és ő került felülre. – Hallgass rám! Nem fogod megbánni. Sem most, sem… később – biztosította Faramirt egy sejtelmes mosollyal, aztán egy szenvedélyes csókkal igyekezett elterelni a figyelmét. Egy perccel később már Faramir is csak arra a gyönyörre tudott gondolni, amit a tünde érintése, az ezer csókja váltott ki belőle, amiből mindenhova jutott a testén szerteszét. Nem sokkal később már rajta sem volt ruha, így semmi sem állhatta útját a kéjnek, amit az egymáshoz érő bőrük, a szinte öntudatlan érintések okoztak.

Haldír nem tétovázott soká, szenvedélyes csókokkal indult el a párja testén lefelé, míg el nem ért Faramir figyelmet követelő férfiasságáig, és érzékien kényeztetni kezdte. Egy perccel később Faramir lehunyt szemhéja mögött már aranyszínű szikrák pattogtak, és nem tudta megállni, hogy gyönyörteli nyögések hagyják el a torkát. Haldírt ez tovább tüzelte arra, hogy még érzékiebben kényeztesse őt a simogatásával, az ajkával, a nyelvével. Faramir néhány perccel később érezte már, hogy közel a vég, és nem sokkal később Haldír nevével az ajkán elélvezett.

Haldír még egy kis ideig nézte az arcán a gyönyört, aztán még néhány puszival behintve a mellkasát felemelkedett hozzá, és megcirógatta az arcát. Faramir lustán kinyitotta a szemét, és Haldírra mosolygott.

Végül finoman a tünde hajába túrva közelebb húzta magához, hogy megcsókolja. Közben lassan újra erőre kapva simogatta a testét, ahol érte. Kis idővel később, még mindig meg sem szakítva a csókot talált rá a tünde legérzékenyebb testrészére. Haldír egy pillanatra levegő után kapott, de aztán nem engedte, hogy Faramir megszakítsa a csókot, visszahúzta magához, mintha nem csak az érintése okozta gyönyörrel, hanem a csókjával sem bírna betelni. Aztán persze Faramir nem hagyta magát visszatartani, hisz a lehető legtöbb gyönyört szerette volna szerezni a szerelmének, így megszakította a csókot, hogy újra végigízlelhesse a tünde bársonyos bőrét a mellkasán, és a hasán. Végül pedig a simogatását, amivel a tünde férfiasságát kényeztette felváltotta a forró ajkával, mire Haldír légzése egyre inkább zihálóbbá vált, ami egyértelműen jelezte, hogy az ő számára is közel már a vég. Hiába akart kitartani amíg csak lehet, végül megadta magát az elkerülhetetlennek, és az imádott csillagai közé repült a gyönyör szárnyain.

Faramir kis ideig nézte, aztán elheveredett mellette, a vállára hajtotta a fejét, és hallgatta, ahogy a tünde dübörgő szívverése lassan lecsillapodik. Gyengéden cirógatta a hasát, aztán adott egy puszit a nyakába. Haldír erre még kissé kábán felé fordult, váltottak egy röpke csókot, aztán visszahúzta Faramirt egy szoros ölelésbe.

Végül, mikor már sikerült visszatérniük a jelenbe, Haldír végigcirógatta a párja hátát.

\- Nos… kellően kreatív voltam? – kérdezte mosolyogva, mire Faramir egy pillanatra értetlenül nézett fel rá, de aztán elnevette magát, ahogy rájött, hogy a tünde mire gondol.

\- Azt hiszem, igen – könyökölt fel.

\- Szóval hova akarsz legközelebb megszökni?

\- Nem kell szöknünk – rázta meg a fejét Faramir. – Csak arra gondoltam, hogy ha Éomer koronázására Edorasba látogatunk… biztosan lesz egy saját szobánk, ahol… eltölthetünk két-három zavartalan éjszakát.

\- Igazad lehet – mosolyodott el Haldír. – Ez valóban felemelően hangzik.

\- Mondtam én neked valaha olyat, ami nem hangzott felemelően? – kuncogott Faramir, majd visszaejtette a fejét a tünde vállára, és hosszú időre elégedett csend borult rájuk.

\- Ideje valami zsákmány után néznünk – könyökölt fel jó idővel később Faramir, de a tünde elnevette magát, ahogy látta a nemtetszést a párja arcán. Neki sem volt sok kedve mozdulni, de Faramirnak igaza volt, ha sötétedésig haza akarnak érni, akkor nem tétlenkedhetnek tovább.

Végül mégis rászánták magukat, lassan, kényelmesen felöltözködtek, és visszasétáltak a hátrahagyott lovaikhoz.

\- Jobb lenne, ha itt hagynánk a lovakat – javasolta Haldír.

\- Nem fogunk visszatalálni hozzájuk – tiltakozott Faramir. – Nem ismerjük még annyira ezt az erdőt, egyik fa éppen olyan, mint a másik.

\- Nincs két egyforma fa – sandított rá kihívóan a tünde, miközben magához vette az íját. – És különben is, Gondor lovai nem hallgatnak a gazdájuk hívó szavára?

\- Te most kötekszel velem? – állt meg vele szemben csípőre tett kézzel Faramir.

\- Dehogy, kedvesem – nevette el magát Haldír. – De ha magunkkal visszük a lovakat, a csörtetésük mérföldekre elijeszt minden vadat.

\- Ez igaz – látta be Faramir. – De… én sem tudok olyan hangtalanul osonni, mint egy tünde.

\- Akkor te is itt maradsz a lovakkal – kuncogott tovább Haldír.

\- Abból nem eszel, hogy egy percet is vesztegetek abból a kevés időből, amit kettesben tölthetek veled – fenyegette meg Faramir a tündét, mire mindketten elnevették magukat, még néhány szóval maradásra bírták a lovakat, és elindultak az erdőbe.

Csendben sétáltak a fák között, a tünde néha megtorpant, ilyenkor Faramir is megállt, időnként még a lélegzetét is visszafojtotta, tudta, hogy Haldír éles hallása sokkal messzebbről kiszúrja egy állat neszezését, ezért úgy döntött rá hagyatkozik.

Végül, órákkal később egy megtermett szarvast sikerült elejteniük, és bár a hazaszállításával meggyűlt a bajuk, bőséges kárpótlást nyújtott érte az rögtönzött kis ünnepség, amit az emberek tartottak, aminek a keretében megsütötték a zsákmányt. Az emberek úgy érzeték, hogy ez a bőséges lakoma jó ómen a jövőre nézve, s azt vetíti előre, hogy az itt élőknek soha többé nem kell már szűkölködniük semmiben. Haldír és Faramir mosolyogva nézték őket, és bár még bennük élt a délelőtti szeretkezésük emléke, Faramir máris vágyakozva tekintett a párjára. Haldír jót mosolygott ezen, de reagálni már nem volt ideje, mert az emberek bevonták őket is a mulatozásba.

~~ o ~~

Néhány nappal később, már estefelé járt az idő, mikor Aragorn kimenekült a fellegvár kertjébe. Nehéz napja volt, meg kellett küzdenie azért, hogy az eddigiekkel szöges ellentétben álló módszereket vezessen be. Az emberek ragaszkodtak a jól megszokott dolgokhoz, azt mondogatták, hogy mindig is úgy szokták, és az jól bevált, és a királynak csak határozott érvekkel sikerült lassan meggyőznie őket. Mikor azonban már lemenő félben volt a nap, nagyon vágyott egy kis levegőre, így elküldte az embereit, ő maga pedig a kert csúcsából a távolba szögezte a pillantását, és közben azon tűnődött, mennyivel egyszerűbb volt az élete, mikor egyszerű kószaként járta a világot. Végül aztán belátta, hogy Gondornak szüksége van rá, de a szíve akkor is húzta a szabad levegő, a zöld rétek vagy sűrű erdők felé. Épp egy mélyet sóhajtott, mikor mögötte dörmögve megszólalt valaki.

\- Nézd már… annyira elmerül az uralkodás gondjaiba, hogy már észre sem vesz egy régi barátot!

Aragornnak meg sem kellett fordulnia, hogy megismerje Gimli hangját. Elnevette magát, hát még akkor, mikor Legolas is megszólalt mögötte.

\- Persze, hogy nem, törp uram, hisz szemmagasság alatt vagy.

\- Pimasz tünde! – fortyant fel Gimli, de csak addig tartott a mérge, míg Aragorn odalépett hozzá, és megszorította a vállát.

\- Isten hozott, barátom! Örülök, hogy Legolas időben rád talált.

\- De csak mert rákiáltottam – morgolódott tovább Gimli. – Különben elment volna mellettem fél méterrel.

A tünde összehúzta a szemét a nyilvánvaló pimaszság hallatán, de mielőtt még replikázhatott volna, Aragorn közbelépett.

\- Ha nem bánjátok, vacsorázhatnánk. Hosszú napom volt. Holnap majd mindent elmesélhettek az útról.

Mivel a másik kettő is egyetértett, asztalhoz ültek, és mialatt megvacsoráztak, Aragorn közben mégis csak arról faggatta Gimlit, hogy merre járt az elmúlt néhány hétben, s mi hír a nagyvilágban.

Végül aztán, mivel a két utazó mögött is nehéz napok álltak, korán befejezték a vacsorát, elköszöntek Gimlitől, és Aragorn és Legolas visszavonultak a szobájukba.


	24. Chapter 24

Az indulás reggelén az istálló előtt gyűlt össze a kis csapat. Elsőnek Aragorn, Legolas és Gimli, hisz a király nagyon vágyott már újra látni Éomert, és kíváncsi volt, hogy alakultak a barátja dolgai, mióta elváltak egymástól. Aztán csatlakozott hozzájuk Faramir és Haldír, akik előző este érkeztek a városba, és még egy fél tucat katona, akikhez Aragorn nem nagyon ragaszkodott, de mindenki más úgy vélte, szükség van rájuk. Hisz bár komoly veszély már nem fenyegethette őket az út alatt, azért úgy illett, hogy egy királynak legyen kísérete.

Miután útnak indultak, egy darabig csendben haladt a társaság, de aztán Gimli és Legolas nem bírták megállni, tovább ugratták egymást, amibe időnként Aragorn is becsatlakozott.

Időről időre vágtára bíztatták a lovaikat, hisz igaz, hogy kétnaposra tervezték az utat, és csak másnap estére tervezték a megérkezésüket, Edoras eléggé messze volt. A délutánt Aragorn és Faramir beszélgették végig, bár a király alig két hete látogatta meg őket, de még így is végtelenül kíváncsi volt az azóta elért eredményekre. Faramir pedig elégedetten számolt be arról, hogy a tervek szinte teljesen készen vannak, és lassan a patakocska is birtokba veszi újonnan ásott medrét, így nem kell már messziről hordaniuk a vizet, és az emberek is teljes erővel tudnak segíteni a meginduló építkezésben. Az építéshez szükséges kő bőven akadt a környező hegyekben, de a kitermelése nem ígérkezett egyszerű munkának.

Este a tűz mellett már Rohanról beszélgettek. Mindannyian megszerették azt a földet, s leendő királyát, Éomert is, így optimistán tekintettek a jövő elé.

Az út második napja is különösebb esemény nélkül telt el, és ahogy tervezték, még napnyugta előtt megérkeztek Edorasba.

Éomer nagy örömmel fogadta őket, de alig néhány perccel később Gamling már el is rángatta magával, hisz szükség volt rá a szervezés utolsó mozzanataihoz. Így a fáradt vándorok gyorsan lemosták magukról az út porát, és nyugovóra tértek.

Másnap reggel fedezték csak fel, hogy a hobbitok és Gandalf is megérkeztek az éj leple alatt, és mindannyian nagyon örültek a viszontlátásnak. És Frodóék természetükből fakadó jókedvükkel magukkal sodorták a többieket is a nevetésbe.

Kora reggel Aragorn tudott néhány szót váltani Éomerrel,

\- Vannak még kétségeid, barátom? – kérdezte egy elfojtott mosollyal.

\- Nem, Aragorn – rázta meg a fejét Éomer. – Tovafújta őket a Rohan mezői felett örökösen fújó szellő. És ez így van jól. Theoden király halott… és a herceg is… Át kell vennem a helyüket, és vigyáznom kell erre a népre.

\- Így van, Éomer. Szükségük van rád. De… mint mondtad… a nagybátyád és a herceg is meghalt a háborúban. Kitől kapod a koronát?

\- Sokat gondolkodtam ezen, Aragorn. Theodenhez a fia állt legközelebb, aztán én és a húgom. De Éowyn határozottan pánikba esett, mikor felajánlottam neki a lehetőséget – kuncogott Éomer. – Harcban nem fél az a lány semmitől, még magától az ördögtől sem, s úgy forgatja a kardot, ahogy Rohan fiai közül kevesen, de az ilyen hivatalos dolgokat nagyon nem szereti. Így Gamling mellett döntöttem. Egy életen keresztül hűen szolgálta a királyt, s ő volt mellette, mikor az utolsó csatájába indult. De… szeretném, ha te is és Gandalf is ott lennétek – nézett kérdőn Aragorna.

\- Megtisztelsz, barátom – hajtott fejet a férfi, majd mosolyogva nézett az elsiető Éomer után.

Lassan a palota előtti téren gyülekezni kezdtek az emberek. Még bőven volt idő a ceremónia kezdetéig, de sokan kíváncsiak voltak, így inkább odagyűltek, és a barátaikkal beszélgetve töltötték a délelőtt jó részét. A szél hátán pedig már isteni illatok érkeztek, hisz a szakácsok már megkezdték a délutáni lakoma előkészületeit.

Nem sokkal dél előtt a vendégek is visszavonultak, hogy az ünnepséghez méltó ruhát öltsenek magukra, aztán megkeresték Éomert, aki Gamlinggal együtt a trónteremben várták az ünnepség kezdetét.

Végül, mikor elérkezett az idő, Gamling törte meg a kissé feszült csendet.

\- Felség, készen állsz? – mosolygott Émerre, aki még egyszer végignézett az összegyűlt társaságon, és a bíztató mosolyuk láttán ő is elmosolyodott.

\- Mehetünk – bólintott rá, és elindultak a kijárat felé.

A tömeg morajlása azonnal elhallgatott, ahogy kiléptek a palota előtti térre, és kíváncsian fordultak a kisétáló kis csoport felé. Gamling végül megállt Éomer mellett, és végignézett a tömegen.

\- Rohan népe, barátaim! Országunkat sötét gyász üli meg, mióta a gonosz elragadta tőlünk Théodent, királyunkat, akit tiszteltünk és szerettünk. S még őelőtte elveszítettük Théoden fia Théodredet, aki szintén a népéért vívott csatában esett el. De egy nép nem keseredhet meg a veszteségben, s egy nép nem maradhat vezető nélkül. Egy vezetőjét vesztett nép szétzüllik, és saját vesztébe rohan. Ezért áll ma előttetek Éomer, Lovasvég harmadik kapitánya, Théoden király unokaöccse, hogy elfoglalja nagybátyja trónját, s hozzá hasonlóan szolgálja és vezesse népét. Elfogadjátok-e őt vezetőtöknek, s királyotoknak?

A tömegen egyetértő felzúdulás futott végig, mire Gamling elmosolyodott.

\- Legyen hát! Kívánságotoknak megfelelően átadom Émoernek országunk koronáját – mondta, mire összemosolyogtak Éomerrel, és a férfi féltérdre ereszkedett előtte, Gamling pedig a koronáért lépett, és közben tovább beszélt. – Amikor az utolsó csatájába indult, Théoden király azt kérdezte tőlem… hol van a ló, s a lovasa? S a hangjából kicsengő keserűség mutatta, milyen árnyat borított lelkünkre a gonosz. Beborított minket reménytelenséggel, kilátástalansággal, a vég ígéretével, ami elől úgy éreztük, nem menekülhetünk. Az én lelkemet is kétségek gyötörték, így képtelen voltam válaszolni neki. De az árny már eloszlott, s tudom a választ a kérdésre. Ti vagytok mind a lovasok, ti mindannyian, akik most itt vagytok, s minden testvérünk, aki Rohan zöld mezőin él, s minden valaha élt ősünk, kiknek szellemei már a szabad mezőkön vágtáznak. Ti alkotjátok ezt a népet, s virágoztatjátok fel országunkat. Ti mind, akiknek a szíve együtt dobban Rohan zöld mezőinek szívével, a vágtató lovak szívével. Ezt adom most a kezedbe, Éomer – mondta, miközben a férfi fejére tette a koronát. – A múltunkat, és a jelenünket. Mert múlt nélkül nincs jelen, és jelen nélkül nincs jövő. Vigyázd és vezesd ezt a népet a legjobb tudásod szerint, és akkor Rohan csillaga újra olyan fényesen ragyoghat, mint dicső őseink idejében.

\- Köszönöm, barátom! – állt fel végül Éomer, és megszorította Gamling kezét, majd az emberek felé fordult. – Nektek is köszönöm a bizalmatokat! Mindannyian ismertek, hisz itt nőttem fel a szemetek előtt, néhányatokkal együtt. Tudjátok, hogy atyámként szerettem Théoden királyt, aki felnevelt, s testvéremként a herceget. Már kisgyerekként hűséget esküdtem neki, s mikor Lovasvég harmadik kapitánya lettem újra, immár hivatalosan. Felajánlottam az életemet, ha ezzel megvédhetem őt, vagy az országunkat. Úgy hittem, amíg élek, őt fogom szolgálni, s rajta keresztül népünket. Most nektek ajánlom fel ezt a hűséget, s minden erőmmel azon leszek, hogy országunk javát szolgáljam, és bebizonyítsam, hogy méltó vagyok a bizalmatokra. Mindent megteszek azért, hogy Rohan visszanyerje régi fényét, s őseink büszkék lehessenek ránk.

A tömegen újra lelkes morajlás futott végig, csak akkor csitult el, mikor Aragorn lépett oda Éomer mellé.

\- Megengeded nekem, hogy én is szóljak néhány szót?

\- Természetesen – bólintott rá Éomer.

\- Köszönöm – mosolygott Éomerre, majd az emberek fele fordult. – Rohani barátaim! Azt hiszem, mindannyian tudjátok, ki vagyok, s sokan együtt harcoltatok velem az emberi faj jövőjéért vívott háborúban. Akkor érkeztetek, mikor legjobban szorított a szükség, így segítségetek még kedvesebb a szívemnek. Azt hiszem, sosem fogom tudni meghálálni nektek, amit tettetek. Tudom, hogy ti is, ahogy Gondor is, súlyos veszteségeket szenvedtetek, és hogy az egyes emberek fájdalmát most nem enyhítheti az, hogy ezzel vittük győzelemre az ügyünket. De hálám jeléül szeretnék tenni egy ígéretet… a magam nevében új királyotoknak, és barátomnak, Éomernek, Gondor nevében pedig Rohannak. Egy ígéretet, hogy ha bármikor segítségre lenne szükségetek, mi itt leszünk. Rohan bármikor számíthat Gondor támogatására. Tudom, hogy a két birodalom között nem volt felhőtlen a kapcsolat a múltban… de szeretném, ha ez megváltozna, s országaink testvérként élnének egymás mellett.

\- Úgy lesz, Aragorn – bólintott rá Éomer, s a két férfi megszorította egymás kezét. – Gondor is mindig számíthat a segítségünkre. Rohan fiai mindig kiállnak a jó ügyért. A régi ellenségeskedés helyett ideje valóban testvérként fordulni egymás felé.

Aragorn és Éomer még Gandalf fele fordultak, de ő udvariasan visszautasította a lehetőséget, hogy hangzatos beszédet mondjon. Éomer befejezettnek nyilvánította a ceremónia hivatalos részét, és hamarosan el is nyelte őt az ünneplő tömeg. A kis gondori csapat, immár újra összeverődve, mosolyogva néztek utána.

A palota mögül már fenséges illatokat hozott a szél, így hamarosan a lakoma is megkezdődött, ahol Éomer Edoras minden lakóját, és a távolabbról érkezetteket is megvendégelte.

Ahogy közeledett az este odakint örömünnepbe csapott át a lakoma, és az Aranycsarnokban, ahol a nemes urak ünnepeltek szintén emelkedett volt már a hangulat. Mindenki a maga vérmérsékletének megfelelően mulatozott, de persze a hobbitoknak volt a legjobb kedvük mind közül.

\- Min tűnődsz? – lépett oda Gandalf a teljesen a gondolataiba merült Haldírhoz, mire a tünde felkapta a fejét.

\- Csak… gyönyörködtem a mosolyában – tért vissza a jelenbe, de csak egy pillanatra fordította el a tekintetét Faramírról. – Olyan ritka látvány, hogy igazán mosolyog.

\- Igen – értett egyet Gandalf. – A múltban egy kicsit… én is oka voltam ennek.

\- Te? – nézett rá értetlenül a tünde. – Mire gondolsz?

\- Faramir mindig… hajlott a jó szóra. Mindig örömmel fogadott engem, aki hosszú idő óta nemkívánatos személy voltam Minas Tirithben, sőt, az egész birodalomban. Vészmadár Gandalf… nem csak Edorasban hívtak így, hanem a Fehér városban is. De Faramir mindig meghallgatta a tanácsaimat, és próbált aszerint cselekedni. Ezzel sokszor előre mozdította az ügyünket, de ugyanakkor kivívta atyja nemtetszését. Denethor félt tőlem, és féltette a pozícióját… ez sok vitát eredményezett Faramir és közte.

\- Ez csak… a jéghegy csúcsa lehetett – tűnődött el Haldír. – Oly sok minden volt, ami ellentétet szított közte és Denethor között.

\- Igen, ez valóban így volt – látta be Gandalf is, majd néhány percig egy halvány mosollyal figyelték a hobbitokkal mulatozó Faramirt. Aztán a tünde megtörte a csendet.

\- Mithrandír… te láttad előre, ugye?

\- Mit, barátom?

\- Hogy végül egymásra találunk majd… ő és én.

\- A jövő még előttem sem mindig fedi fel teljesen önmagát – válaszolt titokzatosan a kérdezett.

\- De te… mágus vagy – sandított rá a tünde.

\- Igen – kuncogott az öreg, majd megszorította Haldír vállát, és elsétált. Haldír fejcsóválva nézett utána, és már sokadszor adta fel a reményt, hogy valaha egyenes választ csikarjon ki egy kérdésre a mágustól.

Aragorn jó darabig Éomerrel beszélgetett, de aztán az új királyt lefoglalták az emberei, így Aragorn nézelődött egy darabig. Az emberek boldogsága őt is elégedettséggel töltötte el, ami csak fokozódott, ahogy kutató pillantása megtalálta Legolast a terem túlsó végében. A tünde Gimlivel beszélgetett, és messziről látszott, hogy most is épp egymásra licitálnak valamiben. Aragorn egy kis ideig mosolyogva figyelte őket, aztán egy kósza ötlet jutott az eszébe. Ha már úgyis elhagyták Minas Tirith-t egy időre, még néhány napot igazán késlekedhetnek. Mikor ez a gondolat elhatározássá érett benne, felkelt az asztaltól, és megkereste Faramirt.

\- Faramir – lépett oda a barátjához Aragorn. – Egy percre elrabolhatlak az asztaltól? – kérdezte, mire Faramir elkomolyodott.

\- Valami baj van, Estel?

\- Dehogy, semmi baj – rázta meg a fejét a király. – Csak valamit szeretnék megbeszélni veled. Még a söröskorsódat is hozhatod, és koccinthatunk egyet.

\- Rendben - adta meg magát Faramir, és felállva az asztaltól, követte Estelt. A király is szerzett egy kupa sört, és miután kimenekültek a tömegből koccintottak, és jót húztak a hűsítő italból, de aztán Faramir újra faggatni kezdte a másikat.

\- Mit tehetek érted, Estel?

\- Nos, barátom… tudom, hogy… sietnél vissza a városodba, hogy felügyeld a munkálatokat, és vigyázd az embereidet - sandított rá a király, mire Faramir rábólintott.

\- Igen, így van. De ha a parancsod máshova szólít… csak egy szavadba kerül, és én megyek.

\- Remélte a szívem, hogy ezt mondod – mosolyodott el Estel. – De csupán néhány napra kérném, hogy maradj helyettem Minas Tirithben. Néhány nap… legfeljebb egy jó hét, és visszatérek én is.

\- Maradnál még Éomerrel néhány napot?

\- Ez is igaz, de Éomernek most kisebb gondja is nagyobb, mint egy vendéget pesztrálni. Erre majd később sort kerítünk. Nem, most másfele húz a szívem.

\- Elmondod, felség?

\- Legkedvesebb barátaimat – sandított a most is egymással vitatkozó Legolas és Gimli fele – köti egy alku. És úgy vélem, ideje beteljesíteni. És így nekem is lesz lehetőségem… ha csak képletesen is, de… kicsit visszabújni a megviselt szürke útiköpenyembe.

\- És merre vezet az utatok?

\- Visszatérünk Kürtvárba, ahol nagy csatát vívtunk, aztán a hazaúton útba ejtjük Fangorn erdejét.

\- A Fangorn… - tűnődött el Faramir. – Úgy mondják, gonosz az az erdő. Sötét és fullasztó. Biztos vagy benne, hogy oda akartok menni?

\- Velünk lesz egy tünde, barátom. Ha valaki, hát ő szót ért az ősöreg fákkal.

\- Ez igaz – látta be Faramir, bár ettől még nem rajongott az ötletért, hogy a király belépjen abba a hátborzongató erdőbe. Végül aztán mégis engedett a kérésének. – Rendben, Estel, számíthatsz rám. Majd megkérem Haldírt, hogy addig helyettesítsen odahaza.

\- Ezek szerint az embereid elfogadták.

\- Igen – tűnődött el Faramir, hogy eddig egyetlen helytelenítő mondatot vagy pillantást sem kaptak a népétől. – És Beregonddal kifejezetten megtalálták a közös hangot, úgyhogy nem féltem őket. Egy hétig kitartanak nélkülem.

\- Ez igazán remek – bólintott rá Estel nevetve. – Akkor megyek, és megbeszélem a többiekkel az utunk részleteit – mondta, és magára hagyta Faramirt, aki ezek után nem ment vissza az asztalhoz, hanem megkereste inkább a párját, aki nem olyan rég még Legolasszal beszélgetett, de Aragorn felbukkanásával a másik tünde eltűnt, így Haldír magára maradt.

Hajnal volt már, a legkitartóbbak ültek már csak az asztalok mellett, mikor Aragorn úgy érezte, hogy egy kis levegőre vágyik, így kisétált a csarnok elé. Ide már nem hallatszott ki a beszélgetők hangja, sem a söröskupák koppanása az asztalon, így csak az éjszaka apró neszeit hallgatta, a lovak nyerítését a távolban, a tücskök ciripelését, a szellő zúgását. Nézte a csillagokat, és próbálta kivenni a messze távolban a hegyek sötét vonulatait, mikor egyszer csak Legolas szólalt meg mellette.

\- Mikor utoljára itt álltunk, még a jövő sötét képei vetettek árnyékot a lelkünkre. Úgy érzem, mintha századok teltek volna el azóta, s nem röpke néhány hét.

\- Egy más világ volt – bólintott rá Aragorn. – Minden megváltozott azóta.

\- Bánt valami? – lépett közelebb hozzá a tünde, és gyengéden megsimogatta a karját.

\- Nem, csak… olyan furcsa érzésem van…

\- Elmondod?

\- Butaság az egész – rázta meg a fejét Aragorn.

\- Azért… elmondhatnád. Csak nekem – súgta a fülébe a tünde.

\- Tudom, hogy… a bekövetkezett változások jók – próbálta szavakba önteni Aragorn a gondolatait. – Hogy megszabadultunk Saurontól… hogy az embereknek nem kell rettegésben élniük, hogy nem kell szembenéznünk nap mint nap a pusztulás rémével, a sötétséggel… Mégis úgy érzem… hogy közben elveszítettünk valamit. Egy erőt, ami… a háttérben ott volt, és bár nem… értettük, de mindig támogatott, mindig éreztem, hogy ott van, és…

\- Ezt az erőt sosem veszítitek el – szólalt meg mögöttük váratlanul Gandalf hangja. – Mindig ott van, és óv benneteket.

\- De most nem érzem – rázta meg a fejét Aragorn.

\- Mert csökkent a veszély, s a te figyelmed is lankadt. Ezért vágytál most békére, hogy megtalálhasd magadban ezt az érzést. És ha igazán odafigyelsz, mindig meg fogod találni. Mert mindig ott volt, és mindig ott lesz.

\- Köszönöm, Gandalf – bólintott Aragorn, majd a tekintete visszatalált a messzeséghez, a mágus pedig odasétált melléjük.

\- Elmész, igaz? – kérdezte rezzenetlenül Aragorn, de Gandalf egy szelíd mosollyal válaszolt.

\- Hosszú korok óta itt vagyok. Elfáradtam. Ideje hazatérnem.

\- Te voltál az egyetlen, aki a végsőkig kitartott mellettünk – sandított rá végül Aragorn.

\- Ezért jöttem – mosolygott rá Gandalf.

\- A segítséged nélkülözhetetlen volt – biztosította Aragorn. – Nélküled elbuktunk volna.

\- Sokatokban megvolt és megvan az erő, hogy vezessétek az embereket, talán… nélkülem is képesek lettetek volna rá. De én úgy éreztem, így helyes. Így volt egyenlő a küzdelem. Hogy ne csak az ellenség kezében legyen olyan hatalom, amit ti nem birtokolhattok. Én hoztam meg… az egyensúlyt. Még így is nagy árat fizettünk. De győztünk, és én teljesítettem a küldetésemet. Ideje hazatérnem.

\- Szegényebb lesz nélküled ez a világ – sóhajtott Aragorn.

\- Egy baráttól jólesik ilyen szavakat hallani – mosolyodott el a mágus. – De itt az idő, hogy ez a világ az embereké legyen, s saját szándékuk szerint alakítsák a sorsukat. Ideje hát, hogy búcsút vegyünk.

\- És tőlünk el sem köszöntél volna? – szólalt meg mögöttük Faramir, és mellette ott állt Haldír is.

\- Minden baráttól szándékomban állt elköszönni – biztosította a mágus. – Főleg olyan barátoktól, akikre mindig számíthattam.

\- Én tudtam, hogy segíteni akarsz nekünk – vont vállat Faramir. – Sokan nem hitték ezt el, de én sosem vontam kétségbe a jó szándékodat.

\- Nagy dolog volt ez, barátom – mondta a mágus. – Nagy dolog volt, hisz korokon át rossz hírt hoztam, valahányszor csak felbukkantam. Rászolgáltam a csúfnevemre, s arra, hogy az emberek megijedjenek, ha meglátnak, ez való igaz. Mindig háborúk és veszélyek hírével érkeztem. De sokkal nagyobb rosszat tettem volna, ha elhallgatom a közelgő borzalmakat.

\- Így van – helyeselt Faramir. – Ha te nem vagy, felkészületlenül ér minket minden baj. Én hálás vagyok neked mindenért.

\- Köszönöm, Faramir! A szíved nemes valóban. Kamatoztasd ezt, ahogy eddig is, néped javára!

\- Úgy lesz, Gandalf – hajtott fejet a férfi, mire a mágus visszalépett Aragornhoz.

\- Mikor Móriában… - kezdte Aragorn üveges szemekkel -, mikor azt hittem… örökre elveszítettünk… mintha a lelkem egy részét tépték volna ki – nézett fel a mágusra. – Úgy éreztem, oda minden reménységünk. Nélküled…

\- Mikor Móriában… - emlékezett vissza Gandalf is, de aztán a figyelme inkább visszatért a jelenbe, és megszorította a barátja vállát. – Akkor képes voltál erőt venni magadon, és felülemelkedni a veszteségen, és kivezetted a szövetséget a sötétségből. És felfedezted, hogy megvan benned az erő, hogy tovább vezesd őket, és beteljesítsd a sorsod. Most is így fogsz tenni.

\- Tudom – bólintott rá Aragorn. – De azért hiányozni fogsz. A tanácsaid… a beszélgetéseink.

\- Igen, az nekem is – mosolyodott el a mágus. – De máshová szólít a sorsunk.

\- Kövesd hát az utad, barátom – bólintott rá egy szomorkás mosollyal Aragorn. – De azért őrizd meg ezt a népet, s ezt a földet az emlékezetedben.

\- Odaát, a Fény birodalmában soha senki nem szűnik meg az emberekkel és Középföldével gondolni – ígérte Gandalf. – S a barátságunk emléke is a szívemben marad az idők végezetéig – mondta, majd odalépett Aragornhoz, és megölelte. – Vezesd bölcsen az embereket, és vigyáz rájuk. A nagy veszély elmúlt, de… akkor is szükség van rád.

\- Mindent megteszek, barátom – ígérte Aragorn, mire a mágus sóhajtott, és még egyszer szemügyre vette Aragornt és Faramirt is.

\- Akkor hát, jó kezekben hagyom a világot – mosolygott, majd a két tündére tévedt a pillantása, de hozzájuk olyan ősi nyelven szólt, amit valóban csak ők értettek.

\- Veletek találkozom még, barátaim. Igaz addig számlálhatatlanul sokszor kel fel, és nyugszik le a nap, s rátok hosszú, boldog évek várnak. Ég veletek! – mondta, mire a két tünde fejet hajtott, Gandalf még egyszer végignézett a társaságon, majd elsétált.

A négy hátramaradt férfi néhány percig ledermedve bámult utána, de végül Haldír magához tért, átkarolta a párja vállát, és némi szelíd erőszakkal visszavezette az emberek közé, így Aragorn és Legolas magára maradt.

A tünde Aragorn mögé lépett, és gyengéden megérintette a két karját, mire Aragorn nagyon sóhajtott.

\- Végül tényleg csak te maradsz mellettem.

\- Én mindig itt leszek – ígérte Legolas.

\- Ez az én nagy szerencsém – fordult felé Aragorn, majd megcsókolta a tündét. Legolas vigasztalón magához ölelte a szerelmét, tudta, hogy megnyugvást talál ebben a gyengéd csókban, így addig el sem szakadtak egymástól, amíg csak levegővel bírták. Akkor Legolas megcirógatta a másik arcát.

\- Gyere, ideje nyugovóra térnünk!

\- Nem, én… még maradnék egy kicsit – tiltakozott Aragorn.

\- Maradjak veled?

\- Nem, nyugodtan lepihenhetsz. Csak még… átgondolnék néhány dolgot.

\- Rendben. Ha szükséged lenne rám, megtalálsz.

\- Úgy lesz – mosolyodott el Aragorn, aztán csak nézte a tündét, ahogy elsétál. Ezüst haján szikrákat vetett a holdfény, és a kecses mozgása ezúttal is elbűvölte Aragornt. Aztán az ajtó becsukódott mögötte, és a férfi magára maradt a gondolataival. Letelepedett a lépcsőre, s végül ott szunnyadt el a Meduseld aranycsarnokához vezető lépcsőkön, éppen akkor, mikor Rohan mezői felett megjelentek a hajnal érkeztét jelző első napsugarak.


End file.
